Highschool DxD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts
by ElminStar
Summary: Follow Ikoraiza Gremory (OC), Rias' sister as he tries to protect his sister Rias from the events of the anime, as well as trying to find love for himself. !Split Harem. OC/Akeno/Koneko/Kuroka/Sona/Tsubaki and Issei/Rias/Asia/Xenovia/Irina
1. Red Dragon Devil

**Highschool DXD: Dragons, Devils and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C1: Red Dragon Devil**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I've almost completely re-written this chapter after a review from DogOfTheApocalypse, and together with him I've cleaned it up a whole lot. No more Blue Dragon, and I feel that the story will benefit from this.**

 **The Underworld**

In his Throne Room, Sirzechs Gremory sat in waiting of his younger brother Ikoraiza Gremory, and while he didn't want to do this, he needed his younger brother to keep an eye on their sister, Ikoraiza's twin Rias.

When Ikoraiza walked in, Sirzechs had to smile, he was dressed in his usual long black leather coat, black pants and a white shirt. "You sent for me Sirzechs?" He asked with an almost devious smile.

Sirzechs smiled back at him. "I did brother, I have a job for you. It seems our dear sister has her eye set on a boy for her peerage, and she believes him to be the Red Dragon Emperor. I want you to keep an eye on her, she could use your guidance in the coming weeks. From what I've seen he's quite a lecherous boy. But I believe he will make an excellent member for our Rias' peerage."

Ikoraiza smiled at that. "Okay, am I wrong in thinking that you want that extra protection for the things we both know are going to happen, regarding a certain someone?"

"No you're not wrong in thinking that, Riser has been making a lot of demands as of late, and it would not be unthinkable if this comes down to a Rating Game between them. We both know that Rias doesn't want this marriage, and as much as I have tried to appeal to mother and father, their minds are set. And let's face it, some extra security is always a good thing when it comes to our temperamental sister." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Then if the Great Devil Lucifer commands it, I shall make my way to the world above, and protect our dear sister, but I will not help her win a Rating Game. I've got enough things to worry about for myself at this point." He said with a smirk.

Sirzechs smiled at him. "I wouldn't ask that of you my dear brother. I know you have been busy over these last few months. And she needs to learn that the Rating Game is something she needs to do on her own."

Ikoraiza smiled at that. "I think she knows, and we will have to have another conversation very soon, I have come to my own conclusion but I will have to verify some things first."

"That I understand, but there is another thing I want you to do. There is an ancient tome called the Tome of Moloch, and it is lost somewhere on earth. It holds information on an ancient form of demonic magic. Claim that Tome and learn its secrets. You will need the power if the Fallen Ones decide to start everything again, let alone what will happen if that boy is truly the Red Dragon." Sirzechs said with a serious tone.

He nodded and smiled at that. "That's true, and I'll try to find out as much information as possible on that Tome, but I think if it has been lost for so long, it will be difficult to find any info on it."

"I'm sure you will be fine, my dear brother. I believe the Sitri's have some info on the Tome, and since you will probably want to talk to Sona anyway, it will be a good place to start." Sirzechs said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "I'll certainly talk to Sona, she and I have some catching up to do, but I'll take my leave for now. I'll tell Rias you said hi."

Zechs smiled as Ikoraiza cast his magic circle to the upper world, hoping that everything would be okay.

 **Kuoh Academy**

The entire Occult Research Club was gathered when the magic circle appeared, and when Rias saw the seal, she groaned.

"Now, now dear sister, what have I done to earn that from you?" Ikoraiza asked once he had materialized.

Rias smiled brightly and literally flew into her brother's arms. "IKO!" she exclaimed in joy. "Sorry about that, I was expecting Zechs, since that it's always either him or Grayfia that comes to visit." She said as she hugged him.

Ikoraiza smiled and hugged her back with just as much vigor. Being twins they always had a close Bond, and it stung a little when she was allowed to go to the world above while he had to stay behind in the Underworld. "Actually, big brother sent me to keep an eye on you, an opportunity I of course jumped at. You know how much I adore you."

"Well he could have informed me you were coming, I trust you remember everyone?" She asked with a smile.

"How could I forget your peerage, my dear sister? How are you Akeno?" He asked as he hugged the raven-haired Queen.

Akeno smiled and relaxed into the hug. While she was usually a dominatrix at heart, with Ikoraiza she could not do anything else but act like a lovestruck schoolgirl. He always gave her a feeling of tranquility, which was something she hadn't felt with anyone else besides her mother.

"I've been doing okay Ikoraiza, thank you for asking. How have you been, any girls in the underworld that caught your eye?" She asked huskily.

He smiled at that. He was used to Akeno's flirting for a long time now, and he decided to tease her a little in return. "Of course not Akeno, you know I only have eyes for you and Koneko." He said with a wink.

She blushed at that as he felt a tug on his coat. "Hey Iko, are you really just gonna ignore me?" Koneko asked in an irritated manner, but her tone made it clear she was joking.

He pulled back from Akeno and scooped the little nekomata in his arms. "Of course not Koneko, I would never dream of ignoring my little neko." He said as he hugged her tightly.

Koneko purred lightly and relaxed in his embrace. From the day she met him she had drawn to him. She knew it was because he was her mate, but she also knew that he was destined for another, since that had been a topic they had discussed a lot over the years.

Ikoraiza took a seat on the couch while Koneko positioned herself in his lap. "I almost forgot someone, how's it hanging Kiba?" He asked with a smile.

Kiba smiled and took a seat next to him. "It's okay Ikoraiza, I know I'm not nearly as cute as Koneko. But I've been doing good, thank you for asking."

"Now that you have gotten reacquainted, mind telling me what exactly you are doing here?" Rias asked as she took a seat across from him.

"Big brother told me that you have your eye set on the next Red Dragon Emperor, and that's why he wanted me to keep an eye on you, as well as some other things of course.

Rias groaned a little at that "Trust our brother to keep close tabs on my life. But if that is what he wants, there isn't really much we can do about it. But would you be okay with taking orders from me?" She asked with a smirk.

"Like I haven't done that our entire lives. It'll be just like old times." He said with a wink.

Rias smiled at that "So you mean that I will give the order and you will completely ignore it? Because that is what you do best."

"Of course, that's what twin brothers do. But I'll also be here to offer guidance and advice whenever you need it." He said with a soft smile.

Rias smiled and shook her head. "Well, knowing big brother he will have a reason beyond that to send you here, but you know that I always values your advice.

Rias smiled and retook her seat. "In regards to Issei, so far what I've seen of him is that he is quite the pervert, and he doesn't seem too bright either. But still I think that with his power we could have an advantage, and with you training him he could be molded into a powerful devil."

"Maybe his perverseness can be a benefit to his Sacred Gear. The Boosted Gear has always sought out interesting hosts to say the least and if it is true that this boy is the Red Dragon, we're in for quite a ride." Ikoraiza said softly.

Rias only nodded at that. "I know, and given everything that is going to happen, we're going to need all the help we can get."

Ikoraiza nodded at that, knowing exactly to what his sister was referring, and it seemed the others seemed to know as well. "Have you told them what is going on?" He asked seriously.

"Yes, I have, as my friends they deserve to know." Rias said softly.

Ikoraiza nodded at her. "That's good to know. I think that Riser will try to do something soon. But it has been uncharacteristically quiet from the House of Phoenix as of late. But tell me, how are you going to bring the boy into your peerage, is there a plan in place yet?"

"I've had Koneko keep an eye on him, I have a nagging suspicion that some Fallen Angels have settled here and that they want to finish him, although I heard Azazel has an interest in the Sacred Gears these days."

Ikoraiza smiled at that. "That he has, some say he is a little obsessed with them, but we both know he gets that way with everything."

Rias was about to reply when a small demon popped up besides her, informing her that her job had been done. "Now all we can do is wait until he activates the seal, I just hope I won't be too late."

"I hope so too Rias, but I must advise you to be honest with him. Not informing him could lead to him not trusting you."

Rias smiled and nodded "I was planning that already. I want to tell him everything tomorrow in person, as well as have him meet everybody. I think it will be a lot information to process for him, but I don't want to lie to him." She said softly.

"That I understand sister, but I trust you won't mind telling him a few times." He said with a smirk.

Rias blushed at that. "Why is it always that when you visit that you are bend on embarrassing me?" She muttered softly.

He just smiled and shrugged as he sat on the couch, Koneko seated firmly in his lap, purring softly. He wrapped an arm around her slender waist and relaxed as they waited for news.

…

A few hours later Rias got the message that the seal had indeed been activated. "I'll be back soon, until then Akeno is in charge." She said before stepping through her circle.

Kiba had already gone home a couple of hours ago, and so that left Ikoraiza together with Koneko and Akeno.

The raven-haired queen took a seat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I thought she would never leave. It's been so long since we were this close, wouldn't you say Iko?" She asked in a purr.

He smiled at that. "It has, and I've missed being this close to you two. You were always on my mind while I was back home." He said softly.

"And we missed you Ikoraiza. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about you." Koneko said softly.

"We both know why that is my little neko, we're meant to be together, which is why I intend to stay for as long as possible, and I intend to bring your sister back to our side as well, you two deserve to be together." He said with a smile.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Does that mean you found her?" She asked hopefully.

"Not yet, but I am getting close. She's still quite slippery, but I have hope that I will find her soon" He said as she cuddled into him.

"That does sound like Kuroka, I just hope you'll be okay when you find her. I don't want you to get hurt."

He smiled at that, figuring she would say something like that. "She's changed a lot over the past few years. She has been making amends for everything and is now making things right for everyone she hurt. She just needs time to sort things out." He said softly.

Koneko smiled at him, cuddling a bit more into him.

"Do you also have such good news for me Ikoraiza dearest?" Akeno asked in her usual seductive voice.

"Unfortunately, my dear, sweet, seductive Queen, the only news I have for you that I still adore you as I always have." He said with a sweet smile.

She blushed and smiled. "That is all I needed to hear. Thank you, Ikoraiza." She said softly.

At that moment, Rias came back, cradling a brown-haired boy in her arms. "It is done, he is one of us. Although I used all eight of my pawn pieces to turn him." She said with a soft smile.

"If he really is the Red Dragon Emperor, I am not surprised. His power will eventually make up for the loss in pawns. But you will need to train him first." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

Rias smiled at that. "I'll make sure he'll become the mightiest pawn. There is something about him that makes me want to keep him close."

Ikoraiza had to smile at that. "You already have a crush on him? That's quick even for your standards dear sister." He said with a smile.

Rias smiled as the boy seemed to be waking up "What the hell happened to me?" he asked in a groan.

Rias smiled at the boy. "You've been reborn as a devil after you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. Welcome to our little family, Issei Hyodo."

"Wait what, what is a Fallen Angel, and why did they attack me?" He asked confused and a little scared.

"We'll explain everything tomorrow, after you have gotten some rest. It may feel like a dream tomorrow morning, but I can assure you it's not. I'll send someone to bring you here to the Occult Research Club tomorrow after school, and then I will happily explain everything. Now let me take you home." Rias said softly.

He only nodded as Rias again gathered him in her arms and summoned her portal.

"So, is there any chance that I can stay with either of you? Sirzechs didn't really arrange for a place to stay." Ikoraiza said softly.

Koneko smiled at that. "You can stay with me Ikoraiza, I would be honored to have you as my guest." She said with a faint blush.

He smiled as Akeno made a portal for them. "See you two tomorrow, have a good night." She said softly.

"You can come too Akeno, I know how much you missed him." Koneko said with a rare smile.

Akeno smiled and also stepped into the portal before they vanished, leaving the clubroom eerily silent for the first time that day.

…

The following day they were all once again gathered in the clubroom, waiting for Kiba and Issei to join them. Koneko was once again positioned in Ikoraiza's lap, eating a bar of chocolate, while sharing a piece with Ikoraiza occasionally.

"I hope that Issei will understand everything, he seemed so distressed this morning." Rias said softly.

"That's probably because he isn't used to a pretty naked girl waking up next to him, which I still can't believe you did by the way. What would you have done if brother found out?" Ikoraiza asked softly.

Rias smirked at that. "He would probably find it hilarious. But I have to be honest here, he is pretty cute and if he can accept us I see a bright future ahead for all of us." She said with a smile.

Ikoraiza smiled at that. "You already have a crush on him, that much is clear. It's okay I won't judge, nor will I tell brother and father. I'll let you do that yourself."

"And I will brother, trust me on that. Besides, I think you have just as much explaining to do when it comes to Akeno and Koneko." She said with a smirk.

He smiled and nodded. "Perhaps, but at least brother knows about them already."

"Why can't I never win against you?" She said with a groan.

"You always win against me just because of the fact that you are my sister, who I adore." He said with a smile.

Rias blushed a little at that, but it quickly faded as Kiba and Issei walked into the room. "Good afternoon Issei, I hope you are feeling better than this morning?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, sorry about that. I'm not really used to waking up to a pair of breasts in my face." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Rias smiled at him. "That's okay Issei, now if you like to take a seat we can introduce everyone and answer any questions you might have."

He nodded and took a seat on the couch. "First I should explain that in the world of devils, a house is set up like a game of chess. A master, in this case me, is known as the King, then you have my second in command, the Queen, my soldiers, the Knights, my tanks, the Rooks, and the clergy and support in the Bishops, and finally there are my foot soldiers, the Pawns. Are you with me so far?" She asked with a smile.

"I think so, yes." Issei said softly.

"Very good, now introductions are in order. First, we have my Queen, Akeno Himejima, also known as the Priestess of Thunder. Next, we have my Knight, Kiba Yuto, who I believe you already met. Finally, we have my Rook, Koneko Toujou" She said with a smile as everyone sprouted their wings.

"It's very nice to meet you all, but I still don't know what this all means." Issei said a bit surprised as his own wings made a short appearance.

They all smiled at that. "It's quite easy Issei. There are three great Factions in the world. First you have the Angels, the protectors of God and Heaven. The Fallen Angels who used to be angels, but due to the corruption of their emotions have been sent to the Underworld, and Finally you have us Devils, who I think need little explanation. All three powers constantly battle for control of the world and at this point everyone's numbers are so few we're in a constant state of equilibrium, while trying to fight off enemies from both sides. You possess something called a Sacred Gear, an ancient treasure bestowed on a select few. Yours is called the Boosted Gear, otherwise known as the Red Dragon Emperor or the Welsh Dragon. It automatically doubles the owner's power every ten seconds. This deemed you dangerous enough to be destroyed, but I couldn't let that happen. I wanted you for my peerage for a while now." Rias finished with a smile.

"That actually makes sense, but why me, what have I ever done that is so special?" Issei asked softly.

"It's not what you've done, more like what you have. You have a Sacred Gear. And what that basically is, is a treasure granted by God and it is something you are born with and the fact that you have been granted one makes you special in your own right. From what we know from yours, is that it works in direct correlation with your emotions and it will adapt to them. I want you to hold out your left hand and focus on bringing that power forward." Rias said with a smile.

Issei nodded and focused, feeling nothing whatsoever in his mind or body.

Everyone watched with interest as nothing happened and Issei pouted a little when nothing happened. "Don't be alarmed young Issei. Power like that takes time to develop, and I am sure you'll work on that soon enough." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

Issei smiled a bit confused at him. "That's all great and all, but I wouldn't know how. Who are you anyway? I don't think I have ever seen you around school." He said with a suspicious tone.

Ikoraiza smiled at him. "I am Ikoraiza Gremory. Rias' twin brother, and I usually stay in the Underworld while she is here. But due to some recent developments, our big brother asked me to keep an eye on her, so you'll be seeing a lot more from me in the coming days." He said as he bowed to Issei.

Issei looked a bit shocked at that. "Kick ass, but I'm confused about something. You said all of the members of your household represent a chess piece, but what piece am I?" He asked softly.

Rias smiled at him. "What I had left to choose from was one Knight, two Bishops, one Rook and eight Pawns. I chose to spend all my eight Pawn pieces on you, because of the power you will acquire within the coming weeks. Strive to become the mightiest Pawn, my dear Issei, there are many benefits to it. Also, while most think the Pawn is the weakest, they can actually be promoted to any other piece if the master declares it." She said with a wink.

Issei blushed and looked away. "I think this is all I can handle for one day. If you would excuse me, I'm going home." He said softly.

Everyone nodded at him, Rias watching with some interest as he walked away.

"You really have a crush on him already, don't you Rias?" Ikoraiza asked with a soft smile.

Rias blushed and nodded. "Yes, I do, I can't help it. There is just something about him that feels special." She said with a smile.

"I know what you mean, I feel the same thing for Koneko and Akeno. He will be a great addition to our little family, as well as a good match for you." Ikoraiza said with a similar smile.

"Thank you brother, that's sweet of you to say." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "Don't thank me just yet, brother and father still have to approve of him, and I doubt father will choose him over the Phoenix heir."

"Why did you have to bring that up, you know I will never on this side of Heaven or Hell marry that douche-bag. I will settle this with a Rating Game if I have to." She said adamantly.

He smirked at that. "Oh, that would be great, I would love to show that asshole where to stick it. Maybe it will show him that we Gremory's are not pushovers like he always says."

"Yeah, that bird will learn what it means to mess with our family. He can suck it." Koneko said with a smile.

"All this talk of violence gets me so hot. I really can't wait now." Akeno said as her cheeks flushed.

Rias smiled at that "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, even with Issei added to our ranks we will be grossly outnumbered by Riser's full set. We'll handle it when the time is right." She said softly.

Everyone nodded at that. "We'll stand by you, no matter what Rias." Kiba said with a kind smile.

Suddenly one of the seals flashed, indicating that one of the peerage was in trouble. "Issei! We have to move." Rias exclaimed.

They all nodded and stepped into the portal, and when they appeared they saw a bloodied Issei with a Fallen Angel standing ready to strike again.

"You will not harm him. He is part of my household." Rias said angrily.

"That hair, no doubt you are the sister of the Great Devil King Lucifer. You should keep a better eye on your servants. I am Donaseek, and I hope for your sake we never cross paths again Lady Gremory." The angel said with a sneer.

"That goes for you as well, the next time you or any of your kind attack one of my servants, we will end you." Rias said with a smirk.

The angel smirked and bowed before vanishing. "We'll have to heal him quickly, otherwise he won't make it." Ikoraiza said softly.

"I'll do it, I'll take him home and stay with him tonight." Rias said with a soft smile.

The others only nodded at that. "Then we'll see you tomorrow sister, have a good night." Ikoraiza said as he, Koneko and Akeno stepped through a portal.

 **Issei's Home**

At the same time, Rias was in the shower with Issei, healing his most recent wound. She saw his apprehension of being naked together in the same room and decided to ease his mind a little. "You don't have to be shy Issei, healing you will be easier if we are both naked, so my magic can work on your skin directly." She said softly.

He blushed a little at that "Maybe, but it feels amazing when your boobs press against my back." He said with a smile.

"So, the rumors are true, you really are a pervert for boobs." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I really don't mean to, but my mind kind of does what it wants." He said embarrassed.

Rias smiled and pressed her breasts a bit more into his back. "It's okay, you can look at my naked breasts all you want. I've taken a liking to you and intend to keep you close to me for as long as I can." She said in a whisper.

He nodded numbly and smiled as Rias turned him around and hugged his face between her breasts. "You're mine Issei, and people will know what pain is when they mess with someone that is mine." She said with a soft moan.

Issei smiled lecherously at that. "I don't mind being yours, as long as that means I get to stay here for a little while longer." He said softly.

Rias only smiled at that. "Really, wouldn't you rather get out of the shower and go to bed, where I can cuddle up close to you?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, that totally sounds like the shit to me." He said softly.

Rias smiled and led him back to his bedroom, after drying them both with her magic. "I still want you to focus on bringing your Boosted Gear out, think on what you want most and focus on that."

He nodded and focused on bringing his Sacred Gear to the front again, sighing when nothing happened. "I can't do it, I'm too weak." He said sadly.

"Don't worry Issei, there is no rush, and we're going to do our best to help you grow into your power. But that's for a later time. Let's go to sleep." She said with a smile.

Once again, he nodded and nuzzled between her breasts as they fell asleep together.

 **Three Days Later: Occult Research Club Room**

When Ikoraiza teleported into the clubroom the following day after school, Rias had to smile. "Good afternoon brother, to what do we owe this pleasure?" She asked with a smile.

"I just wanted to let you know that big brother contacted me this morning and I am afraid to say that some things have risen that require my attention for a few weeks, and that I will not be as present as I would like, so I wanted to take this opportunity to spend some time with you all before I will need to go away for a few weeks." He said with a smile.

Akeno and Koneko pouted at that. "Where do you have to go Iko? Back to the Underworld again?" Koneko asked softly.

He smiled and scooped her up in his arms. "No my little neko. Sirzechs has tasked me with another assignment, which unfortunately I can't say too much about right now." He said with a teasing tone.

"As long as you are careful Iko, both Akeno and I don't want to hear news that you've were injured or worse. Now that we have you close we don't want to lose you anymore." Koneko said with a slight blush.

"I promise to be careful my sweets. I don't want to lose you either." He said as he sat down on the couch, Koneko immediately claiming his lap again, while Akeno claimed his right shoulder.

Rias smiled at the sight. "And that goes for me too Iko. I don't want to explain to our brother that his task got you hurt, and don't forget what Sona would do to me if she got that news."

He smiled at that. "I have yet to talk to Sona, my dear sister, but I promise to be careful. I wouldn't want to get killed before I had a chance to build my own peerage." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm sure you'll get around to that soon enough brother, but I must admit that I'm curious about what this task is."

"Sorry sis, but if my dear Koneko doesn't get to know, neither do you. All I can say is that it will be a nice surprise." Ikoraiza said with a wink.

Rias huffed a little at that. "Fine, keep your secrets, but don't come crying to me when you get hurt. But tell me at least what's been going on back home." She said only a bit annoyed.

"There are talks of peace between the three great factions, and his worry is that some people might not agree with it, and then of course there is the eventual awakening of the White Dragon, which can happen at any moment now that the Red Dragon has awakened." He said softly.

Rias nodded as Issei walked into the clubroom sporting a black eye. "What happened to you Issei?" She asked shocked.

He smiled goofily and scratched the back of his head. "I might have been chased by some of the girls for peeping into their changing room, but I swear it wasn't my fault. Matsuda and Motohama made me do it." He said sheepishly.

Everyone sighed at that. "Still a pervert. I should kick your ass, if I wasn't so damn comfortable." Koneko deadpanned.

"Please don't, I like my ass where it is, thank you." He said actually afraid of her.

"Then you would do well to change a little Issei. I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind showing you everything you want to see, whenever you want to see it." Ikoraiza said with a wink to his sister.

Rias blushed at that. "You know Iko, as my brother you shouldn't be saying such things. You should be defending my honor or something."

He smiled at her. "Sorry sis, just stating the obvious here, and don't pretend that you would mind doing that for him, that ship sailed when you slept naked next to him."

Rias' blush darkened as she sat down next to her young Pawn, healing him as best she could.

Ikoraiza just shook his head and turned his attention back to the two girls he loved so much. It seemed Akeno had fallen asleep against him, and Koneko had relaxed against him, purring ever so softly, which showed him she was really relaxed.

When Issei was healed, Rias took him home after giving her brother a long hug. "Be careful brother, and good luck on your quest." She said softly.

"I will Rias, I promise to keep in contact over the next couple of weeks." He said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded before she created a portal to take her young charge home, which left only Koneko, Akeno and Ikoraiza in the clubroom. "Before I have to go I just want to say that I'm sorry that I again have to leave you. I really wish that I had more time to build our relationship, and I just wanted to say that I will always love you." He said softly.

"We love you too Iko, and we know that someday we will lose you to Sona, and as hard as that will be to let you go, we know it is inevitable." Akeno said softly.

He smiled at them. "Listen closely to me my sweets. It is true that I have always loved Sona and we are set to be married, I will also always love you two just as much. And since I have to have a talk with Sona, I'm sure we'll figure something out between the four of us, because I have no intention of seeing you two suffer for something that can easily be avoided."

They smiled and kissed his cheek. "I really hope Sona will understand, because we don't want to lose you." Koneko said softly.

"You won't, my little neko. That I promise you, but it is getting late, how about we sleep together tonight before I have to leave tomorrow. I want to hold you two close tonight." He said with a sweet smile.

They smiled at that, and while Akeno created a portal, Ikoraiza scooped up Koneko in his arms. Once the portal was created they stepped through and left the Clubroom empty and silent once again.


	2. Asia and Information

**Highschool DXD: Dragons, Devils and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C2: Asia and Information**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recgonizable characters**

 **A/N: So the second chapter is finally up, and for those who haven't read the first one again, it has been re-written and will provide some necassary info for this one. So I suggest before reading this, reread chapter 1.**

 **The Following day, Kuoh Academy Student Council Chambers**

Sona was looking through some files when there was a knock on the door. "Could you get that Tsubaki?" She asked without looking up.

"Of course Sona." The raven haired beauty said with a slight bow, giving a little gasp when she opened the door.

"You have a visitor Sona." She said softly.

Sona looked up from her files and gasped softly. "Iko… What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

He smiled at her. "I was hoping you were free to talk to me for a bit." He said with a smile.

She smiled and took a seat next to him on the couch. "Tsubaki, could you give us some privacy please?" Sona asked with a smile.

Tsubaki nodded and bowed to them before she left the room. "Now that we are alone, you can tell me what's on your mind."

"Well Sona, the reason I wanted to talk to you is a bit twofold. First I wanted to talk about us, and how we will move forward from here. You know how I feel about you and what our parents want for us. I know we are both still young and not ready for marriage at this point, but I think it will work in both our favors if we come to an agreement so that we can get our parents off our backs." He said with a smile.

She smiled at him. "You know that I would love nothing more than to be your wife at some point Iko, but quite frankly, you're here too little for us to build a true relationship, so if you can promise me that you will be around more, I will agree to anything, and let me add that I don't mind you having something with Koneko and Akeno, as long as I can have an equal part of your heart."

He smiled at her. "To be honest I have not admitted my feeling to them yet, and you will always have a piece of my heart, Sona. But I can't promise to be around as much just yet. Sirzechs gave me another task which will require a lot of information, and I want to have that done before anything else. But I promise to keep in touch during my search, because I don't know exactly how long it is going to take to find it."

Sona smiled at him. "Why am I not surprised that your brother has given you another task, am I allowed to know what it is?" She asked softly.

"Of course you can, I was actually hoping you could help me a little. I am tasked with finding the Tome of Moloch, which is kind of lost to time somewhere on earth." He said softly.

Sona sucked in a breath and slowly released it. "The Tome of Moloch, hmm, I remember my sister talking about it, and I may have some ideas where it might be, and if this is something you are tasked with to find, I will of course help you. It might be wise to keep my future husband happy." She said with a wink.

He blushed at that. "Well, I have plenty of time to talk about it, and of course spending time with my future wife is never a bad idea."

Sona smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "There is something more you should know Iko. Tsubaki also has a tremendous crush on you, one would say strong enough to rival Koneko's, so she was hoping she would get a place in your future Harem as well."

"If that is okay with you, I wouldn't mind having her in our peerage, she would look good beside Akeno." He said with a soft smile.

"If I wasn't okay with it, I wouldn't have said it. But I must admit that I look forward to helping you on your way in your search for the tome." She said with a smile.

He smiled at her. "I would be eternally grateful if you do Sona, because you know the sooner I find that tome, the sooner I can take you out on a nice date and reconnect with my future wife a bit."

Sona blushed at that. "You know, you better lay off the sweet talk until we have the chance to do that, otherwise Akeno and Koneko might get jealous of us already."

"They know about us and are okay with it, they understand the way the older Devil families work and that we are in a bit of a different situation then my dear sister." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "That we are, and I'm sure Rias will want to settle this in a different way, knowing her. But I think we've talked enough for now, let's see what information we can find on your tome." She said as she pulled him up with her.

He just smiled and followed her to her personal library behind one of the bookcases in the room, Tsubaki silently entering the room with them.

 **Kuoh Academy: Occult Research Club Room**

Rias and most of her peerage were waiting for the newest addition to their ranks, who had some things to do in the city.

"I'm surprised at you Rias, letting your new love interest wander around the city when the Fallen Angels have already targeted him twice in as many days." Akeno said with a sweet smile.

"I know it is risky, but I refuse to bind him to my side until the Fallen Angels have been dealt with. He must be able to live his life relatively normal." Rias said softly.

They smiled at that. "If you want Rias, I can keep an eye on him for the foreseeable future without him noticing, if that would give you some peace of mind, that is." Kiba said with a smile.

At that moment Issei came in with a dreamy smile on his face. "What's the matter perv, caught sight of some panties again?" Koneko asked in a deadpan voice.

"Actually no. I met this nun today who was really nice. She just moved into town to help at the church. I showed her around for a little bit." He said with a grin.

"You must be careful Issei, the church is not a place you would want to be anymore. It could hurt you, or even kill you. You must not see that girl again." Rias said sternly.

"Why not? It's not like I will actually enter the building." He said nonchalantly.

"Because I say so Issei, you are far too important to me to lose over something that can easily be avoided. Anyway, Koneko is overbooked on summon requests, so if you could take one from her, that would be great."

"Sure, I guess I can do that." He said with a shrug.

"Thanks Issei, you're not so bad after all." Koneko said in her usual deadpan voice.

Again he shrugged. "It's no biggie, I need those contracts to become a high-ranked devil, so why not get some practice in. Besides, if I get enough contracts, the sooner I will realize my dream as Harem King." He said with a grin.

"Seriously Issei, is that your only dream, you could become so much more than that, but I guess there is no helping a perverts mind." Rias said with a shake of her head.

"Hey I can't help it, it's mostly the fault of Matsuda and Motohama, they keep feeding this addiction, as much as I try to shut it down."

"We'll help you Issei dearest, that's what true friends are for. I think you will find there is much more to explore if you just open your mind to it." Akeno said kindly.

Issei nodded at that. "I guess, the only two examples of friends are Matsuda and Motohama, and they are just as likely to stab me in the back as to help me. I'm still getting used to having real friends. But I think I have to go if I want to make that contract happen at any point tonight."

"Be careful Issei, and call us if there are any trouble." Rias said with a voice full of concern.

"I will President, don't worry." He said with a smile.

…

When Issei pulled the door closed behind him Rias sighed softly. "What's wrong Rias?" Koneko asked softly.

"I don't know, but something feels wrong about this, like we're waiting for the other shoe to drop or something." Rias said softly.

"It'll be okay Rias, he can handle himself, and if I'm not mistaken you still have that trace on him, so if anything goes wrong we can get to him quickly." Akeno said reassuringly.

Rias smiled at her. "I know, but I just can't seem to shake this feeling in my stomach. Something big is about to happen and I think the way Issei was brought into my peerage was only the start." She said softly.

They nodded at that. "I've been feeling the same, because as much as we like having Iko back, there has to be an underlying reason your brother sent him here, other than keeping an eye on you, that is." Akeno said with almost a dreamy smile.

Rias smiled at both her Queen and Koneko. "We all know you two always get dreamy when you think about my brother, so I'm not surprised you said that. Also, I don't need a babysitter, and certainly not my brother. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. I am a Devil of the House of Gremory after all."

Akeno and Koneko shared a look and smiled at her. "To be honest Rias, sometimes you have a tendency to overreact just a little, and we've noticed that Iko has always been a calming factor for you." Koneko said with a soft smile.

"That's true, he has always had that effect on me, even more so when we were little. I remember almost every occasion that I spent time in his room because I was upset with my parents again. He always managed to calm me down and talk some sense into me." Rias said with a wistful smile.

The two girls smiled at that. "I can imagine. I still remember the first time I saw him, just before Sirzechs put me in your care. He was so kind and sweet that I found it difficult not to run into his arms and stay there for as long as I could." Koneko said with a rare dreamy smile.

Akeno only nodded at her, smiling dreamily herself as she thought back on the first time she saw Ikoraiza, a day she would always remember fondly, as that was the day she fell in love with the red-haired boy.

Suddenly the trace Rias kept on Issei began to flash, all of them immediately springing to attention.

"The signal is faint, like there is something blocking it, but he is in trouble and clearly hurt." Rias said almost frantically.

Akeno had already cast her magic circle and within seconds they were transported into a living room which smelt like blood and death, and they saw how Issei was barely standing due to a gunshot wound in his leg, and a large cut across his back.

On the other side of the room was a nun with her habit cut to pieces and trying to cover her body as much as she could.

"What have we here? An entire gaggle of slutty sluts wanting a piece of the mighty Freed Selzen, who of you hot bitches wants a piece of this first?" A priest asked with an insane cackle.

"For a priest that's quite the mouth you've got there." Kiba said matter of factly.

"And you my boy should shut the fuck up and know that you are in the presence of greatness, as I was just demonstrating to that bitchy devil boy there." Freed said with a smirk.

"That bitchy devil boy as you described him, is a valued member of my peerage and our friend. Hurting him has sealed your fate." Rias said angrily.

"You bitch! You were in charge of the fucking barrier and yet Devils still find a way to get in here. You are fucking useless. If I wasn't under orders to keep you alive you would join them without even a second thought!" Freed shouted as he kicked the nun in the ribs.

"No! Leave her alone!" Issei shouted as he struggled to stand, but before he could charge him again Rias grabbed him. "No Issei, you can't win against him, not yet. Maybe in the future you can take him on. I will not let you die because of this." She said softly.

"Like any of you could ever have a chance against a mighty priest as me, even such a hot piece of ass like you, Red." Freed said with a diabolical cackle.

Before Rias could answer the priest got a cabinet to the face. "Suck it creep." Koneko said annoyed.

While he was down Akeno cast another circle to take them home. "No! I can't leave her here, Asia, I promise to come back for you." Issei shouted back to the nun.

"I'm sorry Issei, but this portal can only transport members of my peerage." Rias said sadly.

The nun just smiled at him. "Don't worry Issei, I'll be fine, don't worry about me." She said softly.

It was the last they heard before the portal took them back to the Clubroom, Issei still struggling in Rias' arms.

 **The following day, Student Council Chambers**

"According to this text the Tome of Moloch was last seen somewhere in the Himalayan Mountains. Apparently there is an ancient temple where it was stored by some monks. So I'm willing to bet that it is still there. I can't imagine the humans wanting to move such a dangerous artifact and I'm sure it will be well guarded." Sona said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. They've been trying to find some information about the Tome of Moloch all night, and it was just now when the first rays of light hit the windows that they found their first bit of useable information. "Finally, I was starting to give up hope for info." He said with a slight yawn.

Sona smiled at him. "Don't get too excited yet Iko dearest, the Himalayas are a big mountain range, and there are a lot of temples in them. Finding the right one will be difficult to say the least, and then we are not talking about any defenses the Tome might have built in."

"I know, but thanks to you and Tsubaki I have somewhere to start from, I don't think I can ever repay you two for everything you've done for me." He said with a smile.

The two girls smiled at him. "We know something you can do to pay us back, take both of us on a date once you have collected the Tome. You know I care about you just as much as Sona does." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"I know Tsubaki, and I have already talked with Sona about this and I promise that the moment I return that I will take the both of you on a fitting date." He said as he hugged them both.

Tsubaki blushed at that. "Really, and can I know what you said about that, Sona?" She asked softly.

Sona smiled at her Queen. "Of course Tsubaki. Iko and I talked a lot yesterday and I don't mind sharing him with you, but you do know that we won't be the only girls in his heart. He cares just as much for Koneko and Akeno as he does for us." She said with a kind smile.

"That is true, but all four of you will always have an equal part of my heart. That I promise you." He said with a similar smile.

The two girls smiled at him. "We're glad to hear that Iko, and we have no problems with sharing you with Akeno and Koneko." Sona said with a wink.

He smiled at that. "That's sweet of you to say girls, and I promise that all five of us will have a talk about this once I have returned from my search."

They nodded and smiled as he took a seat next to them, and they both couldn't resist cuddling up to him. "I think that would be best Iko, and I must admit the more time we spend with you, the harder it is going to become to let you go soon." Sona said softly.

"With your information I am sure I won't be gone long Sona. I'll do everything in my power to find it as quickly as possible, and once I have, there is little else that stands in the way of us being together." He said softly.

They blushed at that. "We both can't wait until you return from your journey Iko. We have plenty of time." Tsubaki said with a soft smile.

"When were you planning on leaving Iko?" Sona asked softly.

He smiled at that. "I can probably wait a few more hours, but I kind of wanted to get this journey started as quickly as I can. Because you know the sooner I start, the sooner I'll return."

They smiled at that, cuddling a bit closer into his side. "Then if it's okay with you, we're going to spend the rest of the day cuddled up to you, the others can handle whatever problems come up today." Sona said with a smile.

Ikoraiza smiled at them. "I wouldn't mind that at all. We could all use this day to stay close to each other, but don't you two have classes today?" He said with a soft smile.

The two girls smiled at that. "Normally we would, but everything has been thrown into a loop for a bit, so we as the Student Council have been tasked with guiding everything. So we've been exempt from classes today." Sona said with a smile.

"And yet the President and Vice-President of the Student Council are relaxing in my arms. I must say you have a talent at delegating, my dear Sona." He said softly.

"What can I say Iko, I learned that from the best." She said with a flirty wink.

He shrugged and smiled at that. "Then I'm glad I've been able to be the one to teach you that." He said with a soft smile.

"He has a point though Sona, and as much as we both enjoy being in Iko's arms, we should go and see if there is something we can do to help. You and I both know we can't leave this up to Saji, Momo and Tsubasa." Tsubaki said with a soft smile, although she made no move to actually get up.

Sona pouted slightly at that, but reluctantly stood after another minute. "Fine, would you like to join us Iko? That way we can introduce you to the rest of my peerage." Sona said with a soft smile.

He nodded and stood as well, linking arms with Sona and Tsubaki as they went to find the rest of the Student Council.

As expected, they drew some odd looks from a few of the students, but a pointed look from either Sona or Tsubaki was usually enough to make them think twice about saying anything.

After a few minutes they met up with the rest of the Student Council, most of the girls instantly recognizing Ikoraiza, but the one boy in her peerage glared at him.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you so close to our President and Vice-President?" He asked angrily.

Before Ikoraiza could answer, Sona beat him to it. "If I were you, I would take that back Saji, I will not have you being rude to my fiancé and Tsubaki's boyfriend." She said pointedly.

His jaw almost fell to the floor. "Wait, what. Have I missed something here?" He asked a bit dumbly.

Ikoraiza smirked at him, seeing a lot of resemblance to Issei already. "Calm down Sona, he is the only one of your peerage who has never seen me, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Ikoraiza Gremory, Sona's fiancé, and you would do well to remember that in future conversations." He said with an equally pointed tone.

The boy actually took a step back from him. "You're Rias' brother? Now that you mention it, I do see the resemblance, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you." He said a bit sheepishly.

"No harm is done, but the next time you might not be so lucky to find a High-Ranking Devil who is as willing as I am to let it slide." Ikoraiza said with a soft smile.

Saji nodded and followed them through the halls, albeit a bit less vocal than he was before.

The following day Ikoraiza said his goodbyes to Sona and Tsubaki, knowing full well it would be awhile before he would see them again.

"Be careful Iko, there is little sense in getting yourself killed for this Tome." Sona said as she hugged him.

He nodded and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I promise that I will be careful, we have too much planned for me not to come back."

Sona blushed as she pulled back. "You better, because both of us wouldn't know what to do if you were killed because of this." Tsubaki said as she hugged him as well.

"You two along with Akeno and Koneko are the reason I will be careful. I want us to have a happy future together." He said with a smile.

The two girls smiled and hugged him a last time before he cast his magic circle. He flashed them a last wink as he teleported away, Sona and Tsubaki smiling softly to themselves as they walked back to the Student Council Chambers.

 **Occult Research Club Room**

Relaxing a bit after her long day in classes and of course the worry of not knowing if Issei was truly alright. She had asked him to join them after school, but he said he had other plans, and not knowing where he was worried her a bit.

"Are you okay Rias?" Akeno asked softly.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm okay, just a bit worried about Issei, with the Fallen Angels around I'm a bit worried he might get into trouble, and then of course there is that business with the nun. He just can't seem to let her go." She said softly.

"I'm sure the pervert will be fine, he'll call or something when there is something wrong." Koneko said in her usual deadpan voice.

"I hope he will, because I would hate for something to happen again. But I guess I worry too much." Rias said softly.

Akeno smiled at her. "It's natural to worry about the people you care about, Koneko and I know that worry you feel just as bad for your brother. But we just have to believe that they will be fine."

Rias smiled at her. "Since when did you become my voice of reason? But you're right. There is no sense in worrying about things that may not even happen. Issei can look after himself well enough." She said with a soft smile.

"I've become your voice of reason ever since you brought Issei into your peerage. You've got it bad for him, but Koneko and I have it probably just as bad for Iko, so we might be a bit biased on the subject, but last time I checked there was nothing wrong with loving another person." Akeno said a bit dreamily.

Rias smiled and nodded. "That's true, and I know it might seem strange to already be so much in love with him, but I just can't help but be attracted to his power and loving personality."

Akeno and Koneko both smiled at that. "He is adorably awkward. I think you've found yourself a good one in him, Rias." Akeno said with a smile.

"Yeah, he could do without the perverse tendencies, but I get what you see in him. He seems like the type to stand up for his friends and protect them from harm." Koneko said with a smile.

"That is exactly the reason I wanted him for my peerage. I know I'm going to lose both of you to Iko at some point, and I am okay with that, but it just hurts to see my brother be so happy while I am pressured into a marriage I don't even want." Rias said sadly.

Akeno and Koneko smiled and gave her a hug. "If it comes down to it, we'll follow you into a Rating Game against Riser. You deserve to be happy with perv-boy if that is what you truly want." Koneko said with a soft smile.

"Thanks you two, I really needed to hear that, and don't worry, we'll show that asshole exactly where he can stick his marriage proposal. I'll try to settle this without a Rating Game, but it might happen anyway." Rias said as she pulled back from their hug.

…

A few hours later Issei staggered into the clubroom, a dazed and defeated look on his face.

"What's wrong Issei?" Rias asked a bit concerned.

"I couldn't save her. Even with this new power I couldn't save her." He muttered softly as he took a seat on the couch.

"Who is it you couldn't save Issei? You're starting to worry me." Rias said softly.

He managed a faint smile. "Asia of course. I saw her after school and we had a lot of fun before Yuma came and ruined things. She almost killed me again, but Asia went with her to save me the pain."

Rias sighed and took a seat next to him. "I told you that you couldn't see her again. But I guess it can't be helped. We've learned some things and we intend to save her from the Fallen Ones, but we'll need a plan first and foremost."

He smiled and fell into her arms. "Thank you President, that means so much to me. But that Fallen Angel Raynare mentioned something about a ritual tonight, and that it had something to do with Asia and her healing abilities."

Rias paled a little at that. "Then we need to hurry. If my guess is right she will try to extract her Sacred Gear from her, and that would mean the girl would die, no one survives the extraction of a Sacred Gear from their body."

"Wait, does that mean Asia has a Sacred Gear as well?" He asked a bit confused.

Rias smiled and nodded. "Of course she does, healing abilities like that are unheard of within mortals, so my guess is she has a variation of Twilight Healing, of which there are eight in total and it would explain why she is able to heal both humans and Supernaturals."

"Now I get why the Fallen Angels want her, I bet they want that power for themselves, now I just want to kill Yuma even more." He said with a slight growl.

Rias smiled at that. "I can understand that Issei, since she was also the one who almost killed you. So I suggest we think of a plan."

"How about the old divide and conquer. She won't be alone in this, so you and Akeno could spring a trap while Koneko, Issei and I take the battle to her." Kiba said with a smile.

"Easy, quick and guaranteed success. I like the way you think Kiba, so let's not waste any more time and let's go save a nun." Rias said with a smile.

…

About an hour later Issei, Kiba and Koneko appeared near the church. "We don't have to sneak around, they already know that we're here, so let's go and make an entrance." Koneko said in her usual deadpan voice.

The two boys nodded and followed the girl as she kicked the door open, seeing a lone figure standing in front of the broken cross.

"Well, well, we meet again. Didn't I leave you in enough pain last time devil scum?" Freed asked with a cackle.

"Oh no, not this douche again." Issei said softly.

"We'll deal with him, you just concentrate on getting to Asia in time." Kiba said as he drew his sword and Koneko got into position.

"Oh please, like you three will be enough to stop the mighty Freed Sellzen." He said with a smirk.

"Stop this, douche." Koneko said as she threw a pew at him at the same time Kiba charged him.

Issei took that moment to sprint to the stairs he seemed to be guarding and just as he did he saw a bright flash from the corner of his eye. "That guy is more slippery than an eel." He said mostly to himself.

"He didn't want to take his chances against the both of us. Let's go save your friend." Kiba said with a smile as Koneko kicked open the door, revealing an entire army of priests and Asia chained to a metal cross.

"Go to her, we'll hold them off." Koneko said with a smirk.

Issei nodded and charged towards the cross, his Dragon Gauntlet making another appearance.

The priests tried to stop him, but soon found themselves cut off by both Koneko and Kiba.

When Issei reached the cross the angel smirked. "So much effort, but I'm afraid you're too late. The ritual is complete and her power is mine. But you deserved something for making it this far." Raynare said as she flicked her fingers to unbind Asia.

Issei caught her and carried her out of the room. "You'll pay for this Yuma, I swear to everything unholy that you will pay for this." He said through the tears.

Unbeknownst to him Raynare followed him, leaving Koneko and Kiba to fight with her priests. "It's really kind of sad that you spent all that effort on befriending her, while her life was forfeit the moment she agreed to come with me. I bet you took her on one of your yawn-a-thon dates as well." She said with an evil laugh.

"Don't fuck with me, I'll make you pay for this." He said through the tears.

"Oh please, like you would have the power to stop me now. With Twilight Healing I heal instantly, which is a nice perk for those no longer having divine protection." Raynare said with a laugh.

"Then I'll just have to dig way down deep to defeat you. Dragon, if you can hear me, give me your power so I can beat this bitch."

" _It's about time you talked to me, I've been trying to reach you for days now, but I will give you a bit of my power. I'm just not sure if your frail body can handle it."_ A voice said inside his mind.

" _ **Welsh Dragon, Second Liberation!** " _ A powerful voice shouted from the gauntlet, which immediately changed into a full sized gauntlet with two green gems.

"How can you be so powerful, it is only a double critical." Raynare said shocked.

"That's because it is not just a double critical, but one of the Red Dragon Gears. It is the Boosted Gear, one of the variations of Longinus, which automatically doubles its owner's power every ten seconds, giving him the ability to transcend both God and Satan at will, and you just pissed him off by killing one of his friends." Rias said with a smirk from the doorway.

"Promotion, give me the powers of a Rook! Time to kick your feathered ass, you bitch!" Issei shouted before he charged her, punching her through the window in a flash of light.

Issei then sank to the ground in exhaustion. "You did well Issei, but we do have to train some if we want to get you strong enough to handle this strength." Rias said as she pulled him against her.

He only nodded and relaxed against her as Koneko entered the church with the dead Fallen Angel. "Did someone order a fried Angel?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I think we should give these rings back to their owner so we can bring her back." Rias said as she took the Twilight Healing rings from Raynare.

"So what's going to happen to Asia?" Issei asked softly.

Rias smiled at him. "I'm going to bring her into my peerage, of course. We could use a Bishop with Twilight Healing, and something tells me that you want her around as well."

He nodded and joined Kiba and Koneko as Rias brought back Asia from the dead, the two rings again disappearing into her chest.

After a few minutes she woke up with a gasp. "Where am I, what happened Issei?" She asked softly.

"Welcome back Asia, a lot has happened, and I promise to explain everything once we get out of here." He said with a teary smile.

She nodded at that and startled a bit when she saw Rias. "There is no need for concern dear Asia, you have been reborn as a Devil into my peerage."

"So you mean I can spend a very long time with Issei?" She asked softly.

Rias nodded at her. "And with all of us as well, we are your new family, and I promise you that no one will ever hurt you again."

Asia smiled and stood to give Rias a hug. "Thank you, all I ever wanted was to have friends and a true family. Thank you for welcoming me into yours." She said as a few tears trickled down her face.

Rias smiled at her. "There is nothing to thank me for, Raynare got what she deserved, and I promise that we will protect you from anyone trying to hurt you from now on." She said softly.

Asia's smile only grew bigger when she heard that. "For now I think it's best if we get Akeno and then go home, it's been a long enough day as it is." Rias said with a smile.

They all nodded and made their way to the forest, where Akeno was still cleaning up the last remnants of the three Fallen Angels that attacked her and Rias.


	3. Journey To The Mountain

**Highschool DxD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C3: Journey To The Mountain**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So here we have the third chapter, and I must say that it turned out pretty good. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next up we have the first meeting with Riser and the training period, as well as Ikoraiza's final moments with the Tome of Moloch.**

 **Somewhere in the Himalayan Mountains, two days later**

Ikoraiza appeared at his second monastery today and his tenth in all. So far he hadn't found any trace of the Tome, and the monks at the monastery's he visited weren't much help either.

Suddenly he felt a very familiar presence. "I thought I felt a familiar taste of magic. What are you doing here, Ikoraiza Gremory?" A silken voice asked teasingly.

He turned towards the voice and smiled at the woman. "Hello Kuroka, long time no see. How have you been?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." She said seductively.

He smiled at that. "I'm here on orders from the Great Devil King Lucifer to find an ancient Tome, which is said to be hidden in one of the monastery's around here."

Kuroka smiled at him. "Why am I not surprised that you're the one to get this task, you were always special. But I'm doing well, I've been hiding here for a while to get rid of my pursuers, even though I made amends for everything I did."

He smiled and opened his arms to her, knowing she would want to hug him again.

Kuroka blinked a few times and fell into his arms. "I've missed you Iko. I never stopped thinking about you." She said softly.

"I'm sorry it took this long Kuroka. I promise to bring you back with me to Shirone. I know she misses you terribly, and I also promise that no one in the Underworld will ever dare lay a hand on you again. The only thing you have to do is come with me to my brother, so that he can see that you've changed." Ikoraiza said softly.

She nodded and kissed him softly. "I will, you know I would do anything for you, my dear Iko."

He smiled and pulled her against him. "Then I think you should know a few things. First off, I am now engaged to the next heir to the Sitri House, but I don't think it will be a problem if you join us, I intend to do the same to Shirone after all. Secondly, I would ask for your help on this journey, since this is something I need to do before I can return to my brother, and if you want I could give you one of my evil pieces, so that everyone will know you are a part of my peerage." He said with a smile.

She just smiled at him. "You know I would love to join you in your peerage, it is all I've ever wanted, to be by your side for whatever may happen. I'm just worried about what your family might say."

"You don't have to worry about that. I know my brother will be happy that you are not a threat anymore, and my sister is something we can deal with when the time comes, and my parents won't care as long as my marriage to Sona is fulfilled." He said softly.

"I'm glad for that, but I believe you said something about an ancient Tome that was kept in one of the monastery's around here?" She asked with an almost seductive smile.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm looking for the Tome of Moloch, and so far I have visited ten monastery's, and none of the monks have been able to help me."

"I've felt a dark magic not far from here, and I was just about to see what it was when I found you wandering around." She said as she molded herself against his side.

"Well, I have always seemed to be good at finding you, Kuroka. I believe that is how we got entangled in each other that first night." He said with a wink.

Kuroka actually blushed at that. "Yes, I clearly remember that night. And my ability to tease people has suffered from that. I would even say you've ruined me." She said teasingly.

He smiled at that. "That's probably for the best, since I plan to keep you by my side for a very long time."

"Then it is a good thing that I want to be by your side for as long as you will have me. you've always been the one for me, and for Shirone as well, we've already identified you as our mate after all." She said softly.

He smiled and gave the nekoshou a soft kiss on her cheek. "I've always know that Kuroka, and soon you two will be reunited, but what would you say if we went to find this Tome?" He asked softly.

She nodded and created a portal for them, bringing closer towards the Dark source of Magic she had felt a few days before.

 **Kuoh Academy Occult Research Clubroom**

At the end of another dreary school day, Rias and most of her peerage were preparing a party in Asia's honor, since she was both the newest member of the peerage and a new member of the Occult Research Club.

Akeno was the only one absent since she was preparing a cake and some tea for them.

"I hope Iko is doing okay, it's been almost a week since we saw him last." Koneko said softly.

"I'm sure he'll contact us soon, he promised that after all. I'm sure he's just travelling right now, since we don't know where the Tome resides." Rias said with a soft smile.

Koneko smiled faintly at her. "I hope he contacts us soon, maybe that will soothe some of the worry we feel." She said softly.

Rias smiled at her. "I understand the worry Koneko, but Iko is a Gremory, and if there is one thing we do best, it's being resourceful." Rias said softly.

Koneko nodded at that, grabbing a bar of chocolate to soothe her growing nerves.

Not much later Akeno came into the room with a trolley that held the cake and tea for them all. "To honor our newest member, I baked this cake, I hope you enjoy it." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Akeno, this means a lot to me." Asia said with a faint blush.

"Don't mention it Asia, we want you to feel welcome to our little family, and show you that being a Devil is not all that bad." Rias said with a smile.

"I must say that it takes some getting used to being a Devil after being raised in the church, but I'm sure I will get used to it in no time if I'm surrounded by so many friendly people." Asia said with a bright smile.

They all smiled at that while Akeno cut the cake, Asia taking a seat close to Issei, who didn't seem to mind having the blonde close.

As they ate their cake and talked freely amongst each other, even Koneko had to admit that Issei wasn't as bad as he first seemed, even though he couldn't quite tune out the pervert inside of him.

Suddenly the sigil of the Gremory's appeared in the room, a silver haired woman appearing through it. "Good afternoon everyone, I have a message for Lady Rias." She said with a smile.

"Good afternoon Grayfia, what can we do for you today?" Rias asked with a similar smile.

Grayfia handed her a letter. "I have a message from Sirzechs, there is a stray Devil on the loose somewhere in town, and he would like you and your peerage to take care of her."

"Who is the stray, someone we know?" Rias asked with a worried look.

Grayfia merely smiled at her. "It is someone we know, but not who you think it is. It's Viser, she's killed her master and has been on a rampage for a week, mostly kidnapping humans to consume."

"I knew she would be trouble from the start, but we'll take care of her, and this will be good practice for our two new members." Rias said with a smile.

Grayfia nodded and summoned another portal to go back home.

"Alright, it seems we have ourselves an assignment for the evening. Make your preparations quickly, because the sooner we can get this done, the sooner we can go back to celebrating." Rias said as she stood from her chair.

Everyone nodded and prepared themselves for the trip. "What's going to happen Rias?" Issei asked a bit confused.

"We're going to hunt a Stray Devil, in short, a Devil who has abandoned or killed its master to satisfy its own lust for power. It doesn't happen often, but when it does it's usually up to us to deal with it." Rias said with a smile.

"It sounds dangerous, but I guess if she is a threat it is best to deal with her." Asia said softly.

Rias smiled and nodded. "That's true, and it can be dangerous, but if we work as a team we'll be able to finish this without any problems."

Issei and Asia nodded and stood once everyone was ready. "We don't know what we will encounter when we get there, so everybody be on guard." Rias said before she created a portal.

They all nodded and stepped into the circle, which transported them to an old warehouse on the edge of the city.

"This is where the Stray is supposed to be hiding. Stay alert everyone. Asia and Issei, stay back with me, watch as my Devils do battle here tonight, and help them where you can." Rias said softly.

Everyone nodded and as Kiba drew his sword, they entered the building, all of them on high alert as Koneko kicked open the door.

"Something smells of Gremory filth, it is absolutely foul." A female voice said with an audible sneer.

"Viser you wretch! You have killed your master to fulfill your own selfish desires, and for this I, in the name of the Great Marquis of Gremory sentence you to death." Rias said angrily.

The demon stepped into sight and smirked. "Oh please, you were always jealous of me. You could only hope to someday look like me."

Rias smirked at her. "As if, Viser, we'll see who is left standing at the end of this evening."

Viser only smiled evilly as her nipples extended, and of course Issei was entranced by the sight. "Focus Issei, don't get distracted by her breasts." Rias said as she slapped the back of his head softly.

"Yeah, sorry, totally focusing. It's just a bit hard to focus when she's showing everything." He said with a lecherous smile.

Rias smiled at him. "When we are done here I promise to show you mine as much as you want."

His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets on hearing that. "You mean that President?" He asked softly.

She only nodded and smiled at him. " Yes, I promise Issei, but only if you behave tonight."

He nodded at that. _**"Boost"**_ Draigg's voice shouted as the red gauntlet appeared on his arm.

"Let's finish this bitch and then go home, because I can't take much more of perv-boy's lecherous stares." Koneko said in her usual deadpan voice.

Viser laughed at them as two demonic circles appeared around her nipples and started shooting out a bright green liquid.

Most of them dodged it, but Asia seemed frozen to the ground and Issei jumped in front of her to block the glob with his Boosted Gear.

Meanwhile Koneko and Kiba charged her from two sides, Koneko being engulfed in her lower maw.

Issei paled a little at that. "Don't worry Issei, she'll be fine. Koneko is my Rook and therefore a lot stronger than she looks." Rias said with a soft smile.

He nodded a bit dumbly and as Koneko broke through the teeth of Viser's lower maw, his jaw almost dropped to the floor, seeing that she was fine except for her torn clothes.

Viser screamed in pain as Koneko broke free, and at the same time Kiba cut off one of her arms.

"Akeno, would you do the honors?" Rias asked with a smile.

Akeno smiled back at her as she sprouted her wings and flew into the air. "I would love to Rias. Call out thunder!" She shouted as a yellow circle appeared above Viser from which lightning came down.

"Oh wow, she's not holding back." Issei said awed.

"Akeno possesses a strong magical power, which makes her the perfect Queen. On top of that she is really into S&M." Rias said with a soft smile.

"You mean she gets off on this?" He asked softly.

Rias nodded at that. "Mostly yes, but she only behaves like that when we do battle, since you have seen how she acts in school, and around my brother it is usually worse."

Issei nodded and watched as the lightning kept raining down on the malformed devil. "That's enough Akeno." Rias said with a smile.

"Over so soon, I was just starting to enjoy myself." She said with a slight pout as she flew back down.

Rias smiled at her and made her way over to Viser. "Any last words before I send you to hell?"

"You go to hell bitch, we will meet again." She spat at the redhead.

Rias smirked and called her powers of Destruction. "You first, bitch." Rias said as she unleashed them on Viser.

Within seconds she was gone and all that was left of her was a black stain on the floor.

"I must say that went better than expected, great work everyone. And I hope you two have seen how Devils do battle." Rias said with a smile to Asia and Issei.

They both smiled and nodded at her as Asia healed Koneko's minor injuries. "It was awesome to see you guys work, I hope the next time we can be a part of this as well." Issei said with a smile.

"You especially will need some training before that time Issei, but that is something we can work on in the next couple of weeks, and perhaps Asia would want to join us in this as well." Rias said with a smile.

Asia smiled and nodded. "I would love to join you in Issei's training. It will be good for me as well." She said softly.

Rias smiled at that. "I'm sure it will, but what do you guys say about calling this a night and meet up again tomorrow?" She asked softly.

They nodded and created their separate circles to go home, leaving the warehouse silent once again.

 **Somewhere in the Himalayan Mountains, the following morning**

Ikoraiza woke up the next morning feeling a familiar body pressed into his back, making him smile softly.

They had travelled the entire day yesterday in search of the Tome, and had when night fell they had found shelter in the monastery close to the one they were looking for.

"Good morning Iko, did you sleep okay?" She asked in a purr.

He smiled and turned around. "Of course I did, although I remember that we didn't fall asleep like this." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "I just couldn't help it, you're so warm and us Neko's like our warmth." She said softly.

"That is something I'm more than familiar with Kuroka. Your sister also seems to enjoy being close to me whenever she can. But what would you say about a nice breakfast before we continue our journey?" He asked with a soft smile.

She nodded and nuzzled his chest, making no attempt to actually get out of bed.

When he sat up she groaned softly and pouted adorably at him, which reminded him a lot of Koneko when she pouted. "I promise you when we are done with this, I will take you to a nice hotel where we can relax for a few days." He said softly, hoping that it would work.

Kuroka smiled at him. "Oh? And what exactly did you have in mind when we get to a hotel. Perhaps you would like to have your wicked way with me?" She asked with a sultry smile.

"We'll see what happens Kuroka. Because I doubt we are ready for that step, and I think it would be best if we talked to my brother and your sister first before taking that step." He said softly.

She nodded and kissed his cheek softly before getting out of bed, not minding that she didn't wear anything besides the covers.

Ikoraiza groaned softly from the sight and also got out of bed to get dressed.

After a quick breakfast they made their way further to the top of the mountain, where the Tome of Moloch was housed.

"I can already feel the power radiating from that Tome, are you sure you want that power for yourself Iko, it could be dangerous." Kuroka said softly.

He smiled at her. "I'm sure it'll be fine Kuroka, besides, I thought you liked men with power. But I'm a bit nervous about it. The increase in power could very well be too much for me to handle."

"That's what I'm afraid of too. How am I supposed to explain it to Shirone if anything happens to our mate, and of course your sister is sure to flip a lid if she gets word of it." Kuroka said softly.

"I made a promise to Koneko, Akeno and Sona to be careful, and I now promise that to you too. I intend to stay around for a long time." He said softly.

She smiled and pressed herself into his side, purring a little as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

After a few hours the monastery came into view and from where they stood it didn't look any different from the ones they had already visited.

Ikoraiza cradled her in his arms and flew up to the door, Kuroka blushing slightly as she hid her face in his long coat. "You do know that I can fly for myself right?" She asked softly.

"I know, but I felt like having you close when we go in there and not knowing what we will encounter." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed his cheek as she was set back on her feet. "I will stay as close to you as you want me to, Iko." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her properly before he knocked on the large doors.

After a few minutes of waiting an ancient looking monk opened the door. "What can we do for you, young travelers?" He asked kindly.

Ikoraiza smiled at him. "We come to seek the Tome of Moloch, I have information that it is housed here."

The monk's eyes narrowed a bit. "The Tome of Moloch you say, I'm afraid that is only available for a High-ranking Devil."

"Then you would do good to take me to it. I am Ikoraiza Gremory, brother of the Great Devil King Sirzechs Lucifer, and I am certainly a High-ranking Devil." Ikoraiza said with an authority far beyond his age.

The monk's eyes widened at that. "My apologies Lord Gremory, please follow me." He said with a bow.

Ikoraiza and Kuroka smiled and followed the monk inside, seeing that the inside of this monastery was a lot more Devil-like in architecture.

"Nobody has come for the Tome in ages, because it has a bit of a reputation to mess with the seeker's mind." The monk said as he led them through the endless halls.

"That's probably because only High-ranking Devils can withstand the power of the Tome, which is exactly why my brother asked me to acquire it and gain its power." Ikoraiza said with a smirk.

Kuroka smiled at him and pushed herself a bit closer to his body, not really feeling at ease in the halls of the monastery.

Ikoraiza noticed and pulled her close. "It'll be okay Kuroka, no one will hurt you here." He whispered in her ear.

"I know, but it still gives me an uneasy feeling." She said softly.

"I'll keep you safe Kuroka, I promise." He said softly.

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder just before they arrived at a sealed room.

"Only a High-ranking Devil can enter here, I'm afraid your companion is to remain behind." The monk said softly.

Ikoraiza nodded at him. "I understand, and I trust you will do everything in your power to make her comfortable, because if I get the feeling something happens to her, I will level this monastery and everything in it."

The monk nodded vigorously and led Kuroka away, leaving Ikoraiza alone at the sealed door.

Using his magic he broke the seal and entered, seeing a large room bathed in red light with a single pedestal in the center. On that pedestal stood the Tome of Moloch, which was clearly recognizable by the Demonic markings over its surface.

He approached it slowly and felt the dark magic around him trying to corrupt his mind, only to appear above the Tome when he closed the door.

"So, another mortal tries to take my power. Why do you think you will succeed where thousands of others have failed?" A demonic figure asked in a dark voice.

Ikoraiza smirked at him. "Because I am not a mere mortal Moloch. I am Ikoraiza Gremory, brother of the Great Devil Lucifer and you owe my brother your loyalty."

"I thought it was too much of a coincidence, with your crimson hair and overall attitude, you are definitely related to Sirzechs, but you have not given me a good reason why my power should be yours." The creature said darkly.

"Because you owe my brother your allegiance and I am the only hope you will ever have on giving it to anyone, since the ones that are powerful enough to handle your power, have no need of it. See it as a golden opportunity to repay your debt to my brother and gain a bit of freedom at the same time." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

The creature seemed to think about this for a moment. "I'll take that deal, but before I can give you my power I need you to meditate with me. Only then will I be able to see what you are capable of."

Ikoraiza nodded at him. "Very well, I will meditate with you, but I warn you. No tricks or our deal is off." He said in warning.

"You have my word young Ikoraiza. I know it might not mean a lot, but to anyone of the Gremory family I have always been respectful, but it had been so long since anyone of your family came, I forgot how they looked, but their power is always unmistakable." The creature said with something that resembled a smirk.

Ikoraiza nodded and kneeled down so that he could go into his meditative state, feeling the creature's presence in his mind already, and in return he felt himself inside the creature's mind.

 **Hyodo Residence, the following morning**

When Issei woke up the following morning, he was once again surprised by the naked form of Rias pressed against his back, while against his chest Asia was resting peacefully, both girls wearing a soft smile on their face.

He noticed it was only five in the morning and how the girls slowly woke up. "Good morning Issei, ready for your day of training?" Rias asked almost seductively.

He nodded absently as Rias kissed his cheek. "Good, because even if you weren't ready we would drag your butt out of bed to do this. You need to get strong to get the most out of your Sacred Gear." She said softly.

"Well, I guess I can't refuse if two lovely ladies are looking at me with those pleading eyes. Give me a minute to get dressed and then we can go." He said with a smile.

The two girls smiled and nodded as he crawled over Asia to get out of bed, padding to his dresser with a yawn.

Rias and Asia also got up and using her magic, Rias conjured two training suits for them, while Issei himself opted for his school track pants and a shirt.

After Asia had prepared some refreshments for them, they made their way to the park, where they could train in relative peace.

Rias had prepared a strict training regimen for him, and she knew that with Asia there, he would have a better chance of sticking to it.

In the back of her mind she knew that she was probably pushing him too hard, but he had to get stronger if he was to be ready for the coming events. Riser wasn't going to wait much longer and she owed it to him and Asia to tell them what was coming their way and why this training was so important.

Remarkably enough Issei lasted for five hours before he neared collapse, at which point they laid out a blanket to take lunch, and Rias figured this would be the best time to tell them what would come in the near future.

"I have something very important to tell you two, and it concerns both what we are doing today and the Rating Games I told you about. You see, there is this man in the Underworld who is my fiancé, but I loathe him with every fiber of my being. He will probably come by very soon to once again force the issue of our marriage upon me, and I intend to break free of him via a Rating Game. This is the reason you both need to get stronger, and while I suspect that we will get some time to train as a team, some extra can only work in our advantage." Rias said softly.

"That sounds serious Rias, won't there be repercussions from breaking off an engagement?" Asia asked softly.

Rias smiled and nodded. "Yes there is, especially if it is an engagement to a High-ranking Devil. That is exactly why we have to settle it via a Rating Game. I am unfortunately not lucky, like my brother I am not lucky enough to be betrothed to someone I actually like, since my fiancé Riser is a pig who rather shows off his Harem than to try and properly court his fiancé."

"That's terrible. Don't worry President, I'll train every day and become powerful enough to protect everyone." He said with a smile.

Rias smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Issei, I will not forget this." She said softly.

…

While Rias, Asia and Issei were training, Akeno was visiting Koneko, hoping she heard anything from Ikoraiza, and even if she didn't, it would help them both to be together during his absence.

The two girls were sitting together on Koneko's couch and had some tea to soothe their nerves. "I really hope he is okay, wherever he is. It worries me that we haven't heard from him yet." Koneko said softly.

"I know, it worries me too, but we'll have to believe he is okay and getting on with his journey. It won't do us any good if we think about all the things that may have happened to him." Akeno said with a soft smile.

Koneko smiled at that. "You're right, he's still a Devil of the House of Gremory, and is strong enough to handle things. I just wish he would give us an update." She said softly.

"So would I, Koneko, so would I." Akeno said as she slung a hopefully comforting arm around the little Nekomata.

Koneko blushed a little and cuddled into the raven-haired Queen's side, hoping that their love would be okay on his journey.

When a few hours later a blue magic circle appeared, Koneko was immediately on guard, because she knew who that belonged to, growling softly when her sister stepped out.

"Kuroka! what the hell are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"Don't worry dear sister, I come with glad tidings today. I promise you that I mean you no harm whatsoever." Kuroka said kindly as she held her hands up and open to let her sister see that she meant no harm.

Koneko relaxed a little. "What happened to you? You were never this kind."

"A lot has happened dear sister, and I promise to explain everything very soon, but unfortunately I can't stay too long. I come with news about Ikoraiza. I met him on his journey and accompanied him to a monastery deep in the Himalayan Mountains. He has found the Tome and is currently gathering its power. He asked me to let you two know that he is alright and that he will try and come home soon, and that I will be joining him. I'm sorry for leaving you like I did, it is something I should never have done, and regret doing to this day. I hope in time that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Iko also explained everything about the relationship he shares with you, Akeno and Sona." She said softly.

Koneko managed a faint smile when she heard her sister apologize. "It hurt so much when you left me, and I hated you for that for such a long time, but I think we'll be okay in the future, especially if Ikoraiza is there to help us mend our many broken bridges."

Kuroka smiled and nodded at her. "I'm sure he won't have any problems with that, and I'll let you be the first to know that when we get here, I will no longer be a wanted Devil, since Iko is taking me to see Sirzechs to set everything straight when he is finished with the Tome. I will become a member of his peerage and then be around to help you."

Koneko smiled and moved to give her sister a quick hug. "Thank you Kuroka, it means a lot to me that you changed your ways."

"Let it be known that I still don't trust you, but if Iko does, I will make the effort to try and trust you as well." Akeno said softly.

"I understand that Akeno, and I promise to do everything in my power to try and win your trust. But I must ask you to not let Rias know of my return just yet. Ikoraiza said it would be best if he would be the one to tell her, and he asked to also not tell Sona, since that is also someone he wanted to inform of my return himself." Kuroka said with a soft smile.

Akeno nodded at her, knowing that Rias would certainly flip a lid if she saw Kuroka on her brother's arm.

"I'm afraid I must go now. Iko could come out of the room at any moment, and I promised the monk attending to me that I wouldn't be gone long, since Iko kind of threatened him with physical harm if something happened to me. I'll see you two soon." Kuroka said softly before she cast her circle.

"Good luck Kuroka, and please give our love to Iko." Akeno said with a smile.

Kuroka smiled and nodded. "I will, that is a promise." She said before she stepped into her circle and teleported back to Ikoraiza.


	4. Flaming Bird Challenge

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C4: Flaming Bird Challenge**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So this concludes the chapters I had prepared in advance and that needed to be rewritten, so I can now start working on some new chapters. Expect a lot of smut in the next coming chapters as we work our way through the story. I have some spirited ideas prepared and can't wait to share them with you.**

 **Occult Research Clubroom: The following day**

Rias and her entire peerage had just gathered in their clubroom after classes when a flaming magical circle appeared on the ground, which made Rias pale a little.

Everyone was immediately on alert, since everyone except Asia and Issei knew who was coming.

When the flames died down, a young man stood in the center of the room, with a big smirk on his face. Behind him stood a tall, purple haired woman with sharp eyes that regarded the people in the room.

"Riser, what the hell are you doing here?" Rias asked a bit annoyed.

"Riser has come to see his fiancé of course, and to once again remind her that she can't put this off forever." Riser said haughtily.

Rias pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I have no intention to ever marry you Riser, I thought I made that clear the last time we met." She said angrily.

Riser laughed at that. "You can't actually be serious Rias, do you really wish to defy your father's wishes and deny me?"

"I can, and I will, until the end of time if I have to. I will never be your wife nor will I ever belong to you. The sooner you get that information through your head, the sooner we can both move on." Rias said, her anger rising even further.

"Very well, then I must inform you that if you want to continue down this path, we are to settle this via a Rating Game." He said with a sneer.

"I'll gladly accept that challenge if that means I will finally be rid of you." She said as another magic circle appeared, this time bearing the Gremory seal.

Grayfia stepped out of the circle and smiled knowingly at Rias. "Good afternoon. On behalf of the Great Devil King Sirzechs Lucifer I have come to bear a message. If this dispute between Lord Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory cannot be resolved and it comes to a Rating Game, it is expected of Lord Riser to give Lady Rias a week's preparation time."

"If that is the command of the Great Devil King, I shall of course honor it. Not that it will do you any good, my dear. You stand no chance against me if this is your entire peerage." Riser said with a smirk.

"We'll be more than ready to defeat you Riser, even if you have more pieces than I have." Rias said dismissively.

Riser smirked and snapped his fingers, his entire peerage appearing through a magic circle of flames.

"I don't just have more pieces my dear. Riser has a full set, and even if you have the Red Dragon Emperor on your side, it will not help you." Riser said with a smirk.

"We may be outnumbered Riser, but we have something you lack, and that is conviction." Rias said with a similar smirk.

Riser laughed at that. "I lack conviction, we'll see who lacks conviction when this is all said and done." He said before turning on his heel and creating another portal around his peerage.

When they left Rias sighed heavily. "It seems like we have a week to prepare ourselves for this. Any advice Grayfia?" She asked softly.

Grayfia smiled at her. "Use the time you have well, Lady Rias. You will need every advantage you can get against him." She said softly.

Rias nodded at her. "That is something I knew Grayfia, but thank you anyway." She said as she began to pace.

Grayfia bowed at her. "If there is anything else I can do for you, please don't hesitate to let me know, but for now I must return." She said as she cast her magic circle.

"Please give my regards to my brother, Grayfia, it's been a while since I heard anything from him." Rias said just before Grayfia stepped into the circle.

Grayfia nodded and smiled as she teleported away, leaving the peerage behind in shock.

"So we're really doing this huh?" Koneko asked softly.

"I'm afraid we are Koneko and I'm not sure if we can beat him. But we can damn sure give him a good run for his money." Rias said as she retook her seat.

They all smiled at her. "We'll beat him Rias, because we will not let you be bullied into a marriage you don't want, and besides, we know they'll use those Phenex Tears again, and they'll probably save them for their important pieces, like their Queen and Ravel, so if we can plan ahead of that, we stand a better chance of beating him." Akeno said with a smile.

Rias smiled at that. "We won't beat him, and then he'll still force this marriage, but we can show him that I won't go down without a fight, and perhaps we can still do something afterwards."

"Why are you so sure we won't beat him Rias, do you doubt our abilities?" Kiba asked a bit confused.

"Of course not, I would never doubt any of you, and I know what you are all capable of, but a Rating Game is a whole new playing field for us and Riser has won every Rating Game he ever played, save two where he lost intentionally. He has a full set of highly trained and skilled fighters, and while we are skilled as well, we lack the numbers to defeat him." Rias said with a soft smile.

"Then we will have to train even harder for the coming fight, and even if we lose, we know we will have done everything in our power to prevent the loss." Akeno said with a smile.

Rias nodded at that. "Now that we have settled that, I suggest we all pack some things and get to training. We have a week and we must use every hour to train ourselves, and I know just the spot." She said with a smile.

They all nodded and went to prepare for their trip, Issei accompanying Issei and Asia to his home to pack some things

 **Monastery of the Tome: the following day.**

He felt like he was burning from the inside, but managed to fight back the power of the Tome in his mind. For almost an entire day Ikoraiza had fought the influence and he knew he couldn't lose now. He felt the influence decreasing rapidly now, and knew it was only a matter of time before he had merged the Tome's power with his own.

The only thing that worried him now was that he didn't know how much power he would absorb and how that would affect him in the long run, although he knew there was some training he would need to do before he could control it. Maybe Kuroka could help him with that.

Suddenly he felt a last spike of energy entering his mind, before it dissipated into his body.

"It is done. My power is yours. Use it wisely, young Gremory." The creature of the Tome said almost exhausted.

"I will Moloch, but we are not done yet. To make sure no one else can ever use your power, and to give you a change of scenery and some people to talk to, I will bring you with me to the Underworld. Our House Librarian is always interested in meeting new people, or Demonic tomes in your case."

The demon smirked at that. "It would be nice to finally get out of this stuffy chamber. After five centuries I could use some company again."

Ikoraiza smiled and summoned the Tome from its pedestal and into one of his coat's pockets, leaving the room shortly afterwards and back towards his future Bishop.

When he entered the banquet hall, he had to smile at her. She was relaxing on one of the cushions with a broad smile, while her attending monk brought her food and drinks.

"I see you're enjoying yourself here." He said as he leaned against the door.

She looked up at him and smiled brightly, running up to him to hug him. "I'm so glad you're okay Iko. I was beside myself with worry." She said softly.

"I noticed that by the way you were smiling and enjoying your lunch, would you mind if I joined you?" He asked with a smile.

She shook her head and led him towards her cushion, crawling into his lap as he sat down.

Soon the monks brought out a plate of food and bottle of wine for him, which he gladly accepted after not eating for an entire day.

As they ate Ikoraiza couldn't help but relax with Kuroka in his lap. Even if it was only for a day, he had missed her terribly, and now more than ever he knew that he couldn't stay away from her anymore.

"I'm glad you're okay Iko, I was really worried about you, when you went into that room." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her closer to his body. "I couldn't stop thinking about you as well Kuroka. It took every bit of my willpower to keep my thoughts towards the Tome and not drift to you." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "Was it difficult to withstand the Tome's influence?" She asked softly.

"It was, but I think other's might have had a more difficult time to access these powers. The Tome is loyal to my brother and therefore it was a lot easier than expected, but still it put a great strain on my mind." He said with a smile.

"You poor thing. Want to take an extra day off somewhere warm and private before we go to the Underworld." She asked seductively.

He smiled at her. "I would love to, but I think it's best if we deliver the Tome to my brother's library as soon as possible. After that we can take a few days off somewhere."

Kuroka smiled at that. "Then let's waist no more time sweetie. I'm positively dying to spend some time with you."

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss before he stood and cast his circle. He then held out his hand for her to take, which she took with a blush. He then pulled her into his side and teleported them to the Underworld.

…

When they arrived at the Gremory domain, Ikoraiza turned to Kuroka with a smile. "Before we go to see my brother, I have to give you an Evil Piece. That way the guards can't do anything to you." He said softly.

"You know I would love to be a part of your peerage and help you wherever I can." She said with a smile.

He smiled and took his two Bishop pieces. "Because you are already a powerful Devil in your own right, I'm giving you my two Bishop pieces, because you will be the only support I will ever need. Live your life for me Kuroka, and I will keep you safe and make you feel loved forevermore." He said with a smile.

Kuroka smiled as she assimilated the two pieces, giving him a soft kiss once it was done. "I feel immensely honored that I have been granted this power Iko. Thank you for everything." She said softly.

He gave her a kiss and wrapped an arm around her. "You don't have to thank me Kuroka. Your happiness is what matters to me." He said softly.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the mansion. "I must admit I'm kind of nervous Iko. What if your brother doesn't agree with me as your Bishop?" She asked softly.

"He'll have no choice but to accept it. He'll surely see the benefits of having you on our side and he has always been rather indulgent with me and Rias, and if I tell him that I couldn't have found the Tome without your help, which I couldn't have, by the way, I'm sure he'll be fine with it, and I think that he'll see this as another opportunity to bring you and Shirone back together." He said softly.

"Yeah, about that. While you were meditating I visited her and informed them of your progress, since Rias' Queen was also there. They asked me to send their love to you, and I also apologized for everything I put her through over the years." She said with a slight blush.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad you made a start of patching things up with your sister. I could have given some awkward situations when she joins my Peerage in a few months."

She nodded and pushed herself a bit closer to his body as they approached the gates, where two guards stopped them. "Lord Ikoraiza, you do realize there is an SS class Stray Devil with you?" One of them asked.

"All I see is my Bishop and two guards that should know better than to question me. My brother is expecting me, so I do suggest stepping aside." He said with authority.

The two guards bowed and stepped aside so they could pass, both of them watching them enter the grounds with awe, which made both Kuroka and Ikoraiza smile to themselves as Ikoraiza wrapped an arm around her waist again.

As they entered the building, Kuroka's eyes widened as she saw the level of luxury. She knew that Ikoraiza was the brother of the Great Devil King, but seeing all of this made her wonder if she was good enough for him, although those fears were quickly alleviated when he gently squeezed her side. "I know it is a bit extravagant, but it is something my brother chose to uphold when he got his position. It is to show the Devil families that we don't mind showing our power to the outside. I don't like it as well, but I've learned to adjust to it."

She smiled at that. "I bet your room must be huge, I'm already getting excited about all the things we can do in there." She said in her usual seductive tone.

He blushed a little at that. "I'm sure you are baby, but we best present ourselves to my brother and deliver the Tome before we engage in such activities."

She smiled at him. "That is the first time I've ever seen you blush Iko, are my womanly wiles finally getting to you?" She asked with a sultry smile.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course they are, you've only been trying to seduce me for the past week, so at some point I can't do anything else but give in." He said softly.

Kuroka smiled at that. "I'm glad you do, because that is going to make everything a whole lot easier for us girls to seduce you."

His blushed darkened a little as they arrived at the Throne Room, opening the door rather dramatically.

"Sirzechs, I have returned from my journey, which I have completed successfully." Ikoraiza said as he kneeled before his brother.

Sirzechs smiled at him. "That I can see brother, but you seem to have brought rather dangerous company with you." He said with a soft smile.

Ikoraiza smiled at that. "Kuroka is far from dangerous as my Bishop, brother. She helped me to find the Tome and claim its power, without her I might have been gone for months more." He said respectfully.

"So you granted her a place in your peerage. Then I guess it's okay. Welcome to our little family Kuroka, and I hope you will find what you seek with my brother."

She blushed and bowed before him. "Thank you Sirzechs, I have already found my happiness with Ikoraiza, and I promised him to help him wherever I can." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "And I'm sure he will not mind the help you can offer. But tell me how did you two meet, I can't imagine this was a chance meeting."

They gave each other a smile. "It kind of was. I knew from the information Sona gave me that it was somewhere in the Himalayan mountains, and after visiting the tenth monastery, I felt her energy close by, so I convinced her to help me and in exchange for my protection she offered her services to my peerage. From there it was easy enough to find the Tome, which I kind of had to promise that it could reside in our library from now on." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

"That won't be a problem, and I can feel your power has grown already. I wonder in what shape or form it will manifest itself." Sirzechs said with a curious look on his face.

Ikoraiza smiled at him. "From what the Tome told me, it should manifest itself in stronger destruction magic, so if all goes well there shouldn't be any side effects by using it."

"That's probably for the best, since I have some other news, concerning Rias. It seems Riser is sick of waiting and challenged her to a Rating Game, for which she has a week to prepare. She has taken her peerage into the mountains to our training facility, and while I suspect it will not be enough, I suspect that it will come down to a battle here in the Underworld, which I am hoping for. Even father is beginning to see that Riser is not a suitable candidate, but for now he refuses to see reason on the matter. But for now you two have earned your rest, and since I suspect that you will want to watch the Rating Game with Sona, I suggest you two catch up on some sleep." Sirzechs said with a smile.

They nodded and smiled at him. "After we deliver the Tome to Augustus, we will do exactly that, and since you are still able to read me like a book, we'll see you in about a week." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

Sirzechs nodded and smiled at his brother as they walked away. He was glad that his brother had made the first step towards his own peerage, although he wondered why he didn't offer Kuroka to be his Queen piece.

He knew it wouldn't help him anything if he tried to pry, so he let it go for now and focused his attention back to his work.

 **Gremory Training Facility, later that day**

After watching Issei struggle up the mountain with his backpack, Rias couldn't help but smile at him. "Try a little harder Issei, this is hardly a steep hill, and the coming week is going be hell enough for you." She said as compassionate as she could.

Issei groaned and panted as he reached the top. "Yeah sorry, I'm not really used to this physical stuff yet. It's hard enough keeping my lungs in my body as it is." He said once he had caught his breath again.

They smiled at him. "Don't worry Issei, our hope is by the time we are done that you will have the endurance and knowledge to keep up with me." Rias said with a wink.

He blushed a little as he followed them towards the manor, which was probably the biggest house he had ever seen in his life.

By the time they made it to the mansion, the sun had almost set, and since everyone was exhausted enough already, Rias suggested they got an early night's rest and get started on their training early tomorrow.

Of course Rias and Asia wanted to spend the night with Issei, which left Kiba with a room to himself, since Akeno and Koneko also wanted to share a room to help each other think of something else besides having Ikoraiza not there with them.

"You know, now that we know that Iko is almost done with his journey, I'm getting more and more anxious to have him here with us. , especially since Kuroka is with him." Koneko said softly.

Akeno smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I know, I feel the same. Something just tells me that she is holding something back. Or I'm just getting paranoid and she really has changed."

"I think she has, but that wasn't what worries me. It is more like what will happen when Iko and Kuroka share a room together with no one to watch over them. I'm sure Kuroka is bursting to claim her mate, as much as I am to claim him." Koneko said with a soft smile.

Akeno nodded at her. "Well, I think there is another besides you and me that want to claim him, but I think Sona has the same worries at this moment. We'll just have to endure until we can have him in our arms again."

Koneko smiled and relaxed in Akeno's embrace. "You know, if we're going to get naughty with Iko soon, we should probably get used to doing things together as well, since it will be impossible to all throw ourselves at Iko once we have him back."

"My, my Koneko, is that your subtle way of telling me that we should experiment on each other?" She said with a sultry smile.

She blushed and nodded at her. "It's only natural, right? There will be plenty of nights that we can't do the things we want to Iko, and I think, since we are both so easily aroused, that we should get comfortable in helping each other through those nights."

Akeno smiled at her. "Then I think we should start in getting comfortable in kissing each other first, before we try and go further."

Koneko nodded and allowed herself to be picked up and carried to the bed by Akeno, who placed her down on the soft matrass gently. She then pulled the raven haired Queen a bit closer and tentatively placed her lips on Akeno's.

The two girls moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped their arms around each other, trying to feel the kiss as much as possible without making them feel awkward about it.

When Akeno pulled back she had to smile at the young girl. "I must say that it felt quite natural Koneko. I could honestly say that only Iko himself ever kissed me better." She said as she changed them both into suitable nightwear and pulled her into her arms.

Koneko blushed a little and relaxed against her. "I can't do anything else but agree with you. It feels almost natural, but that might be because we love the same man."

"That's true, and soon we'll have him in our bed for a very long time, because after this Rating Game, we'll have plenty of time to make him ours. If your sister hasn't beaten us to it." Akeno said with a soft smile.

"She probably will, but we both know Iko is far from innocent as well, and I'm sure he'll make us feel nothing else but loved and cherished when we finally get to do it with him." Koneko said softly.

Akeno smiled and nodded. "For now we better get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day for both of us after all."

Koneko nodded and pressed a last kiss to Akeno's cheek before the two girls drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night the two girls were woken up by the sound of a magic circle appearing in their room, both of them immediately on alert.

When Ikoraiza stepped out of the circle, they smiled brightly. "I'm sorry to barge in so late girls, but I really wanted to see you a last time before the Rating Game." He said softly.

They launched themselves at him and hugged him tightly. "We're so happy that you're here Iko. How was your trip?" Akeno asked softly.

"Shorter than expected, and I owe that to Kuroka. She really helped me get this done quickly, and I've heard she's also apologized to you for everything." He said with a smile.

"She did, and I must say that it surprised me a lot that she apologized the way she did, although we would have appreciated it if you would have informed us of your progress yourself." Koneko said softly.

"I'm sorry girls, but Kuroka probably came here when I was meditating to take the Tome's powers, so it was difficult for me to get away. I just wanted to get it done as soon as possible so I could go back to the girls I love." He said with a soft smile as he pulled them closer.

They both blushed and relaxed in his arms. "We love you too Iko. But we really do miss you. Will it be long before you come back?" Akeno asked softly.

He smiled at that. "It will probably take another week to wrap up some things, I promise to be there for the inevitable party my brother will throw when Rias wins, or if all goes to shit, be there for you when Rias is forced to marry Riser."

They smiled and kissed his cheek. "You better deliver on that, it hurts too much to not have you close anymore, and I think it's worse for Sona."

"I know, and I'm sorry that it has taken so long. I just ask for your understanding for a little while longer. And I'll inform Sona and Tsubaki of everything tomorrow."

"What do you mean with informing Tsubaki. Do you intend to take her into your Harem as well?" Koneko asked softly.

He nodded and smiled at them. "Yes, Tsubaki has a huge crush on me, and I kind of like her too. But I promise all of you will hold an equal piece of my heart, and if Rias is okay with it, once everything is said and done I want to bring you all into my peerage. I believe we would be unstoppable with such a team."

They both smiled at that. "I guess you could do worse when it comes to Harem's, so we'll see how it plays out in the future." Akeno said with a smile.

He only nodded at them. "That we will, but I'm afraid I have to go back. I'm sorry I can't spend the night, but I promise to make it up to you when I return." He said softly.

The smiled and gave him a long kiss before they pulled back from him. "We'll see you soon Iko, and be sure to catch up on some rest. Because we promise you will get very little of it when we have you alone again." Akeno said seductively.

He blushed a little at that. "I can't wait for that, but I hope you won't mind if Kuroka joins us. I have already given her my two Bishop pieces and she has promised that she will try to help us all as much as possible."

They smiled at that and hugged him again before he cast his portal, flashing him a loving wink as he teleported away.

When they were alone again, they let out a collective sigh. "Now it just gets harder to focus on training with all the things we could do to him on our minds." Koneko said with a slight pout.

Akeno smiled at her. "I know, but I just couldn't resist teasing him a bit. But I think we best get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be hard enough already." She said softly.

Koneko nodded and crawled back into bed, relaxing in Akeno's arms once again, the two of them falling asleep soon after.

…

The following morning they were all up very early and out on the grounds before the sun had begun it's steady climb in the sky, painting the entire compound in the red-orange light of dawn.

"Alright, now that we are all sort of awake, let's get down to business. Issei, you will work with Kiba first to work on your strength and Boosted Gear development, after that you will join Asia and Akeno in some magic lessons and finally you will train with Koneko on your reflexes and endurance before dinner." Rias said with a smile.

Issei nodded and followed Kiba to the other side of the field. "Asia, you can go inside with Akeno to start on your own magical training, and then Koneko and I will go train elsewhere."

Everyone nodded and followed their respective partners for the morning, and while Rias did want to train a little with Koneko, she did have questions for her young charge, who she knew she would eventually lose to her brother.

They were quite a bit into the forest when Rias turned to her. "I know I said we would be training for a bit, but to be honest, I did want to talk to you about a few things." Rias said uncharacteristically nervous.

Koneko smiled at her. "I figured as much. This is about Iko, isn't it?" She asked softly.

Rias nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, yes it is. I know you love him, and I know that I will someday lose him to you, I just wanted to ask you how you are feeling right now. His return must have brought back a whole lot of feelings."

Koneko only smiled at her Mistress. "All I've ever felt for your brother is love, and I'm sure at some point he will ask me to join his peerage, and I don't think I'll be able to say no at that point, but I promise that until that time I will keep on doing my duties as I always have, and make sure to find a suitable replacement for when he does ask me."

Rias smiled and pulled the little nekomata into a hug. "As difficult as it will be for me to let you go to my brother, I have always wanted you to be happy, especially after everything you've been through. I know Ikoraiza loves you so very much, and that he will do anything to make you happy."

Koneko smiled at her. "I know it must be hard for you Rias, especially after everything you have done for me, but Iko does make me happy beyond words already, even when he is not here."

"I know that Koneko, and while it will be hard to find another Rook as amazing as you, I want you to be happy with my brother." Rias said softly.

"And I am, more than I ever thought was possible. You know that I gravitated towards Iko from the moment I met him, and while I'm still very happy and thankful for everything you did for me, I know in my heart my place is by Iko's side together with Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki." Koneko said as she hugged the redhead again.

Rias smiled at her. "And I'm sure you will all be happy together, and I think even my parents will approve of it, since his marriage with Sona is still on."

Koneko only nodded at her, smiling softly to herself as she thought of her Mistress' brother who held her heart, as well as that of her sister's, although that was something Rias could not yet know, at least not until after the Rating Game.

Since they still had quite the walk back to the compound, they decided to go back, so that Koneko could mentally prepare herself for her training with Issei.


	5. Rating Game

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C5: Rating Game**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I know, another week, but life has been pretty hectic, leaving me with little to no time to write. I hope I made up for it with this one. It is as the title suggests the Rating Game, but also the first bit of smut. I have not written the whole battle, because that has been documented well enough in the Anime. I won't know when the next chapter will be online, since life is truly kicking my ass at this moment. Hope you enjoy this one, and I will see you for the next.**

 **Gremory Training Facility: The following morning**

When they were all gathered together again the following morning, Issei had some trouble waking up, since Koneko had trained with him through most of the night.

"What's wrong Issei? Still having trouble waking up?" Rias asked teasingly.

He nodded as he kind of mechanically ate his breakfast. "Yeah, Koneko really doesn't hold back when it comes to training." He said with a yawn.

Koneko smirked at that. "Of course I don't hold back. Our opponents won't hold back either so you have to know what you are getting into. Besides, I saw those looks you gave me, and the only one who gets to look at me like that is Ikoraiza, you can save those for Rias."

"Issei, you know you can't look at the others that lecherously, I'm more than willing to let you look at every part of me for as long as you want." Rias said as she softly shook her head.

Issei looked like he wanted to reply, but he knew that everything he said would not work in his favor.

The girls smiled at him. "You know Koneko is right though. Riser will not hold back in this Rating Game, and neither should we. Though we lack numbers, I'm sure we will work together a whole lot better than his peerage will. And with some more training you will be our most valuable asset." Rias said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "Do you really think so President? I mean, I've been working my butt off all day yesterday, but I just don't seem to have the affinity for magic Asia does."

"I think you'll do amazing Issei, maybe you could work on something more elaborate than skinning onions and potatoes." Asia said with a smile.

Issei blushed a little at that, not wanting to say what he was thinking off when he made that happen.

After breakfast they made their way outside again, this time Rias taking personal charge of his training, while Asia went with Akeno and Koneko, leaving Kiba to spar by himself, by his own request.

The entire day images of a naked Rias and Asia flashed through Issei's head, and he figured if he could work on that a bit more, this technique could very well help them in the coming battle. After all, nothing would make a girl stop what she was doing more than having her clothes magically ripped off.

Thinking this might actually work, he asked Asia after dinner if he could borrow some old clothes, and when Asia insisted on watching him practice, he just couldn't say no to her.

All night they practiced, and at some point Issei even got to practice on Asia, so that he could see how far he had come already.

By the time the morning came, they had fallen asleep against each other, much to the annoyance of Rias, who found them wrapped up in each other's arms the following morning. "I'm sure one of you has an explanation for this?" She asked a bit annoyed.

Issei startled awake from the tone. "I'm swear this isn't what it looks like, we were practicing something new for most of the night and collapsed at some point, we must have sought each other's warmth during the night. I swear nothing happened" He said with a bright blush.

Rias quirked an eyebrow at that. "And surely that explains why Asia is naked. And what exactly are you practicing? Answer me Issei."

"A new technique of mine that I hope will give us an edge in the coming Rating Game. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I just can't keep secrets from you."

Rias smiled at that, and by now Asia had also awakened and blushed furiously as she saw that Rias was there. "Good morning Rias." She said softly.

"Good morning indeed Asia, is it true that you and Issei were practicing something new?" She asked with a smile.

Asia nodded at her. "We were, and we stayed up for most of the night too." She said with a slight yawn.

Rias only smiled at them. "Well, then I'm proud of both of you for working so hard. But I must say that I'm curious about this new technique of yours Issei."

He blushed at that. "I'd rather not show you, you might get angry with me for this." He muttered softly.

"I promise that I won't be angry with you, now will you please show me?" She asked kindly.

Issei took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said as he slowly walked up to her and touched her shoulder, a small magic circle briefly appearing there. He then took another deep breath and snapped his fingers while whispering "Dress Break"

Rias' clothes tore from her body, leaving her naked in the room, blushing furiously. "I must admit I expected something like this, but I think this might be useful in the Rating Game, nothing will stop those girls quicker than having their clothes ripped off." She said as she magically redressed herself.

Issei smiled at that. "That was exactly my thought, I think I have finally found a way to channel my inner pervert for something constructive."

"As long as you don't use it on the others, I'm fine with you using this against Riser's peerage. It will certainly give us an edge against them, and it will not be something they have encountered before or will expect. Now go and get dressed, I want to see how far you've come with the rest of your training." Rias said with a smile.

Issei nodded and gave her a hug before she and Asia went to prepare breakfast.

 **The Underworld: That morning**

The first thing Ikoraiza realized when he woke up, was that there was a naked body cuddled into his side and with her head resting on his chest.

"Good morning Iko." Kuroka said with a husky smile.

"Good morning my love. How did you sleep?" He asked softly.

She smiled and cuddled into him a bit more, so that her body was flush against his. "I slept amazing of course, a girl does tend to do that when her lover and King is sleeping next to her."

He smiled and pulled her up for a kiss, Kuroka almost instantly straddling him. "I can feel another part of you is awake as well, would you like me to say good morning to not-so-little-Ikoraiza as well?" She asked coyly.

"I certainly wouldn't be opposed, but we do have to get up if we want to make breakfast, and since I know that eating is only one thing you enjoy more than being seductive. So I think we should get up." He said softly.

Kuroka pouted at that, but had to admit that she was hungry. "Okay, you're lucky I love you so much, otherwise I might just strap you to the bed and have my way with you." She said with a wink.

In a flash he had flipped them and was smirking down at her. "And who says I would let you take control, my love." He said before kissing her passionately.

She moaned into his mouth and welcomed his tongue inside her mouth, trying to fight a losing battle for dominance and when one of his hands trailed down to her breasts, she knew she was done for. She surrendered herself to him and tried to close any distance left between her bodies.

Ikoraiza pulled back with a smirk. "Not yet my sweet Kuroka. Breakfast first, naughty things later." He said with a wink.

She groaned softly as he gave her a last kiss and then rolled off of her. "I promise when we have the time, I'll do anything you want me to, I just think those things would work better on a full stomach." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded and then got up to get dressed, not wanting to admit that he got her riled up beyond belief already.

As they made their way through the mansion, Kuroka stayed close to her love, still not used to the fact that she was actually free and could be by his side without the fear of anyone trying to do anything to her.

He noticed her pensive looks and wrapped an arm around her waist. "There is no need for you to look so pensive baby. No one here is going to hurt you. I'll make sure of that." He said sweetly.

She smiled at him as they entered the dining room, where to their surprise were Ikoraiza's mother and father. "Good morning Ikoraiza. I trust you slept well?" His mother asked with a smile.

"Yes mother, I slept well, thank you for asking. I trust you and father did as well?" He asked politely.

They both nodded at him as Ikoraiza and Kuroka took a seat. "Now tell me son, who is this lovely woman?" His father asked kindly.

"This is my new Bishop, Kuroka, sister of Koneko, and also one of my lovers. Kuroka these are my parents Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kuroka said with a slight blush.

They both smiled kindly at her. "The pleasure is all ours, but son, does this mean you will not be marrying Sona Sitri?" Venelana asked softly.

"Of course I will marry Sona, I talked to her before I left for the mountains and we have agreed to wait until we are a bit older, but we fully intend to get married at some point. You both know I love her very much but that the same is true for Koneko, Akeno and even Sona's Queen, Tsubaki, and of course, Kuroka as well." He said with a soft smile.

"As long as you keep that promise, we are okay with it, since I suspect you have heard what happened with your sister?" Zeoticus asked softly.

"I have, and it is exactly what Sirzechs and I warned you about. She has never liked Riser, and to be very honest, he is a pig that doesn't deserve her. I don't know why you intend on pushing her like this when you know how she would react." Ikoraiza said softly and as respectfully as possible.

His parents shared a look and smiled at him. "That is exactly why we let this continue. If she wins, I just have to make an apology to Lord Phenex, and if she loses your brother has already arranged for something else to make sure she doesn't have to marry him. When we thought of this union, it was still unclear how you and Sona would mix, but now that we know, we are confident enough to let things play out. We only want what is best for Rias and you, but it was too late for us to back out of the agreement with Lord Phenex." Zeoticus said with a soft smile.

Ikoraiza had to smile at that. "As long as Rias gets to be free of him, that is all I care about. She deserves her happiness with the boy of her dreams even more than I do."

"Yes, we heard about the boy that captured Rias' heart, could you tell us about him?" Venelana asked with a soft smile.

"I've not seen or heard much of the boy, but I do know he is the Red Dragon Emperor, and deeply cares for Rias. If it's love, I cannot yet tell. I've spent too little time with him to be sure, since just days after my arrival I had to leave for my own mission." Ikoraiza said softly.

Venelana smiled at that. "I hope you were successful, otherwise I might have scolded your big brother for nothing. I still feel you are too young for such things." She said in her rare motherly tone.

He blushed a little at that. "I'm just as old as Rias, and still you are okay with her playing a Rating Game." He muttered softly.

"You have to understand Iko, Rias is the next head of house, and therefore she has had a different upbringing than you. All we ever wanted for you is a worthy girl for you, but we realize since you are twins it would have been better to let you have a chance for the same things, even if you aren't the family's heir." Zeoticus said with a smile.

Ikoraiza smiled at them. "You have always known we are competitive with each other, and I must admit it stung when Rias was sent to Kuoh while I had to stay here. We've always been so close and to not have her here to talk to hurt."

"We understand, and we're sorry. We'll try to be more considerate to your needs." Venelana said with a kind smile.

He only smiled at them. "That's all I can ask for. but if you would excuse us, we have a few things planned today."

"Have fun son, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Zeoticus said with a smile.

Both Ikoraiza and Kuroka blushed at that, and bid his parents their goodbyes, both Zeoticus and Venelana smiling as they left.

Once they were out of earshot Kuroka smirked at him. "Your father does have the right idea, Iko. You did promise me something after breakfast and I fully intend to collect on that."

He smiled at that. "I know I promised, and we have a little while to ourselves, so for the rest of the day, I am yours." He said softly.

She smiled and pulled him back to his room, kissing him deeply once they were inside. "I want you to strip me, carry me to the bed and make love to me like it is the first time." She said huskily.

He only smiled and slowly pushed down her down to the bed. "If that is what my beautiful Bishop desires, who am I to say no." He said huskily.

Kuroka only smiled as she pulled him down with her for a kiss. "I need you more than anything else right now, my King, take me." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her deeply as he loosened her obi, which made her kimono slowly fall open on its own accord. "You're so beautiful Kuroka, especially when you're blushing like this." He said softly.

"Any girl would blush under your loving gaze, Iko. I've missed you looking at me like this." She said softly.

He gave her another kiss and pushed her kimono open, shocked to see she wasn't wearing anything else beneath it. "You're so naughty Kuroka, are you really that desperate for me?" He asked huskily.

She blushed and nodded as she started pulling on his shirt, wanting it off so she could feel his skin against her own again.

"So impatient. I wanted to take my time with you today, but I guess you're just as desperate for contact as I am." He said with a smile as he pulled of his shirt and took off his pants for her.

Kuroka moaned softly when she saw him naked again. It had been like that since she first met him all those years ago and spent that night with him, just before she went rogue. He had such an amazingly strong and toned body that she couldn't take her eyes off of him whenever she saw him.

When he also removed his underwear she gasped a little. She didn't remember him being so big and now some dread was setting in.

He didn't seem to notice as he started trailing kisses across her collarbone and slowly made his way down.

She moaned as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and gently sucked it erect, while he rolled the other one between his thumb and forefinger. "Please Iko, don't tease me, I've been waiting for this for so long already." She said with a husky moan.

He smiled and kissed her. "I've been waiting for this a long time as well baby, so it's taking a lot of my control to not just take you." He said before kissing her passionately.

"Then take me Iko, I'm yours forever." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her again as he slowly lined his dick up with her soaking entrance, Kuroka shifting her hips forward to entice him in.

Knowing she was not a virgin like her younger sister, he slowly slid his dick inside of her, groaning softly at the wetness that lay within. "You're so wet Kuroka, you've been anticipating this for a while haven't you?" He asked softly.

She nodded and moaned as he started thrusting into her. "Ever since I found you on that mountain I've been planning this. I need you close. Nyaa." She said softly.

He kissed her and soon they fell into a nice rhythm, both of them moaning loudly as they moved against each other.

Suddenly Iko place one hand behind her back and pulled her against him and into a passionate kiss, knowing she loved it when he did this.

She moaned loudly and slung her arms around his neck. "I'm surprised that you remember this Iko." She said softly.

"Why wouldn't I baby. I will always remember the things that you enjoy when it comes to sex." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm glad you remember, that makes me feel special." She said softly.

"To me you are special Kuroka, don't ever think otherwise." He said softly.

"Thank you Iko, for everything you've done for me." She said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "I would have done so much more given the chance, but I must admit that I am close."

"I can feel it, but you know you can't cum inside of me, we wouldn't want to risk you getting me pregnant before Sona, that would look a bit weird." She said before kissing him softly.

He smiled and nodded at that. "True, as much as she loves me, she would never forgive me if I got anyone else pregnant before her." He said softly as he pulled out.

Kuroka pushed him back to the bed and took his dick in her mouth without hesitation, moaning softly at the taste of him and mixed with her own juices.

This was a new one for him, and he groaned loudly as he came in her mouth, Kuroka moaning as she tasted his seed again.

When she was sure there was nothing more to be had, she pulled back with a smile, letting his softening dick fall from her mouth with a loud pop.

"That was delicious Iko. A kitty could get addicted to your dick milk. Nyaa." She said with a teasing smile.

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed it love, but I feel a bad that you didn't get to cum.

"I'm okay for now baby, just being with you is good enough for now." She said softly.

"I can't let you go to sleep without giving you the pleasure you deserve." He said before kissing his way down her body again.

Kuroka moaned as this time he wasted no time in eating her out, while he also slipped two fingers inside of her, setting a relentless pace.

She knew it wouldn't take long, his thorough lovemaking had made sure of that and within a minute of him starting, she screamed out his name as she bucked her hips up from the intensity of her orgasm.

He let her ride down her high with a smile, and once she stopped shaking he cuddled back up to her, although she experienced some post-orgasmic aftershocks.

"Did that feel good, my love?" He asked softly.

She only nodded and rested her head on his chest again, claiming one of his legs in the process. "That was the best orgasm I ever had in my life." She said still panting.

"Then I have achieved my goal, although I have to admit a nap would do us both good at this point." He said before kissing her.

"Or we could take a nice long hot bath together. It's been ages since I had a proper bath." She said softly.

He smiled and picked her up bridal style, walking them towards his private bathroom with a smile.

 **Kuoh Academy: Four Days Later, Day of the Rating Game**

After a week of intense training, everyone was now gathered in the Clubroom to await the start of the Rating Game. Everyone was tense, but confident that they could win today, despite not having the numbers in their favor.

When Sona and Tsubaki entered the room Rias smiled at them. "Glad you could make it Sona." She said with a smile.

Sona smiled at her. "I wouldn't miss this for the world Rias, and since we're helping out with the broadcast from the Student Council Chambers with your brother, we'll get front row seats."

"Iko is here?" Rias asked softly.

Sona nodded at her. "He is, and he wishes you his luck and love. he didn't want to throw you all off by seeing you before the game, he'll be waiting for you at the inevitable underworld party." She said with a smile.

Rias only nodded at her when Grayfia appeared into the room. "It's almost time, I hope you are ready milady."

Again Rias nodded. "Yes, we are ready whenever you are."

Grayfia smiled slightly at that. "In a few moments we'll take this magic circle to transport you and the rest of your team to the battlefield."

"Then let's go." Rias said confidently as a House of Gremory magic circle appeared on the floor.

Everyone nodded and stepped into the circle, Rias taking the hand of both Asia and Issei for comfort, while Koneko and Akeno did the same to each other.

There was a bright flash, and when it cleared nothing seemed to have changed. "We're still here, did I screw something up again?" Issei asked softly.

"No Issei, we've chosen to use the school grounds as our battlefield. We're in another dimension where we can do some damage." Akeno said with a smile.

He only nodded and took a seat next to Rias, when a familiar voice came through a speaker. "Your attention please. Welcome everyone, my name is Grayfia and a servant of the House of Gremory and I will be your referee for today's Rating Game. To create the battlefield it was decided to use Kuoh Academy, an educational institution in the Human world."

"Wait what, they expect us to do battle at school?" Issei said confused.

"No Issei, just look outside, you'll see we're definitely not at school anymore." Rias said with a smile.

"I'll believe you on that, thank you. I'd rather not be freaked out before we had a chance to kick some ass." He said softly.

Rias only smiled at him before Grayfia continued. "Each team has been given an area which will serve as its home base. Lady Rias, your crew will be in the Occult Research Clubroom in the old school building. Lord Riser will be located in the principal's office in the new schoolhouse. Pawns will be promoted if they can make it to the home base of the opposing team. Good luck to all."

"Right, I'm going to storm their home base, be promoted to something awesome and kick Lord douche-nozzle's ass." Issei said excitedly.

"Be smart dude. Chances are that Riser is going to move his pawns into our territory right away, so you storming in there would only result in you getting your ass handed to you. we need to keep enough players here to make sure that doesn't happen." Kiba said with a smile.

Issei pouted a little at that. "So not as badass as my plan."

"Alright Devils, let the Game begin." Grayfia said through the speakers once more.

Rias took out a map and laid it on her desk. "The enemy base is just across the way, cutting through the school grounds might be quick, but it is not an option."

"They'll see us coming a mile away." Koneko deadpanned.

"Correct, and we might as well be sitting ducks." Rias said in acknowledgement.

Issei looked at the map for a minute. "If we go through the track field and sneak in the back, we might have the element of surprise on our side." He suggested softly.

"That's the most obvious entry point available, and Riser knows it. My guess is that Riser will station a group of Knights or Rooks with strong mobility right behind the athletic club house." Rias said with a soft smile, impressed by his thinking.

"That doesn't leave us with many options then, does it?" Akeno asked softly.

Kiba nodded slightly at that. "First things first, I think we should secure the gymnasium before we do anything else. It's adjacent to their home base and not too far from us. But most importantly, it will serve as a diversion for the other side."

They all nodded at that. "The gymnasium is in the center of the battlefield, whoever gets to it first is going to have a leg up for sure." Akeno said with a soft smile.

"Good call, given the options we have I think that is our best chance. Koneko, do you think you can handle getting in the gym and locking it down?" Rias asked softly.

Koneko nodded at that. "Good, but for it to work we're going to need a defensive perimeter, Kiba and Koneko, get out there and set some traps in the woods a.s.a.p."

Kiba and Koneko nodded and after summoning their familiars, they made their way outside.

"Akeno, next up we'll need your expertise. When they're done setting the traps, your illusion magic is going to come in handy, so be prepared." Rias said softly.

Akeno nodded and went to prepare herself, leaving only Rias, Asia and Issei in the room.

"What about me and Asia, got something for us too?" Issei asked with a smile.

"Asia you're my healing and support, so in order to keep you safe, I'm going to need you to stick close to base. And Issei, for you I have something special, come lie down with your head in my lap." Rias said with a smile.

"You're wish is my command." He said a bit lecherously before doing as he was told.

She smiled and rested a hand on his head, releasing some of the energy she had stored away. "When you became my Pawn I told you I used all eight of my available Pawn Pieces, but I didn't tell you how much power you received. If I had given that power to you all at once, your body wouldn't have been able to take it, so I cast a spell to keep your power at bay and to release it in manageable stages. The spell I just cast released a bit more of that power. We had to make sure you were ready for that power on top of your Boosted Gear, which is why we spent a week in training."

Asia teared up at that. "There I was being jealous when all along Rias was just trying to help him. Dear God, please forgive me my petty jealousy. Ahh!" She said as a spike of pain shot through her skull.

"Do your best out there. Don't go easy on them just because your opponents are girls. Take those Pawns out, because given the opportunity they will do the same to you." Rias said sweetly.

"Then I won't let you down, those Devil hotties will be sorry they messed with Team Gremory."

She smiled at him. "I can't wait to see what you do out there, I just know you're going to make me proud." She said before Akeno came in through their magical earpieces.

"Rias do you copy, we are ready when you are, just say the word." Akeno said with almost an audible smile.

Rias stood abruptly, which made Issei fall to the floor. "Alright you guys, here's the game plan." She said seriously.

 **Student Council Chambers**

"It looks like your sister is about to make her first move. But with as many pieces as she is missing she won't be able to protect her home base and launch a full assault." Sona said softly.

Ikoraiza smiled at her. "If I know Rias a little, she's going to use Akeno's Illusion powers to create a diversion, and probable set some traps as well, if Riser takes the bait, she'll even things out soon enough." He said as Kuroka crawled into his lap.

Sona smiled at him and she and Tsubaki took a seat next to him. "What I don't understand is why you didn't mention Kuroka before, I mean it would have been nice to have some kind of warning." Sona said softly.

"I'm sorry baby, but it all went incredible fast. She helped me find the Tome and take its powers, and from there we kind of forgot to inform everyone, even Rias doesn't know yet, just my brother." He said softly.

"Well since she is your Bishop I can't really say anything. And as much as I would to sometimes be able to stay mad at you, I just can't resist that face and smile of yours." Sona said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm glad for that baby, and I promise to try and not make any of you angry at me. I love all of you so much, and of course Akeno and Koneko as well. I think we shall be quite the force to be reckoned with once we start filling our peerage." He said with a smile.

Sona and Tsubaki smiled at that. "So we're already looking to combine our peerage, I must say I like the sound of that, although that would mean one of us having to give up their King Piece." Sona said softly.

"We'll talk about that soon enough, baby, for now we should turn our attention to the battle. It looks like Issei and Koneko are going for the first encounter.

They nodded and watched as Koneko squared off against one of Riser's Rooks and Issei stood against three of his Pawns.

"It looks like she's doing good against them, and perv-boy has gotten a lot stronger as well." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

They all nodded, and Kuroka looked in awe as her little sister kicked that Rook into next week.

When Issei magically ripped the girls' clothes away they were a bit shocked. "Why am I not surprised to see that happen. That perv actually created a pervert maneuver." Tsubaki said with a slight blush.

"Can't deny that it works though, nothing will make a girl stop in her tracks as magically having her clothes ripped off."

" _Three of Lord Riser's Pawns and one of Lord Riser's Rooks, retire."_ Grayfia said across the field.

"That was a cunning tactic. Going to such a central piece and then blowing it sky high…" Ikoraiza said before his eyes widened.

" _One of Lady Rias' Rooks, retire."_

"NO! Koneko!" He shouted as he was held back by all three girls. "Relax Iko, she's fine. You know what happens when someone can no longer fight in a Rating Game." Sona said softly.

He tried to relax, but kept feeling on edge. "He better pray that Koneko will be alright, otherwise I will personally rip that bastard to pieces."

The three cuddled up to him to try and calm him down, relaxing a bit themselves when they noticed he turned his attention back to the Game.

It all seemed to work until Yubelluna defeated Akeno, which caused another outburst from him.

From there it all went south, and within minutes only Asia, Rias and Issei were left, and soon Rias had to admit defeat when Riser tried to kill Issei.

"This will certainly have some repercussions, my brother told me that my parents weren't behind this marriage anymore, so he'll certainly try to stop this. I think we should go and prepare for the party. I have a feeling Issei will crash it when he wakes up." Ikoraiza said softly.

They nodded and hugged him. "We'll be there for you baby. maybe we can use this opportunity to set our parent's minds at ease as well." Sona said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "That seems like a plan baby, but I think Kuroka needs to borrow a dress, otherwise she will be stared at, and I would be forced to kick people's asses." He said softly.

Sona nodded and held her hand out to Kuroka, who took it with a smile. "You wouldn't mind keeping our boyfriend company while we pick out a dress, would you Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki shook her head and cuddled up against Ikoraiza, who pulled her into his lap with a smile.

Kuroka and Sona smiled at them and teleported away, leaving the two alone in the Student Council Chambers.


	6. Phenex Down

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C6: Phenex Down**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: This is the well known aftermath of the Rating Game with a small twist. I really wanted an opportunity to show a little of Ikoraiza's powers before I start writing the new arc, so that is what you will find in here. I don't know if the alert of this chapter will go out, but I'll hope for the best. Enjoy and I'll see you all for the next one.**

 **The Underworld: Later that day**

By the time Ikoraiza and the girls arrived in the Underworld, Rias was already in the preparation room with Riser's maids. "Would you girls excuse me a while? I need to have a word with my sister." He said softly.

They nodded and smiled as he teleported away. "I hope they'll be alright, it would so be Riser to show up there as well." Sona said softly.

The girls nodded at that, looking for Akeno and Koneko, so he could would find them all easily.

When Ikoraiza teleported into the preparation room, he had to smile at his sister. She was standing in front of the mirror defiant as she turned to him. "IKO! I'm so glad to see you. You won't believe everything I've went through." She said as she flew into his arms.

"I saw it Rias, I saw it all, and I can't wait to rip that bastard a new asshole. Not just for what he did to you, but also what he did to Akeno and Koneko." He said as he hugged her tightly.

She smiled at that. "Why am I not surprised that you would mention that, but it's cute to hear you say that none the less. I just hope Issei is okay." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "I'm sure he is, if there is one thing he is, it is that he is resilient, and doesn't he have your Bishop there as well? I'm surprised you didn't defy everyone to be at his side."

"I wanted to, but I just couldn't. Riser would have killed him if he found out, and you know I couldn't let that happen."

"That Riser would have, and with good reason." Riser said as he also teleported into the room.

Ikoraiza growled at him. "Stay the fuck away from my sister Riser. Just because you're a Phenex doesn't mean that you get to do whatever the fuck you want, or do I need to make that clear again?" He said angrily.

Riser scoffed at that. "Oh please, last time you got lucky, there is no way you would survive a real battle against me."

Ikoraiza wanted to do something about it, but Rias held him back, shaking her head as tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't do it Iko, the bastard is not worth it." She said softly.

He nodded and pulled her into his side, wanting to protect her as much as possible. "Isn't that adorable, the brother wanting to protect his sister form the big, bad Phenex. You would do well to step aside, boy." Riser said with a sneer.

"Never, I will always protect my sister from you. You do not deserve her." Ikoraiza said in a similar tone.

Riser scoffed at that. "I do not need to deserve anything. I am a Phenex and will simply take what I want. Now run along, your sister and I have things to discuss." He said dismissively.

Ikoraiza growled softly, but figured Rias would have things well in hand. He gave her a tight hug and whispered in her ear. "Don't let that bastard get to you. I'm sure Issei will find a way to save you."

She smiled at that. "Let's hope so. I'll see you soon Iko." She whispered back.

He smiled and tightened his hug before he pulled back, teleporting out of the room with a wink to her.

When he appeared in the ball room again, he saw the others standing together, which made him smile. Koneko was talking to her sister and Akeno and had their backs turned to him, so he decided to surprise them, with a finger to his lips to Kuroka he motioned her to keep quiet.

He snuck up behind them and covered Koneko's eyes with his hands. "Guess who." He said softly.

He could almost feel her smile. "I don't know, the only one brave enough to do this would be my love." She said as she turned around and jumped into his arms, while he also pulled Akeno close to him.

"I missed you girls so much. How have you been?" He asked softly.

"We were so lonely without you Iko, we really didn't know what to do with ourselves." Akeno said softly.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you girls like I did, but I promise that from now on I will stick around, for however long you will have me." He said softly.

They smiled at that as Sona, Tsubaki and Kuroka also joined them, leaving Kiba alone to talk with Reya, Sona's Bishop, who everyone had a crush on Kiba.

"We're glad that you're finally back with us Iko. Now we can have a talk about the future, once we have the time, that is." Sona said with a smile.

They all smiled and looked hopefully to Ikoraiza, hoping he would agree with that. "That is something we will definitely need to do, after today I think we'll have a plenty of time available to talk." He said softly.

They smiled and hugged him and even when they broke it, they refused to stray from his side for too long, even though it drew some odd looks from the gathered Devils in the Hall.

About half an hour later Riser appeared in the Ball room with Rias by his side. "Greetings, renowned Devils of the Underworld. On behalf of the House of Phenex, Riser would like to thank each and every one of you for coming today. This is an historic moment for the world of Devils, and I want our dear guests to be the first to know. Two great dynasties are about to become one. Lord Riser of the distinguished House of Phenex shall wed Lady Rias of the illustrious House of Gremory. And now, I present to you, my bride. Rias Gremory" He said as a Gremory portal appeared next to him and at the same moment the door burst open.

"Issei?!" Rias exclaimed in shock.

"Who do you think you are boy?" Riser said in a sneer.

"I'm Issei Hyodo, and I'm here to bring Rias Gremory back where she belongs. No one is going to take anything from her that she doesn't want to give!" Issei said as Rias blushed.

There was a soft collective groan from the company that held Ikoraiza and the others. "Seriously, that's the line he came up with?" Ikoraiza said softly.

"In his mind that probably sounds cool, and I must admit it's cute to see him fight for her like that, kind of reminds me of you, Iko." Akeno said softly.

"How dare you?! Seize him!" Riser shouted to his guards.

"I think that's our cue. Let's go and help perv boy get my sister back." Ikoraiza said softly.

They nodded and ran towards Issei, quickly knocking out the guards.

"Go save my sister Issei, we'll hold them off." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

Issei nodded and ran forward.

"What's this Riser?" One of the Devils asked.

"Just a little entertainment I prepared." Sirzechs said as he stepped forward.

"What exactly do you mean by entertainment?" Riser asked with a sneer.

Sirzechs smiled at that. "I watched the Game, Riser, and honestly I was underwhelmed by you. My sister lacks your gaming experience and yet against your considerably larger forces, she nearly had you beat."

Riser scowled at that. "It's the final result that counts my Lord."

Sirzechs smirked at him. "In the past, but the games don't mean what they used to. Besides Riser, you were almost brought to your knees by a first time competitor. I can't imagine your family is proud of the way you performed. I think you should be given another chance, and besides, we don't have a celebration like this every day. This party could use some flair, I think." He said before turning to Issei. "You there, they say you possess the power of the Red Dragon, and I for one would like to see what you're made off, but I think there is another here who would want to have an opportunity to face Riser, so how about we make this a two on two battle. That is the reason I had Grayfia bring you here this evening."

"Oh I see, you want to fight." Riser said with a smirk.

"Yes, Issei and my brother Ikoraiza, against Lord Riser and any member of his peerage." Sirzechs said with a smile.

Ikoraiza smiled at his brother, figuring he was eager to find out what the Tome had done for his powers. The girls saw it and hugged him. "Kick his ass Iko, he deserves it for what he has put us through." Koneko said softly.

He nodded and kissed each of them softly. "Of course I will. I know why my brother wants to set it up like this, so I can try my new powers, and I have to admit that I'm excited to see what they are as well." He said as he hugged them again and then made his way to the front.

He bumped his fist with Issei, while Riser called for Yubelluna, which is what they expected.

"It seems the teams have been selected, I will see you in the Arena in ten minutes, I suggest you take this time to prepare." Sirzechs said with a smile.

They nodded and Ikoraiza led Issei to one of the preparation rooms. "I hope you have a plan Issei, because if you are still as strong as you were in the Rating Game, we're going to have some problems out there." Ikoraiza said softly.

Issei smiled at that. "I have, my left arm is no longer my own, it is a Dragon Arm now, and in exchange Draigg has given me a little boost. It'll only last for ten seconds though, and Asia gave me some holy water and a crucifix if all else fails, and since I already tested if it wouldn't hurt me, which it doesn't by the way."

"That will certainly help, and I think it is a brave thing you did. To give up your arm for a chance to get my sister back says something how much you care about her." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

"That's because I love her, but I'm so scared to tell her how I feel." Issei said softly.

Ikoraiza smiled at that. "Sometimes Issei, you just have to take the plunge, Rias' answer might surprise you."

Issei smiled at that. "Thanks Ikoraiza, that means a lot to me. But I don't think we have a lot of time left, how do you want to do this?" He asked softly.

"I think it's best if we focus on his Queen first, with your promotion and my increased power, we'll be able to win this. we'll show that bastard the power of the Gremory's." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

Issei nodded at that "I'm going to need some time to boost before I can actually be of some use, but I'll try to fight along as much as possible."

Ikoraiza smiled and nodded at that. "I understand, and I'll try to keep them off for as long as I can."

Issei smiled at him as they were called to the Arena, the two bumping fists yet again as they walked towards the Arena.

…

The minute they walked in, they could see two screens on the side of the field, one showing Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Sona and the other showed Ravel Phenex.

Riser and Yubelluna were already present, and as expected they were both airborne. "You take all the time you need Issei, I'll hold them off." He said softly.

Issei only nodded as Ikoraiza showed his own wings and noticed there was something different with them, not even noticing the girls on the screen gasping a little, and that even Riser and Yubelluna seemed surprised.

He brought one of his wings forward and saw that they were longer and thicker than they usually were, looking more like Demon wings than Devil wings, and what was even more remarkable, was the fact that there were six of them. "Oh this is going to be amazing." He said mostly to himself.

He then took to the air and smirked at Riser. "What's the matter Riser, cat got your tongue?"

Riser seemed to be at a loss for words. "What have you done to yourself? You're not worthy to be called a Devil anymore."

Ikoraiza smirked at that. "Really, is that really what this is about. You're scared Riser, I can see it in your eyes." He said evilly.

" _ **Welsh Dragon Overbooster!"**_ Issei's Sacred Gear shouted out.

Ikoraiza watched as Issei's body was covered in a red armor. "And there we go." Ikoraiza said with a smirk as Issei charged forward.

As they had agreed Ikoraiza would busy himself with Yubelluna, while Issei would use his time to fight Riser.

Ikoraiza knew Yubelluna was going to use her full power on this, so he had no qualms in doing the same against her.

He gathered his energy for his first attack and noticed that the usual black and reddish color of his energy was replaced with a purple and black energy ball with a vibrant red core. He was a bit shocked at that, but decided he would find out the full scope of his new powers later. He first had his sister's honor to defend.

He easily deflected or dodged her attacks and smirked as he kept throwing his own energy balls towards her, her skimpy dress burning away bit by bit, which made her blush.

Ikoraiza saw his chance and shot a ball straight at her, which hit her dead on. Yubelluna fell to the ground and looked like she was down for the count, and he was proven right when she disappeared seconds later.

"That was for Koneko and Akeno, you bitch." He said with a smirk, before turning his attention to Riser and Issei.

Issei seemed to have things in hand and he decided to hang back for just a moment to regain his powers, although it lasted shorter than he wanted when Issei's armor suddenly disappeared, and when Riser prepared to charge him, Ikoraiza swooped in to intercept him. "You okay Issei?" He asked softly.

Issei nodded and smiled at him. "No problem, I just wish it could have lasted longer."

"That's fine Issei, together we can defeat this bird. I think it's time for you to prepare your secret weapon." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

Again Issei nodded and smiled as he got out his crucifix and holy water, while Ikoraiza blocked off Riser's sight.

"How were you able to defeat Yubelluna so easily?" Riser asked with a sneer.

Ikoraiza smirked at that. "You should have taught her a bit of freedom Riser, that way she wouldn't have been so embarrassed when her clothes were burned away, so that I could get the deciding blow.

Meanwhile Issei seemed to be ready and charged Riser with his Dragon fist, connecting with the man's cheek.

"This pain, I've never felt anything like it, what the hell did you do?" Riser asked as he screamed in agony.

Issei smirked at that and walked up next to Ikoraiza. "One of our Bishop's used to be a nun, and thanks to her and my Booster Gear I found a way to defeat you."

"You gave that Dragon your arm?! It can't end like this, I am Lord Riser Phenex and I will not be defeated by a Low-born Devil. I will burn you both to cinders, so that nothing will remain!" He shouted as he charged up a massive fireball.

Ikoraiza shared a look with Issei and smirked, charging his own attack to counter that of Riser. "I don't know if this is going to work, but if it does, I need you to charge him the second it happens. My attack should absorb his attack, so the second those attacks connect, I need you to transfer your remaining power into that crucifix and holy water, that's the only way we can defeat him."

"I will, although I don't have much power left." Issei said softly.

"Just think of Rias, she'll do anything for you when we defeat him, and even though I am her brother, even I must admit she has amazing breasts, and if when we defeat him, she'll let you touch them any time you want." Ikoraiza said with a smile, hoping that would give him some extra motivation, even though Rias could hear them clearly.

Issei smiled lecherously and focused his energy, which made Ikoraiza smile.

At that moment Riser threw his gigantic ball of fire, and Ikoraiza didn't hesitate to throw his own ball at him. The two balls met in the middle and slowly the ball of fire was absorbed by the ball of demonic energy.

Issei charged Riser with his Boosted power and buried his fist in the man's gut, getting another agonizing scream from the Phenex heir.

Ikoraiza meanwhile let his attack fizzle slowly, not wanting to destroy any more than he had to.

" _Lord Riser forfeits, Lord Ikoraiza Gremory and Issei Hyodo win."_ Grayfia's voice said over the speaker.

Ikoraiza and Issei smiled at each other before the ground collapsed under them, Ikoraiza quick to catch him. "You did good, perv boy. We might make a Devil out of you yet." He said with a kind smile.

"Thanks dude. It was cool fighting with you, maybe we can do this again sometime." Issei said with a similar smile.

"I'm sure we will get that opportunity, but I think it's time you go and be with my sister." Ikoraiza said before throwing him towards Rias, who of course caught him with a smile.

His girls also flew up to him and into his waiting arms, although Kuroka was surprisingly absent. "You were amazing Iko, and I must admit seeing you use those new powers was hot." Akeno said huskily.

"Later my love, first I think we have all deserved a nice night's rest." He said softly.

They nodded and after tipping his sister a wink, he and the girls flew back to the entrance, where he could see Kuroka hiding.

They quickly flew towards her and created a portal, so they could all spend the night together.

 **Kuoh Academy: Occult Research Clubroom, the next day.**

After classes the following day Rias and her peerage were waiting for Sona and Ikoraiza, since she needed some words with her brother.

When the door opened and revealed most of Sona's peerage and her brother, her face fell at the woman that was next to him. "What the hell is she doing here?!" She asked loudly.

"If you could stop your lacey panties from getting into a twist, I'll gladly explain everything. She is here because I want her to. She is my Bishop and will be treated as such. Koneko and her already reconciled, so there is no need for you to explode, and if you do, do it towards me, not to her, because without her I wouldn't be here right now." Ikoraiza said as he stood toe to toe with his sister.

Rias quirked an eyebrow, but saw the truth in his eyes, and forced herself to calm down. "Fine, but know that I will be watching her for the time being." She said a bit more calm.

"There is no need for that, since she will be at my side for the time being." He said with a smile.

Rias smiled slightly at that. "Okay, you've never given me any reason to doubt you, so I'm willing to go on a little faith here, but I still would like to know how you did that yesterday, I can't remember you having that kind of power, or six wings for that matter." She said softly.

He smiled at that. "That would be the power of the Tome, dear sister. As of this moment I am not sure what more powers I have gained, but I am going to find out soon enough. As for the wings I think that comes from the dramatic increase in power."

She smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad you're back and that you're okay Iko. We all really missed you." She said softly.

"And I missed you all Rias, I hope that for the time being I will be here where I belong." He said softly.

Rias smiled at that. "I'm sure you will brother, since there is little else for you to do in the Underworld I would reckon." She said with a smile.

"At this moment I wouldn't want to be away from my girlfriends, so you'll be seeing plenty of me in the coming weeks."

"Now that we got that emotional moment between the Gremory siblings over with, I wanted to offer my congratulations on how your first Rating Game went, because I do believe that if Riser hadn't used those Phenex Tears, you would have won." Sona said as she stepped up next to Ikoraiza.

Rias smiled at that. "That is what I believe too, but they were legal to use, but I think we didn't do too bad with our fewer numbers. Let's see if we're just as lucky when we have to go up against you, Sona."

Sona smiled at that. "We'll see what happens Rias. A lot can happen in the meantime." Sona said with a smile.

Rias only nodded at that. "That's a sure thing Sona. It seems our lives have been a lot more exciting as of late."

"That's most certainly true. But it is good for us to get a bit more excitement in our lives. I think you'll agree with me that we fell into a rut." Sona said with a smile.

Rias smiled at her. "That's true, and by the look of it your life will be getting a lot more excitement in the near future." She said with a wink.

Sona blushed as Ikoraiza wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't tease her Rias, it's not like you are not in a similar situation with your Pawn." He said with a smile.

Rias blushed at that. "Don't say such things Iko. You enjoy making me blush way too much."

"Everyone saw you two kissing though, so there is little point in denying it." Akeno said with a smile.

"Really Akeno, you too?" Rias asked softly.

Akeno smiled at that. "Sorry, but you know I can't say anything against my boyfriend." She said as she stepped behind Ikoraiza and the others, while Koneko was standing next to her sister.

Rias smiled at them. "As long as you are happy with Iko, I will be happy, and I think it would be wise if we have to talk about some things."

Ikoraiza and Sona both nodded at that. "I think that is prudent at some point, but I think Iko and I have to have a conversation as well." Sona said with a smile to her boyfriend.

He nodded and smiled at her. "I think that is prudent Sona, because there are a few things that I want to talk with you about." He said softly.

Sona smiled at him before she turned to Rias again. "I think we'll leave you for now, again congratulations, and we'll see you soon." Sona said softly.

Ikoraiza gave Koneko and Akeno a kiss and a hug before he followed Sona back towards the Student Council Chambers.

 **Student Council Chambers**

When they were back in the Student Council Chambers, Sona and Ikoraiza were surprised to see Serafall sitting there, a bit of an annoyed look on her face.

Sona paled a little, and Ikoraiza squeezed her hand softly, letting her know he was here for her.

"Serafall, what are you doing here?" Sona asked softly.

"I came to check up on my sister of course, although I'm surprised to see you here as well Ikoraiza. I heard you were on an important mission." Serafall said with a smile.

"I have returned ahead of schedule Lady Serafall. I just couldn't stay away from my dear Sona." He said respectfully.

Serafall smiled at him. "And that is exactly why I am here. Sirzechs informed me of your intentions towards her, and I am here to make sure you honor them. Do you still intent to marry my darling Sona?"

Ikoraiza smiled at her. "Of course I am, I intend to do so when we are both ready, because I refuse to rush our relationship just because we have to get married."

"That is an honorable intention which speaks highly of you. I was afraid you would create a Harem like so many others." Serafall said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "That was my intention at first, and I already started my own peerage, but I have come to a realization over the past week, and Sona and I will definitely discuss it sometime soon."

"Then you have my blessing as well. There are not a lot of people I am willing to share my sister with, so count yourself lucky that you are one of those people." Serafall said with an almost menacing voice.

He smiled and pulled Sona close. "I have always been lucky to even know a girl as lovely and kind as Sona, and to be betrothed to her is a blessing in and of itself."

Sona smiled and rested her head against him. "And I have always found myself lucky for the same reason Iko, I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too Sona, now and forever." He said softly.

Serafall smiled and flew up to them to hug them. "I'm so happy for you Sona. But you know I will be keeping a close eye on the both of you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Lady Serafall." He said with a wink to Sona.

She smiled at them. "Good then expect me to be at open house in a few weeks, for now I see you two want some alone time." She said as she created her magic circle.

The couple smiled at her as the Great Devil teleported away, sighing in unison once they were alone again. "I must say Iko, you handled her pretty well." Sona said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her. "Well baby, I'm used to dealing with my brother on a daily basis, so dealing with your sister is not that difficult, but what would you say about cuddling up together on that couch, we've earned a bit of alone time." He said softly.

She nodded and smiled as she was picked up by her love in bridal style, nuzzling his neck and inhaling his scent. "I've missed your smell Iko. It never fails to make me feel relaxed."

"And I missed having you this close. It's been too long since we had any measure of closeness together." He said as he nuzzled her neck as well, loving the faint smell of her perfume there. He gave her a soft kiss against her neck and laid back on the couch, feeling himself relax almost immediately.

Sona moaned softly and crawled on top of him. "You know, we have a little while, we could do so much more to each other." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "And wouldn't you rather take all night to do those things to me baby, in a bed, where we can take our time loving each other?" He asked softly.

She pouted a little but nodded none the less. "I guess you're right, and I suppose we better wait until we are married, with being proper and all." She said softly.

"If that is what you wish Sona, I will of course honor it." He said with a soft smile.

"Of course I do not wish it, but I think it will work in our favor if we honor tradition. Our parents have to know that we are truly serious about this." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "So as long as we keep your virginity intact, we can do anything we want to?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kissed him passionately, straddling his waist and letting her hands roam under his shirt, while he cupped her ass with both hands to bring her closer.

She moaned into his mouth and ground against him, wanting to feel at least a little bit of him.

Ikoraiza felt himself getting hard from her ministrations and let one of his hands glide towards her breasts, cupping one of them through her blouse. "You can touch them Iko, I would love it if you would." She said softly.

He smiled and slowly opened her blouse to reveal its treasure. They had done some light petting in the past, but it was always over the clothes, and now seeing them for the first time without restriction from a bra was amazing and he couldn't resist sliding his thumb over her nipple, making her moan loudly into his mouth.

"The things you do to me Iko, they are beyond words." She said huskily.

"The same could be said for you my love. The things you do to me are indescribable, you get me so hard." He said softly.

"I can feel that baby, I must admit I'm impressed with your size and I can't wait to feel that for myself." She said with a sultry smile.

"Sona baby, I would love to do it with you, but I don't think I could right now, I want to wait for us to be married so we can have a magical first time, you deserve that much from me." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "But we could do some other things, right, because we both know that we can't deny our urges until we get married, since we don't know when that will happen."

He only nodded and gave her a kiss. "We can go as far as you want to baby. but I have to confess something. I am not a virgin." He said softly.

"I knew. Kuroka told me everything about your exploits while you and Issei were fighting Riser and Yubelluna. She told me she wanted to come clean with us about everything, and I know you fucked her before you came back." Sona said softly.

He smiled and nodded. "I figured she would do something like that. I'm just glad that her arrival was received so well, I was a bit worried about that."

She smiled at that. "How couldn't we baby, we know what she means to you and Koneko, and I think she could teach all of us a few techniques on seducing you."

Ikoraiza blushed at that. "I'm sure she can baby, and I'm sure she will jump at the opportunity to do so."

Sona smiled and kissed him softly before she rolled off him. "I think we should join the others baby, they must be wondering where we are."

He nodded and gave her a kiss as they sat up, giving himself a little bit of time to let his erection fade, much to the amusement of Sona.

A few minutes later they walked back outside, arms linked together and soft smiles gracing their faces.


	7. Future Decisions

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C7: Future Decisions**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, I know that the things in this chapter originally happened before the Rating Game with Riser, but I kind of forgot it happened that early, and I still wanted to have the first confrontation between Issei and Saji, which I admit, I could have done last chapter. Also, I updated the Harems a bit, since I finally know where I want that part of this story to go. Also, I don't know if I mentioned this before, and I may have made a mistake with that in an earlier chapter, but there will be NO Gasper in this story. I've got better ideas for Rias' second Bishop. For now enjoy, and I will see you for the next one, where the whole Valper/Kokabiel Arc will begin.**

 **Student Council Chambers, a few days later.**

A few days later Sona, Tsubaki and Ikoraiza arrived at school together, which drew some odd looks from most of the student body.

They had agreed for now to make it seem like Ikoraiza was just another member of the Student Council, and nobody seemed to have a problem with it so far. What most people did seem to have a problem with was the fact that both Sona and Tsubaki seemed quite intimate with him, but they didn't seem to notice as they were wrapped up in their own little world.

"I must say that it is something new to have all these people stare at us. Are we really that much of an attraction?" He asked once they were inside the Student Council Chambers.

Sona and Tsubaki smiled at that. "Most girls are not used to see someone accompany us to school, and with such a good looking man at that, and most boys are just jealous. Somehow they think we are unapproachable, and now that they see that such a handsome man is on our arms, they must be kicking themselves that they didn't speak up. Not that it would have done them any good, since we both love you." Sona said with a smile.

"And I love you two as well, but there is something I need to get off my chest. You know that since we both have King pieces, one of us will have to give it up once we get married, and I just want you to know that I would gladly give up mine and become part of your peerage." He said softly.

Sona smiled and kissed him. "I think you are very brave, my love, not a lot of devils would give up their King Piece for a woman, and it just so happens that I have a Mutation Knight Piece that should not interfere with your newfound powers."

"It would be interesting to say the least to fight beside you, and I think you will mesh well with Tomoe, our other Knight, and I also think it would be wise to talk to Rias at some point to trade some pieces. I know Reya has a big crush on Kiba, and I think having those two close can only bring good things to Rias' peerage, and maybe we can trade Reya for Koneko, that way she can be close to both Iko and Kuroka." Tsubaki said softly.

"You're getting ahead of yourself a bit, my sweet. But I agree that it is a good idea to talk about this sometime, with everyone present, that way no one can say something was done without their input." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

Tsubaki smiled and nodded before she kissed him, gasping into his mouth softly as he pulled her on top of him. "I've never seen this side of you Iko. I must say I like it." She said softly against his lips.

He smiled at her. "That's because we have never had the opportunity to be this close, my love. I'm looking forward to showing you this side of me more often."

She smiled and kissed him again, looking to deepen it quickly. "I look forward to that too, my sweet, because I can feel another part of you is enjoying this as well."

He blushed a little at that. "Sorry about that, it kind of has a mind of its own, and of course having two beauties in my arms doesn't help me think straight." He said softly.

Sona and Tsubaki smiled at that, while Tsubaki moved to straddle one of his legs, so Sona could take the other. "We both feel you are plenty straight, love. That tent you're pitching is telling enough, and while we would love to do something about it, we can't on the school grounds. Maybe we should ask your father if he can fix us up with a mansion so we can all live together at some point." Sona said softly.

"Rules are meant to be broken my love. And you won't ever hear me complaining when you girls want to take our relationship a bit further. That would be amazing, and I think he'll jump at the opportunity, since he is planning something similar for Issei and Rias already, even though he hasn't even met the boy." Ikoraiza said softly.

The two girls smiled at that. "It would be cool to have all of us living together at some point, that would make it easy for us to seduce you and have our wicked way with you." Sona said with a sultry smile.

He shallowed heavily at that. "Really now baby, and what exactly did my devilish girlfriends in mind?"

The two girls shared a look and flashed him a smirk as they let their hands glide under his shirt, raking their nails over his skin lightly, while they also kissed his neck on two sides, making him groan ever so softly.

"You know Iko, if this is how you react to just two of us, I am eager to find out if all of us try to seduce you at the same time." Tsubaki said with a smile.

He smiled and groaned as the two let their hands trail down towards his jeans. "You two are doing a good enough job of it as it is my lovelies." He said with a soft groan.

They smiled and tipped him a wink. "Then you will love what comes next Iko. Kuroka said you love this." Tsubaki said softly.

He smiled and kissed them both softly as they removed his shirt and started trailing kisses down his chest.

When they also unbuckled his pants he swallowed heavily, not really used to see the usually so composed women be seductive like this.

His musings were interrupted when Sona pulled his pants and underpants down, both of them gasping as his erection sprang free. "You've matured nicely Iko. A girl could fall in love with your dick, but luckily we fell in love with you for whole other reasons." Sona said with a smile.

He smiled at that and moaned as they both started stroking him. "I think he likes it Sona. We should step up our game." Tsubaki said with a sultry smile.

Sona nodded and gave her Queen a kiss before she took his dick into her mouth, while Tsubaki planted kisses on his inner thigh, waiting her turn.

Tsubaki quickly discovered his inner thighs were a bit of a weak spot for him, and she wanted to exploit that fact as much as possible until she could taste him for herself.

After a minute Sona pulled back and smiled at Tsubaki. "He's all yours baby, Iko and I agreed to wait to go all the way until we are married."

"Thank you Sona, but are you okay with me having him before you do?" Tsubaki asked softly.

Sona smiled at that. "I'm more than okay with it, since he lost his virginity to Kuroka years ago and that they did it before the Rating Game as well."

Tsubaki smiled and kissed Sona softly before she took his dick into her mouth, moaning softly at the taste, while Sona worked on getting her skirt off.

After the skirt Sona took off Tsubaki's shirt, leaving her in her purple bra and panties, making her blush a little.

"I'm ready for you Iko, I want my first time to be with you." Tsubaki said as she slowly pulled her bra off for him.

"You're so beautiful Tsubaki. I'm honored that I get to be your first." He said softly.

She smiled and slowly pulled her panties down, blushing a little at the loving look on his face. She then straddled him and kissed him as Sona guided his dick to her entrance.

Tsubaki smiled at her and moaned as she slowly lowered herself on him, wincing slightly when he broke her hymen.

Ikoraiza pulled her close and whispered soothing words in her ear, while Sona sat back down next to them.

"I'm okay Iko. You can start moving." Tsubaki said softly.

He smiled and kissed her deeply as he started thrusting into her, both of them moaning in each other's mouths.

Tsubaki felt like she was floating on a giant pink cloud, where only she and her lover existed, and she was so happy that she had gone through with this. Admittedly she was a bit nervous, but she knew he would always make her feel safe and loved.

She felt how he slowly laid her down on the couch and kissed her softly as they fell into an easy rhythm.

Sona kneeled down next to her and lovingly caressed her Queen's cheek. "How does it feel Tsubaki?" She asked softly.

"It feels amazing Sona, thank you for giving me this chance." Tsubaki said with a moan.

Sona smiled at that. "That speaks for itself Tsubaki. Just because Iko and I decided to wait until we are married doesn't mean that you and the others have to do that as well." She said softly.

Tsubaki smiled at her and moaned "Iko, baby, I going to cum soon. Your dick is driving me wild."

"Then let go baby, cum for me." He said softly.

She smiled and moaned loudly as she came, shuddering beneath him as he slowly pulled out.

Sona wasted no time in taking his dick into her mouth again, moaning at the combined taste of her fiancé and her Queen.

Ikoraiza groaned softly and knew he wouldn't last long with Sona's mouth wrapped around his dick.

"Sona, I'm going to cum. You're driving me wild with that sweet mouth of yours." He said softly.

"Then cum baby, I want to taste your seed." Sona said softly.

He groaned as he painted her mouth with his seed, Sona moaning loudly as she tasted him for the first time.

When she was sure there was nothing more to be had, she let his softening dick fall from her mouth and then moved to kiss Tsubaki, wanting to share his load with her Queen.

Tsubaki smiled at her and kissed Sona deeply, moaning softly as she tasted his seed flow into her mouth.

While the two girls kissed each other, Ikoraiza sat himself back on the couch, feeling a bit bad that Sona was the only one that didn't get to cum.

When they two girls joined him on the couch again, they immediately cuddled up to him again. "That was amazing Iko. Thank you." Tsubaki said softly.

"I was honored to be your first baby, but I still feel a bit bad that Sona didn't get to cum." He said softly.

Sona smiled and kissed his cheek. "Baby, I came at least three times from seeing you and Tsubaki lose yourselves in each other, you two didn't even notice my hand down my panties." She said softly.

Both Ikoraiza and Tsubaki smiled at her. "That makes me feel a lot better, and I promise that the next time I will make you cum myself, according to Kuroka I'm quite adept at pleasing a woman."

"Well that is certainly true, you seem to know exactly what I needed." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"As much fun as that was, we kind of need to get dressed and start making our rounds, we need to visit Rias in a bit." Sona said softly.

They both nodded and gave her a kiss before they got dressed and followed Sona through the school building.

 **Occult Research Clubroom, later that day**

After classes that day Rias had gathered her entire peerage again, since there were a few things they needed to discuss.

"Now that we are all here, I have an announcement. Due to the wonderful work Issei and Asia have done, I think it's time you two get your own familiars. This means you won't have to go and hand out flyers anymore." Rias said with a smile.

"That's totally awesome, when can we go?" Issei asked excitedly.

Rias smiled and was just about to answer when there was a knock on the door, revealing Sona, Ikoraiza and the rest of Sona's peerage as Akeno acknowledged them.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sona said with a smile.

"Hello Sona, what can I do for you?" Rias asked with a similar smile.

Sona smiled at her. "I just wanted to see if you're getting on alright, after everything that happened, and I wanted to take this opportunity to formally congratulate you on increasing your peerage."

"Thank you Sona, and I see you haven't been sitting still either." Rias said with a soft smile.

"Yes, this Saki Genshiro, my Pawn, as well as the new Student Council Clerk." Sona said with a smile.

"So you're a Pawn too dude, that totally means we're twinsies." Issei said with a bright smile.

Saji scoffed softly at that. "Can it, D-bag, we're as opposite as night and day, you may have gotten lucky in the Rating Game, but that still doesn't make you fit to be in the presence of such distinguished Devils as the Sitri's, and besides I took up 4 Pawn pieces."

"And he took up eight Saji, better check your facts the next time you choose to insult someone. Also, from what I have seen of him, he could beat you without breaking a sweat." Ikoraiza said annoyed.

Sona smiled at him. "Thanks baby."

He smiled at her. "All in a day's work sweetheart." He said with a wink.

Saji glared at him, but was quickly shot down by a quirked eyebrow from both Sona and Tsubaki.

"I'm sorry, it's my pleasure." He said demurely.

"No the pleasure is all mine." Asia said kindly as she shook Saji's hand.

He smiled and laid his other hand on top of hers. "Are you sure you are not an Angel, because I'm sure you just fell down from heaven." He said a bit lecherously.

Sona and Tsubaki face-palmed at that, and Ikoraiza groaned softly in frustration, and was just about to speak up again when Issei jumped in.

"Yo Saji, I just want to let you know if you even think about putting the moves on Asia I'll slice off your nuts and feed them to you through a tube." Issei said as he started putting pressure on Saji's hand.

Saji quickly reversed it and got eyeball to eyeball with Issei. "You think you got that shit on lockdown? You are not the only bull in this rodeo anymore, dickface."

Rias and Sona shared a knowing look and smiled at each other. "I guess boys will be boys, thankfully your brother knows how to respect his opponents." Sona said with a smile.

"How's flyer duty treating you, Captain Whack-it? I don't do lame shit like that because I am actually a member of the team, getting a familiar and everything." Saji said with a smirk.

"Guess what tool! I just got promoted from flyers and I'm getting a familiar too, so suck it."

"Oh, is that your plan Rias?" Sona asked softly.

Rias smiled and nodded. "Yes, I was thinking of going next week, actually."

"Well that's a problem for us since he only takes people once a month." Sona said softly.

Rias smiled at that. "Well, how about we have a friendly little contest to sort this thing out."

Sona smiled at that. "A contest you say, and the winner gets to make their request first?" She asked softly.

Rias nodded and smiled at her. "If you're up for it. We could easily settle this the good old fashioned High School way, with sports."

Sona smiled at that. "You're on. me and Tsubaki against you and Akeno on the tennis court."

"Deal, let's say tomorrow at midday?" Rias asked softly.

Sona shared a look with Tsubaki and smiled. "That seems doable, but there is another thing we wanted to talk to you about, but we would like to do that in private, if that is possible, so just you, Akeno, Iko, Tsubaki and me."

Rias nodded and led them to a separate chamber. "We'll see you guys for the match tomorrow." She said with a smile to the others.

They all nodded, and Koneko was the only one besides Kuroka who stayed in the room, since they wanted to stay as close as possible to Ikoraiza.

…

When everyone sat down, Rias turned to Sona. "So Sona, you said you wanted to talk?" She asked softly.

"Yes Rias, as you know things have developed quickly between Ikoraiza and myself, and we were talking about some things regarding our future peerage. We both feel it would be good for both Koneko and Kuroka would be good to spend as much time as possible together, and since we both know she wants to be with Iko as much as possible, I was hoping you would be willing to trade. I would want to trade my Bishop Reya for Koneko, and will of course help you in any way possible in finding a suitable replacement." Sona said kindly.

Rias smiled at that. "I know how Koneko feels about Iko, and I must admit that I have been toying with the same idea ever since he came back. All I ask is that you do not ask me for Akeno, she is someone I will never trade."

"I understand sister, and we would never rob you of your best friend, just know that I love her all the same and that we will certainly go out some time." Ikoraiza said with a smile to the raven-haired Queen, which made her blush a little.

"I know Iko, and thank you, and I know there is another reason you would want to trade Reya for Koneko, she is the one that has a crush on Kiba, right?" Rias asked with a smile.

Sona nodded at that. "That is part of the reason. The second reason is that Kuroka takes up two Bishop pieces and I will even have to give Momo my remaining Pawn pieces to take her into my peerage."

"Don't you have that mutation Knight piece? I reckon she could take that so it wouldn't feel like a demotion." Rias said softly.

"I do, but Iko and I have been talking and he wants to give up his King Piece to be my Knight." Sona said with a smile to her fiancé.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek softly. "You know I would do anything for you Sona." He said softly.

"I for one think it is a brave thing to do, brother, and know that I will always support you in everything." Rias said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "And know that I will do the same for you Rias, and trust me that I will support you when you announce your intentions with Issei to mother and father."

Rias smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Iko, it would be much appreciated." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "That speaks for itself dear sister, maybe your confession will soften the blow of my own." He said softly.

"So you're going to use me as your fall girl, at least we're going back to how things used to be." Rias said with a wink.

Ikoraiza smiled at that. "Consider it payback for all the times you did the same to me, dear sister, like that time you ratted me out when I wanted to spend some quality time with Akeno."

"What can I say, I was jealous that she gravitated to you so easily." Rias said with a slight blush.

"Oh Rias, you will always be my best friend, no matter what happens, even if I fell in love with your brother the first time I saw him." Akeno said with a smile.

Rias smiled and gave her a quick hug. "So now that we settled that, I think we go and prepare for tomorrow." She said with a soft smile.

They all nodded and made their back to the Clubroom, but not before Ikoraiza had given Koneko a big hug and a long kiss, telling her he would see her soon.

 **Kuoh Academy Tennis Court, the following afternoon.**

The following day everyone had gathered at the Tennis grounds, along with a big part of the student body.

All four girls were dressed in similar outfits, consisting of tight fitting tops and short skirts, much to the appreciation of Issei.

Ikoraiza was feeling a bit conflicted who to cheer for. On the one side were his sister and lover, and on the other side his fiancé and another one of his lovers. Eventually he decided to remain as neutral as possible and busied himself with the girl currently sitting in his lap with a content smile, and her sister who was cuddled into his side.

Both Koneko and Kuroka looked mighty pleased with their situation and gave him seductive smiles every once in a while, laughing softly when they noticed his blush, which only made them try harder.

"I love how easily flustered you can be in one moment and then be all loving and husky the next." Kuroka said softly.

He smiled at that. "What can I say, you girls just bring that out in me, even if you are intent to give my blood vessels a good work-out by making me blush so much."

The two girls smiled at that and cuddled a bit more into him. "So Iko, who are you going to cheer for?" Koneko asked softly.

"For no one in particular. I don't want to upset any one of those girls by cheering for the opposition. If I cheered for Sona and Tsubaki, Akeno would feel hurt, and since I like my balls where they are, I have no intention of making the dominatrix feel hurt, and the same goes for Sona and Tsubaki if I cheered for Rias and Akeno. Sona would never let me hear the end of it, and I am in no mood for a magic spanking. So I'm going to stay neutral and busy myself with my two other lovers." He said with a soft smile.

They both blushed a little and kissed his cheek, although he could see Kuroka was trying to resist kissing him like she wanted to.

Both him and Koneko noticed and Koneko made room so Kuroka could sit in his lap as well.

Kuroka smiled and took the opportunity that was offered to her, parking herself in his lap and just couldn't resist grinding against his lap a bit.

Ikoraiza groaned softly at that. "Don't start something you can't finish, my love." He said softly.

Kuroka flashed him a sultry smile. "Sorry baby, I just couldn't resist." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed their cheeks before he returned his attention to the court again, where Rias and Sona were now using magic to power their shots, while Issei and Saji were cheering their presidents on.

"I can't see this going well for long, they are getting a bit too much into this." He said softly.

"Are you surprised. Sona, Tsubaki and Akeno want to impress you, and Rias is clearly playing for Issei." Koneko said with a soft smile as Rias and Akeno slammed the ball through their rackets, effectively ending the game.

A little while later they were back in their respective Clubrooms, while Rias and Sona talked about what they could do to settle this.

Koneko had joined them and was curled up in Ikoraiza's lap, looking a lot like a kitten, while Kuroka and Tsubaki talked softly, the two finding they had a lot more in common than they thought.

Ikoraiza softly stroked her hair with a smile. He dearly loved his little neko and felt a bit bad that he hadn't been around for her. "I'm sorry Koneko." He said softly.

"Whatever for Iko?" She asked softly.

"For going away for so long, for not coming to visit more often, for hurting you for so long, for so many things really." He said softly.

Koneko smiled and moved so she could straddle him. "You don't have to be sorry Iko. Yes, it hurt so much not having my mate around, but I knew you needed to stay in the Underworld. The only thing that now matters is that we can finally be together." She said softly.

He smiled and couldn't resist kissing her, finally able to show her how he felt about her, wrapping his arms low around her waist and pulling her close.

She moaned softly into his mouth and slung her arms around his neck. "I love you Iko." She said after she broke the kiss.

"I love you too, my little neko, now and forever." He said with a dreamy smile.

She smiled and kissed him again as Sona came back in with the others. "Alright, it's decided. Tomorrow night we will play a game of dodgeball to sort out who gets to get a familiar first, so let's figure out a team here. I was thinking, myself, Tsubaki, Iko, Saji, Tsubasa and Kuroka, with the others playing referee." Sona said with a smile.

"So that means I have to play on Rias' team?" Koneko asked softly.

Sona smiled and nodded. "I'm afraid so Koneko, but we will trade Pieces soon enough and make sure you can be close to Iko again."

Koneko smiled at that. "I would like that, and while it would suck to not see the others every day, I just can't stay away from Iko."

"Which is completely understandable. He is such a loveable guy after all, and soon enough you won't have to be parted from him anymore, and since I also know Akeno longs for the same closeness, we'll think of something to make that happen too, without taking her away from Rias." Sona said with a smile.

"That would be great. Akeno told me how much she missed you and would love to spend some alone time with you." Koneko said softly.

He smiled at her. "And I would love to do the same, and I will once we have settled this familiar business."

…

The following day they were all gathered in the Gymnasium, Rias looking a bit shocked at the sight of her brother in a tracksuit. "Are you going to participate in this Iko?" She asked softly.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course, we need to level the male to female ratio, and since Sona only has Saji, I volunteered for it. I'll try not to hit your boyfriend in the nuts with a dodgeball."

Rias shook her head at that. "I guess that's fair, and thank you for being considerate." She said with a smile.

Ikoraiza smiled at that. "Well, I'm thinking about myself here as well. I'm sure mother will never forgive me if I'm the reason you can't give her grandchildren, even with the promise of mine someday."

Rias smiled at him. "That's probably true, although chances are that you will still give them grandchildren before I will."

He blushed at that. "Let's not talk about that just yet, unless you want to put ideas in my lovers' heads."

She just smiled and flashed him a wink as they took up position and when Momo blew her whistle, they all charged forward to the balls.

Tsubaki, Tsubasa and Sona managed to get three, and Akeno, Rias and Kiba taking the other three.

Tsubasa smirked and aimed her shot at Koneko, wanting to test out her future partner.

Koneko dodged it with a smile, but the force behind it was so great that her shirt tore.

Next Tsubaki lined up her shot and aimed it straight at Rias, looking a bit shocked when the redheaded heiress caught it head on.

"Wow, catching Tsubaki's spike head on, that's impressive." Sona said with a smile.

"Don't forget that I'm a Gremory, Sona. That's just how we roll." She said as she threw the ball back.

It headed straight for Sona, but Ikoraiza caught it, even though his sister used magic behind it. "I thought we agreed to no magic, sister." He said with a smile.

Rias smiled and gasped a little as he threw it back at her with his own newfound magic, making it near impossible to dodge, and it actually ripped her clothes away as it connected with her midsection.

She blushed brightly at that, by now used to be naked in front of Issei, but usually it was by her Pawn's own hands, certainly not by her brother's.

"Want me to take out that sissy Pawn, Sona?" Saji asked softly.

Sona shook her head at him. "No, because you only want to hurt him, and since my dear fiancé promised to not harm his too much, we won't."

Saji nodded a bit sullenly at that, a bit miffed that he couldn't do anything against his rival.

They traded hits between them for a while, and as the game progressed there was more and more magic being used, even breaking some of the windows.

In the end Rias' team still won, mostly because Sona, Tsubaki and Kuroka had other things on their minds, like seeing their lover all sweaty in only a sleeveless shirt and a pair of track pants.

Immediately when the game was over and congratulations were issued, Sona, Tsubaki, Kuroka and Koneko drug their lover back to the Student Council Chambers.

When they were inside, they all turned to him. "This is what is going to happen Iko. Tonight you are ours, because seeing you out there has made us all hot beyond belief." Kuroka said seductively.

"I'm sorry my lovelies, I didn't mean to. I was just trying to play the game." He said softly.

They smiled and stalked closer to him. "That may be so, love. But that doesn't change the fact that it made us hot beyond belief, and don't worry, we won't do anything inappropriate to you tonight, but you are going to be our pillow for tonight." Sona said with a smile.

He smiled and hugged them all. "I will never complain about being a pillow to my lovers, I only wish Akeno could be here as well."

The girls smiled as there was a knock on the door. "We figured something like that, and that's why I invited her over as well." Koneko said softly.

Tsubaki opened the door and it revealed a freshly showered Akeno, with her hair loose and flowing across her shoulders, looking as stunning as he had ever seen her.

She had a slight blush on her face as she walked closer to them to join the hug. "Hey Iko, mind if I join you?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her properly for the first time. "I will never mind having you close Akeno, I just hope I didn't make you feel left out in the past couple of days."

"A little, but all is well now that I am in your arms." She said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled at the five girls that were currently close to him, the five girls that he loved more than anything, and it warmed his heart that they were currently all smiling brightly and wanted to use him to relax tonight.

After a few minutes the girls broke the hug and Sona then led them through her portal to her home, where they almost threw him on the bed after they had changed, cuddling up close to him as they fell asleep.

Ikoraiza smiled at them and kissed each of them softly before he also closed his eyes, wondering where his dreams would take him tonight.


	8. Talk Of The Trade

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C8: Talk Of The Trade**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So this chapter came surprisingly fast to me. It's a bit more fluff and smut before we go into the new Arc, and yes, the next one will be the start of that. This will be a loaded chapter with a lot of information which I wanted to get through before the new Arc. Enjoy the fluff/smut and I'll see you for the next one.**

 **The Underworld: The following day.**

The following morning Sona and Ikoraiza appeared near the entrance of the Gremory Manor, wanting to talk to Zeoticus and Venelana about the things they had agreed upon.

"I hope they are available, It would be a shame if we made this trip for nothing." Sona said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Baby, I contacted them yesterday and they said they would always be free to talk to us. I don't know if they'll be happy with the news, but I'm sure we'll be able to convince him it is the best thing for everyone, and of course let them know about our other plans."

Sona smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning into him as close as she could. "And what other plans are those my love?" She asked teasingly.

"You know which plan I mean baby. The one where we get married this summer, when everyone we care about will be here." He said with a smile.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again." She said softly.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll say it as many times as you want to hear it baby." He said softly.

She smiled at him as they arrived at the gates of the Manor, the two guards bowing respectfully to them as they were admitted entrance.

Grayfia was waiting for them inside and also bowed respectfully for them. "Good morning Lord Ikoraiza and Lady Sitri, your parents are expecting you, please follow me." She said softly.

"It's good to see you again too, Grayfia, please lead the way." Ikoraiza said with a smile to his sister-in-law.

Grayfia smiled at him and led them through the halls of the Manor to the chamber where Zeoticus and Venelana were residing.

When they arrived, Grayfia bowed and left them alone. "It's good to see you again son, and with your dear fiancé at that. How have you been?" Zeoticus asked with a smile.

Ikoraiza smiled and went to hug his mother. "We are doing great, as you can see, I hope this day finds you well?" He asked as they took a seat, after his mother and father given Sona a friendly hug.

"We are doing fine as always Ikoraiza, I am just wondering why you two needed to see us on such short notice." Venelana asked with a soft smile.

Sona and Ikoraiza shared a look and smiled at them. "We have a couple of things we need to talk about. First of all we wanted to ask you if it is possible for Sona and myself to get married this summer."

Both Zeoticus and Venelana smiled at that. "Of course it is possible Ikoraiza, we'll start planning things with Lady Serafall immediately, and I think we can rest assured that you will give up your Evil Piece, or am I wrong?" Zeoticus asked with a smile.

"Actually father, it is I who shall give up my Evil Piece. Rias is the official heir, so for me it is not as necessary to carry on the family's name. I adore Sona and I will forevermore be committed to her happiness. We have talked about this a lot over the last couple of days, and the more we talk about this, the surer I am of this." Ikoraiza said with an almost dreamy smile to his fiancé.

"That is a very brave thing to do, son. But we expected it would happen. So this is not as much of a shock as you two probably thought it would be. But we are wondering what you have in mind for him. Would you mind telling us, Sona?" Zeoticus asked softly.

Sona smiled at that. "Due to his newfound powers, there are not a lot of things I can give him other than my Queen. Fortunately I have a mutation Knight Piece which I intend to offer him. It will take a bit of rearranging within my peerage, but I'm sure both him and Kuroka will have a fitting place in our peerage."

"We're glad you want to offer him a place in your peerage while taking in account his new powers. It speaks highly of you, which is something we would expect from the Heiress to the House of Sitri." Venelana said with a smile.

"Thank you, Lady Gremory. That means a lot coming from you. I have always loved Iko, and I will continue to love him forever. But knowing that he also loves my Queen, Tsubaki, Rias' Queen Akeno and of course Koneko and Kuroka, I felt I had to give him the best fitting Piece for his abilities, and I'm sure the increased speed of the Knight will certainly help him." Sona said with a smile.

Both Zeoticus and Venelana smiled at that. "That is something we knew from the first time we introduced you two to each other. You had an instant connection with him, one that I only have seen with Rias. You two seem to be able to read each other's feelings with one look between you, which brings us to a question of our own. When can we expect grandchildren from you?" Zeoticus asked with a broad smile.

Sona and Ikoraiza blushed as Venelana sighed. "You're thinking too quick again, dear. There is an order to be followed in this." She said with a soft smile.

"We don't mind answering the question. We have both agreed to wait with sex until we are married, and with everything that is coming up, I think it's best if we wait a little while before we start a family, but someday we will of course have children, it is something we both want." Sona said with a smile to her fiancé.

Ikoraiza smiled at that. "I would even want to go as far as to say that you're getting a lot of grandchildren, since all of the girls seem to want my children."

That made his parents smile, but his father wisely kept his mouth shut, afraid of another dressing down from his wife, which made Ikoraiza laugh softly. His mother was more scary than anyone he knew when she was upset, and while he had inherited her power, he looked like his father in most other aspects, which included that fear, and that fear included the fear for his sister when she was upset, since she inherited their mother's temper.

Venelana then looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "What are you laughing about Iko. I could very well teach your future wife to give you a similar dressing down, or perhaps I should give your sister a call to do that. You, like your father sometimes need it." She said with a smile.

He blushed a little at that. "Sorry mother." He said softly.

Sona smiled at him. "Don't worry baby, I know you won't need such of a dressing down. You've got five girls to keep happy after all."

He only nodded at that. "And you know I would not dare upset any of you girls, especially not you, my sweet." He said with a smile.

Sona smiled and kissed his cheek. "You know you could never upset me, we are not the people to argue with each other."

He smiled at that and kissed her softly. "We'll think of plenty of other ways to argue baby, between the sheets for example."

"Or on the couch, I've noticed you already have a preference for that." Sona said with a wink.

"Okay, that is a bit too much information. I think we'll leave it at this, we have a lot of preparations to make, and knowing Lady Serafall, she will steer towards a big wedding for her sister, so it will take a lot to prepare everything in a relatively short window of time." Venelana said with a smile.

"I do have one more request though. I would like to be a part of Sona's peerage as soon as possible, so if it's okay with you, I want to give you my King Piece today, so Sona can make me her Knight."

"Of course my son. We understand that. Just focus on purging your Evil Piece, and we will make sure it'll get back to Ajuka Beelzebub."

He smiled and focused his energy on his King Piece to bring it out of his body, smiling softly when it appeared in his hand.

They smiled and nodded. "That's understandable, and we should get back as well, we also have a lot to do if we want to get everything done today." Sona said with a smile.

Zeoticus and Venelana smiled and bid them goodbye, and as if by magic Grayfia appeared to escort them back through the halls.

When they were outside again, Sona created a portal to the Sitri domain to explain everything again to her sister.

 **Kuoh Academy Occult Research Clubroom, the following afternoon**

The following day Rias and her peerage were again waiting on Sona and her peerage, since they had agreed to trade Pieces today. Reya would become a part of her peerage, and in return she would trade Koneko to Sona, so Koneko could be close to her sister and Ikoraiza.

The news had been received a bit twofold, Kiba was a bit sad that Koneko would not be a part of their club anymore, but he knew that it would be best for her. On the other hand he was happy that they were getting Reya back for Koneko, since he liked her very much already.

"I wanted to thank you again for this Rias. It means so much to me." Koneko said with a soft smile.

Rias smiled at her. "It will be hard to let you go Koneko, but I know it is best for you. You deserve your sister and your lover as close as possible."

Koneko smiled at that and cuddled a bit closer to Akeno, wanting to soak up as much of her presence as possible, feeling the raven-haired Queen's distress. "Don't worry my sweet. Iko promised to spend equal time with you as well, and you know he always tries to keep his promises. He loves you so much that it is almost written on his face." She said softly.

Akeno smiled at that. "I know he does, I really do. But sometimes it is hard to see everyone being so happy with him while I have to wait." She said softly.

"Then take charge of the situation Akeno. You know as well as I do that he sometimes misses the things that are right in front of him. If you ask him to take you out on a date, I'm sure he will say yes without a second thought." Koneko said sweetly.

She smiled and hugged the petite girl close. "Thank you Koneko. Perhaps that is for the best, he has been so busy lately."

Koneko smiled and kissed her cheek as there was a knock on the door. "That will be them, could you get that Issei?" Rias asked with a smile.

The boy nodded and stood to open the door, Saji and him glaring at each other as they stepped in.

"Good afternoon Sona, how have you been?" Rias asked with a smile.

Sona smiled at her. "I've been doing good Rias, thank you for asking."

"Before we do this, I want to say something. Please keep taking care of Koneko, Iko. She deserves the best you can give her, and while I know you will do anything in your power to make her happy, I just wanted to have said it." Rias said softly.

Ikoraiza smiled and went to hug his sister. "I have always been committed to her happiness. I promise to care for her for as long as I am physically able. And I also promise to be a better boyfriend to Akeno as well." He said softly.

Rias smiled and tightened her hug a bit. "Then you better go and ask her out before she beats you to it." She whispered in his ear.

He nodded and stepped back to Sona, whispering something in her ear, to which she nodded.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's get down to business. Koneko, are you ready?" She asked softly.

Koneko nodded and focused on her Rook piece, forcing it out of her body. "Thank you for everything Rias, I will never forget it." She said softly as she hugged the red-haired woman.

Rias blinked away a few tears. "Don't mention it my sweet. Good luck with my brother, you will need it." She said with a wink.

Koneko smiled and walked to Sona, as Reya walked towards Rias. "Reya Kusaka, do you accept this Evil Piece and the position of Bishop in my peerage?" Rias asked with a smile.

Reya smiled at her. "I do. My life for yours, Rias." She said softly.

Rias smiled as Reya assimilated the Bishop Piece into her body. "Welcome to our little family Reya, I'm sure you will love it with us."

A few feet away Koneko had just assimilated her Rook Piece from Sona, already standing by Kuroka's side.

Ikoraiza then walked up to Akeno. "Akeno, my sweet, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" He asked softly.

Akeno smiled at him. "I would love to. But I will come and pick you up." She said with a dreamy smile.

He nodded and kissed her softly. "Just a little taste of tomorrow, my sweet." He said with a wink.

She smiled at that. "And I intend to collect a lot more from you tomorrow, so if I were you I'd prepare." She said huskily.

He smiled and pulled her close and into a passionate kiss. Akeno moaned into his mouth and slung one leg around his waist and her arms around his neck, pushing herself flush against his body.

Without conscious thought he let one of his hands fall to one of her breasts, squeezing it softly through the fabric of her blouse. "I think we better stop before we can't help ourselves love. We still have an audience." She said huskily.

He smiled and pulled back a little, not wanting to let the contact between them just yet. Akeno molded herself into his side and smiled dreamily at him. "Sorry baby, I but you know I always have trouble controlling myself around you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad I can still make you feel that way baby. I was afraid you might be satisfied enough with the others and would have forgotten about little old me."

"Baby, I love you and I would not dare forget about you, I know it will take a while for us to get to the same level as I am at with the others, but I promise you we will get there soon." He said sweetly.

Akeno smiled at that. "I know we will, just the fact that you want to take me on a date tomorrow is telling enough how much you love me." She said softly.

Ikoraiza smiled and they kissed a last time before Akeno walked back to Rias' side and Ikoraiza walked back to Sona and Koneko, the latter immediately hugging him tightly.

He smiled at her and picked her up to put her on his shoulders, knowing she loved it when he did that.

Koneko blushed and softly slapped his head. "You could have warned me Iko."

He smiled and gave her legs a squeeze. "Sorry my sweet, but it has been so long since we did this, I kind of wanted to surprise you."

She smiled at that. "I know, but this is the first time you did this with so many people present." She said softly.

"I think we should take this time to get to spend some time with our new members, and I'm sure Koneko will be hard to pry from Ikoraiza's side for the remainder of the day." Rias said with a smile.

"I was just about to say the same thing, but I'm sure we'll talk again soon. And Reya, good luck." Sona said with a smile.

Reya smiled and gave her former King a last hug. "Thank you for everything Sona. I will never forget it."

Sona smiled at her before they made their way back to the Student Council Chambers.

 **Outside the Student Council Chambers, the following day**

For the first time in her life Akeno was nervous. She wanted this date so much, but now that she stood in front of the door her insecurities came back in full force. She knew that he knew of her past and had never had a problem with it, and she hoped that still was the case.

She smoothed out her colorful spring dress for the umpteenth time as she knocked on the door.

Ikoraiza opened the door with a smile and he immediately pulled her into a hug, even going as far as lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. "Hello my love. Are you ready for today?" He asked with a smile.

She giggled and slung her arms around his neck. "Hey Iko, of course I am ready for today. I've been dreaming about this for months, and I must admit you invaded my dreams even more last night." She said with a smile.

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Then let's go baby. I've got a day planned that I think you will enjoy." He said with a soft smile.

Akeno smiled and looped her arm through his. "I'll be with you, so my day is already perfect." She said softly.

Ikoraiza wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled dreamily at her as he created a portal to the city, which would give them more time to spend together today.

They spent a lot of time shopping, most of which made Ikoraiza blush since she had a preference for clothes that left little to the imagination.

"Are you enjoying the sights baby?" She asked when they walked out of another store.

"Of course I am baby, you are a beautiful woman and watching you have fun with something you enjoy warms my heart." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Akeno smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I must be honest with you Iko. I want to be yours in every single way, you are in my dreams every night and it is getting harder to control myself every time we are in the same room."

He smiled at that. "Then I think we should find a place where we can take our time in loving each other."

She blushed a little and followed him to an alley where he summoned a portal, leading them to a comfortable room, apparently in the Underworld. "Where are we Iko?" She asked softly.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "We're in my room in the Gremory Manor baby, one of the few places that I ever want to make love to you to, and one of the few places that are worthy of your beauty."

She blushed a little as she turned to face him. "I love you Iko, please don't ever leave me." She said as she pressed herself against him.

He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. "I love you too Akeno. I will never, ever leave you again. We are going to have a very long and happy life, and of course once our house is done, we will all live together, happily ever after."

She smiled and kissed him, pushing herself further against him as she deepened it, moaning into his mouth as he slowly lowered the straps on her dress.

He gasped softly as he felt that she wasn't wearing a bra and that her big breasts fell into his hand without anything holding them back, feeling her nipples already jutting into his palms.

She moaned softly into his mouth as his thumbs lightly brushed her hard nipples, slowly pushing him backwards to his bed as her dress fell from her body.

He quickly picked her up and carried her towards the bed, never breaking the kiss with his raven-haired love.

He gently deposited her onto the bed and smiled at her. "You are so beautiful Akeno. How did I ever get so lucky with a girlfriend as you?" He said softly.

She blushed and plucked at his shirt a bit. "I know, because I loved you from the first time I saw you. You were so sweet to me, which was something new after a youth on the run and being despised."

He smiled and pulled off his shirt, groaning softly as she lightly raked her nails across his chest. "Oh the things you do to me, my love." He said huskily.

She smiled sultrily at him and pulled him down. "Please tell me Iko. Do I make you horny? Do you want to take me for hours on end until we are both sated and sweaty? Or do you plan to push me against the wall and have your way with me, where I am at your mercy and willing to do anything to please you?" She asked huskily.

"No baby, I plan on worshipping your gorgeous body inch by inch, and then and only then I will make love to you, because your first time should be nothing else but perfect." He said sweetly.

Akeno blushed and unbuckled his pants. "I want to pleasure you first baby. I want to satisfy my curiosity by satisfying you."

He smiled and let her flip them over, lifting his hips so she could take off his pants and underwear. "You're so big Iko. I never knew you were packing so much meat in your pants." She said as she slowly started stroking him.

Ikoraiza groaned softly at her ministrations, which made Akeno giggle softly. "I could get used to a size like this. I look forward to riding this big cock for a while."

"I'm all your today, my love." He said softly.

She smiled and slowly took his length into her mouth, working to produce as much saliva she could, so he would be well prepared when he would enter her virgin pussy.

"Oh Akeno, how are you so good at that?" He asked breathily.

"I've got a natural talent at seduction baby, you of all people should know that by now. I know how to get a man riled up, and I've done this countless times in my dreams." She said seductively.

He groaned as she kissed her way back up to his lips. "I'm ready Iko. Make love to me like only you can." She said as she straddled him.

He then gently grasped her hips and slowly lowered her onto his length, Akeno moaning loudly as he entered her.

She winced when he broke her hymen and smiled at him as he caressed her cheek softly and wiped the tears away. "I love you Akeno. I always have and I always will. you will never have to feel alone ever again, even if we are in different peerages. Soon we will have a home where we can all live, so we can all sleep together at night."

"I love you too Iko and I have never felt alone. I had Koneko with me most of the time, and at night you were always in my dreams, and even during the day you were on my mind." She said as she slowly lowered herself.

He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss, the two of them falling into a nice rhythm almost immediately. "It looks like we were truly made for each other, baby. Even with Kuroka we didn't fall together so seamlessly."

She smiled at that. "Thank you love, that means a lot to me. But I know why this is. We have twirled around each other for a very long time, and now that we can finally be intimate we can let each other feel the love we feel. I have a feeling once you get around to do it with Sona and Koneko it will feel just as good."

He kissed her and let his hands glide to her breasts, squeezing the soft globes softly and slowly making his way to her nipples again.

Since she was still slightly taller than him, she moved up a little so her breasts were level with his face. He seemed to get the hint and took one of her nipples in his mouth, suckling softly as he rolled the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

She knew she wouldn't last long anymore, and when she reluctantly lifted herself off him, he groaned. "Don't be like that love. I can feel you are close, and I am almost going to cum as well, and I would love it if we made each other cum."

He smiled at that. "I would love to taste you baby. I've been waiting forever to taste your undoubtedly sweet juices."

Akeno smiled and turned around, slowly lowering her lower body over his face, Ikoraiza not wasting any time in eating her out. She moaned and took him into her mouth again, moaning even louder when she tasted her juices mixed with his own unique taste.

It didn't take them long to cum, and Akeno moaned loudly as she shuddered on top of him, trying everything in her power to swallow his big load.

When they had come down from their orgasms a bit, Akeno turned around again and cuddled up to him again. "That was nothing short of amazing Iko. Thank you." She said softly.

"You were amazing too, my Queen. Thank you for this fantastic day." He said softly.

"I should be thanking you baby. As always you have made me feel like I am the most beautiful girl in the world." She said with a dreamy smile.

They laid like that for a while when Akeno rolled out of his arms. "I think we should get back baby. it's getting late." She said softly.

He nodded and kissed her again before they got dressed, Ikoraiza creating a portal when they were. He pulled her close and then stepped through, appearing in front of her house. "I thought it would be good to end this day properly and bring you home." He said with a shy smile.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you again for a lovely time baby, I'll see you tomorrow." She said softly.

He smiled and placed a last chaste kiss to her lips before he created another portal. "I'll see you tomorrow baby. Sweet dreams."

She smiled and blew him a kiss before he stepped through the portal, entering her house with a dreamy smile on her face.

 **Sona's House, later that evening**

When Ikoraiza appeared in Sona's living room, he was a bit shocked to see them all there, Tsubaki and Sona were playing a game of chess against each other and Kuroka was teaching Koneko to use her powers, seeing Koneko's ears and tail for the first time in a very long time.

"Good evening, my dears." He said with a silken voice as he stepped in.

They looked up to him with a smile and moved to hug him. "Good evening lover. Did you have fun with Akeno?" Sona asked with a smile.

He nodded and kissed them all softly. "I did, we had an amazing date and an even more amazing evening. Thank you for allowing this." He said softly.

Sona smiled and led him to the couch, so they could cuddle up to him. "Since you are technically still a free Devil, there was little I could do to stop it. But I think you'll be happy to know that in the meantime I gave Kuroka my two Bishop Pieces, since when you gave up your King, she became a free Devil as well, and I think now it is time to give you your Knight Piece." She said with a smile.

"I would be happy until the end of time if I can be your Knight in shining armor, my love." He said with a smile.

Sona smiled at that. "Seriously, that old pun? I expected more from you baby, but are you ready?" She asked softly.

He nodded and groaned softly as he assimilated her Knight Piece, glad that it was a mutation Piece so he would retain his newfound powers.

When the assimilation was complete he stood back up and hugged her. "Thank you baby. I promise to forever protect you, as well as the others." He said softly.

"And we promise to forever love you baby, and we have even more great news. My sister arranged for my home to be redecorated, with every luxury we can ever want, so we can all live together, and Akeno will also be able to be close to you." Sona said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "I'm sure she will be ecstatic to hear that. We can finally be like a true family, which is something all of us crave right now."

They smiled and nodded. "That's most certainly true my love, and while it will take a little while to get everything arranged, we can at least let her know tomorrow, she deserves that good news after everything she's been through." Koneko said softly.

He nodded and kissed her softly. "And we both know she deserves every bit of love we can give her." He said with a smile as he pulled Koneko into his lap.

She purred softly and got comfortable, while Kuroka sought his shoulder and Sona and Tsubaki finished up their game, joining their lovers on the couch once they had.

"I'm glad you girls bonded a bit while I was away. That makes me feel a bit better leaving you alone for most of the afternoon."

They smiled at that. "We had loads of fun. Kuroka got me all caught up on my Senjutsu and we made a start on my Youjutsu training." Koneko said with a smile.

"So that explains those cute little ears I missed so much." He whispered softly.

She blushed at that and hid her face in his hair, much to the amusement of her sister and Ikoraiza.

"Don't tease her Iko, she's made a lot of progress today." Sona said with a soft smile.

He smiled and hugged the petite girl to him. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Koneko smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's okay baby, from you I can handle that kind of teasing. Perv-boy was way worse. Did you hear about the thing in the forest where he wanted to get that Slime as his familiar. It burned away all of our clothes too."

Ikoraiza chuckled softly at that. "Figures, it would be like perv-boy to want a familiar like that. I hope you or Rias put him in his place?" He asked softly.

She nodded at that. "Yeah, I punched him halfway through the forest, that was super rad."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "That's one of the many reasons I love you baby. Never afraid to put people in their place."

Koneko just smiled and cuddled into him. "I must say that she's already made so much progress baby. I think finally being together with her mate has done a lot in her acceptance of her powers." Kuroka said with a smile.

"I'm sure all three of you will be a wonderful addition to our peerage, and I just realized we now have a full peerage." Sona said with a smile.

They all smiled at that, but all of their smiles quickly turned into yawn's. "I think it's best if we go to bed. We've all had a long day." Tsubaki said softly.

They nodded at that, and Ikoraiza was almost drug to the bedroom by the girls, who cuddled in close to him as soon as they hit the bed.


	9. Holy Sword!

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C9: Holy Sword!**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So we're finally in the new Arc, and let me just say one thing. There will not be a broody Kiba in this Arc, and Xenovia and Irina will be a bit OOC as well. Irina is not going to be such a fanatic and Issei actually remembers her. Xenovia is not going to be as aggressive, simply because of the way this formed in my head.**

 **Issei Hyodo's house, the following day.**

The following day after school the entire Occult Research Club had gathered at Issei's home, since the old school building was getting its annual cleaning.

"Since we are also welcoming a new member into our Club today, I think it's best if we do take tea first and then go over everyone's contracts." Rias said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and Asia and Akeno stood to go and get the tea and cake for them.

"I must say that I did not expect such a warm welcome, especially after everything that went down with the Familiars." Reya said with a smile.

Rias smiled at her. "The Familiar sporting events were just a bit of friendly competition between myself and Sona, like we have done countless times before, and since we knew a bit of the plans of Sona and my brother, we wanted to make you feel at home, because I hope you know you have been traded to my peerage for very specific reasons."

Reya nodded and smiled. "I do, it is so that Kiba and I can grow closer, Koneko can be closer to Ikoraiza and her sister and that it wouldn't feel like I was just pushed aside, which it still doesn't feel like I might add. I'm actually quite happy with how everything worked out."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I'm sure you and Kiba will fit well together." Rias said with a smile.

Reya and Kiba blushed a little at that. "Thank you Rias." They said softly.

Rias just smiled at them as Asia and Akeno returned with a tray with cake and tea for all of them. "I hope there is enough for everyone, otherwise I could always make some more." Asia said softly.

"There is plenty Asia, don't worry." Rias said with a smile.

Asia smiled and put the plate in the center of the room. "Now that we have some snacks, let's see how everyone did. We'll start with Reya, since she is the latest member of our peerage and I received her statistics from Sona earlier today. Reya, you had ten, Akeno, eleven, Kiba had eight, three for Asia, and one for Issei. It's a step in the right direction, but you have got to work harder for your contracts if you want to become a High-Ranking Devil and have your Harem." Rias said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I know, and I've been trying my best. Next month I'm going to try even harder and take first place." He said confidently.

They all smiled at that. "That's the spirit Issei. I'm sure you'll do great." Asia said with a bright smile.

He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Asia, that means a lot to me." He said with a soft smile.

"Hey Issei, do you remember when that picture was taking?" Kiba asked, pointing to a picture on Issei's desk.

Issei grabbed it and smiled. "Yeah, it was taken when I was seven or eight. The other kid is named Irina Shidou, and she was my best friend back then, until her father had to move away for work, unfortunately I haven't heard from her in years."

Kiba smiled at that. "And that sword, what do you know of that?" He asked softly.

"I don't know, she said it was a family heirloom or something." Issei said with a shrug.

"What do you think Rias, could it be a Holy Sword?" Kiba asked as he handed the picture to Rias.

Rias took it and examined it. "Judging by the sigil, I think it is, but there is no way of knowing at this point." She said softly, knowing how Kiba could react to the news.

Kiba seemed to drift off a little as he handed the picture back to Issei. "Are you okay, bro?" Issei asked softly.

That seemed to snap him back. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Issei." He said with a smile.

Issei eyed him a bit warily but couldn't see anything else. "If you say so dude."

Kiba smiled at him, but Rias noticed it was forced. She was going to have a good talk with him about this when they had the time.

They quickly rounded up the meeting and Rias held Kiba back as Asia and Issei brought the tray downstairs, having seen the look in Rias' eyes. Akeno also took her leave together with Reya, knowing what Rias was planning for her Knight.

"I know it hurts Kiba, but I promise we'll keep looking for them. You know as well as I that a lot of them were destroyed and have been remade. We will avenge your fallen comrades. I promised you that when you became a part of my peerage." Rias said softly.

Kiba smiled and hugged her. "I know Rias, but I just can't help but react to the thing that almost killed me so many years ago."

"We all want to help you get revenge Kiba, I would even think that Issei will be the most passionate about it once he knows. I think it is time to let the others in on this." Rias said softly.

He nodded at that. "I agree, but it is hard to let people in for me, you know that. But I think I've been dealing with this on my own for long enough."

Rias smiled and hugged him. "I think everyone will want to help you Kiba. You saw how Issei was during the Game, he wants to protect his friends by any means necessary."

Kiba smiled at that. "Then I will tell everyone tomorrow, and then we'll see where it goes from there." He said softly.

Rias smiled at that. "Trust in our friends, Kiba, like they trust in you."

He nodded and gave her another quick hug before he followed her downstairs.

…

That evening they gathered at another abandoned storehouse, where a stray Devil was holed up. Issei came on his bike and had a strange package with him.

"What that Issei?" Rias asked softly.

He smiled as he got off his bike. "It's the payment for my contract, he didn't have anything else to pay me with."

"We'll find a place for it, right now we've got different things to worry about. This Devil is too dangerous to take on inside, so we'll have to draw it out. Asia, you wait at the rear, while Akeno and I will wait here to finish it. That leaves Reya, Kiba and Issei to draw it out, are you up for that?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am!" They replied in unison.

"Let's do this, Boosted Gear!." Issei said as he summoned his Dragon Arm.

"I wonder what it will be, probably another scary monster." Issei said as he punched open the door.

They slowly walked inside and smelled the foul scent of decay in the air, and in the far corner they could see the shape of a little girl, who stumbled out of her corner when she saw them.

When she was in full view, she transformed, growing eight spider like legs and a big horn on her forehead.

"Kiba, you're up!"

He nodded and as he jumped up, he drew his sword slicing the demon in half with a smirk.

"Nice one Kiba" Reya said with a smile of admiration.

He flashed her a smile and started cutting up the lower half. "Your turn Issei." Kiba said with a smile.

Issei nodded and used his Dragon Shot to launch the creature upward, where seconds later the crackle of lightning could be heard.

They walked outside at the moment Rias banished the Devil to hell. "Good job everyone. Let's call it a night and reconvene tomorrow." Rias said with a smile.

They all nodded and Reya followed Kiba to his home, since she felt he could use the company. Akeno gave them all a quick hug before she also went home, leaving Asia, Rias and Issei there at the warehouse.

I guess we better go too huh?" He asked softly.

She nodded at him. "You go on ahead with Asia, I'll see you two at home." She said softly.

Asia and Issei nodded and gave her a big hug before they made their way home on Issei's bike.

Rias smiled as they left and quickly followed them, figuring her plan could still work tomorrow.

 **Kuoh Academy Occult Research Clubroom, the following day**

When they gathered again the following day, Kiba was sporting the remnants of a black eye and several bruises. "What happened Kiba?" Rias asked worriedly.

Kiba smiled at her as he and Reya took a seat. "We were attacked by Freed Selzen on our way home, and even worse, he was using a Holy Sword. We barely got away."

"You poor thing. I'm glad you two got away safely. We'll make sure that Freed will not be a problem much longer." Rias said with a soft smile.

"Yeah dude, the next time we see that bastard, he is going down." Issei said confidently.

Kiba smiled at that. "Thanks Issei, but I have to be honest here, why I was so surprised to see that sword in that picture yesterday and it ties in directly how I came to be a member of Rias' peerage. I used to be a member of a secret project of the church, called the Holy Sword Project, and it served to find out if there were people with an innate talent to wield an Excalibur. In the end none of us had that talent, and one night they came to end our lives. It was only thanks to my friends that I made it out alive, and even then I was still hunted to the brink of exhaustion. That was when Rias found me and made me her Knight. Recently I found out that the project was thought up by one of the Fallen Angel Generals, and that's why I vowed to Rias to end this project once and for all."

"Wow dude, that's deep, I never knew. I promise that I will do everything in my power to help you." Issei said with a soft smile.

"Thanks man, that means a lot to me. I have to admit that I was a bit nervous on how you guys would react, but as always you never cease to amaze me Issei." Kiba said with a smile.

Issei blushed at that, and Reya took Kiba's hands in her own. "Why would we think any different of you Kiba. Speaking for myself here, I would never think anything else of you than the sweet, charming boy I fell in love with." She said with a blush.

Kiba smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you think that way Reya, because I love you too." He said before softly kissing her.

She blushed brightly but refused to let him go, and Kiba seemed to have similar thoughts.

 **In front of the School, that same moment.**

When Sona, Tsubaki and Ikoraiza arrived at the school, they saw two figures dressed in white robes, and one of them had a long wrapped up package tied to her back, although the insignia showed what it was.

"The Holy Sword, I thought it had been destroyed." Sona said softly.

"They had, but they have been reforged with smaller cores of the original, I believe there are seven of them now." Ikoraiza said softly.

Sona smiled at him as they approached the duo. "Good morning ladies, how can we help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes you could, we are looking for information about the battle involving the Fallen Angels recently, do you know of anyone who could help us?" The one with the blue hair asked.

"Actually, we can, if you would follow us, we can show you where you need to go, but we would like to know who we are dealing with. It is our duty as Student Council." Sona said with a kind smile.

The two smiled slightly at that. "I'm Xenovia Quarta, and this is Irina Shidou, we are with the church, and you are Devils from the look of it." The blue haired girl said.

"Pleased to meet you, and yes, we are indeed Devils, but we mean you no harm. I am Sona Sitri, and this is my fiancé Ikoraiza Gremory and my Vice President Tsubaki Shinra.

The two girls smiled at them. "Please to meet you as well, shall we?" Irina asked with a smile.

Sona nodded and led them towards the old school building, where they bumped into Akeno. "Hey Sona, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" She asked with a smile.

"These two girls were looking for Rias and Issei, they want to know what happened with that Fallen Angel you guys fought a while back." Sona said with a smile.

"Did you say Issei, is his last name Hyodo by any chance?" Irina asked curiously.

Akeno smiled at her. "Yes, as a matter of fact it is. Do you know him?"

Irina nodded at that. "We were best friends before my family had to move overseas. I have always hoped to see him again."

"So you're that girl in the picture we saw. Now that I know, you do look like her. I'm sure he will be happy to see you again, although I must advice you to hide that crucifix for a bit, unless you want to hurt him." Akeno said with a smile.

Irina nodded and hid her crucifix under her uniform, not wanting to hurt her best friend, even if he was a Devil now.

As Sona led them into the building, Akeno let herself fall back a bit, slinging one arm around Ikoraiza's waist, making him smile and kiss her cheek.

"Are you sure this is a good idea baby. For all we know these are Exorcists." Akeno said softly.

He smiled and pulled her close. "If they were, they wouldn't have approached us so calm, I think they looking for a partnership of some sort." He said in a similar tone.

She smiled and nodded before giving him a kiss and making her way up front again, since they arrived at the Clubroom. "If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment, I will inform our President of your arrival." Akeno said with a smile.

They all nodded and smiled as Akeno closed the door. "Could anyone tell me how Issei became a Devil?" Irina asked softly.

"I think it's best if he tells you himself. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you as well." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

Irina nodded as the door opened again. "Lady Rias will see you now." Akeno said with a smile.

One by one they filed into the room, and Rias frowned a bit at them, but Issei smiled brightly when he saw Irina, but both of them were calm enough to exchange greetings later.

"Good afternoon Lady Rias, my name is Xenovia Quarta and this is my partner Irina Shidou. We were sent by the Church to find out more about the Fallen Angel attack that happened recently. Would you care to tell us more about it?" Xenovia asked with a smile.

Rias smiled at her, a bit taken back by their kind demeanor. "Of course, please take a seat, may I offer you some tea?" She asked with a smile.

They nodded and as Akeno went to get some tea, Irina went to hug Issei. "Issei! It's so good to see you again. How have you been?" She asked excitedly.

He smiled brightly at her. "I've been doing okay, apart from the being killed by a Fallen Angel thing. I was lucky that Rias wanted me in her peerage. I even have a Sacred Gear."

"Wait, you were killed and reincarnated as a Devil. How, when?" She asked softly.

He smiled and pulled her close. "We'll tell you everything, since it has a lot to do with the Fallen Angel attack." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded as she retook her seat next to Xenovia, who was watching them with interest.

"Am I right in concluding that this is the girl in the picture you showed us, Issei?" Rias asked with a smile.

He nodded and smiled at her as he sat back down next to her and Asia. "Yes she is, and like I said before, she was my best friend back in the day, and I really hope we can be again, even if I am now a Devil." He said with a smile.

"And you, I know you. You are Asia Argento, the fallen nun." Xenovia said matter-of-factly.

"Yes she is, and she is another reason for the attack. It all started when the Fallen Angel Raynare targeted Issei because of his Boosted Gear, which she tried to kill him for. We faced a total of three Fallen Angels after her and it reached its peak when Raynare targeted Asia because of her Twilight Healing. After we defeated Raynare, I brought Asia into my peerage as my Bishop. Because of these attacks we have drawn the conclusion that there are probably more Fallen Angels nearby, and while we have been searching, we haven't been able to locate them." Rias said in explanation.

"That sort of mixes in with the stories we heard, but there is more. We have reason to believe that the person behind the Holy Sword Project is at it again, even though he has been ex-communicated since. We have tracked him to this town and are currently searching for him. We understand that we have no business asking for your help, but it would certainly be appreciated." Xenovia said softly.

Rias smiled at them. "Of course we will help. We have our own reasons for wanting the Holy Swords destroyed. One of my peerage is a survivor of the original Holy Sword Project and he has been set on revenge ever since."

"I heard about him. He was part of the group scheduled for execution but managed to escape. I always found that a very brave move." Irina said softly.

"And I have come out all the stronger for it. I vowed to destroy all of the Holy Swords I ever come across, but if I will be working with two of them, I want to know how you fight, just to know if the rumors are true." Kiba said, speaking for the first time since the two came in.

Xenovia and Irina shared a look and nodded. "We can agree to that, it never hurts to know your potential partner's potential, but I do think we should get another person involved. That would make it honest." Xenovia said softly.

"May I suggest Issei as a second, I know you two work well together." Rias suggested with a smile.

Issei and Kiba shared a look and smiled. "Sure, that could work." Issei said with a smile.

"But Issei, under no circumstance are you to use your Dress Break on them, that would not benefit this potential partnership." Rias said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't dream of using it on Irina, she's my best friend, and I promised only to use it in Rating Games or when we would need it." He said with a smile.

Rias smiled at that. "That's my boy. We might be able to make an honorable boy out of you yet." She said with a wink.

Issei blushed at that, much to the amusement of most of the girls in the room, except Xenovia, who kept a straight face.

"If you would need us, you know where to find us, Rias. Know that we would love to help as well." Sona said with a smile.

"Thank you Sona. I will certainly keep that in mind." Rias said with a smile.

Sona smiled at her and then made her way back to the Student Council Chambers with Ikoraiza and Tsubaki.

 **Student Council Chambers, a little while later**

By the time they made it back to the Council Chambers, Koneko had joined them as well, and of course Kuroka was already waiting for them. "So, what was that all about?" Koneko asked as she crawled into Ikoraiza's lap.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "A few people from the church wanted to talk to Rias about that stuff with that Fallen Angel you took out. One of them was Issei's best friend and they were quite pleasant to us, which kind of surprised me."

Koneko smiled at that. "I hope Kiba and Asia are okay. I know how they get around people from the church." She said with a soft smile.

"They seemed fine. It seems Reya already has a calming effect on Kiba. They were almost as attached at the hip as we all are." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

She smiled and turned around in his lap. "Something like this or was a bit more subdued?" She asked seductively.

He smiled and pulled her closer. "It was a bit more subdued, but I must say you're learning more from your sister than just mastering your Nekomata powers." He said softly.

Koneko smiled at that. "Since you have done it with everyone besides Sona and me, I think I need to catch up a little. I would love to pleasure you too as well."

"Oh, my little neko. I would love to be that intimate with you, but I am so afraid of hurting you. I promised you I would show you nothing but love for the rest of our lives, and I would hate myself for a very long time if I hurt you." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "Kuroka and Tsubaki told me how big you are, and to be honest I'm a bit nervous to have that inside of me, but there are many other ways I can pleasure you that wouldn't hurt me." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "Then I would be honored if you would do that for me baby, how about tonight when we're home?" He asked softly.

She nodded and rested her head against his chest, giving her sister a loving wink as she relaxed against him.

Kuroka smiled and returned the wink, knowing what her little sister was planning for their lover tonight. Shirone deserved a night alone with their lover, and she had tried everything in her power to prepare her dear younger sister for this night, even though she knew they wouldn't have sex just yet.

"Tsubaki, Kuroka, would you please collect the others, we have some things to discuss if those girls from the church need some more help besides Rias and her peerage." Sona said softly.

The two women nodded and gave each other a smile as they walked out of the door. "As for you two, I want you to take yourselves home and enjoy each other the way you want to. We'll see you later tonight, and then I'll catch you up on everything." She said with a smile.

Koneko and Ikoraiza smiled and hugged her, while Ikoraiza also gave her a kiss. "Thanks baby, we'll see you tonight." He said softly.

"Go, do whatever you want to each other. Just know that we all love you and that we will be there tonight, sometime after dinner." Sona said with a smile.

They nodded and quickly created a portal to Sona's home, leaving their King alone in the Student Council Chambers.

 **Sona's House**

The moment Koneko and Ikoraiza stepped out of the portal in Sona's House, Ikoraiza scooped her up in his arms, holding her close as they walked to the bedroom.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Koneko? I would really hate myself if I hurt you tonight." He said softly.

Koneko smiled at him. "I have never been surer of anything else Iko. I know you're afraid to hurt me, but know that I'm not ready to make love to you just yet, but I really want to pleasure you, to show you exactly how much I love you." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "If that is what you really want, who am I to deny you your needs. You know I could never deny you anything to begin with, my little neko."

Koneko blushed a little and kissed him before he gently laid her down on the bed. "You're already so breathtakingly beautiful Koneko, I can't wait to see all of you." He said softly.

"Then let's get naked Iko. I can't wait to please you, and of course I want to show you that my body, however petite can please my mate." She said with a smile.

He smiled at her. "Baby, you already please me in ways that I thought were never even possible. I can't wait until the day that we can take this further." He said as he pulled his shirt off.

Koneko smiled and started undressing, doing it slowly so he could see everything, but also blushing furiously as she stood before him in her bra and panties.

He only smiled and pulled her close, letting out a soft moan as he felt her against his skin without the barrier of clothes.

Both of them were only in their underwear and Koneko used her strength to push him to the bed, crawling on top of him immediately. She then started kissing her way down his body, making him groan in pleasure.

She smiled and took her time savoring his body before she pulled down his boxers, gasping slightly when his erection sprang free. "Oh wow, I didn't expect you to be so big Iko. We're lucky girls with a boyfriend as you." She said with a seductive smile.

"How very much like your sister and the others you are baby. All of the girls said the same the first time they saw my dick." He said with a smile.

Koneko smiled and kissed the tip. "I don't think I can take it all in my mouth, but I will try anyway, and I want to feel your hands on me while I pleasure you." She said softly.

He nodded and groaned as she gave kitten-like licks on his shaft. He rested one of his hands on her head and gently stroked her hair, knowing she loved it when he did that.

With one hand Koneko pulled off her bra and slowly moved up, rubbing her small breasts against his dick, smiling sultrily at him.

He gently cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "I love you so much Koneko. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "It's okay Iko. You're here now, with me, while you could easily be with one of our more developed lovers. You make me feel so loved that it sometimes spins my head."

He smiled at that. "Baby, you are still young. You will always be one of the most beautiful girls in the world to me, no matter how you look."

She blushed and moved up again, pulling down her panties while she did. "Kuroka told me you would love this, and that she wanted me to be the one to try it for the first time." She said as she slid her butt against his dick, slicking it with her juices and grinding up and down against him.

Ikoraiza groaned and captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, loving the things she was doing to him. "Are you enjoying yourself Iko?" She asked softly.

He nodded and kissed her. "I love the things you do to me baby. I never knew you were so much of a seductress." He said huskily.

She smirked at him and ran her nails across his chest. "Courtesy of my sister, my love for you and me being a nekomata. I love doing things like this for you. You're my everything Iko, and I will show you each and every day what you mean to me."

"I love you too, my little neko. Now and forever I will love you. you will always have a piece of my heart, and I can't wait until we can share more." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him, feeling his dick throbbing against her folds. "You're close, aren't you? it's okay, I would love to feel your seed cover me." She said huskily.

He groaned softly and kissed her as he came all over her back and butt, Koneko moaning softly as he let one of his hands glide to her breasts.

"Baby, please let me return the favor. I want to pleasure you too." He said softly.

Koneko smiled and cleaned herself with magic, lying down beside him when she was clean again.

He then gave her a passionate kiss and started kissing her way down her body, paying special attention to her nipples, taking one between his lips and the other one between his thumb and forefinger. He noticed a slight sensation rolling through her and saw a flash of white beneath him.

As he kissed his way further down her body, he saw that her tail had made an appearance, which meant her ears would probably had too. One look in her lust filled eyes confirmed it, with her two white ears poking up and twitching cutely.

"Please Iko, stop teasing me, Nyaa." She said with almost a begging tone.

He smiled and kissed the inside of both her thighs. "I'm sorry baby, I just want to savor your body while I can." He said softly.

Koneko moaned loudly as he started eating her out, grasping the sheets and arching her back from the matrass from the pleasure he was giving her.

Ikoraiza lost himself into pleasuring her. Her scent and juices already addictive to him and he wanted to make her last a bit, wanting to enjoy this moment for as long as he possibly could. She deserved it after having to wait so long.

A minute later she screamed out her orgasm, Ikoraiza letting her ride it out with loving kisses to her thighs, kissing his way back up to her lips once she collapsed into a boneless, pleasured heap to the matrass. "You were amazing Iko, thank you." She said with a dreamy smile.

"It was absolutely my pleasure baby. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He said with a smile.

She smiled and snuggled into him. "It was the best experience of my life, Iko. I can't wait until we can take this further."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close, Koneko on instinct crawling on top of him, kissing him properly as he slung his arms around her waist.

A little while later the others stepped out of a portal, all of them smiling brightly when they saw Ikoraiza and Koneko asleep against each other, Koneko with a dreamy, content smile on her face as she was nuzzling his neck.

"I think they had an enjoyable afternoon, how about we join them for the night." Sona said with a smile.

"I don't even think they have eaten yet, how about preparing them a lovely dinner before we go to bed." Tsubaki suggested with a smile.

Sona nodded and followed Tsubaki to the kitchen, while Kuroka went to wake her sister and her lover. "Shirone, Iko, we're home and dinner is almost ready." She said sweetly.

The two woke up with a smile. "Hey Kuroka, how was your day?" Koneko asked softly.

She smiled at her sister. "A lot less eventful than your afternoon, I'm sure and I think you and Iko must be quite hungry. Sona and Tsubaki are preparing a nice dinner for you two before we go to sleep."

The two nodded and gave Kuroka a soft kiss before Koneko conjured up a cute nightie for herself, so she would at least be a bit covered up.

Ikoraiza opted for just boxers before he followed the sisters to the living room.

After dinner the five of them made their way back to the bedroom, the girls quickly cuddling up to their lover, getting as comfortable as possible before they fell asleep.


	10. Asking For Help

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C10: Asking For Help**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So this one kind of has a bit of a twist, just a bit of fluffyness before the fight with Kokabiel, which I wanted to devote an entire chapter too. Have fun with this one and I'll see you for the next one.**

 **Kuoh Academy Student Council Chambers, the following day**

When Sona and her peerage arrived at the Council Chambers the following day, the mood was beyond good. They had spent a wonderful night together and as an extra surprise, Ikoraiza had prepared a lovely breakfast for them.

Currently Ikoraiza and Kuroka were alone in the Council Chambers, since the rest had classes for today.

"It's been a while since we had this kind of alone time together." Kuroka said as she was cuddled into his side.

"Well baby, we've kind of been running around for a while and now we can finally relax a bit, even if we now have Holy Swords to deal with." He said as he wrapped an arm around her and softly stroked her side.

Kuroka moaned softly and kissed his cheek. "Really baby, here and now? I never thought you were quite so… adventurous." She said seductively.

He smiled at that. "Well baby, this is the place where I made love to Tsubaki for the first time, so I would say that this place is not as adventurous as it could be. Now my sister's clubroom on the other hand."

"No, we are not fucking in the Occult Research Clubroom. Rias hates me enough as it is. I don't want to do anything to add to that." She said adamantly.

He only smiled and kissed her cheek. "Rias doesn't hate you baby. she's actually happy that you stepped up to teach Koneko unlock her full potential, so there is no need to worry about it, and besides, I don't think Rias would forgive me either if we did it there before she has the chance to do it there with Issei."

Kuroka smiled at that. "You know, sometimes I think you and your sister are the same person. You are so much alike in some ways. You're both sweet and incredibly sexy when you want."

He just shrugged at that. "True, we share similar interests in a lot of things, and it is well known in our family that sometimes our hormones and tempers get the better of us, which is probably the reason why she chooses to stay with Issei at his home."

"Perhaps, but I personally think she stays with him to keep an eye on him. The boy is truly a magnet for trouble, although I can see why she wants to sleep with him so badly." Kuroka said with a content smile as she rubbed herself against his side like a cat.

He smiled and nodded when the door opened, revealing Sona, Rias and both peerages, along with the two girls from the church.

"I see you two are quite comfortable. I hope we weren't interrupting anything?" Sona asked with a knowing smile.

They shook their heads and sat up a bit straighter so others could take a seat as well, Kuroka trying very hard to ignore Rias' glare, although she could see there wasn't as much heat behind the look as there had been a few weeks ago.

They all took a seat before Xenovia explained it. "Now that we have all gathered, there is something we wanted to ask you. Some very important things have come to light and we wanted to ask for your help in battling this. We have discovered that the remaining Holy Swords have been taken by one of the Fallen Angel leaders, namely Kokabiel. We know he has a stray Priest under his command at this point, but there could easily be more. The Priest that follows him that we know of seems to be someone you already know, namely Freed Selzen, it also seems he has acquired a Holy Sword."

"No way, Freed has a Holy Sword? That could be bad." Issei said a bit shocked.

"I fought him recently and he definitely had a Holy Sword. And if he's leading a small army of Stray Exorcists, we're in for quite a fight." Kiba said softly.

"And that is why we ask you for your help. We know this is not something our superiors would agree with and we will likely be ex-communicated and hunted if they found out, but we refuse to get killed for this task if it can be avoided by asking for help, and I have seen that you are not the same Devils they warned us about, since Issei is still the same type of person he always has been. We have also been tasked in bringing at least the cores back, but I think we'll get the chance to do that even if it not goes as planned." Irina said with a dreamy smile to her best friend, who only blushed at her words.

Rias smiled at that. "And we on our part have no problems in helping you with this. We want some measure of payback as well against the Fallen Angels, and of course against the ones responsible for the Holy Sword Project."

The two girls nodded and smiled at them. "Thank you, that means a lot to us."

"We're glad to help, as Rias said, we have our own reasons to want this threat quelled." Sona said with a smile mostly to her fiancé.

Ikoraiza smiled at that and pulled her into his side. "Now that we have settled that, may I suggest that we draw up a plan."

They all nodded at that, while Irina and Xenovia placed a map on the table. "The areas marked in red are the ones we have already searched and came up empty, the ones in blue are the ones we have yet to search."

"Then I suggest splitting up our teams so we can cover as much ground as possible." Sona said softly.

"Agreed. Issei and Kiba together Saji and Asia to search the upper left quadrant?" Rias suggested.

Sona nodded at that. "I was thinking along the same lines, and then Tomoe and Tsubasa with Reya and Momo for the bottom left?"

Rias nodded in agreeance. "Yes, and then you and Tsubaki with me and Akeno for the bottom right, which would leave Iko and Kuroka together with Koneko and Ruruko for the upper right, and since the school is in the center quadrant, I don't think they would have the balls to face us here."

Everyone nodded in agreeance at the proposed teams. "We'll call you two if anything comes up. For now you are welcome to help yourself to anything you want. You girls look like you haven't eaten in days." Issei said with a kind smile.

Xenovia and Irina smiled brightly at that. "Thank you. It is true we haven't had a decent meal in days. The church didn't exactly give us the money for necessities."

"Then feel free to help yourself to the pantry. It is located behind the center bookcase." Sona said with a smile.

The girls nodded and thanked them yet again for all of this. "Don't hesitate to call if anything happens, we can be there quickly enough from here." Xenovia said with a grateful smile.

They all nodded and left the two girls in the Student Council Chambers, while they split up in their search parties.

 **Rias and Sona's Party, half an hour later**

"I hope everything will be alright with the others, something about this just doesn't sit right with me." Rias said softly as they arrived in their quadrant.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, we both tried to create balanced teams, and it will be good for Issei and Saji to work together. The sooner we stop their rivalry, the better it will be for all of us." Sona said a smile.

Rias nodded at that. "That's true, and if they can't settle their differences we just have to resort to more extreme measures to help them settle it."

"And how exactly do you suggest we do that, Rias?" Sona asked a bit intrigued.

"I know you are quite partial to giving your servants magical spankings if they misbehave, so that would be a good punishment if they keep at it. That will hopefully help get out point across, that it will be better for them to work together instead of being at each other's throats all the time." Rias said with a smirk.

Sona smiled at her. "I agree, Saji dreads them, and since he is the only one that misbehaves in my peerage, he is the only one that gets them. I guess we are both lucky with our Pawns in that way."

Rias smiled and nodded. "True, Issei is just as bad, but I usually can't bring myself to punishing him. Those puppy eyes make it so hard."

"I know, but trust me that it will drive your point home, and I'm sure you'll want to help him heal afterwards. I know I would if Iko would misbehave." Sona said with a dreamy smile as she thought about her fiancé.

"And I'm sure you would not be the only one, Sona. I think all of us would want to help him heal after one of those. You usually tend to get a bit carried away." Tsubaki said with a knowing smile.

Sona blushed at that. "Perhaps, but never with Iko, besides the fact that I know he would never misbehave."

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Ikoraiza here, Sona? Because it doesn't sound like my brother at all." Rias said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course I'm talking about your brother, and it makes sense that he would act different with the women he loves than with his sister. You two have always teased each other, but he will always adore you, and I'm sure you will always adore him." Sona said with a smile to her friend.

Rias smiled at her and nodded. "That's true, to me he will always be the annoying twin that I adore more than anything in the world."

"And does he adore you, Rias, and I look forward to the day I can officially call you my sister-in-law." Sona said before giving her friend a quick hug.

Rias relaxed into the hug and smiled brightly at her friend. "I can't wait for that day as well Sona, although I'm not quite sure how to feel about having Serafall that close as well."

Sona smiled at her as they pulled back from their hug. "She's actually been okay with Iko and me getting married and has gotten over her obsession with me, which surprised me a lot."

Rias smiled at that "I'm glad for that, in the end it is the best for both of you. You and Iko will have each other and Sona will have a brother-in-law she can trust will take the best care of her sister."

Sona only nodded at her, glad that Rias felt the same as her when it came to her sister. "Speaking of my sister. There is something I wanted to ask Akeno. My sister has provided us with a Manor where we can all live together with Iko, and I was hoping that you would like to join us there. That way you can be both close to Iko and be a part of Rias' peerage for years to come."

Akeno smiled brightly at that. "Of course I want to join you and the others. There are few things I desire more than to be close to Ikoraiza."

"Then we will share the address with you once we are done here." Sona said as she hugged the raven-haired Queen, although her face was quickly lodged between her breasts due to the height difference.

Sona gasped a little when she was released and blushed a little at Akeno, who only smiled at her. "You don't have to be embarrassed Sona. Chances are that we will be in this position again soon enough." Akeno said with a wink.

Sona just smiled at that, not saying anything in response right now.

About a minute later Sona's phone rang. She took a look at the screen and smiled when she saw it was Ikoraiza. "Hey baby." She said sweetly.

" _Hey love, I just got a call from Koneko that Issei and Saji have found them. Xenovia and Irina are already on the way and he asked me to call you, with a bit of luck we might be able to catch them." Ikoraiza said almost excited._

Sona smiled at that. "We're on our way love, be careful." She said with a bit of concern lacing her voice.

" _I will baby, seen you soon." He said with an audible smile._

Her smile brightened as she disconnected the call before she turned to the others. "Well that was Iko, and he said that Issei and Saji have found them, and that Xenovia and Irina are already on the way. I just hope we can catch them in time."

"We could see that by the look on your face Sona. You always get that lovestruck look when you're talking to Iko, which is totally understandable." Tsubaki said with an almost dreamy smile.

Sona blushed at that before she and Rias created a portal to go to the boys.

…

When they arrived at their location, they let out a collected sigh. The stray priest was gone and most their peerages along with Xenovia were standing in a half circle while they tried to keep Saji and Issei away from each other, both boys shouting at each other that it was the other's fault that they got away.

"That's enough! This petty rivalry stops right here and now. Issei, come here." Rias said a bit annoyed.

"You too Saji. It is time to teach you both a lesson that will stick." Sona said equally annoyed.

The two boys paled at that, stopping their bickering immediately as they kneeled before their respective Kings, much to the amusement of the others. "Before we punish you though, I would like to know what happened here." Rias said sternly.

"We were kind of ambushed by Freed, and Kiba and eventually Xenovia fought him off before Valper Galilei showed up. He definitely had a Holy Sword, just like Xenovia said, and I think he called it the Excalibur Rapidly." Issei said softly.

Rias and Sona shared a look at that. "Very well, now we at least know what we are up against. Do we have any idea where they went to?"

Xenovia shook her head. "They ran off, but Reya, Kiba and Irina went after them, somewhere towards the woods."

"Do you have another way of contacting her? She might be in trouble." Issei asked softly.

Xenovia shook her head at that. "I'm afraid not, the best thing we can do is split up and search for them."

They all nodded and made their way into the forest, the two Kings taking their own peerages with them.

 **Rias' Party**

It took them almost two hours to find Irina, all battered and bruised in the middle of a path that led through the woods. "Irina! What have they done to you?" Issei asked in tears as he ran to her, bordering on an emotional breakdown already.

Irina managed a faint smile. "Oh hey Issei. I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough to defeat them."

Issei smiled and cradled her head in his lap. "Hold still Irina, you're badly hurt. Asia can you heal her?"

Asia nodded and quickly set to work. "Her wounds are bad Issei, I'm not sure if she'll make it." The blonde said softly.

"Leave me here, I have few things to live for anyway." Irina said with tears in her eyes.

"I won't do that. You're still my best friend and I refuse to let you die here. You're going to be okay." Issei said softly.

She smiled and cupped his cheek gently. "It's okay Issei. I'm just glad I got to spend my final moments with you."

"That doesn't have to be Irina. I can save you if you want and make sure you and Issei have a whole lot of time together, the only thing you have to do is become a Devil in my peerage." Rias said with a kind smile.

Irina seemed to think about it for a moment before she turned to Issei. "Do you think I could be a good Devil next to you Issei?"

"Of course I think that, you mean the world to me Irina. I just wish there was another way to do this, since I know how close to God you are." He said softly.

Irina smiled at him. "It'll be okay Issei, you have always meant more to me than my religion." She said softly before turning to Rias. "Lady Gremory, it would be an honor to become a Devil next to Issei."

Rias only smiled and summoned one of her Rook Pieces, figuring it would be a good fit for her since she took this much damage and was still this coherent. "Then in the name of Rias Gremory, accept this Rook as your Evil Piece and live your life for me, Irina Shidou."

Irina smiled and closed her eyes as she assimilated the piece, Sona, Tsubaki and Ikoraiza appearing seconds later. "We came as soon as we got your call Akeno, what happened?"

"Irina was attacked by the Fallen Angels, I had to give her an Evil Piece to ensure her survival, but I'm afraid she is still very weak." Rias said softly.

"I have the equipment to treat her at my house. Tsubaki, could you take her? Put her in my home, she'll be safe there while she recovers. But then come right back, we will need all of the strength we can get." Sona asked with a soft smile.

Tsubaki nodded and took the girl from Issei gently, promising him to take good care of her before she teleported away.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't we all took the bait club. So many damn Devils, I don't know where to begin." Freed said manically as he stepped out of the forest.

"Shut up you, take one step closer and I'll blast your nuts off." Issei said angrily before Rias and Sona flipped over him to create a protective barrier.

"Whoa, don't blaze the messenger, there is someone who wants to talk to you Red." Freed said as he held his hands up in defense.

"Which someone?" Rias asked annoyed.

Freed smirked and looked up. "My boss, of course." He said as the sky turned purple and a Fallen Angel appeared.

"A Fallen Angel, and he has ten wings, he is of the Leader Class." Akeno said slightly in awe.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, son and daughter of the House of Gremory. I am Kokabiel."

Rias and Ikoraiza both stepped forward with a smirk. "The pleasure is all ours, and I suspect you are the leader of the Fallen Angels?"

Kokabiel smirked down on them. "Your crimson hair is quite breathtaking, just as lovely as the scarlet haired Devil King, and even the facial expressions are similar. That is absolutely nauseating."

"Thank you, but I don't think you have come all this way to judge my appearance, not that I'm rushing you, it's nice to see a Leader so close up." Rias said with the least sincere smile Ikoraiza had ever seen on her lips.

He smirked at her. "I thought I might do a little damage while I am here. Starting with this institution and then moving on to the rest of the town."

"Why would you want to harm this school?" Ikoraiza asked genuinely curious.

"I figured if I do Sirzechs would have to emerge to come to save his siblings, so what do you think."

"If you choose to do that you will be starting the Three-Way War all over again." Ikoraiza said with narrowed eyes.

"It would be better than what I got after stealing the Excaliburs, I was certain Michael would come after me. But all I got was an amateur exorcist and a pathetic Holy Sword user. Honestly, it was disappointing." Kokabiel said with a smirk.

Ikoraiza shook his head at that. "So you actually want to start a war? Are you ever an idiot."

"Yes, Yes! After the first Three-Way War ended I was so bored. There was nothing to do. Azazel and Shimazai were so passive about when the next one would start." He said with a maniacal grin.

"I've heard those names before, but I can't remember where." Issei said softly.

Rias smiled at him. "Azazel, he's the Governor General of all Fallen Angels."

"Sounds like a good guy to know." Issei said a bit incredulously.

Kokabiel scoffed at that. "Not only is Azazel being distracted by impending wars, he also spends time collecting something called the Sacred Gears. He always gets completely immersed in his collections."

"So stealing the Holy Swords wasn't enough? Now you want our Sacred Gears too?!" Issei said angrily.

Kokabiel smirked at him. "There's no need to generalize. I have no interest in your Boosted Gear. Azazel might want it though. No. Fallen Angels, God, Devils, we are all barely in a state of equilibrium. Which means I can start a war at any time with my own two hands."

They all looked shocked at that. "You're a complete war maniac." Rias shouted at him.

Kokabiel laughed at that, as if amused with the obviousness of it all. "Well, obviously. Why do you think I'm using Devils this time. I've got you, Rias and Ikoraiza Gremory, Lucifer's Siblings, and then I also have Sona Sitri, Leviathan's sister. I have no doubt there is an abundance of power hanging over the school the two of you attend. It will make the perfect war zone. I know I will enjoy it immensely."

"That guy is insane." Saji said softly to Issei.

Issei nodded in agreeance. "Yeah, if by insane you mean totally fucked up."

Freed cackled at them. "Don't you just love it when he lets his psychotic side shine. I'm started to get excited about war too. And look, I even have toys to bring to the party." He said as he pulled open his coat, revealing two more swords. "All of them are in hyper-state and ready to be used. Now, who's your daddy." He said in a lecherous voice.

They all gasped at that, when Kokabiel spoke again. "Don't act so surprised. What do you say Gremory Twins, nice day to start a war?" He said before creating a magic circle and shooting out spears of light from it.

Rias, Sona, Ikoraiza, Akeno and Tsubaki were just quick enough to put up a barrier against them, both Freed and Kokabiel disappearing in a flash of light.

"Did anyone see where they went?" Saji asked as he dusted himself off.

"I saw him go that way. They're heading towards the Academy." Koneko said from a tree-branch.

"I doubt he'll stop there. Being a Leader Class, he could easily wipe out the entire town. We have to stop him. And the way I see it, we can only do that together, come on you guys, let's go and defend our school." Rias said as she turned on her heel.

They all nodded and followed her back towards the school.

…

When they got back to the school grounds, Rias turned back to Sona. "Sona, could you and your peerage create a barrier around the school, that way we might contain the damage a bit?"

Sona nodded at that. "Of course Rias, but I think you might want Iko there with you. his power could help you a lot in this fight. We can manage a barrier with the others."

Rias smiled at that. "That actually was my next question if I could borrow my brother for this."

"I like to stay one step ahead of you Rias, you should know that by now. I just need my fiancé for one minute."

"You also might want to call our brother Rias. He could be a great benefit in this battle." Ikoraiza said before he was pulled away by Sona.

Rias smiled at them, probably knowing what Sona wanted from him.

Sona pushed her fiancé against a tree and kissed him deeply. "Be careful Iko. Don't be afraid to use a bit more power on that bastard."

He smiled and pulled her against him, Sona going a bit further by lifting herself against him and wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing her lover again. "I promise to be careful baby, and once we defeat this bastard, I also promise another thing, and I wanted to do this a bit more romantically, but Sona Sitri, will you marry me?" He asked softly.

She just gave him a deep and passionate kiss as an answer. "Of course I will marry you, my Iko. I think my sister and your parents will be delighted that we will have a wedding when we are back in the Underworld."

He smiled and kissed her again before she released her legs. "I will see you soon Iko, and trust me that I will use all my lessons from Kuroka on you very soon." She said with a wink.

Ikoraiza blushed and gave her a last kiss before he made his way to his sister, giving her a last smile before Sona and the others put up the barrier.

She was glad to have Kuroka next to them, since she was the most magically powerful next to herself and Tsubaki. She also had half a mind to follow her love in there, but she knew it would do more harm than good. If he got distracted because she was there, there was a big chance he would get hurt or worse. He had enough on his mind protecting Akeno, and she certainly didn't want to add to that.

…

When they walked onto the school grounds Rias pulled her brother aside. "I don't know what Sona said to you, but don't be afraid to let him feel every bit of your new found power. I'd rather have it be an overkill than to involve Sirzechs in this."

He smiled softly at her. "Sona said the same thing sister, but I must admit I am a bit afraid of unleashing that much power. There might be a chance that I can't control it. That time I used it against Riser I only scratched the surface of those powers. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Rias smiled and hugged him. "You won't Iko. Of all the things we have been through together, the last thing I would ever think of you is that you will hurt any of us, least of all Akeno, although she might hurt you a little when she finds out you proposed to Sona without having her there, but I'm sure the things she will do to you are a lot less bad than the things I will do to you if you will not let me stand next to you on your special day."

"Thanks for the threat sis. That makes me feel a whole lot better, and don't worry, I couldn't think of anyone better to stand next to me than my own sister, but that is something we can discuss after we dealt with the Leader Class Fallen Angel." He suggested softly.

She smiled and nodded before they caught back up to the others.

By the time they made it to the athletics field, they saw a giant magic circle in the center of it, bright orange in color and bigger than any of them had ever seen.

"This has Fallen Angels written all over it. We have to be very careful here. Who knows how far they actually got with those Excaliburs. For all we know Valper combined them already, and even with five out of seven, it would wreak havoc on us. We need Kiba here, and preferably Reya as well." Rias said with a gasp as she took a good look at the magic circle.

"You rang, President?" Kiba asked with a bright smile as he and Reya rounded the corner.

Rias smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you're already here Kiba, and you too Reya. I was really worried about you."

Kiba looked down a bit sheepishly at that. "I'm sorry President, my thirst for revenge got the better of me. We followed them here and laid low for a bit, figuring you would get here eventually. I don't know what happened to Irina though, we got separated in the woods."

Rias smiled at him. "She got attacked by Freed. We found her all battered and bruised with only a few stitches of her clothes left. The only way to save her was to bring her into my peerage. She is recovering as we speak."

Kiba smiled at that. "I'm glad for that, I really felt bad that we lost her in the woods. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her."

"As our new Rook, I don't think she'll get hurt very much anymore. But I think it's sweet you care so much about her, but you might want to watch it, your girlfriend seems to be a bit jealous." Rias said with a soft smile.

Kiba smiled at her and at Reya. "I see Irina as a good friend, but it is Reya that I love more than anything. Thank you for bringing her into your peerage."

Rias smiled at them, which made Reya blush even more. "But all kidding aside. I'm glad you two found each other. Sona and I suspected it would do you both good to spend some time together, which is exactly why we did this trade. But I think it is time we go and fight a Fallen Angel and end the Holy Swords once and for all."

Everyone nodded and saw that Kokabiel had built himself a floating throne, hovering above the supposed battlefield.

"That's awesome. I want one of those." Ikoraiza said with a look that they would usually see on Issei.

Akeno sighed and softly slapped the back of his head. "No, you don't need a bigger head than you already have with four girlfriends and a fiancé."

He grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry baby. You know I was merely joking."

She smiled at him. "I know baby, but your line between serious and joking is very thin, for all we knew you could have been serious, gone all Demonic on him and then you could have taken that throne for yourself."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I won't be going all Demonic on him just yet. I don't trust myself enough not to lose control. The very last thing I want to do is accidentally hurt you."

"You won't baby, I know you will be in control. Just think about Koneko, Kuroka, Tsubaki, Sona and me. We will help you stay in control today." She said sweetly.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist as the continued on, perhaps the biggest fight of their lives ahead of them.


	11. Kokabiel

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C11: Kokabiel**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, we're at the battle with Kokabiel, which I must admit hit me like a wall of inspiration today. I've had about 100 words written in the past three days, and today all of the rest came to me so easily. I hope I did it justice, even though there will be some different moment from the anime. Next up we have a few chapters of fluff followed by the training in the Underworld and of course the marriage of Sona and Iko. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you for the next one.**

 **Kuoh Academy School Grounds**

"You sure you don't want me to call Sirzechs, Rias? We are talking about a Leader Class here." Ikoraiza asked her for probably the tenth time.

Rias smiled at her brother. "I called him when you were making out with your fiancé. His forces should be here in about an hour, so we should be able to hold out until then."

He nodded at that as they entered the school's main building. "Alright everyone, our best chances are if we treat this like a Rating Game. Issei, I need you to be on support this time. Focus on powering up and then transferring that power to the rest of us."

"You got it President, I'm all over it." Issei said with determination.

Rias smiled at him. "I think the rest of us can hold off until Issei gathers enough power. Let's try and be on the offensive for this battle. Our main goal is to stop Kokabiel from releasing the power of those Excaliburs, and unlike the fight with Riser, our lives will be at risk this time."

Issei focused his power. "Promotion, to Queen."

"Did you have anything special planned for me Lady Gremory?" Xenovia asked softly.

Rias smiled at her. "I was hoping you and Kiba could work together on this, I'm sure with the both of you working together that you will be able to stop Freed from using those swords, and please, call me Rias."

Xenovia nodded at her. "I will try to remember that. I must admit that I had my doubts about this cooperation, but I have to say that I quite enjoy this partnership so far. I actually feel like a respected member of the team, instead of a tool to be used."

Rias smiled and nodded. "We do see you as a respected member of the team already. I have always had problems with people who use others for their own ends, and seeing you and Irina work has only strengthened that belief. When this is all over, I want to offer you the same as I offered Irina, you two deserve true friends and not to be used like tools to be discarded when they outlived their usefulness."

Xenovia nodded at that. "I will certainly think about it, but first we need to deal with this threat."

When they got to the athletic court, the magic circle in the center of it was pulsing steadily, the power it radiated palpable throughout the school grounds, and they could see the old man chanting something to it.

"What in the world is that?" Asia asked with a soft gasp.

"The four Excaliburs are made into one, that's just so Valper, you know." Kokabiel said in a bored voice.

Rias glared at him. "You won't get away with this Kokabiel, we will stop this insanity."

The Fallen Angel smirked at that. "So? Is big brother on his way yet? Or is Serafall coming instead, because you don't stand a chance against me."

"Right now we're the ones here and ready to fight, that's all that matters." Rias said with a smirk of her own.

Kokabiel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, a gigantic spear of light forming just above them, which he then threw at the gymnasium.

The building exploded on impact, and Issei could just barely avoid getting hit by it.

" _What's the matter kid, you scared?"_ Draigg asked curiously.

Issei picked himself back up and dusted himself off a bit. "Whoa, I have never seen a lance that big before. it's out of this world."

Draigg laughed at that. _"Of course it is, look at it, we're talking about a man that survived fighting with God and the Devil King."_

Issei smiled at that. "Do you think we can beat him?"

Draigg scoffed at that. _"When it comes down to it I'll beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a dragon."_

"Most of my body huh? Well as long as you leave me the important parts, if you know what I mean." He said with a bit of a lecherous smile.

"Since you all came to see me, I'll let you play with my favorite pet." Kokabiel said, returning their attention back to him.

A green portal appeared on the ground, fire spewing upwards, and a three headed creature appearing in the flames.

Rias gasped when she saw it. "Cerberus?"

Issei looked at her a bit confused. "What is a Cerberus?"

Rias smiled faintly at him. "Living at the gates of Hell, he is the watchdog of Hades, and bringing it into this world is forbidden, so let's send it back. Akeno, Iko, you're up."

"Yes ma'am" They said in unison before summoning their wings and engaging the beast.

Rias then turned to her Pawn. "Issei, use your Sacred Gear to enhance our power."

"You got it President." He said as he summoned his Boosted Gear and made sure Asia was behind him.

Kokabiel perked up a little at seeing the six demonic wings of Ikoraiza. "Interesting, where did you get those wings?"

Ikoraiza smirked at him. "You would like to know, would you. I merged my power with the Ancient Demon Moloch, and in return I was gifted these."

"You are the wielder of the power of Moloch, that is interesting to say the least. Come boy, let's test your power on my pets, maybe if you are strong enough you can take me on." Kokabiel said with a similar smirk.

Ikoraiza smirked and flew directly to one of the beasts, focusing his energy into himself. "Rias, let's spread this out a little, I've got an idea." He said with a smile to his sister.

She nodded and started leading the other beast away from him. "The Power of Four, into one, Moloch's wrath, incarnated in Death, War, Plague and Famine. Give me the power to send this beast back to Hell." Ikoraiza said as he unleashed his power onto the beast.

The effect was instantaneous, the beast shriveling away to a skeleton and then turning to dust, blown away by the winds.

Everyone looked at that with awe, Rias and Akeno most of all. "I'll explain later, now we have a battle to fight."

The girls nodded and turned their attention back to their own Cerberus, with Iko flying in to help them.

The beast was just about to lunge for him, when seemingly out of nowhere one of his heads were cut off, quickly followed by the beast itself being cut in half

"Well done you Xenovia, now let's finish this thing off." Rias said with a smile.

They nodded and formed up again, preparing to take on the other two beasts.

Meanwhile Issei had reached the appropriate amount of power to transfer. "Head's up guys, power cocktail incoming.

Ikoraiza, Akeno and Rias smiled at him. "Nice one Issei, let's do this."

Issei jumped towards them " **Transfer"**

They gasped from the influx of power, Ikoraiza's eyes burning a bright crimson, which matched the smirk currently on his face.

Rias smiled at him, knowing he loved the chance to show off a bit. "Akeno, you ready?"

"Of course Rias. Call out Thunder!"

The Gremory siblings shared a smile and blasted another one of the beasts with their power.

The last one of them was making a move on Asia, but was stopped in his tracks when swords sprung from the ground, impaling it on them.

Asia smiled and quickly hugged him. "Thank you Kiba."

He smiled at her. "Don't mention it Asia, I would do the same every time, for any of my friends.

By now all of the Cerberus were dead, and they turned their attention to Kokabiel once again.

The Fallen Angel smirked at them. "Well done, you actually managed to defeat them."

Rias and Ikoraiza glared at him. "Oh yeah, well take this!" They shouted before releasing a simultaneous attack on him.

He didn't even flinch as he deflected it. "Impressive, Moloch's magic combined with the energy of Destruction and the Red Dragon Emperor, but you are too late. The sword is complete, and to stop its power, you will have to defeat me."

Ikoraiza glared at him. "Rias, you and the others focus on that sword, I will keep that bastard busy."

She nodded a bit warily. "Be careful brother, there is no point in you sacrificing yourself for this."

He smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on dying today, but please hurry, I don't know how long I can hold him off."

She nodded and flew back towards her peerage, glancing back at her brother, who seemed to have a weird aura about him.

Kokabiel smirked and summoned his own wings, his throne disappearing around him. "Well, well, Ikoraiza Gremory himself is going to fight me. How very interesting. I'm wondering how your new powers hold up against mine. Are you ready?"

Ikoraiza smirked at him. "I was born ready, are you ready to die Kokabiel?"

"You are truly delusional if you think you might actually beat me with Moloch's powers. Who do you think locked him up in that Tome in the first place."

Ikoraiza smirked at that. "Maybe you have, but combined with my powers, his powers have more than doubled, and I have been aching to test them against a worthy opponent."

"Then have at it Ikoraiza Gremory, give me your best."

Ikoraiza summoned his powers again and felt how even his body now changed from using them.

It seemed to take Kokabiel of guard for a bit. "Impressive, I never thought I would see that again."

Ikoraiza did not answer, instead he charged up another ball of energy, pouring more power into it than he ever had before. He then concentrated it into a smaller form and channeled it into a beam that he targeted at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel had trouble resisting it and ultimately it ripped through two of his wings, making him plummet to the ground due to the imbalance.

Ikoraiza flew down and smirked at him, looking at the Fallen Angel that was struggling to get up.

…

While Ikoraiza was battling Kokabiel, the others were closing in on Valper.

"Valper Galilei, I am Kiba Yuuto, a survivor of the Holy Sword Project, one of the children you tried to murder. I was able to live because I have been reborn as a Devil. I refused to die because I knew that someday I would get my revenge on behalf of my fallen comrades!" Kina shouted as he charged him.

Valper backed up. "Freed. Take the sword and kill them all."

Freed cackled and flipped over Valper to grab the sword. "Of course old man, just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Your fight is with me Freed. I will be the one to end you." Kiba said with a determined look in his eyes as he started walking towards Freed

Xenovia smiled and fell in step next to him. "You are not alone Kiba Yuuto. I will stand next to you."

Kiba smiled at her. "I'm thankful for that. Let's make this bastard pay for everything they did. To Irina, and to my fallen comrades."

Xenovia nodded and together they charged at Freed, who deflected their blows with ease.

"Just give it up, no matter how many times you try, you can't beat this sword." Freed said with a maniacal cackle.

"Don't forget we're here too asshole!" Issei said before kicking Freed in the face. "Kiba, go deal with that Valper guy, we'll hold off Freed."

Kiba nodded and stalked towards Valper, who by now realized he was all alone, since Kokabiel was still battling Ikoraiza, and Freed had his hands full in battling the rest of them.

"I'm going to give you one chance to get down on your knees and apologize for everything you have done before I end your life." Kiba said calmly.

Valper smirked at that. "If you do that you might lose the only chance you ever get to learn the secret behind the Project. You see, you and your comrades were useful after all. I found the thing I needed to finish the project. It turned out those poor bastards lacked a specific gene to use the Excaliburs, so I extracted and crystallized enough of the gene to create the crystals required to wield a Holy Sword."

He then pulled out a blue crystal from his robes and again smirked at Kiba. "This is the last one of the crystals created from those poor bastards, here, I'll even let you have it. we can create higher quality crystals anyway." He said as he threw the crystal at Kiba's feet.

Kiba picked up the crystal and smiled at it. "How many deaths did your blessed research take, how many people died for this. No matter, I will avenge every single one of them by taking your head." He said as the crystal glowed brightly and essences flowed out of it.

"Whoa, what's that? It almost seems like people." Issei said softly.

Rias smiled at him. "It's probably the different powers from the battlefield mixing with Kiba's emotions. Our powers together with the trembling of his heart must have released the souls from the crystal."

"I prayed and wondered, why was I the only one, why me. It wasn't fair for me to have survived. There were kids who had bigger dreams than I did, who wanted to live more than I did. It was a mistake, someone better than me should have made it out of that nightmare." Kiba whispered to the crystal, when a small girl latched onto his sleeve and smiled at him before they all disappeared.

In a glowing blue display the various essences flowed into Kiba, leaving them all in tears.

Kiba then smirked at Valper. "My comrades were right. Even without a God we don't have to lose our faith, and together with them, I am not set on revenge anymore, but I must destroy the evil in front of me to truly be free and so that no one else has to suffer."

He then summoned his sword and smiled at it. "It's time for a new sword, one that will serve Rias and will always remember me of my fallen comrades. Sword Birth!"

Waves of Dark and Light energy surrounded his sword, transforming it into something new. "This is the sword of the Betrayer, a sword infused with both Holy and Devil powers, just try and stop it." Kiba said before once again stalking towards Valper.

"If he can handle that kind of power, than so can I." Xenovia said as she flipped back from Freed and stuck her sword in the ground. "Oh Peter, Besilius and Dionysus and the blessed Virgin Mary, I ask you to hear my prayers."

A golden circle appeared in the air and slowly a chained sword appeared out of it. "By the saint living in this blade, I hereby set you free." She said as the chains broke and she swung it a few times. "This is called Durandal."

"Durandal? Is that another Holy Sword?" Issei asked softly.

Xenovia smiled at him. "Durandal is a sword on par with Excalibur, said to cut anything in this world. What Freed holds is just a broken Holy Sword, it is no match for Durandal."

Freed scoffed at that. "I don't believe you." He said as he activated his Excalibur's abilities yet again.

Xenovia smirked and deflected them before jumping up, and faster than anyone could see she sliced through Freed's sword.

At the same time Kiba had relieved Valper of his head, a smile on his face now that it was finally over.

As expected Freed used one of his pellets to escape in a bright flash of light.

By now Kokabiel had created some separation from Ikoraiza, who seemed to be on the brink of exhaustion. "Poor Valper, he really did have his uses, but I guess he had that coming, the church always was effective like that, even with their master gone."

"Alright Kokabiel, explain." Rias demanded.

He laughed maniacally at that. "I guess that secret is out in the open, alright, in the last Three Way War, God was actually killed along with the Four Great Devil Kings."

Everyone gasped at that. "No, that can't be." Xenovia said almost in a whisper.

He smirked at that. "Oh but it is, the prayers and exorcisms go on to a certain extent because the system is mostly intact, and I've heard Michael himself has taken over in God's absence."

"Call out Thunder!" Akeno shouted angrily, using the moment of distraction to attack him.

Due to two of his wings being damaged beyond repair, He had no choice but to fold the rest in on himself, creating a shield. "Oh, she with the power of Baraqiel is trying to fight?"

Akeno glared at him and poured more power into her attack. "Don't speak his name. I am nothing like that creature!"

"What's a Baraqiel?" Issei asked confused.

Ikoraiza landed next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "One of the Fallen Angel leaders, using thunder and lightning, and he is my Akeno's father, unfortunately."

Issei nodded at that and smiled up at her, letting her know it was okay.

Akeno smiled back at her lover and her friend, letting her glamour on one of her wings fall, revealing her Fallen Angel wing.

"What an amusing House, Rias. The Red Dragon Emperor, a ruined Holy Sword Project subject and Baraqiel's daughter. I guess a preference for inferior products must run in the family." Kokabiel said with a smirk.

Rias and Ikoraiza both glared at him, and they shared a look with each other before nodding. "Your insulting comments about our brother will not be tolerated, but for insulting my servants you will pay the ultimate price and DIE!"

Ikoraiza smirked at him and took a stand beside his sister, after being healed up a bit by Asia "And on top of that, you hurt the one I love, that is inexcusable."

Kokabiel only smirked. "Then let's do this one on one again Ikoraiza. Just you and me, one final time."

"No, because I have already proven I can take you on, and judging by the way your two broken wings are not regenerating in the slightest, I think you don't have the energy to take me on a second time." Ikoraiza said evilly.

"Perhaps, but I promise you I will not go down without a …" Kokabiel started to say before he was interrupted by a flash of white that shattered the barrier.

Kokabiel actually looked frightened at the appearance. "The Vanishing Dragon is here?"

Without a word the man in the white armor swooped down and ripped off two more wings. "Your wings remind me of a filthy crow. Azazel's wings are deeper, like everlasting darkness, and someone who has fallen lower than the grounds hardly needs wings."

"You bastard, DIE!" Kokabiel shouted before flying up and summoning a gigantic spear of light.

The white dragon extended an arm **"Divide."**

"His name is Albion, and one of the powers of my Sacred Gear is Divine Dividing. It cuts the power in half of anything that it is touching, sustaining me with that power instead. You better hurry or you won't be able to defeat a human."

He then flashed forward and planted his knee firmly in the gut of the Fallen Angel. "I've been told you're getting out of hand. I've been ordered to bring you back, even if it takes all of my power, but I see someone did most of the work for me." He said before flashing to a big hole and going down even further.

The moment Kokabiel was gone, the big magic circle floated up and dissipated, leaving behind a shower of gold flakes.

…

"The waves of the magic circle, they are disappearing." Tsubaki said softly.

Sona smiled and nodded. "I think they have done it, let's go and see if Iko and the others are okay, the rest of you can go home and rest up for a couple of days, thank you for everything you have done today.

They all nodded and Tsubaki, Koneko and Kuroka walked up to their King, following her onto the school grounds.

They were just in time to see the White Dragon Emperor disappear with Freed under his arm, a bright flash of pure white light making sure no one saw where he went.

"Rias, I see everything worked out. Well done." Sona said with a smile.

Rias smiled and nodded. "Sona, good to see you, and yes everything worked out, no small part to my brother. You should have seen him, going one on one with Kokabiel and kicking his ass."

Sona couldn't help but smile at that. "I'll be sure to ask him all about it. Where is he anyway?"

Rias gave a nod to the side where Ikoraiza was being tended to by Asia, and he truly looked like he was on the brink of exhaustion.

"Kuroka, would you mind retrieving our love?"

Kuroka smiled at that. "Do you have to ask Sona?" She said before making her way over to him.

Sona just smiled and made her way to Akeno, while Rias went to Issei and the others. "Are you okay Akeno?"

Akeno nodded and gave her a hug. "Of course I am, I had our love to protect me after all. He was amazing in that fight, and he even made me accept my Fallen Angel side again, just by calling me his."

Koneko smiled and hugged the raven-haired Queen. "He has that effect on us, you should know that by now."

Akeno nodded and smiled at her. "You're right, but I still think it was really sweet, albeit he did look a bit scary in his demonic form."

"He was just overprotective of you Akeno, and I think it's best that you come with us tonight, he will need all of us close tonight." Sona said with a smile as Kuroka came back with their love in her arms.

"I'm afraid he used too much energy, he's out for the count." Kuroka said softly.

Sona smiled and caressed his cheek softly. "The poor thing, we better get him home after we finish up here."

Kuroka nodded and lowered herself down with him in her arms, so that Akeno, Koneko and Tsubaki could be close to him as well.

"Sona, would you please take good care of my brother, he has truly given his all today, and without him we would surely not be standing here like this." Rias said with a smile to her passed put brother.

Sona smiled at her. "Oh, we will take very good care of him Rias, you can count on that, but I think it is best if you come with me to get Irina, I'm sure she's awake by now, and my familiar will only be so much company."

Rias nodded at that. "I think that's for the best, she needs some time to get used to her new life, and I think I'll have another member to my peerage soon, judging how Xenovia reacted to everything today."

Sona smiled at her. "I think you will, but I think we better start cleaning up. We should be able to get everything sorted out before classes start."

"Do you need any help with that?" Rias asked with a smile.

Sona shook her head. "No, we should be fine, although we would appreciate you guys taking over the pool for this once."

Rias smiled at her. "That's the least we can do, consider it done on the weekend, and we would like to invite you all for a swim once we're done."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we would gladly take you up on that, but for now we'll go get Irina and then we will start on the clean-up." Sona said with a smile.

"Then I say we call this a day and go and get some rest, we'll see you tomorrow Sona, good luck with the clean-up." Rias said with a soft smile.

Sona smiled at her. "Thank you Rias. We'll be fine."

Rias smiled at her and then followed her through her portal, so she could get Irina and take her home with her, Issei and Asia.

 **Student Council Chambers, the following day**

"I'm so glad that's all over, I can't remember the last time I slept so well." Ikoraiza said as he relaxed on the sofa, Tsubaki cuddled up against him.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You were exhausted love, you weren't even awake when we got home and put you in bed. But we are so proud of you for everything you've done, I can't help but love you more for it."

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "I did it to protect you all baby, so we can have a future together."

Tsubaki smiled and crawled on top of him. "And trust me that we all want to thank you for what you've done, Sona more than anyone. Ever since that proposal she's been dying to get you alone."

He could only smile at that. "Well she's been trying to go further every time if we are alone and she has the chance, and I don't think how much longer I can resist her. Her seduction skills have gone through the roof ever since Kuroka joined us."

"That's true, but I must admit we have all taken a page out of Kuroka's book recently." She said as she let her hand glide under his shirt.

He groaned softly at that. "Tsubaki, baby, I promised Sona she would be the next, I can't break that promise to her this close to our wedding, and as much as I love all of you, I just can't break a promise to Sona, unless I want to end up like Saji and Issei and get a magical spanking."

"I know you can't baby, and we all understand, but we do like to tease you a bit, that never hurt anyone." She said seductively.

He smiled and kissed her. "That's true, and you girls have become awfully good at teasing lately, and there is no reason to not indulge ourselves a little bit."

Tsubaki moaned into the kiss and smiled into it as his hands wrapped themselves low around her waist, coming to rest just above her skirt. "Oh Iko, the things you do to me, just by that simple touch."

"You know baby, I can feel the lace of your panties beneath your skirt, I can't remember you wearing something like this before."

She blushed at that. "It's only for you that I wear things like this, I have never had a reason to wear something like this, I even found a bra to match."

He smiled and opened up her blouse. "I must say I like it baby, it really shows off your curves, and I have always liked your curves."

That made her blush darken a bit. "Thanks love, that means a lot to me. I know I'm not as gifted as Kuroka or Akeno, but I hope it will still be enough for you."

Ikoraiza smiled and kissed her again. "Of course it will baby. I love each and every one of you for whole other reasons than the size of your breasts."

At that moment Sona came back into the room and smiled when she saw her usually composed Vice President lying on top of their lover with her blouse open and his hands on her butt. "Why am I not surprised to find you two like this. It's almost like you two really can't be apart."

They smiled and Tsubaki went back to cuddling him, after redoing the buttons on her blouse. "I can't help it Sona, he's so comfortable to cuddle up against, and we kind of went too far with our teasing, and somehow the topic turned to my underwear."

Sona just smiled and cuddled up to her fiancé as well. "Is that so Iko? If you like Tsubaki's now, then you will love what I have selected for our wedding night."

Now he blushed a little. "I think I will love anything you will wear that day baby, I just hope I won't make a fool out of myself in front of your sister. I would hate to upset Serafall already."

"Baby, she was okay with us getting married, there is no way that you will ever upset her, but we do have to talk about something else that concerns the wedding. Have you settled on a Best Man yet?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course I have, and you know who it is, because she would flay me alive if I chose anybody else beside her."

"So you asked your sister then. Fair enough, that will make my choice for Maid of Honor a lot easier. Tsubaki, would you stand by my side on my wedding day?"

Tsubaki smiled at her. "I would be honored President."

Sona smiled and kissed him. "That's settled then. I love you Iko, and I must once again say that I am so proud of you for how you handled yourself in the battle against Kokabiel."

"I love you too Sona, and I must admit that the thoughts of you and the girls were my main motivation for what I did to him. I just couldn't live with the thought of him hurting you." He said with a smile.

"Well, you certainly showed him what it is like to mess with a member of the Gremory family, although I must admit it was a bit of a shock to see you had changed so much, exactly how much power did you use?"

"As much as I had to, my love. and I've heard a lot of people talk about those changes, but I can't remember much of it." He said softly.

Both Sona and Tsubaki smiled at that. "When we found you passed out, with your eyes open, I might add, you still had horns on your head, and your eyes were a vibrant red, even your aura looked red, the only thing was missing was a tail to complete the picture, even your wings were still out, all six of them."

"I seriously never knew that I could change that much girls, I hope I didn't scare you off with that." He said softly.

The girls smiled and kissed him deeply. "Baby, wild horses couldn't drag us away from you. The only way we will ever leave you is if we would be compelled to, and I seriously think that is not going to happen."

He smiled and pulled them both close. "The same goes for me. I would never in my life voluntarily leave you, only if all of you would want me to go, which I really hope will never happen."

"It won't. We all love you way too much to ever leave you willingly, all of us will forever want you in every single way possible, and in a few weeks, when we are married, I will rock your world." Sona said huskily.

He blushed at that. "The things you do to me, my love, they are truly out of this world."

She smiled and kissed him. "Technically we are out of this world Iko."

He smiled and kissed them again, pulling them closer, glad to have at least two of his girls in his arms again after a hard fought battle, which he hoped would be the last one for a while.


	12. Swimsuit Sweetness

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C12: Swimsuit Sweetness**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: This is one of the three fluffy chapters, mostly as intermission chapters before we go into the new Arc. First up is the day at the pool, which I really wanted to put in, since it is one of my favorite parts of the second season. Next up is the training sessions followed by Ikoraiza's and Sona's wedding in the chapter after that. Enjoy, and I'll see you for the next one.**

 **Kuoh Academy swimming pool, the following Saturday**

"You know this is going to have disaster spelled all over it, right? There is no way that Saji and Issei are going to be able to coexist." Ikoraiza said with a soft smile as he was searching for his swimming trunks.

Sona smiled at him. "I know, but I really hope those thousand spankings I gave him, and the thousand spankings Rias gave Issei, will be enough to drive our points home. The only thing I am worried about is that Issei will get all lecherous about so many girls in bikini's around him."

He smiled and pulled her against him, even though she hadn't put on her bikini top yet. "Baby, he'll be too preoccupied with the skimpy bikini my sister is no doubtedly is going to wear to even notice you, and the fact that Akeno will spend most of her time with us will help a lot too, that way Issei will only have to focus on Rias and Asia, and possibly Irina and Xenovia."

Sona smiled and kissed him, not even caring that her naked breasts were pressed up against him. "And who will you focus on the most baby?"

"I intend to spend equal time with all of you baby, and of course enjoy the sight of my lovers in bikini's, I'm still a man after all. But I did promise Koneko and Kuroka to teach them how to swim." He said before kissing her.

Sona moaned into his mouth. "Perhaps, but you are our man, and we don't mind showing off for you."

"Is that why you still haven't put on your top and have your delicious breasts pressed against me?" He asked softly.

She nodded and lifted herself against him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Partly, I just want to spend some alone time with you, I feel we have had too little of that recently."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "Soon enough we'll have all the free time in the world, but if you just want to skip swimming today and spend some time together, I'm okay with that too."

She smiled and shook her head. "And miss the chance to see you in your Bermuda, not on your life Iko, and let's be honest, Kuroka, Koneko, Akeno and Tsubaki have been dying to see you in them as well, so it would just be cruel to deny them that, and of course I need you to keep your promise to Kuroka and Koneko."

He smiled at that. "Then may I suggest you go find your top baby, because I don't think even I will be able to hold Issei and Saji back when you come out topless."

Sona smiled and gave him a kiss before she released her legs from his waist. "You just don't want to walk around with a hard-on while we are out there, which I understand." She said before putting on her top.

He just smiled and put on his Bermuda's, and he just couldn't resist sneaking glances at his fiancé. She was so stunningly beautiful to him, and he was so glad he got to marry her in a few weeks. He just hoped they could keep their promise and keep their hands to themselves for that time. It was getting more and more difficult to not just make love to each other, since they kept going further every time they were alone.

When they were both ready, they made their way outside to the others, smiling when they saw Akeno, Koneko and Kuroka sitting at the poolside with a smile on their faces.

Tsubaki was already in the pool with Tsubasa, and to their surprise Saji was sharing a towel with Momo and Ruruko, the two girls clearly happy with their position next to him.

On the other side were Rias, Issei, Asia and Irina cuddled up on a towel, while Kiba and Reya shared another one. The only one that was clearly missing was Xenovia, but they figured she would be out shortly.

They took a seat next to their lovers, and Koneko wasted little time in crawling into his lap, and Ikoraiza had to admit she looked very cute in her white polka dotted bikini. "Hey Iko, you are looking good enough to eat." She said seductively.

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "So do you baby, you're looking more than cute in this bikini."

Koneko blushed a little at that. "Thank you Iko. Kuroka helped me pick it out."

He smiled at that. "Why am I not surprised, both of you are looking amazingly sexy."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "There was something we wanted to ask you Iko. Will you teach us how to swim?"

He nodded at that. "Of course I would, you know I can't deny you anything, and besides that, I promised you and Kuroka to teach you."

Koneko and Kuroka both smiled at that. "Thank you love, that means a lot to us."

He just smiled and pulled Kuroka closer into his side, while Koneko cuddled closer into his chest. Meanwhile Akeno had cuddled into his other side, while Sona had taken a seat next to her, so they could all be close to the boy they loved.

After a little while Ikoraiza picked up Koneko in bridal style and walked towards the pool, sliding into it with her in his arms. "You can keep your arms around my neck if you want baby, let's just get you used to being in the water to start with.

She nodded at him as she saw the others lowering their feet in the water, including her sister, who probably hated water more than she did. She then let her legs fall from his arms, although her arms were still around his neck in a vice grip.

He smiled at her, glad he was able to be here for her in this important moment. "That's it baby, get a feel for the water. I'll be right here the entire time."

She smiled and slowly loosened her grip, sliding her arms off of his neck and let her hands come to rest in his. "I'm ready Iko, but please, go slowly."

"Of course, my little neko. We will go at any pace you are comfortable with. Do you just want to float around for a bit before we start?" He asked sweetly.

She nodded and squeezed his hands softly in thanks. In truth she was ready to learn how to swim from him for a while now, but she had missed the closeness with her mate so much that she couldn't resist dragging this out a bit.

After a few minutes she gave him a smile and another squeeze to let him know she was ready. He gave her a smile back and slowly started pulling her through the water. "Use your legs baby, just give it little kicks."

She smiled and nodded and did exactly as he said, peddling through the water while she kept a firm grip on his hands.

Ikoraiza had to smile at her, amazed that she picked it up so soon. "You're doing great baby, soon enough you'll be speeding across this pool."

She gave him a smile as he bumped against the end of the pool, which made her fall back into his arms. "Thank you for teaching me this Iko. It means a lot to me."

He gave her a quick kiss and smiled at her. "Baby, I love to make you happy, in whichever way that is, if that is to help you learn how to swim or something else entirely. I just want you to be happy."

She blushed at his words and pushed herself close to him. "I am happy Iko, more than I ever thought I would be, and I have you to thank for it."

He just smiled at her. "I'm glad you are, and I promise that from now on I will try to spend equal time with all of you."

"I understand why you couldn't love, we have been quite busy recently, but I think Kuroka is anxious to be taught by you." She said softly.

He only nodded and gave her another kiss before he led her back to the others, the two of them smiling softly at each other.

He then lifted her onto the side again and held his arms out to Kuroka, so she could slide into the pool and into his arms.

Kuroka looked a little bit nervous but slid off the edge and into the pool, right into his waiting arms, which made her blush a little.

"I've got you love. I will make sure nothing happens to you." He said softly.

She smiled and gave him a kiss before he moved more towards the center of the pool, while she kept her arms locked around his neck in a vice grip.

Seeing she would need a little more motivation than her sister, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "You don't have to be so nervous, baby. I'll be right here beside you."

"I know, but I'm just not used to being in the water. I'm a cat at heart, and cats hate water." She muttered with a blush.

He smiled at that. "But being in the arms of your mate, who loves you a lot, should help a little, right?"

She nodded and relaxed a bit, loosening her arms a little and letting them slide down his arms until her hands were in his.

Like he did with Koneko, he made sure to take baby steps, letting his love get a feel for the water, but apparently the others had other ideas. Sona and Akeno jumped into the pool and swam up to them, with Koneko getting a ride by Tsubaki, who came up from the other side. "And don't forget that we're here for you too Kuroka." Sona said with a soft smile.

Kuroka smiled at that. "Thank you Sona, it means a lot to me that I finally have people that truly care about me."

Sona smiled and rubbed her back gently. "We all care about you Kuroka, and I'm glad that you are our Bishop, as well as our lover, and we will continue to show that love for many years to come.

Kuroka smiled at her, knowing it would not be a good idea to kiss right now, although Issei and Saji were both pre-occupied with their girls.

When Xenovia came out a few minutes later, all of the boys jaws dropped, and while all it was to be expected from Issei, who had even stopped giving Rias a backrub.

Momo and Ruruko glared at Saji, probably because they had a difficult enough time getting him to notice one of them.

The only one who didn't seem to notice Xenovia in her blue thong bikini and too small top, was Kiba, who was staring lovingly into Reya's eyes.

Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Koneko and Kuroka noticed Ikoraiza's gaze at well and they gave each other a smile before they pushed him under, and kept him there for a while. Kuroka held on to Tsubaki and by the time Ikoraiza came back up, he was thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm sorry my loves, I didn't mean to stare, you know you five are everything to me."

The girls smiled and kissed his cheeks. "It's okay love, but we were honestly a bit shocked, usually we're the only ones that catch your eye."

He smiled and kissed them softly as they made their way to the edge of the pool, so Kuroka could at least have her feet on the ground. "I know, but I have to admit that Xenovia really fills out that bikini. I was just admiring her physique rather than her beauty."

"That we can understand, she is incredibly fit for someone so young. We're glad that was all you noticed about her." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Like you girls would ever forgive me or even let me forget it if I looked at another girl in the wrong way. I like my balls where they are, thank you very much."

They smiled at that. "And don't you forget it baby, and if you don't we'll let you use them for a millennia or two longer." Sona said sweetly.

He just smiled and relaxed against the wall of the pool as Issei taught Asia how to swim. "I'm glad everything is over, now our lives can at least get back to a semblance of normalcy."

The girls smiled and nodded at that. "I know, the last couple of weeks have been crazy, even by our standards. But now, we can just focus on the important things, like our wedding. I've been looking forward to that for ages already." Sona said with a smile.

"And don't forget the Rating Game against Rias that we need to do, and of course open house in a few weeks. I bet your sister is looking forward to that one, baby." He said before kissing her.

Sona groaned at that. "Thank you for reminding me love. My sister was just the person I needed to think of right now while I am relaxing in your arms."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sorry baby, just keeping it real for you."

She huffed softly at that. "Well, since we will be married by then, I expect my husband to keep my sister busy while I go and hide from her."

"Of course baby, whatever you want." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed him. "Thanks love, I promise to make it up to you when open house is over."

He smiled at her and pulled her into his side as the others swam away from them a bit, wanting them to have their private time as well. "I'm sure you will baby, but what do you say about getting out of the water for a bit?"

She smiled and nodded before she swam towards the steps, knowing her lover was close behind, since he never missed an opportunity to look at her best assets.

Together they cuddled up on their towel, Ikoraiza pulling her into his lap with a smile. Sona gave him a kiss and watched the others have fun, except Kuroka who, clung to Akeno like a kitten seeing water for the first time.

…

Later that day, after everyone else had already left and Ikoraiza and Sona were the only ones left at the pool, which was exactly what they were both waiting for.

Their talk of that morning was still fresh in their mind, and both of them had teased the other relentlessly today. "Do you think we should join our lovers for dinner Iko?"

"No baby, I think we should do what feels right and give in to our urges. You've teased me probably just as much as I have teased you today, and I must admit it is getting harder to control myself." He said sweetly.

Sona smiled and kissed him. "I feel the same baby. I'm ready to make love to you."

He smiled at that. "Then let's go take a shower and get dressed love, I want to take you on a proper date at least once before we get married."

She nodded and gave him another kiss before she pulled him up with her. "That's sweet of you baby. I would love to go on a date with you."

He gave her a quick kiss before they stepped into the locker rooms, agreeing to shower separately for now.

After their shower and getting dressed into some date-appropriate clothes, which Iko had brought for his fiancé, they quickly left school behind and made their way into town.

To her surprise Ikoraiza had made reservations at a nice upper-class restaurant, and she had to admit that he looked every bit the type of person that would eat here.

During dinner they talked softly amongst each other while making love-eyes at each other, both of them thinking the exact same thing, 'how did I ever get so lucky'.

"I'm so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you Sona, you make me happier than I ever remember being." He said as he intertwined their fingers.

She blushed a little and ran her thumb over the ridge of his hand. "I'm happy you chose me as well Iko, even if we were destined to marry at some point, I'm glad you are the man that you have become. I love you so much that it sometimes still blows my mind. I've never cared for anyone else as much as I do for you."

"I love you too Sona, with all my heart I love you. I'm so happy that in a few weeks I can call you mine forever."

"And that goes for me as well baby. I have always wanted to become your wife since the day we heard about this arrangement. I will devote myself completely to your happiness, because I know you will do the same for me."

He smiled and reached over the table to kiss her, deepening it quickly.

Sona moaned into his mouth and tangled a hand in his hair. "I think we should skip dessert and go home so I can show you exactly how I feel about you."

He nodded and called their waiter over so he could get the check.

After paying and making their way outside again, Sona created a portal in one of the alley's so they could go home.

When they appeared in their living room, Sona was surprised to find the home empty. "Where are the others love?"

He smiled and kissed her. "They are spending the night at Koneko's home. They want us to have a night for just the two of us."

She smiled and kissed him, again wrapping her legs around his waist, for once not planning to let go until they were in the bedroom.

Ikoraiza returned the kiss with a smile and walked towards the bedroom while he cupped her butt, making her moan into his mouth.

The moment they entered the bedroom Sona ripped open his blouse, scattering the buttons across the floor. "You're anxious to get me naked, aren't you love?"

"Of course I am. I want you naked as soon as I can so I can show you the love I have wanted to show you from the time you came back."

He smiled and caressed her butt under her skirt. "I want to show you the same things baby, you deserve your pleasure for everything I've put you through over the last weeks."

She smiled and kissed him again. "If you truly want that, I will of course not stop you, as long as I can show you the same tonight."

He nodded and kissed her before gently laying her down on the bed and opening up her blouse, revealing her black lace bra.

She blushed slightly as he undressed her, leaving on her underwear for now. "You're so amazingly beautiful Sona. I just want to worship your body all day."

Her blush darkened a little as he kissed her again, tangling her hands in his hair again.

He started kissing his way down her body and popped on of her breasts out of its cup to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

Sona moaned as he trailed his way down her body, worshipping every single inch of her body, just like he promised.

As he pulled down her underwear and caught a whiff of her juices, he couldn't help but moan softly, but he decided to tease his love a bit more by purposely missing her soaking core and kissing his way down her right leg.

"Ikoraiza Gremory, if you don't apply your ungodly mouth to my pussy within two seconds, I swear to the non-existent god that I will find a way to get payback, I might even involve your sister if I have to." Sona said with a loud moan, although he could hear some annoyance as well.

He flashed her a smirk and did as he was told, giving her pussy a long lick before he started eating her out, making her moan and tighten the hand that was in his hair.

"Oh Iko, how I longed for this moment. To have you between my legs with your face buried between them." She said with a loud moan.

He smiled and added two fingers so he could answer her. "You have been in my dreams for a very long time baby, this has always been the pinnacle of my dreams."

Sona moaned again and caressed his cheek. "I always had a different kind of pinnacle baby, mostly you being buried up to the hilt inside of me."

He blushed at that. "I never knew you had such lucid dreams about me baby. now I feel even worse about leaving you hanging for so long."

She smiled and moaned as he continued his ministrations. "It's okay baby, you're making up for that right now, in more ways than one."

He smiled and again applied his mouth to her sensitive clit, making her moan even louder. "You're close, aren't you love?"

She only nodded and tightened her hand in his hair as she screamed his name as her orgasm crashed into her like a tidal wave. Ikoraiza smiled and let her ride out as he licked her clean, while Sona kept shuddering above him in post-orgasmic bliss. "That was amazing Iko, I would love to return the favor once I recovered a bit."

"I would love that baby, I'm yours to do to whatever you want." He said huskily.

Sona smirked and pulled him up into a kiss, pushing him to his back and straddling him at the same time, while she moaned as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. "Then I will ride you like a stallion after I have tasted you for a bit. I've been dying to do that ever since I first did before you made love to Tsubaki."

He blushed a little at that and groaned as she started kissing her way down his chest, making a beeline for his raging erection, taking it into her mouth without a second thought.

"You taste amazing Iko, I can't wait to feel you inside of me." Sona said with a grin.

He smiled at that. "You really have become a lot better at seduction baby, I love it."

She flashed him a wink as she slowly let him fall from her mouth with a slight plop. "Courtesy of Kuroka and Akeno baby, they wanted to help me seduce you for tonight, and now I will show you exactly what more I had in mind for you."

He only nodded as she slowly let him slide into her, wincing only slightly when he broke her hymen. Slowly she began to ride him, making sure to use her muscles so he would feel everything.

Ikoraiza groaned loudly when she started riding him, the pleasure she was giving him was truly out of this world, and as much as he tried to pull her close, or even touch her, she softly slapped his hands away. "Not yet, my love. you said I could do to you whatever I wanted, and I want you to enjoy yourself without touching me. When we are both sated, you can touch me as much as you want."

He nodded again and relaxed a bit, enjoying every single twist of her hips as she rode him. "Flip us Iko, I want to feel you slamming into me." She said with a loud moan.

He did as he was told and flipped them, and he just couldn't resist kissing his love passionately, and Sona didn't object it since she accepted his tongue like it was some form of sustenance.

"Sona my love, I'm going to cum soon, I can't hold it anymore." He said with a groan.

She smiled and kissed him before dismounting him. "I want to taste you as you cum baby. It wouldn't do for us to get pregnant before we get married."

He nodded and moaned as she took his dick back into her mouth, and seconds later he coated the inside of her throat with his semen, making her moan loudly as she swallowed it all.

When he had come down from his orgasm a bit, she cuddled back up to him, his arm immediately pulling her into his body. "That was nothing short of amazing, my love."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "It was certainly my pleasure Iko. It felt amazing doing this with you, and I already can't wait for the next time."

He smiled at that. "You were amazing too baby, where did you learn all of that?"

"Kuroka and Akeno taught me of course. I wanted to give you a night you would remember forever." She said softly.

"Remind me to thank them when they get back, you are every bit the seductress they are." He said before kissing her.

Sona smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, moaning softly as he gently caressed her naked shoulder.

They laid like that for most of the night, talking softly about their future and what they had planned once they were married.

When their lovers returned a few hours later, the two made room so they could join them. It had been a long day for all of them and as soon as the girls had cuddled up to them, they fell asleep with soft smiles gracing their faces.

 **Kuoh Academy Student Council Chambers, three days later.**

When Sona and most of her peerage entered the Student Council Chambers that day, with the only one not present being Ikoraiza, since he had to discuss some things with Rias, Sona was surprised to see her sister there. "Serafall, what are you doing here?"

Serafall smiled and hugged her sister. "I came to see how you were of course. I heard about the Fallen Angel attack and I wanted to see if you were okay."

Sona smiled and motioned her sister to the couch, while the others took a seat around the room, it was just Tsubaki, Koneko and Kuroka who sat next to her. "We have been doing well, thankfully we were tasked with maintaining the barrier, and before you start, we didn't contact you because we didn't want to bother you."

"I understand that Sona, and I'm glad that you and your peerage are okay. But I just wonder where your lovely fiancé is."

Sona smiled at that, having expected that question. "Iko had some things he needed to discuss with Rias, so he should be coming back soon, but I think that he wants to spend some time with Akeno as well, as well as formally invite her to join us at our new home, for which again thank you, sister."

Serafall smiled at her. "Don't mention it Sona, I'm glad to facilitate a suitable living space for you, your fiancé and your lovers, I'm just trying to look out for my baby sister."

Sona blushed at that. "Thank you Serafall, and I'm sorry for not contacting you more, but I hope you understand why I did that."

"Of course I do, I know I was overbearing and adored you too much, but I was just afraid of losing the once close bond we had. I really am sorry for every time I made you feel uncomfortable. I really didn't mean to do that." Serafall said guiltily.

Sona smiled and pulled her sister into a hug. "And I'm sorry for shutting you out so much, I feel if we had this talk a bit sooner, we could have avoided a lot of the worries."

Serafall smiled and relaxed into the hug, glad to have her sister close again. "So Sona, when can we expect you back home to fit your dress, everyone has been dying to see you again."

"We'll be there in about a week, when school lets out for the summer. I just wanted to ask if it was okay if Akeno joined us at our home. It would mean the world to me and Ikoraiza." Sona said softly.

"Of course she can, I know how insepperable you five have become, and I would hate myself if I would allow that happiness to be broken up."

Sona smiled at her sister. "Thank you for your consideration sister, but there was one thing I wanted to ask you. Since I have my Maid of Honor already picked, and Sirzechs has to officiate, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be our Master of Ceremonies.'

Serafall smiled brightly at that. "I would love to, thank you Sona."

"You're very welcome Serafall, I wanted to ask you for a while now, but circumstances didn't really allow it." Sona said with a slight blush.

"I understand that, but I want you to promise me the next time something like this happens that you will inform me, I will not let you get hurt, not if I can be there to help you."

Sona smiled and nodded at that. "I promise Serafall, the next time something big like this happens I will have Tsubaki call you."

"That's all I can ask for, but let's hope that the threats have settled for a bit, you all deserve some peace and quiet, and they say it is bad luck to start a marriage with something looming over your heads." Serafall said with a smile.

"I've heard that before, and I'm glad we both have nothing hanging over our heads besides our love for each other." Sona said with a similar smile.

As if he had heard them, Ikoraiza stepped into the room, smiling when he saw Serafall. "Good afternoon Lady Serafall, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

She smiled and hugged him before he sat down. "I just came to inquire how you two were doing and when you would grace us with your presence, and of course to apologize to my sister how I acted over the past few years."

"I'm glad you two have patched things up, I hope that Sona has had the opportunity to tell you our decision?" He asked with a smile as Koneko crawled into his lap.

Serafall smiled at that. "Yes she did, and I'm honored to be your Master of Ceremonies, I'm glad you two would have me in such an important position on your special day.

"To be honest we would have liked to have you officiating, but unfortunately Sirzechs insisted on that honor, and I just can't stand the sight of my big brother pouting for days." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

"That I can understand, I've seen it quite a lot over the years."

Sona and Ikoraiza smiled at that. "I can just imagine seeing that, given how much he is used to getting his way."

Serafall smiled at that. "That he does, but that is something shared by all of the Devil Kings, but I think I should get back and leave you two to your day. I'll see you in a week. I'll make sure the best room will be made available for you."

They nodded and gave the Devil King a hug before she created a portal back to the Underworld, leaving the lovers alone in the room.


	13. Welcome Home

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C13: Welcome Home**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So good news, I've gotten released from hospital a few days ahead of schedule, but they did advice me to take it easy for a few weeks. Which basically means that I can only write for a few hours a day because of my medication. This means that there will be chapters coming online, but at a slower pace than you are used to. Add to that the fact that I have about 6 fics I am currently working on at the same time, which all demand a bit of work. I will try for one chapter a week for at least the coming two weeks, but depending on my health that day that could change. For now enjoy this one, and I will see you for the next one.**

 **The Underworld, a week later**

They boarded the train to the Underworld a week later and since it had already been agreed that Akeno would join them at the Sitri home, she was currently relaxing in the arms of her lover, who was whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Across from them Kuroka and Tsubaki were in a similar position, while next to them were Sona and Koneko, which struck him as a bit odd. Since the time he had made love to Sona last week, the girls were getting more and more comfortable in showing each other affection as well, and it was something that warmed his heart in ways he never could imagine.

Akeno noticed his musings and gave one of his hands a squeeze. "What are you thinking about Iko?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Just thinking about how easily you girls show affection to each other in the past week. I can't remember you girls being so close before I made love to Sona."

She smiled and kissed him properly. "It's probably because you've made love to all of us by now Iko, your demonic magic recognizes us all as your mates, and so that resonates within us to seek something more with each other because we know that would make you happy."

"That actually makes sense. Perhaps it was this side of me that pushed me to make love to Sona already, my demonic magic just wants to be sated, I guess."

Akeno smiled at that. "And you know we all want to do anything to help you still that hunger, preferably with all five of us there, because that is something we have wanted to do for a very long time now. We were just waiting for you to make love to Sona before we would suggest it."

He smiled at that. "I am certainly not opposed to that baby, but I think it would be wise until we are done with our training and can move into our home, where we can take our time with each other, and not have Serafall hovering over us, but we will take a nice bath together once we get there."

Akeno smiled at that. "We're all looking forward to that baby, we were discussing just before we left who got to have the honor of sitting next to you, but we're still undecided on it."

Ikoraiza smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure that we can find a way all five of you can cuddle up to me in the bath, because I would love to have you girls close, and I know the bath is big enough for us to cuddle up to each other."

"And we love to be close to you, and I'm glad I get to train with you guys, I heard Sirzechs asked my father to train me, and I don't know how to feel about that."

"I think it would be good for you to patch things up with your father, show him that you accepted that side of yourself and that you have found your forever." He said as he hugged her closer.

She smiled and kissed him. "Maybe you're right, but I don't know if I can forgive him for everything he had done."

"But you have accepted your Fallen Angel side baby, and you need to show him that so that he can help you bring out your full potential. You deserve this more than most. Koneko has Kuroka and you deserve a similar tutor." He said softly.

"I guess you're right Iko. I will meet with him and take his lessons, but I'll just have to see about forgiving him."

He smiled at that. "Just play it by ear love, maybe your father will surprise you as well."

She smiled and cuddled into him, resting her head on his shoulder and tracing random lines over his arm.

He groaned softly at her ministrations. "Really baby, you want to start something right now, in front of our lovers?"

She smiled at that. "Not really, I just want a reason to touch you. after everything that has happened I just want to be close to you."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "And I want to be close to you baby. I was so scared that something would happen to you that I pushed myself too far."

"We were so worried when you passed out, and I still think you shouldn't have done it, but I'm glad you did. Like you never want to see us hurt, we never want to see you hurt, at least not in ways we don't cause ourselves for our pleasure." She said seductively.

He blushed a little at that. "And I'm sure all of you have some pretty kinky plans lined up for that, none of which we can do while we are in the Underworld and have the chance of Serafall hearing us, not until Sona and I are married anyway."

She smiled and straddled him. "Wouldn't you find it a bit more exciting if we run the risk of being caught? That Serafall could walk in on us making passionate love together?"

"It would, if the risk of her cursing my ass back into the Gremory domain wasn't present. I couldn't do that to Sona, not after all we've been through together." He said with a soft smile.

Akeno smiled and nodded at him before she got off him and cuddled back into his side. "I find it admirable that you are willing to please us all in the ways that you do, but that doesn't diminish the fact it is making me feel so hot."

He smiled at her. "I promise that once Sona and I are married and have consummated our marriage, that we will have a night where we will all share each other, and perhaps in the meantime one of the girls can help you scratch that itch."

Akeno smiled at that. "Oh trust me that I will. Tsubaki and I have an interesting night planned once we arrive."

"I'm glad all of you have found such interesting things to do when I am busy with someone else or not there at all. It gives me good hopes for our future." He said as he kissed her softly.

"Oh, I'm sure we will have an amazing future together, I'm just worried what will happen when we have to fight in a Rating Game." She said softly.

"I can promise you now that none of our lovers will hurt you baby, and that I will not personally hurt Rias." He said with a kind smile.

She smiled at that. "We still have to do our best though, and I know both Rias and Sona would not want to lose to each other."

"In that you would be correct, and with Xenovia and Irina in her ranks, things have more than evened up. It should make for an interesting Game." Sona said with a soft smile as she softly stroked Koneko's hair, since she had fallen asleep in Sona's lap.

Both Ikoraiza and Akeno smiled at that. "I think so too love, but first we have a wedding and a week of training to survive."

Sona smiled and gave Koneko a soft kiss on her cheek to wake her. "Speaking of that, we're here. Let's go and say goodbye to your sister before we get off."

They all nodded and after stretching a bit they made their way to Rias' carriage, the entire peerage a bit nervous about what was going to happen in the coming week.

 **Sitri Compound, later that day**

When they arrived at the gates of the Sitri compound, Sona took Ikoraiza's hand, showing the guards he was with her.

He smiled at her and she took the opportunity to kiss his cheek. "Unfortunately my sister has been a bit busy, so she has not had time to inform the guards on our situation, but she has promised to free up some of her schedule to welcome us here."

"I would have expected that, but I am a bit worried about the fact that we already made love before our wedding."

Sona smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "As long as you keep quiet about it, she will be none the wiser. As far as you and I are concerned I am still a virgin, okay?"

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they entered the Sitri home, which was very different from what he was used to, having more of a mansion like feel, instead of the palace of the Gremory's.

From the grand staircase in the center of the hall, an ecstatic Serafall flew down, flying right into her sister's arms. "Welcome home Sona, it's good to see you again." She said with a bright smile.

"It's good to see you too Serafall. It's good to be home again." Sona said with a smile.

Serafall smiled at that. "It's of course good to see you all too, and I hope you are ready Ikoraiza, we've arranged the wedding between you and Sona in a few days, and until that time, I'm afraid you two will have to stay in separate rooms."

Ikoraiza smiled and nodded at her. "We understand that, Lady Serafall, but I hope you will allow Koneko and Akeno to stay in my room, and that you will allow Tsubaki and Kuroka in Sona's, just to help us with the separation we are bound to feel. We have formed strong bonds over the past couple of weeks."

Serafall looked them over. "I think I can allow that, but I think you understand that you two will be alone for your wedding night."

They both blushed and nodded at that. "We can agree with those terms, and we already agreed that we would be alone on our wedding night., so you won't have to worry about that." Sona said softly.

"I'm glad you two are still committed to do this as traditional as possible. Now, I have some information for the both of you. Sona, tomorrow you will get your dress fitted and we'll talk about the final touches to the wedding. We have tried to create a wedding to both of your tastes, and I would like to think we have succeeded. And Ikoraiza, your parents and your brother will arrive tomorrow to bring your suit and talk to you for a bit, but I'm afraid your sister will only be here on the day of the wedding." Serafall said with a smile to the two lovers.

They nodded and smiled at her. "That's fine. I figured Rias would be too busy with her training to be here earlier. I'm just glad she will stand beside me when I say 'I do' to your sister."

Serafall smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad you take this so seriously, and I can see the love you two share for each other."

"How could I not love her for everything she has done for me over the years." Ikoraiza said as he pulled Sona into his side.

"And you know I have always loved Iko, even before we were set to be married." Sona said as she kissed his cheek.

Serafall smiled and nodded. "I know, and I'm glad you two have taken this so well, but I've kept you long enough already, you must all be exhausted from your journey."

They nodded and Sona gave her sister another hug before they made their way to their rooms, where they could prepare for their bath in peace.

Before they entered their rooms Sona turned towards her peerage. "Ruruko, Momo, I know you both want to spend some time with Saji, and if it's okay with him, you may join him for your bath, as long as Tsubasa doesn't have a problem with Iko sharing ours."

Tsubasa smiled at that. "Like I would try and separate you from each other. I'm okay with it."

"And of course I don't mind sharing with my two girlfriends as well, thank you for allowing this, President." Saji said with a smile, which made both Momo and Ruruko smile as well.

Sona smiled at that, glad that he had found his happiness after getting over his obsession with her.

They then entered their rooms, and for the first time Sona felt it in her heart now that she was separated from her lovers.

She, Tsubaki and Akeno quickly changed and put on their robes to make their way to the baths, knowing that her lovers would join them soon.

When they entered the huge room, Sona was pleasantly surprised to see her fiancée, Koneko and Kuroka already in the bath, Ikoraiza smiling when he motioned them to come closer.

Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki smiled and dropped their towels, grinning at him as the slowly got into the bath, which made Tsubasa roll her eyes a bit as she sat down to wash herself, with her back to the others.

Meanwhile Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki wasted little time in cuddling up to him, Akeno and Tsubaki taking a seat at his legs while Sona claimed his other shoulder.

He wrapped and arm around Sona and Kuroka. "Why are you girls always so adamant on using me as furniture. I can't imagine it's comfortable."

The girls smiled at that. "On the contrary Iko. You are very comfortable to lean against, and it's not like you mind having us this close."

He smiled at that. "I guess you're right, I will never object being your furniture if I can keep you girls close to me."

"That's what we thought, and let me say that we have some spirited ideas once we have a night together again." Akeno said in a purr.

He swallowed heavily and tried very hard not to get excited at the various images running through his head, but he was utterly failing at it.

"You getting a bit excited love?" Koneko asked seductively.

He nodded and groaned softly as Koneko ground against him. "Unfortunately we can't do anything until you and Sona are married, but you know we will never be able to resist teasing you. But I promise you that once you two have consummated your marriage, we will show you a night you will never forget." Kuroka said as she kissed his cheek.

"I think I can wait until then, but I do hope you girls will show me a bit of mercy until then."

They all smiled and kissed him. "Of course we will, my love. we wouldn't want to torture you just yet, but a bit of teasing will help a you both a lot." Tsubaki said softly.

Both Ikoraiza and Sona blushed. "And here I thought I was safe from teasing." Sona said softly.

"Of course not my love. It would be cruel to just tease Iko." Koneko said before kissing Sona softly.

Watching them kiss was a bit too much for Ikoraiza, especially since Kuroka was caressing his stomach just inches away from his groin.

He pulled Tsubaki up and gave her a deep kiss, while also teasing Kuroka's nipples erect, making all five of them moan softly.

"Would you mind keeping it civil in here? You're still not alone." Tsubasa said with a bright blush as sat as far away from them as possible.

They all smiled as they pulled away from each other a bit. "Sorry Tsubasa, it's hard to not show each other how we feel." Sona said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "I could just go join Saji, Ruruko and Momo if you all keep making love-eyes to each other."

"I doubt it will be better there, but we'll try to keep our urges under control." Tsubaki said softly.

Tsubasa smiled at that as she also relaxed a bit. The battle against Kokabiel had taken a lot of magic on her part, and since she usually wasn't a magic user, she appreciated this time off.

"I wonder what's going to happen now. After our wedding we do have to focus on training, but I have a feeling the Fallen Angels are planning something." Sona said softly as she cuddled into her fiancé.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "It'll be okay my love. Azazel will take action when things get too out of hand."

Sona smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I guess you're right, there is no sense in worrying about things we can't control. I just wondered what your thoughts on it were."

He just smiled and kissed her softly, pulling her a bit more into his side as he felt her relax.

They sat like that for an hour, all five of them glad to relax against their love after everything that happened.

…

When they made their way back to their rooms, which were thankfully beside each other, he gave Sona, Kuroka and Tsubaki a passionate kiss, just to tide them over until tomorrow.

The three girls blushed brightly and moaned into his mouth as they tried to deepen it, only to pout when he pulled back. "Not yet my loves, otherwise we might do something to make Serafall come after us, and that is something I think we all want to avoid."

They nodded and gave him a bit more chaste kiss before they entered their room, Ikoraiza, Koneko and Akeno doing the same, all three of them giving their lovers a loving glance before the door shut.

The moment Koneko and Akeno were alone with Ikoraiza, they jumped him, wanting to feel their love close for as long as possible.

He caught them with ease and carried them to the huge bed they had. "We know we can't do anything to you just yet Iko, but we can't stay away from you anymore. We need to be close to you after everything." Akeno said before kissing him.

Ikoraiza smiled and kissed them both before they undressed themselves, slipping under the covers afterwards. "I know, I feel the same after everything that happened with Kokabiel, but I have to ask. How are you feeling now, a lot came out in that fight after all."

Akeno smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm okay as long as I'm close to you. You always had the ability to let me take everything one step at a time. I think I'm finally ready to put my Fallen Angel side in its place and truly accept it as a part of me."

"Iko has always had that ability. I've also managed to accept my neko side more and more, and along with my sister's help, I've been able to protect my lovers. Nyaa." Koneko said cutely as she crawled on top of him.

He smiled and kissed them softly. "I'm glad I've been able to help you my loves. All I've ever wanted for you is that you were as happy as you can be, I'm just glad to have been a part of that."

They both smiled and cuddled into him. "And we are happy that you are happy baby. You've made us more than happy over the last few months, you've given me the stability and love I crave and you have given Koneko her sister back. How could we not love you for everything you have done for us, and then we don't even mention how happy you have made the three women in the room next to us."

"Thank you my loves. I promise that I will try and make you all happy for as long as possible." He said with a soft smile.

Akeno and Koneko kissed him softly. "You already do baby, and we promise you the same thing."

He only smiled and kissed them a last time before they slowly drifted asleep, Akeno and Koneko cuddling into him with soft smiles gracing their faces.

 **Gremory Compound, that same evening**

By the time they arrived at her home, everyone was utterly exhausted, and after a quick bath Rias made her way to her brother, since he did want to talk to her before she went to bed.

"You wanted to see me Sirzechs?" She asked politely as she walked into the Throne Room.

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Indeed I did, dear sister. I just wanted to let you know that your training has been postponed for a few days, due to Iko's wedding in two days. We are all expected there tomorrow morning, since I know you want to speak to him beforehand."

Rias smiled at that. "Thank you brother. That means a lot to me. Iko and I had too little time to talk recently and I really want to ask him a few things before he gets married."

"You'll have plenty of opportunity, but tell me, how did the battle go?" He asked as he motioned her to sit down.

Rias sighed softly at that. "It was different to say the least. Kokabiel summoned Cerberus from the Underworld and while we were busy with that thing, Iko went one on one with Kokabiel, and I must say I was surprised that he was able to hold out against a Leader Class Fallen Angel. I didn't expect his power to have grown so much."

Sirzechs looked a bit surprised at that. "I didn't expect that either. I knew his powers had grown, but I didn't expect him to be able to stand against a Leader Class."

She smiled at that. "You should have seen him. He completely destroyed two of Kokabiel's wings and managed to exhaust him to the point he could barely deflect a combined attack by Iko and I."

"You two really are amazing, which is to be expected when you two were attached at the hip in your youth, and I would like to take this opportunity to say sorry for agreeing with your separation, I just went along with what mother and father wanted."

She smiled and gave him a hug. "It's okay brother. Iko and I have always been close and no amount of forced separation is going to affect that. The only thing I'm slightly miffed about is that he has found the love he deserves on the first go."

Sirzechs smiled at that. "Why am I not surprised, but I'm happy that you now have found the same with Issei, and you have my full support when you tell father and mother."

"Thank you big brother. That means a lot to me. I must admit I'm a bit nervous introducing Issei to mother and father." Rias said softly.

"It'll be fine Rias. Ikoraiza has already had a talk with them, and they both seem to be adjusting their visions for the pair of you." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him. "I'm glad for that, because I truly love Issei and will do everything to keep him close to me."

"Which I understand completely sister, it takes some time to turn everyone's vision around on marrying turned Devils and that not everyone is as fortunate to find a love like Ikoraiza, or myself for that matter." Sirzechs said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "I guess you're right, you both have been lucky in that sense, but I can assure you that I feel exactly the same for Issei as you feel for Grayfia and Iko feels for Sona and his girls."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, it seems your brother already has his Harem, like your Pawn so desperately wants."

Rias smiled at him. "Iko doesn't have a Harem, he has five girls which he loves more than anything and they love him just as much in return. He would never think of them as his Harem like Issei does, but I just can't help but indulge him with his fantasy."

Sirzechs only smiled at that. "I guess that is a big difference, and while mother and father oppose, you are free to sleep with your paramour for as long as you stay here, so with that, I think it's best if you head off to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow and are expected at the Sitri grounds early."

She nodded and gave him another hug before she bid him goodnight, glad that she was at least allowed to spend a few nights with Issei.

When she entered his bedroom, she was surprised to see Asia, Irina and Xenovia already in bed with him.

She was a jealous person at heart, but seeing her young love surrounded by their friends made her smile, although she couldn't understand why Xenovia had joined him in bed.

"Good evening Issei, have I missed something here?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He blushed at that. "The girls weren't used to such luxury and found their rooms a bit confining, so they opted to sleep here. I hope that is not a problem?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Of course not Issei, I just hope you have room for one extra girl in bed, because you know I can't sleep unless I am in bed with you."

He smiled and shuffled a little to his left, so she could join them, which she did once she had taken her clothes off.

That made him blush, although he was slowly getting used to seeing her naked. It also didn't help that Asia and Irina had taken over this little fad as well.

"You know Issei. I've missed having you this close. Is there anything special you want from your mistress tonight?" She asked before she kissed his head.

His blushed darkened a little at that. "Not anything in particular, no, although I would like to cash in on your promise."

She smiled at that. "Why am I not surprised. You can touch them as much as you want. You've earned it after what we all went through.

Issei swallowed heavily and slowly let his hands glide to one of her breasts, making Rias moan ever so softly, as not to wake the others.

"Issei, I want you to try and call me by my first name instead of President. If we eventually want to take this further than a usual Master-Servant relationship, we should be comfortable with calling each other by our first names." She said sweetly.

"And you would be willing to take things further with me?" He asked softly.

She smiled at that. "Of course I would. I love you Issei, and I intend to marry you someday. In fact, I would love to go on a date with you when we return, and of course I don't mind if you do the same to the others as well, as long as you know my true feelings for you."

He sniffed a little and fell into her arms. "I always dreamed of you saying those words to me. I love you too Rias, from the first time I saw you I loved you. I would do anything and everything to make you happy."

"You don't how happy that makes me Issei. I'm glad I brought you into my peerage when I did. I had my eye on you for a long time already." She said as she cuddled into his arms, which squished his head between her breasts.

He smiled at that. "Is it really bad that I want to kiss you right now?" He asked softly.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist as he deepened it a little.

Rias moaned into his mouth and pulled him against her body as his hands slowly crept towards her breasts.

"Despite the fact that this is the second kiss I got from you, I must say that there is something addictive to kissing you. From now on you will never have to ask for permission to kiss me, except when we are in the company of my parents. I still have to tell them about us." She said after she broke the kiss.

"When you say us, does that mean that we are in a relationship?" He asked a bit confused.

She smiled at that. "I'd like to think so, yes, unless you have a problem with that."

"It is everything I ever dreamed off. I will try to make you proud of me." He said softly.

"You already do Issei, each and every time you fight for me and our friends." She said as she guided him back down to the matrass.

He smiled and cuddled into her. "Thank you Rias. Sweet dreams." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

She smiled at him and kissed the top of his head and also quickly drifted asleep herself, glad to finally have everything out in the open with her love.

...

The following morning they were woken up early by Grayfia, which was made apparent by the soft gasp she let out when she found them tangled up.

"Good morning Grayfia, what can we do for you?" Rias asked softly.

"Good morning Lady Rias. I was sent to wake you for the trip to the Sitri's, although I must admit that I did not expect to find you like this with your servant." Grayfia said with her usual professional voice.

Rias smiled at that. "He is not just my servant. He is my boyfriend and therefore I have every right to be here, since it was approved by my brother."

Grayfia smiled at that. "That does not surprise me, but I will leave you to get dressed in peace. You have one hour." She said before bowing and backing out of the room.

Rias smiled as she closed the door, turning to her still slumbering servants and boyfriend. "Wake up baby, we have one hour before we have to go to Sona's."

Issei groaned softly as he woke up. "What time is it. It feels so early."

"It's just past seven, but we have a two hour trip ahead of us, so we need to hurry."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Can we at least go by train? I really don't feel like walking."

She smiled at that. "Don't be lazy, my love, we'll have to walk, but it won't tire you out as much."

He nodded and smiled as the others woke up. "Good morning girls, I hope you slept okay?"

They nodded and smiled at him. "Of course we did, we slept next to our love and King after all."

"It's good to hear that you all slept well, but we have to hurry a bit. We have one hour to get dressed and get ready for our trip to Sona.

They smiled and hugged them both before the girls got out of bed to get dressed, Issei and Rias doing the same after they cuddled for a bit longer.

Within the hour they were ready to go, and after Rias had introduced her peerage to her father and mother, which could have gone a lot better if Venelana didn't interrogate her boyfriend, since for some reason they already knew about them getting together, but when they finally were underway, her parents had warmed up to Issei quite a bit already.

Like Rias had said, it took them two hours to get to the Sitri home, even though they could have gone by portal, but both Sirzechs and their parents wanted to talk to Issei a bit to get to know him a little bit, and know exactly what his intentions towards Rias were.


	14. Devilish Wedding

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C14: Devilish Wedding**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: So, another chapter done, not as fast as I would have liked, but my medicines are kicking my ass in the worst way. Some days are alright, but most of the days I can't bring myself to write much. I'm sorry for this, but updates will come when they do. I can't promise steady updates for a while. For now, enjoy this one and I will see you all for the next one.**

 **Sitri Compound, that morning**

When Sona went to wake her fiancé, she had to smile at the sight that greeted her as soon as she opened the door.

"Wake up love, we've only got two hours before your family arrives, your sister included." She said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

He groaned softly as he woke up, and that in turn woke up the two girls that had crawled on top of him, burying him beneath their bodies, which he didn't seem to mind, judging by the smile on his face.

Akeno and Koneko smiled and rolled off him, so that a still pajama clad Sona could cuddle up to him, giving her two lovers a kiss in the process.

"Why do they have to get here so early, we're on vacation." He said as he turned around to face her, although his eyes were still closed.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I promise only good things can come from the things from today, and tomorrow is shaping up to be even better."

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "You know I can never say no to you baby, but can I get a few minutes to properly wake up?"

She nodded and gave him another kiss before she got out of bed again. "I'll leave the rest to Akeno and Koneko, I trust them to have you dressed before breakfast in an hour."

Akeno and Koneko nodded and gave Sona a soft kiss before they cuddled back up to Iko, so they could all wake up properly.

"Are you getting a bit nervous about your marriage to Sona that you want to stay in bed. Usually you have to be contained when Rias comes to visit." Koneko said softly.

He smiled and kissed them softly. "I'm not nervous, I'm just tired. I think my body is still recuperating from Kokabiel's attack."

They smiled and kissed his cheek. "We can understand that, for someone with your power to pass out after such a fight indicates that you used a lot more energy than we thought. Just try and take it easy for a while okay?" Akeno asked almost in a pleading tone.

"I promise to take it easy once the wedding is over, although I think Sona has some kind of training planned for us." He said softly.

"I think so too, but I'm sure she has seen the same thing we have, so I think you two will be enjoying a short honeymoon while we train." Koneko said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded at that. "I think so too baby. But I think it's time we get out of bed, take a relaxing shower together and then get ready to receive my sister and her peerage."

They nodded and gave him a kiss before they rolled to the sides of the bed before they got out, knowing their lover wouldn't be far behind them as they walked into the adjoining bathroom.

After their shower they met back up with Sona and the others, including Serafall and her own peerage to welcome Sirzechs, Rias and their parents, and of course Rias' peerage.

When the sizable party came into view Ikoraiza had to smile at his sister, who was clearly trying to restrain herself not to run forward and hug him.

"Good morning Sirzechs, how have you been?" Serafall asked with a smile.

Sirzechs smiled at his fellow Devil King. "We have been doing good Lady Serafall, thank you for inviting us into your lovely home."

Serafall smiled and curtsied before the Great Devil King, the rest of them bowing before him. "It is our pleasure Sirzechs, it is no small gathering we have joined for after all. It is not every day our Houses join through marriage."

He smiled and nodded at that. "Indeed Lady Serafall, and may I say how glad we are that it came together as smoothly and quickly as it did."

She nodded and smiled at him. "For that we are glad too. These weddings could take months to plan, and I am glad we managed to get this done in a few weeks, but please, let us go inside where we can finish the final talks in comfort."

He nodded and followed her inside, Ikoraiza hanging back a bit with his sister, who hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you again Iko." She said with a smile.

"You just saw me two days ago sis." He said with a smile.

"I know, but I still missed you. It takes a bit getting used to that you're not around when I need you."

"Oh Rias. I will always be available for you to talk to if you need it. Just because I'm getting married tomorrow doesn't mean that I will ever stop annoying you with my mere presence." He said with a soft smile.

Rias smiled at that. "I'm sure you will, but tell me honestly, aren't you the least bit nervous?"

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her inside. "A little, but I know it will be okay. I love Sona, and I know she loves me. In my humble opinion that is a good basis for a marriage."

"I think so too. I just hope that someday I know the same happiness with Issei." She said a bit dreamily.

"Speaking of your favorite Pawn, how is that conquest going?" He asked with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "It's going okay. Mom and Dad approve of him as my boyfriend, and I actually asked him last night, and I must say that he was so sweet about it. I also got him to call me Rias instead of President.

"At least that is a start, but are you also officially dating at this point?" He asked softly.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Since last night we are. It was incredibly sweet when he so shyly asked me."

He smiled and pulled her into his side. "Well I guess the Gremory twins are both a bit smitten when it comes to the ones we love. Congratulations Rias."

"Thank you Iko. It means a lot to me that you approve." She said softly.

"Why wouldn't I approve of Issei as your boyfriend when you were fawning over him when he wasn't even a part of your peerage yet."

She smiled at that. "I did not fawn over him. I just knew there was something special about him when I first saw him."

He just smiled at that. "Sure you did. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt just because you are my sister."

She stuck her tongue out at him as they got to one of the sitting rooms, where they could talk in peace.

…

While the two siblings talked to each other, Issei took the time to explore the Sitri compound together with Irina, since Asia and Reya wanted some time to talk to each other.

"So how have you been adjusting to your new life Irina? I can imagine it is a lot to take in." He asked softly.

Irina smiled at him. "I'm doing okay, everyone has been really nice ever since I woke up as a Devil and now that I know the truth I'm glad I'm not in the church anymore. I'd rather spend my days next to my friends than to live a life on the run from my former employers. And of course I can once again be close to you, like I have always wanted."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad to have you here as well Irina. You have always been my best friend, even if we didn't have that much contact over the years."

She smiled and relaxed into the hug. "I'm sorry, but after I was sent to the church to receive my blessing to wield the Holy Sword, I was sent on several missions with Xenovia and it took years to gather my skills and get send on the mission where we met again."

"I figured as much, but I'm glad we're back together again. I've missed you so much." He said softly.

"And I have missed you Issei, more than you will ever know." She said softly.

He smiled and linked his arms with her. "I think I know how much Irina, and you don't have to say the words just yet, but know I feel the same for you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for giving me time, but won't Rias get angry if you show affection to the others?"

He shook his head at her. "No my sweet. She knows my dreams of having a Harem one day, and while that dream still holds true, I intend to love each and every one of the girls equally, but Rias will be my first wife. Her I loved from the first time I saw her."

"I understand that, she is quite similar to you both in power and actions, and I think both me and Xenovia will have no problems with sharing you, since she told me what happened in the changing room a few days ago." She said with a wink.

He blushed at that. "And you are okay with that? I know it is not something you were raised with."

She smiled at him "Rias told Xenovia and I what Devils do, and I am okay with the fact that I now am able to grant desires, and that I can fulfill my own. And right now, I want to get a little bit closer to the object of my desire, which is you."

His blush darkened as she pressed herself against him. "I have always like you more than was normal for friends Issei. I want to be a part of your Harem, and I don't care what I will have to do to make that a reality."

He smiled at her. "You don't have to do anything but keep being your radiant self, Irina. I've always loved you as well and I would welcome you in my Harem, as I will with Xenovia, if she so chooses."

"I know she will, and I think she will make that known very soon, she is not very patient when it comes to something she wants, and right now, she has you on the mind." She said with a wink.

Issei smiled and kissed her softly, which surprised her at first, but she relaxed into it quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tried to deepen it.

That surprised him a little and he wrapped his arms low around her waist to steady them a little.

When Irina pulled back she smiled at him. "I could get used to kissing you like that Issei."

He smiled at that. "I'm glad that I can still please you Irina. You mean the world to me."

She blushed a little as she returned to a more neutral position against his side. "Of course you still please me, you are one of the reasons I was so quick to accept Rias' offer to become a Devil, besides the fact that I get to be by your side for a little while longer, that I'm able to explore the world and new friendships that I never thought possible before, and of course I get to find out things about myself that I never had the chance before."

Issei smiled at that, hugging her into his side again. "I'm glad you find your new life so satisfying. I remember being terrified when I was turned, although that might have something to do with being killed back then."

"I'm sorry that happened to you Issei, I can't imagine how that must feel. But I'm glad Rias saved you so you can live your life like you want to." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek as they continued their walk, meeting up with the others after about an hour of wandering the Halls.

 **The Following Day**

The following morning Ikoraiza was woken up very early by his two lovers. "Wake up my sweet Iko. You're getting married today and Rias is waiting for you to wake up so she can prepare you for your big day." Kuroka said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed both his neko and Tsubaki softly. "I was already awake girls. I was just thinking about the wedding as well. I can't believe Sona and I are getting married today."

The two girls smiled at him. "It'll be okay Iko. You and Sona make an amazing pair, and trust me, she is probably just as nervous, if not more so. You two were made for each other." Tsubaki said softly.

"I'm glad you girls are here for me. I don't think I could have done this if I didn't have you by my side." He said before kissing them softly.

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else today Iko. We know you are nervous about getting married, but we will always be here when you want to talk." Kuroka said softly.

He nodded and gave them a kiss before he got out of bed. "Well, I better not keep my dear sister waiting, I think she is quite anxious for today as well."

They smiled at him. "I think so too, we'll go and see if Sona needs help with anything, see you soon, love." Tsubaki said after giving him another kiss.

He smiled and gave them a tap on their butts as they walked away, both of them shooting a coy smile at him.

The moment they were out of the room, Rias stepped inside, hugging her brother tightly. "Good morning Iko. I trust you slept well?"

He nodded at her. "Of course I did. I had two girls next to me that helped soothe a lot of my nerves."

"I'm glad you're not nervous for today Iko. I know a lot of boys who would be terrified getting married at this age, but I should have known better. You were always better than I was when it comes to dealing with nerves." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "If you took a page out of your boyfriend's book, and let some of the girls in, you wouldn't even have nerves. I believe that if you talk to Issei about this, he'll do everything in his power to help you, and I'm sure the girls of your peerage will do the same."

She smiled at that. "I know, but I have already asked so much of him and the others in the battle against Kokabiel and the Rating Game with Riser. I would feel so bad if I asked more from them now."

"And still you don't see how much they all adore you. I have a feeling Issei would march into Heaven by himself if you asked it of him. And I get that you think you ask too much of them, but that is something that comes with having your own peerage, which is exactly the reason I gave up my King."

She nodded at that. "I know and I knew what I was getting into, but ever since Issei joined my peerage I feel the urge to protect everyone from harm, even if that means if I get harmed myself."

He smiled at that. "You know you can't protect everyone from harm, and I hope your boyfriend can help you settle those nerves in the coming weeks, but I do think we should prepare. It wouldn't do for me to be late to my own wedding."

Rias smiled at that. "It certainly won't, and that is exactly why I am here to help you, as well as get myself dressed. See it as a final reliving of our childhood before you get married."

He shook his head at her. "You are truly incorrigible, my dear sister. Why don't you just admit that you are afraid of losing our relationship."

"Well I am. I know you said nothing will change, but I know some things that may at least put some strain on that." She said softly.

"If you are talking about the Rating Game against Sona, you don't have to be worried. We have no intention on being as aggressive as Riser was. We'll take this seriously." He said as he hugged her.

She smiled as she took her dress from its clothing bag. "I guess you're right, there is no reason to worry about it just yet. I just need to know that we will keep each other close."

He smiled and hugged her. "Rias, you are my twin sister, and I promise you that I will always be that annoying brother to you that I have always been. I will always be there for you if you need me to, no matter what goes on in my life."

That made her smile even brighter as she relaxed in his arms. "Thank you Iko. I needed to hear that."

"I'll say it anytime you need to hear it Rias, and I'm sure that your boyfriend will do the same." He said with a smile.

She nodded and stepped out of his arms. "I know, now go and put on your suit. Brother is expecting nothing but the best from you today."

He nodded and went to the closet to get his suit on, while Rias vanished behind the divider to put on her own dress.

While he was putting on his dark red suit with his black blouse, the colors of their family, he had to smile as he looked in the mirror. He looked every bit the Pureblood Devil he was, and while he usually went for a very casual style, he had to admit that this had its benefits as well.

When he stepped out of the closet, he had to smile at his sister, who was wearing an almost sinfully short deep red dress, which showed a lot of her curves. "I must say you always knew how to dress to impress, sis. You look amazing."

"Why thank you brother, you don't look half bad yourself, like you are truly ready to get married to the love of your life." Rias said with a smile.

He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Rias, that does help with the nerves."

"That's what I am here for, brother." She said softly.

Ikoraiza smiled at her. "Well, I think I'm ready to face the masses, ready to go and see what our family are up to?"

She nodded and looped her arm through his as they made their way to their family, since their parents were anxious to see him again.

…

While Ikoraiza was getting ready, Sona was woken up by Koneko and Akeno. "Wake up Sona, dear. You're getting married to your love today."

She smiled and kissed both of them softly. "He's not only my love baby, but I do appreciate you girls waking me up."

They smiled at her. "We're not the only ones, Tsubaki and Kuroka already waiting outside to help you as well. it seems like Rias kicked them out of his room."

Sona smiled at that. "I figured she would, so I guess we should let them in so we can get this day going. The sooner Iko and I are married, the sooner we can have our wedding night and be together after that."

Both Koneko and Akeno smiled at her. "You are too selfless Sona, we can wait a little while longer. You two can enjoy each other for a few weeks while we train." Akeno said softly, not wanting to break the tender mood just yet.

Tsubaki and Kuroka entered the room and took a seat on the bed. "Good morning Sona. How did you sleep?" Tsubaki asked softly.

Sona smiled and hugged her. "I slept okay Tsubaki, I hope you did as well?"

She smiled and nodded. "We slept okay, we left Iko a bit nervous though, but I'm sure Rias will help him soothe those very soon."

Sona smiled and hugged them all. "I'm glad he has his sister to help him soothe his worried, because as much as we love him, this is something we cannot help him with."

The girls smiled at that. "That's most certainly true, but I think we should go and prepare, I'm sure you are already nervous enough as it is." Tsubaki said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded. "I agree, but there is something I wanted to ask you. I already asked Tsubaki this, but in light of how things have developed over the last weeks, I would be honored if you would all stand next to me."

They all smiled at her. "We would be honored Sona." Akeno said softly.

"Then let's get dressed and do our make-up. We're wasting time here." Sona said with a smile.

They nodded and got out of bed with a smile, all of them going to dress themselves first, since they were all helping Sona get ready and it would be easier to have them get ready first.

The girls had all picked similar cocktail dresses that showed everything they wanted to. Kuroka was in black, Tsubaki in blue, Koneko in light yellow and Akeno in purple, and they had to smile at how it looked on each other.

When they were done they helped Sona get into her dress, which took two of them to get on properly. "I hate this dress, I can barely move."

"it's only for one day Sona, and I think Iko feels exactly the same as you do. And I think you two will have a lot of fun getting this dress off you tonight." Kuroka said with a smile.

Sona blushed a little at that. "I think he'll have more fun peeling this lingerie off me, because this dress will be coming off with magic, or perhaps I should ask Issei for a bit of help."

"Really, you would let perv-boy get you naked on your wedding night? I would rather die than let him touch me." Koneko said in her old deadpan voice, which they hadn't heard for a while.

Sone smiled at that. "I guess you're right. Just the thought of having another man see me naked is bone-chilling to me. The only ones who will ever see me naked after today will be you girls and Iko, and perhaps Rias when we need to talk in my sauna."

"That will be different though. That is far from sexual, and we plan to be quite sexual with you and Iko in a few days." Akeno said softly.

"And I can't wait baby. I just hope Iko and I will be up for a night with all of you." Sona said with a slight blush.

They smiled at that before Akeno led her to a chair so she could do her make-up. "Don't worry about it Sona, if you want we can wait until we are done with training and we get back home. That way you two can have two weeks of your honeymoon, do everything you need to do, and when we are home we can take our time in loving each other."

Sona blushed a little at that. "I guess you're right, it's just that we've all waited so long for this that I feel a bit selfish to have him all to myself for almost two weeks."

"Sona, you and Iko are getting married today, and we understand that you two want to spend a bit more time with each other than with us. You're not selfish in wanting your husband to yourself for a while, and we do have to train for everything that might be headed our way. I doubt Kokabiel was alone in his thinking." Akeno said softly.

She smiled at that. "Thank you Akeno, I think I needed to hear that."

Akeno smiled at that. "I'll tell you the same thing anytime you need to hear it Sona. We are all in this together now, and there are bound to be some, let's say, logistical problems. But we can work them out as we go along."

Sona nodded and relaxed as Akeno applied her make-up, the others preparing the last couple of things for Sona, like her flowers.

It took Akeno almost half an hour to perfect Sona's make-up, and after slipping on her shoes, which she had saved for last, since she didn't want to walk in those killer heels all day.

"It looks like you're ready Sona, and I hope you are too. Your love is probably getting anxious." Tsubaki said with a soft smile.

She smiled and hugged them all softly. "I am ready, now let's go see if our love is ready as well."

They nodded and followed Sona out of the room, Kuroka and Akeno holding up the large piece at the back of her dress.

…

When they neared the hall, Sona could hear the soft music already being played, which meant they already knew she was here, and that was even more so pointed out when Serafall waited at the door.

"Good morning Sona, you look absolutely amazing. Are you ready for today. I know your future husband is quite anxious to get married today." Serafall said with a bright smile.

Sona smiled and carefully hugged her sister, who looked similarly amazing in her sparkling red dress. "Thank you Serafall. Are you still sure about giving me away? We could always skip this and run, like we used to do when things got too much for us."

Serafall smiled at that. "I'm more than sure Sona, and you wouldn't do that to Ikoraiza. I know you a lot better than you think I do, dear sister. Now, no more dawdling, let's get you two married."

Sona nodded and linked her arm with that of her sisters' as they walked into the hall. Tsubaki and Koneko were on either side of her, and Kuroka and Akeno kept back a bit so her dress would snag on anything loose that might lie around.

When they entered the Hall, Sona could see Ikoraiza very hard to hold his laugh in, since he wasn't used to seeing her in such a lavish dress.

She glared at him, but only for a second before she smiled shyly at him as she walked down the richly adorned aisle.

When she came to the dais where Sirzechs was waiting, Serafall placed her hand on top of his and gave them a careful hug. "Good luck Sona, and you too of course Ikoraiza, please take care of each other."

"We will." They said almost simultaneously.

Serafall smiled and took her seat next to Zeoticus and Venelana.

The young couple smiled at each other before Sirzechs started. "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Ikoraiza Gremory and Sona Sitri. These young lovers have been promised to each other for a very long time, and it does my heart good to see them so happy already. Now, I believe you two have written your own vows."

They smiled at him and then at each other. "Sona, the first time I saw you I was overwhelmed with your beauty and I felt honored to be promised to you. I promise you to from this day forward be always by your side and be there for you whenever you need someone to talk to. I devote my life to your happiness now and forever."

She blushed a little at that. "Iko, I have always loved you, and the day I heard I was one day going to be your wife was the happiest day of my life. I promise to be always by your side and be the wife that you deserve. I devote myself to you now and forevermore."

He smiled at her and gave her hands a soft squeeze before they turned back to Sirzechs. "Those were beautiful vows indeed, but let us continue to the most important part. Do you Ikoraiza Gremory, take Sona Sitri as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for now and forever until death might do you part?"

He smiled at that. "I do."

"And do you Sona Sitri, take Ikoraiza Gremory to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, now and forevermore until death might do you part?"

Sona smiled as well. "I do."

"If there is anyone that has a valid reason these two should not be joined in marriage, let them speak now or be forever silent."

As expected nobody spoke up, which made them both smile. "Then, by the power invested in me by The Four Great Devil Kings, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, brother. But try to keep it tame." Sirzechs said with a smile.

The couple smiled and kissed each other softly, deepening it a little before they pulled apart under loud applause of the entire room.

"Esteemed Devils, I present you Lord and Lady Sitri." Sirzechs said when the applause died down.

There were a few gasps from mostly Sona's peerage, but they quickly died down as they stepped down from the dais.

They were then swept up in a wave of congratulations from their friends and family, and first of course was Serafall. "I must admit it takes a lot of courage taking your wife's name instead of keeping your own."

He smiled at her. "It was the best thing to do. Rias is the next heir to the House of Gremory, and chances are that Sona and I will start a family sooner than she will. This way the line of Gremory will not be compromised."

"Still it is a brave thing to do, and not something we expected. You never cease to surprise me Ikoraiza." Venelana said as she joined them.

He blushed a little at that. "Thanks Mom."

She smiled and hugged him. "Well I hope you know that you are a part of our family as well Sona."

"I know that Lady Gremory. Thank you."

Next up was his father. "Congratulations you two, I wish you all the best, and don't be a stranger Ikoraiza, we haven't seen you for a while."

He smiled at that. "We'll come by soon Dad, when the others are out for their training."

Zeoticus smiled and stood back next to his wife so that his sister could congratulate him as well. "Congratulations Iko. I know you and Sona will find the happiness you seek with each other."

"I'm sure we will sis, and I hope you will find the same with Issei." He said with a smile.

Rias smiled and gave him a tight hug, before stepping aside so the others could congratulate them as well.

About an hour later they were sat down for the party, which would probably last for the remainder of the day.

Without anyone else but her husband noticing, Sona stepped out of her heels and put on a bit more comfortable shoes as soon as they sat down.

"Were they that bad to wear baby?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "They were, my feet are already killing me, would you mind massaging them tonight before we go to bed?"

"Of course baby, we could even make it a bit more interesting." He said with a flirty wink.

She blushed a little at that. "We'll see how we feel tonight, if we're both exhausted beyond belief there is little point consummating our marriage if we fall asleep halfway through it."

He nodded and kissed her softly. "I know, I was merely teasing you. Let's just try and enjoy ourselves today, this is our party after all."

She nodded and kissed him back before relaxing into his side, both of them enjoying the rest of the day.

By the time most of the guests had retired, Sona and Ikoraiza were dead of their feet, especially Sona since she had to put her heels back on for their first dance.

But as he promised Ikoraiza gently massaged her feet as soon as they were back in their room, both of them too tired to do anything else tonight, and it didn't take another hour before they were asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Honeymoon & Training

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C15: Honeymoon & Training**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I know it has been at least a week, but my medicines are kicking my ass, as well as all the check-ups. So I do apologize for this delay, but I hope this will make up for the wait. Enjoy, and I will see you for the next one.**

 **The Following Morning**

When Ikoraiza woke up the following morning, he was not surprised to see his wife lying on his chest, who was clinging to his arm like a koala.

He had to smile at the purity of the image. His Sona, his wife, sleeping soundly against him and smiling softly as she looked as innocent as a newborn puppy.

"I can feel you staring at me Iko." She said groggily.

He smiled at her. "I was only admiring your beauty and innocence this early in the morning baby. Good Morning."

"Good morning my love, how did you sleep?" She asked softly.

"Amazing, as I do every time I sleep next to my beautiful wife, although I must admit it has gotten an extra dimension now that we are officially married." He said before kissing her cheek.

She smiled and raised herself up a bit so she could kiss him properly. "And I seem to remember that we still have not done. We still need to consummate our marriage for it to be official."

He smiled at that. "What would you say about breakfast first my love, that way we can go on for a bit longer."

She nodded and rang a small bell beside her bed, a maid quickly entering her room. "Yes Lady Sona, what can I do for you?" She asked politely.

"Could you get us a breakfast for two, to be delivered here as soon as possible."

"Of course my Lady, and what would you and your husband prefer to drink?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Just tea for now, and thank you for your speedy service, as always Jandora." Sona said with a smile.

The maid smiled at her. "And as always it is my pleasure, my Lady. I will make sure breakfast will be here shortly."

Sona nodded and smiled as the maid made her way to the kitchens. "Who was that, baby? I can't remember ever seeing her before."

"That is Jandora, the head maid of the House of Sitri, and also my sister's Queen. She was my best friend and confidant before I met Tsubaki, and the one who has been responsible for most of my upbringing." She said as she relaxed against him.

"So she is to you what Grayfia has been for me and Rias. Makes sense in a way." He said as he relaxed against the pillows.

She smiled at that. "That's probably because they are sisters. Jandora is Grayfia's younger sister, and share a similar mentality."

He shrugged at that, not awake enough to think about his sister-in-law, her sister and their similarities.

They relaxed against each other until breakfast arrived, whispering sweet nothings to each other, and when Jandora returned with their breakfast, they ate in silence, enjoying their time together before they would make sweet love as a married couple.

After breakfast had settled a bit, Sona excused herself for a shower, stating she wanted to start fresh in their marriage, and of course Ikoraiza did not need much coaxing in joining her.

They spent their time cleaning every inch of each other, almost treating it as a form of foreplay as they reacquainted themselves with each other's bodies.

After spending another hour in the shower, they dried themselves off and then made their way back to the bedroom, both of them a bit giddy about today.

"I love you Sona. I think I never realized how much I needed you." He said as he kissed her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you too Iko, but I can see you are nervous. You of all people don't have to be nervous today. We have made love before, and I know you want to make it perfect, but being here with you in this moment is all I've ever wanted. I need you."

He smiled and kissed her deeply, leading her back to the bed. "Thank you baby, I just don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me in bed Iko. I'm craving every single inch of you, and if you don't make love to me right now, I will throw you onto the bed and ride you." She said with a slight pout.

He just nodded and started kissing his way down her naked body, smiling when she laid one hand on the back of his head. He took one of her already hard nipples into his mouth and teased the other with his hand.

His remaining hand slid teasingly down her body to her already soaking pussy, making his wife moan loudly. "I haven't even begun touching you and you are already moaning. Do you really crave my touch so much, baby?"

She nodded and pulled him up for a kiss. "Always my love, now please, skip the foreplay for just this once and have your way with me, and don't worry about perfection, every time with you is perfect." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her deeply as he slid inside of her, both of them moaning softly. "You're so tight baby, I could fuck you all day."

Sona blushed at that. "Well, there is nothing stopping us from doing exactly that baby, I would love to be claimed in every way by my darling husband."

Ikoraiza flashed her a wink and started thrusting into her, falling into a rhythm easily as he made love to his wife.

She grasped at him and pulled him into her, gyrating her hips against his, like Akeno and Kuroka taught her.

His eyes widened and he groaned as he felt her flex her inner muscles around him. "Where did you learn to do that baby?" He asked huskily.

She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. "Kuroka and Akeno taught me of course, I wanted to do something special for our wedding night, so I asked them for help."

He smiled and kissed her as she flexed her hips to flip their positions. His hands immediately made their way to her breasts, knowing she loved it when he played with her breasts and nipples, even more so since they started being intimate with Akeno, Tsubaki and Kuroka, who had a lot bigger breasts than she did.

"I will never know why you love my breasts so much when there are girls in our circle that are a lot bigger in the chest." She said as she started riding him.

"Yours are a perfect fit for my hands baby, and while I like the fact that Tsubaki, Akeno and Kuroka have bigger breasts, yours will always be perfect for me." He said sweetly.

She blushed and kissed him softly. "And what about Koneko love, I never really understood how your connection with her came to be."

He smiled at that. "I'll tell you baby, but I'd rather keep all of my attention on you while we are making love."

She nodded and kissed him again as she sped up her pace, feeling the coil in her abdomen tighten already.

"You're close aren't you love?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Sona only nodded as she bent down to kiss him, moaning loudly into his mouth as the coil snapped and her orgasm washed over her.

He let her ride it out before he flipped them again, making sure she was looking at him before he started thrusting into her again. "How I love looking into those beautiful eyes of yours baby. They seem to have taken on a new shine since yesterday."

She blushed and moaned as he reached new depths within her. "That's all because I have married the love of my life. You have brought so much joy into my hard that it can't do anything else but show in my eyes."

He smiled and kissed her deeply, moaning into her mouth as she slung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I believe now you're the one who is close to coming, baby. it's okay it's a safe day, so you can come inside of me all you want."

That brightened his smiled and he deepened the kiss as he came inside of her, Sona climaxing for the second time as well.

He pulled out of his wife and laid himself beside her, smiling as she cuddled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "That was amazing, baby. I hope it felt like that for you too."

She smiled and kissed him. "Of course it was baby, you gave me my first multiple orgasm, so I think amazing doesn't even begin to describe it."

"I'm glad I have the ability to make you cum multiple times baby. it gives us something to look forward to in the future."

She only nodded and cuddled into him. "I'm sure we will have plenty of opportunity to make each other cum in the coming days, my love, but for now we could use a bit of a rest, and may I suggest taking a bath, otherwise Jandora will change the sheets around us. I can hear her hovering outside. She is a bit of a clean freak."

He smiled and nodded, rolling out of bed and picking his wife up in bridal style, carrying her to their bathroom.

 **Somewhere in the surrounding forest, later that morning**

Issei and Saji were already exhausted, their training with The Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin being absolutely brutal, since he kept pairing them off against each other to train their Dragon Gears, and every time either would screw up, he would make them run as he chased them with his flame.

"Dude, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Issei said as they were resting for a moment.

"I know Hyodo, but we have got to get stronger if we want to protect those we care about. I see now why it is you fight, and I want to take this opportunity to apologize for all the hateful things I have said over the months." Saji said with a smile.

Issei smiled at him. "It's okay, we were both pretty horrible to each other, and I want to apologize as well, and I think that our reasons for going through this abuse are pretty similar."

Saji nodded at that. "Then let's go and show Tannin what we can do when we work together. And we should apologize to both Sona and Rias for how we behaved, they have been put in an awkward place because of us."

Issei nodded at him when the two boys heard a booming laugh behind them. "I'm glad you two have worked things out, but that is only part of your training. You two need to get stronger if you want to protect those you so care about. So go for another round against each other and take it seriously this time, and Issei, you will need to focus on Balance Breaker conditions. And Saji, I think it will help you if you talk to Azazel at some point, he might have some upgrades for your Gear." Tannin said with a smirk.

"I'll do that as soon as we get back, although I have no idea how I am supposed to get in contact with the Head of the Fallen Angels." Saji said with a smile.

Issei smiled at that. "I can help you with that if you want, dude. Before we fought Kokabiel he revealed himself to me, and it turned out he is one of my clients."

Saji smiled at him. "If you would want to do that, you'd be super awesome. I promise I won't forget it if you do."

"Now that we have settled this, let's get back to training. We have a lot to do and little time to do it in, since you both are still quite weak." Tannin said in his booming voice.

The two boys nodded and squared up again, attacking each other with every bit of their power, under the watchful eye of their mentor.

 **Mountain Summit, that same time**

"I expected more from you, Father, aren't you supposed to be the master of Lightning?" Akeno asked with a smirk.

"It seems you have become much stronger under Rias' tutelage. I did not expect this." Baraqiel said genuinely impressed.

Akeno scoffed at that. "It's true that Rias has had a hand in this, but my greatest power comes from her brother, who I love dearly. He has made me see that it will not help me anymore if I don't find a way to forgive you for what you have done. So if you can honestly say that you are sorry for not being there, I will try and forgive you."

"I have always been sorry. Shure meant everything to me, I had put her through so much, and still she loved me. The day she was killed I was on the other side of the world, and I still blame myself every day for her death." He said sadly.

Akeno took a minute to truly look into his eyes, seeing nothing but truth in them. "I can see you really mean it. I will try and work on forgiving you, and I think the first step in that is accepting your help with my training."

Baraqiel nodded and smiled at his daughter. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity Akeno. It is more than I deserve."

"I know in my heart that you didn't want to leave us, but that you had too, and for a very long time I hated you for leaving us, but Ikoraiza made me see that I need to forgive you." Akeno said with a smile.

"Then I think I would like to meet this Ikoraiza, you seem quite taken with him."

Akeno smiled at that. "He is my boyfriend, so yes I am quite taken with him, and you will meet him soon enough."

Baraqiel nodded at her. "That is acceptable. But shall we get back to our training?"

Akeno nodded and prepared herself again, feeling relieved that her father had apologized to her.

 **Training Compound, same time**

In the gym of the Sitri compound, Kuroka and Koneko were working hard on improving their individual abilities and their Senjutsu and Youjutsu powers.

"I must say that I'm really impressed with the way your powers have improved Shirone." Kuroka said as they sat down for a break.

Koneko smiled at that. "What can I say Kuroka, Iko has brought out the best in both of us and both of our powers have benefitted from that, because you have become a lot stronger as well."

Kuroka smiled and nodded. "That they have, but that has two reasons. First is Iko of course, but the fact that we have been reunited has a lot to do with it as well. Since the moment I got to make amends for my actions, I have worked tirelessly to do so, just that I could one day could stand before you and beg for your forgiveness, and I will be honest and say that I didn't expect you to forgive me so easily. You have always been on my mind, and my powers suffered from our separation."

Koneko smiled and hugged her sister. "It's okay Kuroka. I admit that I was pissed at you for a long time, but when Iko told us that he had a lead on where you were, I only hoped that you were okay and that I could someday be in your arms again."

"Thank you Shirone, you don't know how much that means to me, and I hope that we will become even closer soon, together with our mate of course." Kuroka said with a wink.

Koneko blushed at that. "You know how wrong that sounds when you say it like that, but I must admit I am looking forward to that day. It will be interesting to see how Iko will choose, although I can guess he will want to start with you, Akeno or Tsubaki, since he does seem to have a thing for big boobs."

"On the contrary, I think he will start with you. Your petite body never fails to draw his eye, and I think by the time we are done with our training, you will be able to channel your Senjutsu into your body to make it more voluptuous, if you would want that."

Koneko smiled at that. "I would like that, at least then I won't be the one with the smallest breasts anymore."

Kuroka smiled and pulled her sister into her side. "Unfortunately you won't be able to stay in that form indefinitely because it will take a lot of power to maintain it."

"Then we have to work on that. Because we all know that those nights with Iko will start soon. I think both he and Sona are quite anxious to share a bed with us again." Koneko said with a smile.

"I think so too. We've all formed some pretty strong bonds in the last couple of weeks, so I know they want us all to be together again." Kuroka said softly.

Koneko smiled and kissed her sister's cheek. "Shall we continue then dear sister? Because we have a lot to do in a short time."

Kuroka nodded and took a seat across from her sister. "We'll focus on your Senjutsu first, so we'll do some meditating to improve it."

Koneko nodded and took her position as well, relaxing and closing her eyes as the sisters fell into a trance.

 **Sitri Training Room, later that morning**

Unlike the others Irina and Xenovia had their training in the Sitri Compound. Irina had to learn how to control our Rook powers and she figured it would do her good to train against Xenovia and Durandal.

"Tell me honestly Irina, why did you choose to become a Devil, your conviction was always greater than mine." Xenovia asked as she charged her friend

Irina smiled as she blocked the attack and flipped backwards. "Honestly it is because of Issei. He has always been my best friend, and he is the one that means more to me than my religion. I would anything for him and while I found comfort in my faith, I didn't have to think twice for a chance to be with him."

Xenovia smiled at that. "I can understand, he seems so incredibly sweet at times, although I can't escape the thought that he seemed quite the pervert when we first met him. He tried to get us naked if you remember."

"He did, but I remember him having a fascination with breasts for as long as have known him. I think meeting Rias and Akeno has cured him of much of his perverseness. Rias told me how bad it was when she met him and how many times the girls of the Kendo club chased him, and I think that new technique I have heard so much about will serve us well in future fights." Irina said with a smile.

Xenovia nodded at that. "I think it will as well, although I must be honest and say that I am a bit worried about these fights. I've heard rumors that we are going up against Sona and her peerage."

"We'll see what happens, we have Akeno on our side, and I'm sure Rias' brother wouldn't want to see either her or his sister hurt." Irina said with a smile.

"I guess, but I hope you won't hold it against me if I try something with Issei as well. he intrigues me on a level no one has ever intrigued me."

Irina smiled and hugged her. "I don't mind, I will even help you if you want, because I know your usual direct approach won't work on him, he responds better to subtle teasing and flirting."

Xenovia smiled at her. "Thank you Irina, with your help I know we can both love him as much as Rias and Asia do. He deserves a bit of loving after everything he has been through."

Irina nodded at that. "That he does, he has been through so much in his short life, and he has difficulty trusting people because of it, so we'll have to show him it's okay to open up a little."

Xenovia nodded at her. "Then that is what we will do, but may I suggest that we continue our training. Rias did say she wanted to see our progress today."

Irina nodded and smiled at her friend as they squared up again, Xenovia charging her again with a similar smile.

 **Sitri Library, later that afternoon.**

For almost an entire day, Rias and Tsubaki had locked themselves in the library, reading up on tactics and talking to each other a bit. "So Tsubaki, how did you wind up with my brother?" Rias asked with a curious smile.

Tsubaki smiled at her. "I've always had a crush on him, from the moment Sona introduced him to us I've been attracted to him. I've never had someone who paid attention to me as he did and I reveled in that attention. You can imagine how happy I was when Sona was okay with me acting on my crush on your brother."

Rias smiled at that. "Sometimes I wonder what it is Iko possesses that makes you girls long for him so much. I will always see him as the annoying brother that I love without question."

"We all love him for our own reasons, but one thing we share in our love for him is that we love his personality. He is so incredibly sweet to all of us and that is a rarity among pure Devils." Tsubaki said with a smile.

Rias smiled and nodded. "That is most certainly true. He is incredibly sweet when he wants to, more so than any other Devil I have ever met, although I still believe that is something ingrained in our family."

Tsubaki smiled at that. "Your family is famous for their close relationship with their servants and their kindness to other families. But to the five of us Iko takes that to a whole new level."

"I'll have to believe you on that, because I would rather not know about my brother's bedroom exploits." Rias said softly.

"I'll spare you those exploits, if you give us the same courtesy about your own. I don't think Iko would want to know about those."

Rias nodded and smiled at her. "Of course Tsubaki, as much as Iko and I care for each other, we both believe some things should be left unsaid between us."

Tsubaki only smiled at her. "That I understand, I can't imagine how much you two have shared when you two were growing up. You two are so much alike in so many ways."

Rias had to laugh at that. "That we are, I can't remember the number of times my father called Ikoraiza when he needed me and vice versa, but I think that is the case with most twins."

"I wouldn't know, I never had siblings when I was growing up, or people that seemed to care about me since I was isolated because of my Sacred Gear."

"I'm sorry for that Tsubaki, but I know Iko will make you feel loved and wanted, I would even dare say that he would love to help you create some new memories if you tell him." Rias said with a smile.

Tsubaki smiled at that. "I know he will, he is quite good at that after all, since he did the same for Koneko, Kuroka and Akeno. I just need to find the courage to tell him what happened. But rest assured that I will tell him soon"

Rias only smiled at her. "I know he will want to help you, but I think we better go and get some lunch, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry after all that studying."

Tsubaki nodded and smiled as she led the redhead to the dining room so they could get some lunch.

 **Sona's bedroom, later that afternoon**

After taking lunch and another round of lovemaking, Ikoraiza and Sona now laid in their bed in each other's arms, both completely spent and sated.

"I never knew you could go on and on baby, I think the others will enjoy this as well." Sona said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "I'll be honest and say that I never knew this either, I think it must have something to do with the spirit of Moloch inside of me and it recognizing who my mates are and that we are complete, and thus knows that my stamina has to improve a bit if I am to keep up with my wife and four lovers."

Sona smiled and kissed him. "And that improved stamina of yours will be put to the test in a few days, because I don't know how you feel, but I feel a bit lonely without the others here. I've got half a mind to cut this training camp short and drag them all into a room with us and not stay there until the schoolyear starts."

"I think none of us would survive that baby, but we need this training, because we both know what is going to happen before the new year starts, I've heard the first bracket has been revealed, and that we have to fight Rias." He said softly.

Sona sighed and cuddled into him. "I know, and it will be hard enough that we have to fight Akeno. I really don't know how we are going to plan around that."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. "I don't think we should baby, purposely avoiding to fight someone with almost equal numbers would defile the standard of the Rating Game. We know she's not going to go easy on us, and we know she's not going to get hurt so we don't really have to alter our plan, depending on our choice of battlefield of course."

She nodded at that. "I know, but it just doesn't sit right with me hurting the girl we both love. I'm just worried about Issei. His power is something we are really not used to."

"That is something we can talk about when we are all together again. We'll figure something out, because I don't know if Rias will forgive me if we hurt her boyfriend too much." He said with a soft smile.

"They do look awfully cute together, although I don't know how smart it was to let Saji and Issei train together, they might hurt each other more than is strictly necessary."

He smiled at that. "I think they'll be fine. They'll learn how to get along eventually, because I'll be honest and say that I'm kind of fed up with them fighting all the time, or they might surprise us and come back as the best of friends."

Sona smiled and kissed him. "I hope they do, I would hate to have to give him another spanking. But I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens, I just hope they will get along."

He smiled and kissed her. "That we do baby, and I'm sure Tannin will inform us how they got along during their training."

She smiled and crawled on top of him, like she had done a lot already today. "I'm sure he will, but I think we've talked enough, I'm still horny as hell, and I want to ride you again. Are you okay with giving me control again?"

He nodded and smiled as she lowered herself on his dick, moaning softly as he entered her again. "I'm impressed love, still so eager to fuck your wife after almost an entire day of fucking."

He smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. "Of course I am, it still doesn't hurt, and I'll always be ready to fuck you, whenever and however you want."

She smiled and got an idea. "I have an idea baby, I think you'll agree with me that this is awfully dull for us, so I want you to push me against that wall and fuck me senseless, in whichever way you please."

He grinned and kissed her. "And I thought you wanted control, but I don't mind doing a bit more adventurous things." He said as he first flipped them over and then picked her up, while he was still inside of her, making her moan again.

He then pushed her against the nearest wall and started thrusting into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, while he fondled her breast with one hand, teasing her nipples in the way he knew she loved.

Sona moaned loudly and kissed him deeply, giving him all of the control for their tryst. She knew he loved to have her submit to him, and whenever they were in private, she would do exactly that, since it would ensure that their lovemaking was more passionate and enjoyable for both of them.

As Ikoraiza thrusted into her he felt how she gave him the control his Demonic side so desperately craved, and he knew once they were back at the Gremory Mansion, he was going to have a talk with that Tome, preferably with his lovers also present.

"I love you so much Sona. Thank you for marrying me." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "You have always been the only one for me Iko. I've never even thought about loving another man, and I don't even care that I have to share you with four other women, which is something I never thought was something I would be okay with."

He smiled at that. "It's not like we intended to fall in love with all of them. I always figured I would find a love like my brother, and while I have, I never expected to find it five girls."

"Neither did I, but now that we both have that kind of love, I can't say I mind. I actually embrace it." She said before kissing him.

He smiled and relaxed into their kiss as he sped up his thrusts, knowing on instinct that she was as close to her orgasm as he was to his and he was proven right seconds later when she moaned loudly into his mouth as she shuddered against him.

Not being able to hold back his own orgasm any longer, he pulled out of her and Sona immediately loosened her legs and sank down to her knees as he set her down again, taking his dick into her mouth without a second thought. Ikoraiza groaned as he shot his load down her throat, Sona moaning loudly as he flooded her mouth and she swallowed his load.

"I still can't believe how delicious your seed tastes baby, I never figured I would like the taste of cum, but yours is amazing."

He smiled and kissed her. "I'm glad you like it baby, otherwise it would be quite messy in here already."

She had to smile at that as he carried her back to the bed. "With the amount of seed you've already pumped down my throat today, I'm sure our sheets would be sticky as hell by now, and I'm sure Jandora would have been in here numerous times to change them already, and with the amount of times we already made love today I'd rather not have her intrude so much, since she is a sucker for clean sheets."

"And I'm sure the second we leave this bed to shower or eat she will change them, and honestly, I can't blame her, they are quite sweat soaked." He said with a smile.

She nodded and kissed him. "Then may I suggest we take a shower and then go and eat something, I must say I'm hungry after an entire day of making love."

He smiled and kissed her softly before he picked her up in bridal style to carry her to the bathroom.


	16. Together Again

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C16: Together again**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, another one is done, and I know it has taken a long time once again, and once again my meds are to blame, and since I have to use them for at least another month, I don't see things improving soon. I'm really sorry, but that's just my life at this point.**

 **Sitri Dining Room, four days later**

At the end of the week Sona and Ikoraiza sat in the dining room waiting for her peerage along with Rias, who was waiting on her own. Their week at the Sitri compound had come to an end, and before Rias and her peerage would return to the Gremory domain, they wanted to share one final meal together.

They would see each other again tomorrow for a party held at the Gremory home, where Rias and Sona would see who they would be paired against in the coming Rating Game Tournament, although both of them already knew who they would go up against in the first round, but they did want to know who else would be in their bracket.

Soon enough everyone walked in, most notably absent were Issei and Saji, who trotted in a few minutes later, both of them looking exhausted and it looked like they were leaning against each other.

"Well I'll be, they've grown up." Sona said softly to Rias.

Rias smiled and nodded. "Welcome back boys, I hope you two learned to get along while you were away?" Rias asked with a smile.

The two boys nodded at her. "We did Rias, I dare even say we struck up a friendship while we were out there." Issei said as he went to hug his girlfriend, while Saji went to hug Momo and Ruruko.

"We're glad you two patched things up, we would have hated to punish you again for this." Sona said as a small magic circle flickered across her hand.

Saji paled a little at that. "You don't have to worry about us, we will continue to taunt each other, but you can rest assured that we won't mean it."

She smiled at that. "Good, I guess boys will be boys, so there no point in stopping your bickering."

They nodded and quickly took a seat, eating their dinner quietly.

Issei seemed to have some trouble keeping his eyes on his plate and he kept sneaking glances at his girlfriend.

Rias noticed and gave him a sweet smile, along with Asia, Irina and Xenovia. "I'm glad you've worked so hard Issei, I can feel how your strength has improved."

"Thank you Rias, I did it all for you. I knew you wanted me to get stronger, and I did everything in my power to do that, but unfortunately I still haven't been able to get Balance Breaker conditions."

She smiled at him. "That's okay Issei, we can work on that when we get back. I'm just glad to have you back, and I know I'm not the only one."

He smiled and nodded at her. "I'm glad to be back as well. I couldn't think of anything else but being back in your arms during those long nights in the woods."

"You poor thing, I'll be sure to hold you close tonight, although we will not be alone. Asia, Irina and Xenovia will also be joining us in bed from now on. We had a long talk about it, and I realize that they love you as much as I do, so I have agreed with them sharing our bed at night." Rias said with a smile.

Issei smiled at that. "I don't know if I'm ready for that, but I'm more than willing to try."

The girls smiled at that. "We promise to not do anything else but sleep for now Issei, but all three of us can't stay away from you anymore, and I know you don't me as well as the others, but I would like to have the chance to get to know you better." Xenovia said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled at her. "I would like that, we've had no time to talk since you basically cornered me a week ago in the locker room."

She blushed a little at that. "Yes, sorry about that, I'm used to go straight to my goal, and at that time you were my goal. I'm sorry if I came on too strong."

Issei smiled at her. "It's okay Xenovia, I know all about forcing issues on people, but thankfully I've had a lot of tutelage since I became a Devil, and if you want I would like to help you with that as well."

"I would like that, thank you Issei." She said with a side wink to Irina, who smiled at her.

Issei didn't notice and continued his dinner like nothing happened.

Rias however did notice and had to smile at her Knight and Rook, the two girls had their sights set on her boyfriend as much as she had, and she hoped that they would love him as much as she did.

After dinner Sona and her peerage saw the Gremory peerage, minus Akeno, off, wishing them a good night and that they would see them tomorrow.

When Rias and the others had gone out of sight, the five girls turned to their lover. "Now that we are alone again, let me tell you what is going to happen. We're going to take you back to our room and cuddle up to you, apart from Sona we've had no physical contact with you for nearly a week, so we are feeling a bit deprived." Akeno said with a smile.

"I understand that my loves, but I hope that you know that we missed you terribly, and that we would love to spend a couple of nights together with all of you." Sona said with a smile.

They smiled and hugged them both, following them back to their now shared bedroom.

…

The second they entered, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka and Tsubaki turned to their lovers again. "Now that we are alone, we shall tell you two exactly what we are up to. For the remainder of the day, Koneko shall have her time with Iko, while the rest of us will busy ourselves with pleasuring our beloved King, and once we are all sated and happy, we'll take a long hot bath to clean ourselves up before we go to bed." Kuroka said huskily.

"If that is what my darling girlfriends desire, who am I to deny you, all I ask is that we also find a way to include everyone at some point." He said softly.

They smiled at that. "Don't worry love, Koneko wanted to have this time with you because she has a surprise for you, after that we'll find a way to all make love to you, there are so many options we can work with after all." Akeno said in a similar husky tone.

He smiled and gave them all a kiss before Koneko crawled over to him. "Kuroka taught me some things while we were training Iko, and thanks to her I'm ready to make love to you."

"Are you absolutely sure baby. I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm sure, now close your eyes while I get ready, I want this to be a surprise for you."

He nodded and closed his eyes, while Koneko focused her power to change her appearance. Her tail and ears popped up and she seemed to age, which made her breasts grow as well.

"Open your eyes love. I'm ready for you." She said huskily.

He opened his eyes and swallowed heavily as he saw her. "Koneko, is that you my love?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course it's me, and I want you to call me Shirone. That's what I call this form. It won't be permanent, but for a night of making love it will be how I will look like from now on.

"You look amazing baby, I can't believe you did this for me." He said softly.

"For you I would do anything Iko, you should know that by now. I want to please you to the best of my abilities, and in my normal form I know you are afraid of hurting me. In this form there will be no risk of you hurting me, even with a dick as big as yours, but since it is my first time, there will be some pain." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "I know baby, and I know it is unavoidable, but I will always hate the sight of you in pain."

"Then relax my love, and let me do all the work, you deserve to be pampered today, and I have always dreamt of riding you for our first time."

Ikoraiza smiled and nodded as he relaxed against the matrass, Shirone kissing her way down his toned body.

He groaned softly and saw how the others were already doing the same to Sona, who was moaning almost uncontrollably as Tsubaki fingered her and Akeno and Kuroka were teasing her nipples.

He turned back to his now not so little neko who was just about to take his dick into her mouth again, licking the tip like a kitten until she felt his eyes on her again. "I know it looks tempting to join them, but I really want to take this time to pleasure you in my new form."

"I'm sorry, my neko, I didn't mean to ignore you." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "You have never ignored me baby, but I want you to try and keep your eyes on me. I need to see your eyes as I suck you."

He nodded and groaned softly as she started sucking him, and immediately he felt that her technique had also gotten a lot better now she was in her new form.

Shirone smiled on his cock and tried to take more of it into her mouth, only stopping when her nose hit his pubic bone, moaning softly as she pulled back.

She then let him fall from her mouth and smiled at him. "You taste as delicious as ever Iko. It's like it's even more potent now."

He smiled at her. "I think that might have something to do with your enhanced form, Shirone, but I do know for sure that it feels absolutely amazing, but I'm dying to taste you too."

She smiled and flashed him a wink as crawled on top of him, presenting her soaking pussy to him before she took his cock into her mouth again.

Ikoraiza wasted no time in diving into her pussy, moaning at the sweet taste of his neko, who tasted even sweeter than the last time, which he again accredited to her new form.

When she felt they were both ready, Shirone got off him. "Are you ready Iko? I'm going to ride you like it is the last thing I will ever do."

He smiled and moaned softly as she lowered herself on his dick, she herself moaning as well before she winced as he broke her hymen.

She waited a minute before she started riding him, moaning softly as he already hit her deepest parts.

Ikoraiza smiled at his lover and as she fell into ecstasy. He let his hands roam over her body until they came to her breasts, making her moan even louder as she bent forward to kiss him. "I love you Iko. I'm so happy that we can finally be as intimate as this."

"Me too, my love. I have always wanted to make love to you like you deserve, but I was always so afraid of hurting you."

"I know my love, but now that we have done this, I'm sure we can make love while I'm in my original form as well, without you hurting me." She said as she kissed him.

He smiled and kissed her. "I would love to do that baby, but right now I don't want to think about what can happen. I really want to focus on making you feel good."

She smiled at that. "And you are baby, I have never felt better in my life. I have dreamed of this day for a very long time."

"So have I baby, I have always wanted to love you like you deserved, and I'm once again sorry for how long I have been absent." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "It's okay my love, we all know why this was. The most important part is that you are here now, and are here to stay. None of us can live without you anymore, and we intent to show you that in the next 24 hours, and don't worry, we'll make sure to keep you alive today."

He nodded and kissed her again as she continued riding him, moaning loudly as he kept hitting her deepest parts.

Next to them the others were worshipping every inch of Sona's body, the raven haired girl moaning loudly as Akeno and Kuroka ate her out lovingly, both women doing everything in their power to make her feel good.

Tsubaki was kissing her passionately and played with her breasts, something she knew her King enjoyed. "It's like you are even more radiant since you got married to Iko. I've never heard you moan like this."

Sona smiled at her. "Iko said the same thing when we first consummated our marriage, and I must say that I feel a lot better as well, and now that we are finally together again I have never felt better."

Tsubaki smiled at that. "We've waited for this as well, the past four days were torture because we were separated from you."

"I know Tsu, and I'm sorry, but we all needed the training. Iko and I have done a lot more than just make love in the past four days. I did some strategic research, and Iko worked on controlling his demonic powers." Sona said with a soft smile.

"And here I thought you two were literally joined at the hip for four days straight. I figured you were fucking each other's mutual brains out." Tsubaki said with a wink.

Sona blushed and moaned as Kuroka hit her G-spot, while Akeno gently flicked her clit.

Tsubaki smiled and kissed her way towards Sona's breasts, taking one of her nipples into her mouth, making Sona moan even louder.

Without her noticing, Akeno and Tsubaki switched places, and Akeno kissed her way back up to her lips. "I hope you're enjoying yourself Sona, we're far from done with you." She purred seductively.

She smiled and kissed the busty Queen. "The things you girls do to me are nothing short of magical, and I have to say that you are truly a born seductress, Akeno."

Akeno giggled and kissed her. "Thank you Sona. I hope to show you a lot more of that in the coming days. I have some spirited ideas for the two of us." She said with a sexy smile.

Sona blushed a little at that. "As long as it doesn't involve bondage, I don't mind."

"Of course not my love, I know you are not the type for that, but I with your permission I would like to see if Iko shares my love for it. I would love to be dominated by him sometime, since I don't think he would be the type to be dominated, with his demonic power and all." Akeno whispered in her lover's ear, before nibbling on her earlobe a little.

Sona moaned at that, already picturing Akeno in straps and Iko having his way with her. "I don't think he'll be able to resist baby, especially if you do the schoolgirl act he loves so much."

Akeno smiled and pinched one of her nipples. "Thank you for allowing it Sona. It means a lot to me."

"Why wouldn't I allow it, we're all in this relationship after all." Sona said with a smile.

Akeno smiled at that. "Because at the end of the day he is still your husband. It's only right to ask you first."

Sona smiled and kissed her. "We all love him, and while you girls are not married to him yet, I'm sure he is already thinking of beyond romantic reasons to propose to you."

Suddenly all of the girls looked up as Shirone screamed out her orgasm, Ikoraiza not far behind as the two lovers shuddered against each other.

Sona was not far behind as well as she moaned out her own orgasm, falling back against the matrass with the others. "Oh wow, that was amazing." Sona said breathlessly.

Ikoraiza and Koneko, who had shifted back into her original form and was already sound asleep, joined them with a smile. "It looked like it was a big one baby, did you enjoy yourself?" He asked softly.

She only nodded and kissed him as all found a place next to each other, cuddling up together with a smile, and it didn't take them long to fall into a blissful sleep.

…

The following morning they made their preparations to go the Gremory Home, where they would find out who they were going to face in the first round of the Rating Game.

"I must say I'm a bit excited who we are going to face. I really hope it's going to be Seekvaira Agares. I really want to kick her ass." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

Sona smiled at him as she got dressed. "Knowing our luck, we'll face Rias in the first round, although we could also face Sairaorg, and in that case I don't know what will happen."

He smiled at her. "When we face Sairaorg we'll think of an appropriate strategy, and we'll do the same if we were to face Rias, the only difference is that we will have to find a way to not hurt Akeno, because I'm sure none of us would forgive ourselves if we hurt our lover."

"You're too sweet sometimes baby, but we'll be fine even if we have to fight a Rating Game against each other. I would not date take up lightning against my lovers as well." Akeno said as they made their way to the center hall where Serafall was waiting for them.

"It's about time you found a way to untangle yourselves from each other. We have to hurry if we don't want to be late." Serafall said in a mock stern tone.

"Sorry sister, but dressing was a bit of a hassle with five women wanting to use the same closet at the same time. I swear, men have it so much easier." Sona said with a smile.

Serafall smiled at that. "Don't worry about that sister. When you get back home all of you will have plenty of room for all of your clothes in your new home, but right now we really have to go."

They all nodded and stepped into Serafall's circle which would teleport them to the edge of the Gremory grounds.

They appeared in a flash of light to see everyone smiling at them, Sirzechs in front with Grayfia at his side. "Good morning everyone, I hope you had a good week at the Sitri home." Sirzechs said with a kind smile.

"We did Sirzechs, our training was successful and Sona and I had a great first honeymoon." Ikoraiza said with a similar smile.

Sirzechs smiled and motioned them inside, all of them following him with a smile.

It was already quite busy when they stepped inside, and to their surprise Issei was talking to Ravel Phoenix, and they seemed to be having fun together.

"Ravel came to me a couple of days ago to ask if she could become Issei's manager. She admitted she has a crush on him ever since the Rating Game, and I couldn't deny her." Rias said as she hugged her twin brother.

Ikoraiza smiled at that. "I'm surprised you allowed it Rias, even more after what you said at dinner yesterday that Xenovia, Irina and Asia could also share your bed with him. It's so unlike to you to share your paramour."

She smiled at that. "I'm doing this for him. He loves all of them in the same way he loves me. I have no doubt about my place in his heart, and he deserves to explore what the others can offer him. I knew that as soon as Asia joined my peerage and showed interest in him."

"I must admit that you're a bigger person than I am sister. I can't even imagine sharing the girls with anyone else." He said softly.

"But you are sharing them, with each other mostly. Issei and you are more alike than you think in this regard. You two are basically the same person if we neglect his perverse nature, which we are all working on." She said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "I'm glad for that, he doesn't deserve that legendary temper of yours if he is trying to better himself. But seriously, who are you hoping to face first?"

She sighed at that. "I really hope that it's Seekvaira. She seems like a worthy opponent for us.

"That would pit us against Sairaorg, thank sis." He said with a teasing tone.

She smiled brightly at that. "Like you would have a problem with Sairaorg at this point, you two are probably pretty evenly matched at this point."

He only nodded at her as they arrived in the ante room. There were a lot of High-ranking devils already present and one of them made a beeline for Ikoraiza.

"Ikoraiza Gremory. It's good to see you again."

"Sairaorg, it's good to see you again too, cousin. How have you been?"

He smiled and shook his extended hand. "Things have been good Ikoraiza, thank you for asking, and congratulations on your marriage. You could have done a lot worse than Sona Sitri."

Ikoraiza smiled at that. "That I could have, but I must admit that I took Sona's last name, it would make things easier within the Gremory line of succession."

Sairaorg nodded at him. "That's most certainly true, I face similar thing within House Bael, but come, let us proceed to the Main Hall, they're ready for us and I want to know who we will be fighting."

Ikoraiza nodded and wrapped an arm around Sona's waist as they walked to the Main Hall, most of the Devils present doing the same.

…

As they stepped into the Hall, Sona, Rias, Sairaorg, Seekvaira and two others were led forward, the other two Ikoraiza quickly identified as Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas and Diodora Astoroth, both looking as smug as ever.

Kuroka and Koneko quickly stood at his side and smiled at him, while Tsubaki stayed a bit back with Akeno and Tsubasa. "It'll be okay love, whatever happens today, we'll find a way to deal with it. With a bit of luck we get to fight Diodora or Zephyrdor and beat the smugness out of them." Kuroka said with a purr.

He smiled and kissed both of them on the cheek as Ajuka Beelzebub took the stage. "Good morning renowned Devils of the Underworld. Today we have gathered to introduce a new element to our sacred Rating Game. Due to the increased popularity among the young Devils we have decided to start a trial with six Devils of Great Houses, a mini tournament of sorts, and today we will decide the first brackets."

He then turned to a big glass jar where six pieces of paper were visible, all folded so whatever was written on it could not be seen.

He took them all out of the bowl and smiled. "The first two combatants to face off against each other are." He paused for dramatic effect. "Rias Gremory against Sona Sitri, Diodora Astoroth against Seekvaira Agares and finally Sairaorg Bael against Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. The winners of the first match will face off against each other, with one of them being down paired against one of the losers. This will continue until there is a definitive winner."

There were mutterings among the gathered Devils, and Rias and Sona had paled a little from the news.

Ikoraiza sighed a little when he heard the news. "I should have known, and I think this will be the most difficult battle of all, emotionally at least. This will take a lot of strategizing to get through this without hurting each other."

The girls nodded at that, and Tsubaki kissed his cheek in reassurance. "We'll be fine baby."

He smiled and pulled her close as Sona joined them. "Well, I guess we should have expected this, it seems Rias and I have been destined to fight each other once again."

"We'll be fine love, did you happen to know how much time we have to prepare?" Ikoraiza asked softly.

She nodded at him. "Two weeks, we'll fight them on the Friday before school starts again, which is just as well, it'll give us time to heal up again."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Then we'll be ready love, we just have to think how we can defeat Akeno without hurting her."

They all nodded and smiled at him, and he gave Akeno a reassuring smile when he gazed over to her and met her eyes.

She smiled back at him and discreetly blew him a kiss, which he returned with a smile.

The girls noticed. "Don't worry so much baby, we can see the wheels in your head turning already. We'll find a way, together." Sona said with a smile.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Thanks baby, that helps a lot to settle my nerves. I'm just so afraid to hurt Akeno and Rias, she still my sister."

The girls smiled at him, even though he was starting to sound like a broken record. "Love, we don't know how many times we have to say it, but we don't want to hurt anyone, especially not Akeno or Rias, but having said that, we have to keep the sanctity of the Rating Game in mind, it will look bad on you and Sona if we do." Koneko said softly.

"I know, but I have this feeling that something big is going to happen soon. I think I'm just getting paranoid, but now that we have a moment, I wanted to go and get some more information from that Tome, would you girls care to join me?"

They smiled at him. "Like you have to ask baby, lead the way." Kuroka said with a smile.

…

As they walked into the library, Ikoraiza had to smile at how little had changed in the last months.

He was immediately approached by an elder man, who smiled brightly at him. "Lord Sitri, it's good to see you again. How can I help you this day?"

"Good afternoon Augustus, I came to have a word with the Tome of Moloch if you don't mind." Ikoraiza said with a friendly smile.

Augustus smiled at him. "Of course my lord, please follow me." He said as he started walking towards one of the darker corners of the massive library.

"I never knew the Gremory library was this big. I can't imagine all the history and knowledge that is gathered here." Tsubaki said softly.

He smiled at that. "I know, this was one of my favorite hiding places when I was growing up. I could get lost for hours in the many stories that are gathered here. My favorite is still the story of the creation of the Evil Pieces and the beginnings of the Rating Games."

The girls smiled at that. "I can imagine, it must be wonderful to be able to get lost in these Tomes." Sona said softly.

He wanted to say something, but he felt a familiar presence close by, and the girls seemed to notice it too, since Sona tightened her grip around his waist.

"It'll be okay love. The Tome can't hurt you, most of its power is inside of me. I just want to ask Moloch some questions about some of these things that have been happening to me." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

The girls smiled at him, but they kept close to their lover as they saw the Tome standing in its pedestal.

"Ah, young Ikoraiza Gremory, it has been a while, my friend. How can an old book help you?" The Tome asked as it flipped open to show a demonic face.

"Good afternoon Moloch, I came with some questions. There are some things I want to know that you have failed to tell me."

Moloch smirked at him. "There have been things I did not tell you for a reason. These things you had to find out for yourself, including the possibility to partly transform into a Demon. You needed to get stronger before I could release everything and during your last battle, you broke the last seal of my protections. From now on you will be able to channel my power into physical form whenever you need to. When you use this for the protection of your friends, family and lovers there will be an exceptional amount of power that will increase, but it will drain you afterwards."

"It would have been nice to know that upfront Moloch. You don't know what went through my head when that happened. I was so afraid to hurt the ones I love that I tried to hold back as much as I could." Ikoraiza said with a growl.

"Like I said, if I released all of that power at once, your body would have destroyed itself. I saved your life when I placed those seals, just as you saved mine when you brought me here. Consider us even, young Gremory, and trust me when I say that it will be impossible to hurt your lovers." Moloch said with a smirk.

Ikoraiza smiled at that. "We are far from even Moloch, you did a lot more for me than I did for you. If there is anything more I can do for you, just let me know."

Moloch smirked at that. "You've done me a big favor already by placing me here. Your Augustus is quite pleasurable company for the time being. But one day I might cash in on your offer."

Ikoraiza smiled at him. "Then I will wait for you to call. For now, I wish you a good day and until the next time we meet."

Moloch smiled and gave him a nod before the Tome closed itself again, the dark presence fading again.

"Well that was unexpected. I never figured he would be so compliant." Ikoraiza said as they walked back out of the library.

The girls smiled at him before Sona created a magic circle. "We're glad you got some answers baby, but we really want to continue what we started this morning, we are far from done with you today." Kuroka said with a husky whisper.

He blushed and pulled them close as they stepped through, and to his surprise, a naked Akeno awaited them on the other side, sitting seductively on the bed with a seductive smile on her face.

They made love for many hours, until they finally fell asleep in a heap of naked, sweaty limbs, all of them with soft smiles gracing their faces.


	17. Sitri VS Gremory

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C17: Sitri vs. Gremory**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I know, it's been two weeks, but this chapter was a bitch to write, and I don't think I will write any more Ratings Games soon. But thankfully there are plenty of other things to write about when it comes to DXD. While I still can't promise that there will be constant updates for this story, my health is slowly getting better and my head has cleared a lot from my medications, so writing comes easier once again. Enjoy and I'll see you for the next one.**

 **Sona's new home, a few days later**

As the girls woke up in their new bed, they had to smile at the sight that greeted them. Their love was sprawled out across the huge matrass, and had a hand on the naked breasts of both Kuroka and Akeno, while Koneko and Sona lay in between them. She had opted to stay on his chest, where she could hear his strong heart speeding up a bit as he woke up.

"Good morning my love, how did you sleep?" She asked softly.

He smiled and accepted a kiss from her. "Besides the fact that I can't feel my arms right now, I slept pretty well, how did you sleep, baby?"

"Amazing as ever love, I had the best spot in the bed after all." She said as she cuddled into him.

Ikoraiza smiled at that. "I think I got the best part of this arrangement baby, it's not every day that I get to be buried beneath a pile of beautiful girls."

She smiled and kissed him. "And I can feel another part of you is also awake baby, should I go and say good morning to him as well?"

"If you want, I won't stop you, but my arms are out of commission for the time being, so you will have to ride me." He said with a soft smile.

Tsubaki smiled and kissed him. "You know I don't have any problems with riding you, and I'm craving your cock inside of me again." She said huskily.

He smiled and gave her another kiss before she kissed her way down his chest, flashing him a sultry wink as she took his dick into her mouth, making him groan softly.

Tsubaki made sure his attention was on her as she lowered herself on his dick, the others slowly woke up smiling softly as they saw Tsubaki softly riding their lover.

Sona and Koneko flashed each other a quick wink and then propped themselves up on an elbow, kissing their lover all over his face.

Akeno and Kuroka smiled at the sight and slowly sat up, crawling over to Tsubaki seductively. They then sat next to her and each took one of her nipples into their mouths, sucking the puffy buds erect.

She moaned and reached down to squeeze her lover's breasts, and it didn't take long for all of them to be moaning from each other's ministrations.

"This is definitely the best way to wake up, I love you all so much." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

The girls smiled as Sona and Koneko kissed his cheeks. "You know there was little chance of you two being silent enough to fuck each other without waking us, and while we don't mind you trying, we would rather join you for a bit." Sona said as she kissed him again.

Meanwhile Koneko crawled onto his chest, her intention clear as she presented her soaking pussy to him and Sona.

They smiled at each other and Ikoraiza started eating her out without a second thought, while Sona started fingering her at the same time.

Koneko moaned as she pulled Tsubaki into a kiss, letting her tongue explore the inside of the raven haired Queen's mouth.

Tsubaki on her turn had let her hands slide down to Akeno and Kuroka's bodies and was currently fingering the two raven haired beauties while they kept playing with her breasts and nipples, and of course she keep fucking her lover in a nice rhythm.

"Iko, my love, I'm going to cum soon, your cock inside of me is driving me wild." Tsubaki said with a loud moan.

"I'm close too baby, your tight pussy is milking me dry." He said with a muffled groan.

Tsubaki smiled and got off him, and together with Akeno, Kuroka and Koneko they started sucking him off, wanting to taste his seed again.

Not wanting to be left behind Sona gave her husband a kiss and crawled next to Koneko to suck him as well, while all five of them were also fingers deep inside each other, all of them moaning loudly as they neared their own orgasms.

Ikoraiza knew that he wasn't going to last much longer with his five lovers sucking him off in turn, and a minute later he groaned loudly as he shot his seed in Akeno's mouth, all five of them moaning loudly as they came as well.

When the girls had come down from their orgasms, Akeno shared his seed with them, all five of them again moaning loudly as they tasted his seed again.

When Iko had also come down from his high a bit, the girls cuddled back up to him. "You were all amazing, my loves. I'm glad we can finally love each other the way we want to."

The girls smiled at that. "You were amazing as well Iko. It was so hot doing this with all of us involved, but I'm afraid I have to go for now. Rias called a meeting for the Rating Game, and she is always quite punctual with her meetings." Akeno said dreamily.

They smiled and gave her a kiss. "I think we will do the same soon enough baby. Please give my sister my regards, and we'll see you later today." Iko said as she rolled out of bed.

Akeno smiled and nodded. "Of course I will love. I'll see you all tonight." She said as she got dressed, creating a portal to the Occult Research Clubroom afterwards.

They all blew her a kiss and smiled at her as she stepped through. "I think it's best if we contact the others and talk about a strategy as well, since we have to be careful how we are going to do this." Sona said with a soft smile.

"Then I will go and contact the others while you go and get dressed. I figure we are going to use the Student Council Chambers for this?" Tsubaki asked with a smile.

Sona nodded and gave her a kiss. "Indeed we are, tell the others to be there in about an hour, that way we don't have to hurry ourselves."

Tsubaki smiled and nodded as she got dressed as well. "Then I'll see you all in an hour, just try not to get carried away too much."

They all smiled and nodded as they accepted another kiss from the raven haired Queen before she also stepped through a portal.

 **Student Council Chambers, an hour later.**

By the time Sona and the others stepped out of their portal in the Student Council Chambers, everyone was already present, which made her smile.

"Good morning everyone. I think you all know why we have gathered here today, and I would like to hear your input for a strategy. I have already received a location, which is a mall, so there are plenty of spaces to set some traps." Sona said once everyone had taken a seat.

They all nodded at that. "If I know Rias a bit, which I do, she'll probably keep Asia close to her. she'll need her Twilight Healing against an offensive team like ours, so she'll keep her at base. She'll pair Issei with either Irina or Xenovia to balance his powers out. She'll expect us to pit Saji and Momo against them, so I think that's what we shouldn't do. Issei is her only pawn, so also the only one eligible for a Promotion. To counter his power Kuroka and myself would probably be the best to set against Issei, just to counter the sheer power of Issei's Boosted Gear and either Xenovia's Durandal or Irina's defensive strength." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

Sona smiled at him. "That is a good place to start, but we have to keep in mind that both of Rias' Knights are capable sword wielders and are probably a bit more experienced with the recent fights, add to that the fact they are only one piece short at this point has taken away any edge we might have."

"And of course we can't count out Akeno. She is extremely powerful in her own right, even more so since she accepted her Fallen Angel side. Our best bet is to put Tsubaki against Akeno. That way we can make sure that they won't hurt each other too much and we can make sure both Rias' most powerful member is pitted against ours. As for Kiba, I think Tomoe can hold her own against him, but we should keep someone close by, just to be sure." Ikoraiza said softly.

"I agree, because I don't think Rias will use a similar tactic as she did in the fight with Riser. She'll want to control this fight, so we have to plan for that, perhaps it is even best to play into her hand and rely on our abilities." Sona said as she cuddled into her husband's side.

"So we basically wait for Rias to move first. I don't know if that is a good idea though, her peerage is almost as powerful as ours and has a couple of wildcards, being Issei, Xenovia and Irina, while we have only one wildcard in Iko." Tsubaki said with a smile.

Sona nodded at that. "And that's why we need to come up with a strategy that Rias will not expect, and I think she'll expect us to play defensively, so in my opinion our best bet is to go on the offensive and take out Issei as soon as possible. Could you help with that Saji?"

He nodded at that. "I've seen plenty of weak points on Hyodo while we were training that I can exploit easily enough, so yes, I'll take care of Hyodo, but I know he won't be alone, so some help would be appreciated."

"Ruruko and I will go with you baby, we'll keep you safe from Issei." Momo said with a sultry voice.

Saji blushed a little at that. "Now we got that covered, we need to figure out who we will pit against Kiba and Reya, since I suspect Rias will keep them together."

"Tsubasa and I will take care of them. That way we can divert their attention from our main pieces, being Kuroka, Iko and you."

Sona smiled at that. "Then we'll have Tomoe and Koneko who we can pit against Irina or Xenovia. I think the plan to have Tsubaki going up against Akeno is viable as well, so we can go with that."

They all nodded at that. "Now that we have settled that, all we can do is wait for more information on the game itself. When I do, I'll let you know immediately." Sona said with a smile to her peerage.

Everyone smiled and nodded at her as most of them made their way outside again, leaving the four lovers alone in the room.

"Do you really think this is the best option love?" Ikoraiza asked softly once they had all cuddled up to each other.

Sona smiled at that. "No, but it's the best we have for now. It's far from perfect, but this way we can ensure no one gets hurt unnecessarily, since I think Akeno will think among the same lines."

He smiled at that. "I think so as well, but I know Rias will plan something similar to us, she knows how much we love Akeno, and she knows that we know how much she loves Issei, so my guess is that she will plan something similar to us."

"Of course you are right my love, although I must say I'm a bit anxious on this Rating Game. The one we saw Rias play against Riser seemed quite intense, I'm worried something will happen, either to us or the ones we care about." Kuroka said softly.

They smiled and kissed the elder nekomata softly. "It'll be okay love, we'll make sure nothing bad happens. No one is going to die, and any injuries will be healed soon enough by capable healers." Tsubaki said as she straddled her lover.

Kuroka purred softly and wrapped her arms around her lover. "I know my fears are irrational, but since we all made love to each other I feel very protective over all of you, and I don't know how that will show itself towards Akeno."

"That's why we are here for you my love. we'll make sure none of our lovers, or members of our peerage will get hurt, and we'll make it up to her when we are home again, by showering her all the love we can give her." Tsubaki said softly.

Kuroka smiled and pulled her into a kiss, the two raven haired beauties quickly losing themselves in each other.

The other three smiled at each other and wasted little time in cuddling up to each other, Koneko quickly sitting herself in Ikoraiza's lap, while Sona claimed his left shoulder.

 **Rating Game Preparation Room, a week later, Sitri side.**

Sona's entire peerage were waiting until they were transported to the battleground, which was now confirmed to be the mall close to the school, which set their minds at ease a little bit.

She knew where their home-bases were, and she knew the general layout of the battlefield, since both she and Rias were given a map of the battlefield.

Soon enough Grayfia's voice sounded over the speaker. "Good afternoon everyone. My name is Grayfia and I'm the Queen in service of Sirzechs Gremory, and I will be the Referee for today's Game. In a few moments both teams will be transported to the battlefield, which for this occasion is a mall in the human world close to Kuoh Academy. The Gremory base will be in the east wing of the second floor, while the Sitri base will be in the west wing of the first floor. In order for Pawns to promote they must reach the opposing team's base. For this battle a few special rules have been implemented. Neither team can destroy the mall, and one bottle of Phenex Tears has been made available for each team. Lastly, Lord Ikoraiza Sitri is not allowed to use his Demonic Form in this fight. The battle will begin in half an hour, and you will be transported to the battlefield in ten minutes. Good luck everyone."

"Well that blows, that seriously cuts down our options, but then again, the same goes for Issei, Xenovia and Akeno. Not being able to destroy the environment limits their powers considerably." Ikoraiza said with a slight pout.

Sona smiled and gave her husband a kiss. "Don't worry love, you wouldn't want to go full Demon anyway, since you could risk hurting your sister."

He smiled at that. "I guess you're right baby, perhaps next time we can show our opponents the might of the Sitri's."

"You're probably talking about your own might, my love, you're the most powerful piece in the peerage, bar none." Sona said softly.

Ikoraiza smiled and pulled her into his side. "Perhaps, but without your guidance I wouldn't know what to do with all that power, nor would I have gone seeking this kind of power if I didn't have you to ground me."

"You two are too sweet, but I think we need to prepare ourselves before we get sucked up in another lovey-dovey fest." Tsubasa said with a smirk.

They both stuck their tongues out at her and sat down again, a magic circle appearing on the floor a few minutes later. "Well, this is it, is everybody ready?" Sona asked softly.

They all nodded and stepped in, Koneko grabbing Ikoraiza's hand for comfort. "It'll be okay baby, we'll do everything to protect you." He said softly.

She smiled as they teleported to their home-base, which happened to be one of the restaurants.

"Alright we have thirty minutes to complete our strategy and to throw up some defenses, we wouldn't want to make it easy for them." Sona said with a smile.

"We'll go and set up some defenses, you guys are better at strategy anyway." Saji said as he, Momo and Ruruko went to search for things they could use.

The others made their way to the warehouse where they would set up a base of operations, and since it had only one true point of entry, it was best to set it up here.

"I think they gave us the best defensive spot here, since we can't destroy anything here, they'll have one point where they'll have to fight us." Ikoraiza said as he took a seat next to his wife.

She smiled at that. "I know, that's exactly why I chose this spot as our base of operations. Rias and what remains of her peerage by the time she gets here will have no choice as to fight on our terms, but I must ask you to not engage your sister. I have a plan for her."

He nodded at that. "Whatever my love desires. You know that Kuroka and I will protect you."

She smiled and kissed them both. "Thank you love, I know both of you will do anything it takes for us to win this."

Kuroka and Ikoraiza smiled at her. "You know we will baby, but you are awfully tense, care for a massage before we start?" Kuroka said in a purr.

She nodded and turned her back towards her lover, who let her hands roam slowly across her back.

"I'll go and see what the others are up to, because I don't think I could restrain myself at this point." He said with a smile.

The two girls smiled at him. "Then make sure not to linger with Tsubaki or Koneko baby, that might be counter-productive." Sona said with a wink.

He blushed and nodded before giving his two lovers a kiss. "I promise not to linger baby, we all need to be focused today."

They smiled and blew him a kiss as he walked away, smiling softly to each other as they gave each other a kiss as well.

After thirty minutes Grayfia's voice once again sounded over the speakers. "Attention everyone, your thirty minutes are up, from the moment I give the signal, you may begin. Good luck to all of you. Devils, Begin."

"Alright, I know it's a bit redundant to ask this now, but are you all ready?" Sona asked softly.

They all nodded at her. "Good, then take these earpieces, it will allow us to communicate on the battlefield. Show them what the Sitri House is capable of, but don't hurt them too badly, I still have to be able to look my sister-in-law in the eyes after this."

"Of course we won't Sona, we have all made friendships with Rias' peerage." Saji said with a smile.

Sona smiled and gave each member of her peerage a quick hug before they walked out.

"So now, all we can do is wait for them to make the first move and hope this will turn out the way we want." Sona said softly.

"It'll be fine love, have a capable team that will give Rias a good run for her money." Ikoraiza said softly.

Sona smiled and kissed him softly. "As always you never fail to calm me down baby. I guess I'm just nervous."

He smiled and pulled her close. "That's my job now baby, to take care of you for as long as we both live."

She gave him another kiss and cuddled into him, Kuroka sitting a bit on the side to let her lovers have their little moment.

…

Saji, Momo and Ruruko were cautiously walking through the mall when they spotted Issei and Irina patrolling the area as well. "Sona, can you hear me. Issei is patrolling the second floor with Irina. Should we make a move?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes I hear you Saji. Wait a little bit before engaging them, and when you do, try to drain his power, that might be your best chance. Let Momo and Ruruko deal with Irina." Sona said with an audible smile.

"Yes President." He said in the same tone of voice.

"I know you're there Saji, just come out so we can do this." Issei said with an audible smile.

Saji cursed silently and moved from his hiding spot, motioning the two girls to slip around. "Hey Hyodo, nervous for today?" Saji asked with a smile.

"Kind of, I really don't want to hurt anyone of you guys, but I know we have to. I can't lose one of these again, not after what happened after the last." Issei said with a similar smile.

Saji nodded at him. "I know you can't lose, but neither can we, so what I think is best is just to see what happens."

Issei smiled at that. "True, but I must say you've got pretty big balls to face us alone. I figured you would at least have one of your girlfriends with you."

Saji smiled at him. "You know me Hyodo, I know I can beat you just as good as you can beat me with all the training we've been doing, and I know it will all depend on luck who will walk away, but trust me that I will not hold back just because we are friends now."

"Neither will I Saji, let's do this." Issei said as he summoned his Boosted Gear, while Saji summoned his own recently upgraded Sacred Gear.

At the same time Ruruko and Momo rushed Irina, catching her off guard with their dual attack.

Issei frowned a little at that tactic, but his second of seeing if Irina was alright, was enough for Saji to attach his line to his legs, sucking out Issei's energy as fast as he could.

It didn't prove as successful as he would have hoped as Issei started Boosting himself. "You should know this won't work against me Saji."

Saji just smirked at him as he saw as he saw how his two girlfriends beat down Irina. _"One of Lady Rias' Rooks, retire."_ Grayfia's voice sounded across the battlefield.

"No! Irina! You'll pay for that Saji." Issei said angrily.

"Sorry bro, but this is still a fight." Saji said honestly.

Issei smirked and unleashed most of his power, not even noticing that Saji's line was still attached to him.

Saji only smiled as Issei's power washed over him, Ruruko and Momo, and soon Grayfia's voice again sounded over the battlefield. _"Three of Lady Sitri's Pawns and one of Lady Rias' Pawns, retire."_

…

Meanwhile Tsubaki had found Akeno, but both of them just couldn't attack each other, afraid of hurting someone they loved.

"How will we do this love? I don't want to hurt you." Tsubaki said softly.

"Nor do I want to hurt you baby, but we have to do something." Akeno said with a soft smile.

Tsubaki nodded at that. "I might have an idea, let's just fire our strongest attack at each other, and whoever wins is at the mercy of the loser tonight, and will have to do anything the other asks."

Akeno smiled at her. "That seems like a good plan, but could I ask you for a kiss before we do this?"

Tsubaki smiled and flew up to her lover. "Of course my love. you know you never need to ask."

Akeno smiled and kissed her lover deeply, both of them moaning loudly in each other's mouths. "Thank you love, I really needed that."

Tsubaki only smiled as they put some distance between her and Akeno. "It was certainly my pleasure love, and know that I am sorry if I hurt you."

"I know it's unavoidable love, we both know one of us will have a great night ahead of us." Akeno said with a smile.

Tsubaki smiled at her as they both readied their attacks, knowing she needed to time this just right if she wanted to make this work.

Akeno lifted her hand and summoned her thunder. "I'm sorry Tsubaki, I love you. Call out Thunder!"

"No love, I'm sorry, and I promise to make it up to you tonight. Mirror Alice!" Tsubaki said as she summoned her Sacred Gear, absorbing the power of Akeno's Thunderbolt, doubling its power and reflecting it back at her love.

Akeno was too shocked to react, taking the hit head on as Tsubaki flew up to her. "I'm so sorry baby. I truly am. I promise to make it up to you, my love." Tsubaki said as she cradled her love in her arms.

Akeno smiled at her. "It's okay, my love. you did what you had to do." She said as she disappeared.

" _Rias Gremory, one Queen, retires."_

Tsubaki blinked away a few tears as she thought of her love, that was probably already being tended to by the healers.

" _Sona Sitri, one Knight and two Rooks, retire."_

"Tsubaki, do you hear me?" Sona's voice came in her ear.

Tsubaki smiled at that. "Yes Sona, loud and clear."

"Are you okay? I can't imagine it was easy to bring down Akeno."

Tsubaki smiled before she answered. "It wasn't, but we made a good deal. I hope you can all do without the two of us tonight."

"I think we can manage, but we've lost Koneko and Tomoe, so we're a bit behind right now, come back as soon and as safely as you can." Sona said with a bit of a worried tone in her voice.

"I'll be careful Sona. I'll be back soon." Tsubaki said softly.

She could almost hear Sona take a sigh in relief. "That's fine love, just be careful, we can't afford to lose you as well."

Tsubaki smiled as Sona's voice cut away. "I wouldn't count too much on going back to Sona, Tsu, you still have to go through us." Reya said with a soft smile.

Tsubaki turned and saw Reya and Kiba, both of them smiling at her. "Are you sure you want to try that Reya. The last time we sparred together you didn't fare so well."

Reya smiled at her best friend. "The last few weeks we have all been through a lot, and I must say that I have never felt stronger than I do now, and you know I don't want to hurt you, but we can't lose this Rating Game."

"And you know that we can't either Reya, and I don't want to hurt you either, and you know you can't beat me, even with your boyfriend by your side." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"We'll see what happens." Kiba said as he charged her.

Tsubaki flew up and shot out two orbs to distract them so she could make her escape back to their base, with a slight detour as not to give away their position so easily.

…

When Tsubaki returned to Sona, she had to smile when she saw her lounging around in the arms of Ikoraiza, although she could see a bit of worry in her eyes.

"It won't be long now. Rias will soon be here with what remains of her peerage and I'm not sure if we can win this." Sona said softly.

Ikoraiza smiled as Tsubaki took a seat next to them. "I'm not sure either. Reya and Kiba tried to corner me and especially Reya's power has increased so much in the recent weeks, and since we are all that is left at this point, I don't think we can win this against Rias."

"Maybe we should let her win. Then we'll probably get paired against Seekvaira and let Rias go against Diodora, which in my honest opinion she is better equipped to go up against." Ikoraiza said as he pulled her into his side.

Sona smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "I guess you're right, my love. But I don't want to just give this to her, not after everything we have been through."

"I wasn't saying that baby, but we can make a last stand on the roof, where we can use our powers a bit better." He said with a soft smile.

Sona nodded and kissed him softly before she got up. "Then let's go. I think Kiba and Reya are pretty close, so it should be easy to lure them upstairs, so we should not waste any more time. I really want to see how Akeno and the others are."

They all nodded and formed a wall in front of Sona, so she would be safe if there was any sort of ambush.

From the corner of his eye, Ikoraiza saw Kiba and Reya sneaking past them, while they quickly made their way upstairs.

When they got to the roof, they were surprised to see Rias, Asia, Kiba, Xenovia and Reya already there. "Hello Sona, fancy seeing you up here." Rias said with a smile.

"Hello Rias, we figured you would also find your way up here, and while we both know how this will end, I will not go down without a fight." Sona said with a similar smile.

Rias smiled at that. "I figured you wouldn't, but you know I would hate it if I hurt you, so it seems we have a dilemma, because I refuse to lose another Rating Game.

"That I understand, but I don't want to lose my first Game as well." Sona said with a slight smirk.

"Then I think we should make this a final confrontation, just you and me to see who wins." Rias said with a similar smirk.

Sona only nodded and gave Ikoraiza a kiss before she stepped up to Rias, while Rias gave Asia and Xenovia a big hug before she did the same.

"I hope this will not affect the sisterly bond we have created over the last few weeks, Sona. I would hate myself if you hated me because of this." Rias said softly, so only Sona would hear.

Sona smiled at her. "We'll be fine Rias, I know this is nothing personal between us. we didn't pick to fight each other already."

Rias nodded as they put some distance between each other, both of them charging up their final attacks.

They shot their ball of energy at each other at the same time, colliding in a blinding flash of red and blue light.

" _Lady Sitri, retires. The victor is Lady Rias Gremory."_ Grayfia said over the speaker.

As it usually was at the end of a Rating Game, Sona didn't disappear, and Ikoraiza was quickly at his wife's side. "Are you okay love?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kissed him. "I'm fine baby, just a bit tired from using so much energy."

He picked her up in bridal style and flashed his sister a smile before they were teleported away to the infirmary, where Koneko and Akeno were already talking softly to each other, while Rias immediately made her way to Issei and Irina, with Xenovia and Asia following close behind. "I'm glad you two are okay again, I was very worried about you." Sona said as Ikoraiza put her on a bed, so Kuroka could work her healing magic on their love.

The two girls smiled at her as they took a seat next to the bed. "We're sorry we worried you so much, Sona. We didn't mean to." Koneko said softly.

"It's okay Koneko. You did the best you could. What do you say about just going home and relaxing an evening with each other? we've all earned it." Sona said with a smile.

They all shared a look with each other and nodded, Tsubaki and Akeno especially. "We would love to, but I hope you will excuse Akeno and myself when we will not be around for most of the day tomorrow. I have some things to make up for." Tsubaki said with a smile.

Sona nodded and smiled at them. "That's acceptable of course, I just wanted one night where we could relax together without anything else that needs to be done."

"And we understand that Sona, we just wanted to let you know." Akeno said with a smile.

"Then let's go home and relax a bit." Sona said as she stood again, although Ikoraiza was quickly at her side to wrap an arm around her waist.

She smiled at him as Kuroka summoned a portal that would take them home, and upon arriving in their bedroom they all cuddled up together, glad the battle was over and that they were together again, and eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms, all of them with tired smiles on their faces.


	18. Open House

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C18: Open House**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: As you may have noticed in recent chapters, I've been writing a lot more in the POV of Sona and her peerage. There is a reason behind this. Issei and Rias' story has been covered in the Manga and Anime and when I started this story I had every intention of writing in both peerage's POV's, but over time I found a lot of similarities which have been covered in either the Manga or Anime and I figured it would be more fun if the story of Sona and her peerage was covered too. So from now on everything, unless otherwise noted will be in the POV of Sona and her peerage (which of course includes Ikoraiza)**

 **Student Council Chambers, two days later**

A few days later everything had gone back to normal for both peerages, and at this moment they were both preparing for Open House later today. Ikoraiza and Kuroka had finally opted not to enroll into Kuoh Academy, stating that they weren't as adaptable as the rest of them were, and of course it was debunked by Sona instantly when she said that they just wanted to spend more time with each other, to which her two lovers couldn't do anything but agree with.

Ikoraiza and Sona had also talked a lot about her relationship with Serafall over the last few days leading up to Open House in two days, and how Serafall's presence would affect everything.

She had agreed to play it by ear and she promised to try and talk to her sister about how she felt and what she had discovered about herself, something she didn't even want to tell him, but only that he would know when she would tell Serafall how she really felt.

In exchange for that promise, she made him promise to join her at school in the days leading up to Open House.

For Kuroka she had another plan. Knowing Kuroka responded better to seduction, she had spent a night loving the elder Nekomata like she deserved, and said that it would mean the world to all of them if she would join them at school, even if it was only for a few days.

So when they arrived at school the two days later both Ikoraiza and Kuroka were dressed in the Kuoh Academy school uniform, although Kuroka kept complaining about the fact that she had to wear a bra. "How do you girls stand these things, they are not comfortable at all." She said as she adjusted it once again.

Sona smiled at her. "I know they take some getting used to, but we're all here to help you through this, in very sexy ways if you want."

Kuroka perked up at that. "And how did you plan to do that love?" She asked seductively.

Sona blushed at that. "Not here love, tonight when we get home I'll personally see to it that you are satisfied in every way."

Kuroka smiled and gave the raven-haired heiress a quick kiss. "I'm already looking forward to it." She said with a wink.

Sona only smiled and stole another kiss from her lover as they walked into the school, and since Kuroka was in the same class as her, she hooked her arm through that of her lover and led her to class.

"And you are coming with us love, you're in the same class as we are." Akeno and Tsubaki said simultaneously.

He smiled and gave them both a kiss on the cheek as they made their way to class, where of course Ikoraiza had to introduce himself.

A few of the boys glared at him, and it seemed most of the girls were already quite taken with him, certainly when he told he was Rias' brother who had just come back from an exchange trip to Europe.

He didn't notice the stares most of the girls were giving him, he only noticed the love-struck look of his two lovers, who smiled sweetly at him.

After his introduction he took a seat next to Tsubaki, who almost unconsciously leaned into his side. "I'm glad you decided to go to school with us after all, my love. I know it means the world to Sona, and to all of us as well."

He smiled at her. "That's the only reason I'm doing this love, those puppy dog eyes Sona uses are just not fair. It's enough to make me agree to anything."

"Anything love, because you know that holds a lot of weight within our relationship." She said with a seductive smile.

He smiled and nodded. "You know I mean anything baby. I can never deny you girls anything."

Tsubaki smiled at that, a certain carnal smile that reminded him of a predator just about to jump its prey, and he knew that she had some spirited ideas for him when they had some time alone again, although that seemed to go for most of his lovers recently.

Since he knew most of the things they taught here already, he redirected his attention to what had happened in the last couple of days, especially what happened after the Rating Game.

 **Flashback**

 _He, Sona, Rias and Akeno had talked a lot about it in the last couple of days, and they were all glad it had gone the way they had all hoped._

" _I must say that the Game could have gone worse. I just wish they hadn't put so many stipulations on the match." Rias said with a smile._

" _I think they did that for a reason, sis. With all of the destructive power in your and Sona's peerage they had to put a stipulation to make sure we didn't destroy the environment like you have done against Riser." Ikoraiza said as he wrapped an arm around Sona._

 _Rias smiled and nodded at that. "I guess you're right, but we could always try and do a rematch, just for fun, where we can use all of our powers."_

" _You know what would happen then sis. Issei would go Balance Breaker, I would go full Demonic, and we would tear up everyone until only Issei and I were left, so I think we have to find another way to see who is best." Ikoraiza said with a smile._

" _I think we might surprise you brother. My peerage is quite powerful even without Issei's Balance Breaker."_

 _He smiled at that. "I know you are all quite powerful, and so are we. But you know as well as I that when Issei uses his Balance Breaker, I will have to match that on our side with my Demonic form, and from there on it is a fight between me and him, and I would really hate myself if I hurt your boyfriend."_

 _Rias smiled at that. "Thank you for being so considerate brother, I just hope we will do as well against our next opponent."_

" _Has the second bracket been announced already?" Sona asked softly._

 _Rias shook her head at that. "No it hasn't, but I know Seekvaira lost to Diodora, so there is a big chance we have to fight Diodora in the second round."_

" _That would mean we would have to face Seekvaira, I guess that works for us, I just hope you will be able to knock Diodora down a peg or two. He really needs to pull his head out of his ass." Sona said as she cuddled into her husband's side, while Akeno did the same on the other side._

" _Oh we will, he needs to learn that not everything can go his way and that there are some people he cannot talk down to." Rias said with a smirk._

 _Sona smiled at that. "I get that, and I do hope you guys will bring the pain to him, although we still have to wait until after open house. Are your parents coming?"_

 _Rias groaned softly and nodded. "Yes, they are, and I really am not looking forward to being embarrassed like that."_

" _At least I have only to suffer my sister, or that is my hope." Sona said softly._

 _Rias smiled at that. "Since you married Iko, I think my parents will want to make sure you are doing well in school."_

 _Sona sighed at that. "I figured that would happen, but I think it will serve as a distraction for my sister, at least, that is my hope."_

" _You'll be fine love, they'll be too shocked from seeing me in an actual classroom to pay attention to you." Ikoraiza said as he kissed her cheek._

 _Sona smiled at him and returned his kiss. "I guess so, but you'll have Tsubaki and Akeno in the same class, so that might give some distraction."_

 _He only nodded and relaxed against the cushions, their further conversation with Rias fading away as he was brought back to the present._

 **End Flashback**

By the time Ikoraiza came back to the present, class was over and the noticed a slight poke in his side, which was Tsubaki trying to get his attention.

"Hey love, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him. "Class is over Iko, we have to get moving if we want to make it in time for the next class."

He nodded and followed her and Akeno to the next class, where he found a seat next to Akeno.

Like this classes continued throughout the day, and by the time he came home with his girls, he was dead of his feet, and he was not alone.

Kuroka was equally tired, and after dinner they curled up together with Koneko and were quickly asleep, which brought a smile to Sona and Tsubaki's faces, joining them quickly after.

 **The Day of Open House, three days later**

When they arrived at school three days later, they could tell something was up. Most students looked a bit more proper than usual and a few parents were already here.

"This is going to be a hell of a day, I'm sure of it." Ikoraiza said softly.

Sona smiled and leaned a bit more into him. "I promise you love, if we get through this day, you and Kuroka don't have to go back to school anymore, we just wanted to let you two experience a few of the things that we have to do every day, and I just need you here with me on Open House, even if my sister has toned down her obsession with me a whole lot."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I get it baby, and it's not that I don't like going to school, but Kuroka and I are just different from you three when it comes to school. I mean, Kuroka spent most of her life on the run, and I was mostly schooled at Gremory Manor."

"I know love, and we are all proud of you two for going with it up until now, and after today you two are free to stay at home if you wish." Sona said softly.

Kuroka smiled at her. "Thanks baby, but I actually like going to class now, gives me something to do other than tire out our lover all day." She said with a wink.

Ikoraiza blushed a little as they walked into the school, where they were surprised to see Zeoticus, Venelana and Sirzechs talking to Serafall. "Oh crap, it's starting already." He said softly.

The girls smiled at him as they bundled a bit closer to him, to support their lovers today, since both Ikoraiza and Sona didn't want to do this today.

"Ikoraiza, so good to see you again, son. How have you been?" Venelana asked with a kind smile.

"Hello mother, I have been doing well, thank you for asking. I trust you and father have been good as well?" He said with a similar smile.

Venelana smiled and nodded. "Of course we have been, although we have mixed feelings about the results from the Rating Game between Sona and Rias. On the one hand we are happy for Rias that she won, but we feel bad for that fact because Sona and you lost."

He smiled at that. "It's okay mother, we knew it was going to be a hard fought match from the beginning, and Rias was ultimately the better fighter with the stipulations that were in place."

"Those were put in for a reason Ikoraiza, they were to stop both Rias and Sona's peerage from having the advantage of an open battlefield." Zeoticus said with a smile.

"I understand that father, and I accept that decision, but it limited the options for both teams to make it a bit more interesting, but as I said, I understand the reasons behind it." Ikoraiza explained with a smile.

His father smiled at him, but Akeno and Tsubaki came up to his sides before he could answer. "It's time for us to go to class, love. we wouldn't want to be late." Akeno said sweetly.

He smiled and bid a good day to his mother, father and brother before he followed his lovers to class. "Thanks my lovelies, I really needed to get away from that conversation, my father always manages to go on about Rating Games for hours."

The two girls smiled and kissed him softly. "You're very much welcome baby. we can't have you falling asleep on your last day of class. "Tsubaki said in a whisper.

He smiled and kissed her. "Thank you for being so considerate, my love, and you know I have really tried this going to school thing, but it's just not for me, I was just raised too different."

Tsubaki smiled at him, while Akeno squeezed his hand. "It's okay Iko, I know you and Kuroka will do more than just fuck each other's mutual brains out, although I am sure that will certainly happen at one point or another." Akeno said with a smile.

Ikoraiza smiled at them as they entered the classroom and took their seats. "I can promise you that we won't be far. We'll probably spend a lot of time in the Student Council Chambers."

The girls smiled at that as the teacher took attendance, and unbeknownst to everyone most of the parents now entered the classroom, and when Ikoraiza did notice, he noticed his mother with a camera.

He blushed brightly as he answered a couple of questions, while he knew his mother was getting everything on tape. "I hope I'm not the only one getting embarrassed like this." He muttered softly enough for just Akeno to hear.

"I'm sure your father is in class with Rias doing the same, baby, just try to focus on the teacher for once." She said in a whisper.

Ikoraiza smiled and nodded at her, focusing his attention on the teacher for once, figuring it was better than acknowledging his mother at this moment.

…

After class he made his way to the Occult Research Clubroom together with his girls and Serafall, who had met them just after classes ended.

Thankfully for them Serafall had not embarrassed Sona the way his parents had done, and seeing the knowing smile on his wife's face when he told her made it worth it in the end.

"I hope your day was uneventful Ikoraiza, I heard your father embarrassed your sister a little in class." Serafall said with a smile.

"It was okay, my mother kind of did the same to me, but it didn't bother me as much as it probably did Rias. I'm used to their antics after living there so long, and I must say I'm glad that living with Sona and the girls has been such a breath of fresh air, so to speak." He said with a kind smile.

Serafall smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that, it gives me good hopes for the future in the Household."

He only smiled and nodded as they arrived at the Clubroom of his sister's peerage, where he could already hear the voices of his mother, father, brother and sister.

Akeno opened the door for them and gave her lover a wink as they made their way inside. "Good afternoon everyone, I hope you are all well?" Ikoraiza asked with a smile.

Rias smiled brightly as she went to hug her brother. "Thank you for coming Iko, I don't know how much of this I could have taken before I had a mental breakdown." She whispered in his ear.

"I couldn't let you suffer through this, sis. Not after what they have done to the both of us, and you know I will always be there for you when you most need me." He said in a similar tone.

She smiled at him as she pulled back. "I'm glad you are here Iko, maybe you can talk our brother out of staying at Issei's home tonight." She said with a slight pout.

"I'm afraid not even I can change the mind of our big brother once it has been made up, my dear sister, it seems you will have to sleep without your boyfriend for one night." Ikoraiza said with a sad smile to his sister.

She sighed at that. "I guess I'll have to suffer being without my Issei for one night, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Sirzechs smiled at that. "I promise to try and not hog your boyfriend for any longer than I need, I just want to talk to him in private for a bit."

Rias nodded and smiled at him. "Fine, I know when I am beaten."

Everyone smiled at her. "It's okay President, we'll take good care of you tonight." Asia said with her usual kind smile.

Rias blushed a little and gave her Bishop a hug, knowing she meant well and didn't see the hidden meaning behind it.

The other girls also smiled at her, and nodded in agreeance with Asia. "You know that we don't have any hidden meaning with it, President, we just want to make sure you are okay with being away from your boyfriend for an evening." Irina said with a smile.

Rias smiled at them. "Thanks, you guys, it means a lot to me that you care so much."

"Why wouldn't we, you've shown us similar care in the recent months, so it is only natural that we show you the same care without it having to have a hidden meaning." Asia said with a smile.

"I know Asia, but I think Issei is starting to rub off on me a little bit, I never used to think about double meanings so much." Rias said with a smile to her boyfriend, who was busy looking at anything but her at this moment.

Rias smiled at him and moved to hug him. "It's okay Issei, I actually don't mind being a bit corrupted if it comes from you, I'm sure I've corrupted you plenty over the last months." She said with a wink.

He blushed a little at that as he relaxed against her chest, which was still his favorite spot to relax against.

She pushed him against her breasts a bit more, just to get that feeling of his body against hers for a little while longer.

Issei didn't seem to mind and wrapped his arms low around her waist, not thinking about the other people in the room at this moment, even though those people included most of her family, and their friends, and her brother's wife and peerage.

"Ehem, you are still not alone, so would you two mind keep it at least a bit chaste in here?" Ikoraiza asked with a smile.

Rias stuck her tongue out at her brother. "It's not like you and Sona are usually any better, or you and any of the girls you love."

He smiled and shrugged at her, not even remotely trying to deny those claims. "I do wonder about one thing though. I get why mother and father are here today, but why are you here big brother?"

Sirzechs smiled at that. "I had some things I needed to do, and figured it would be a good time to check in on you two. There has been talk of peace between the Three Factions for a while, and the incident with Kokabiel kicked those plans into high gear. You, Rias and Sona are hereby summoned to appear in front of the Three Leaders in one week, where you will give a detailed report of the things that happened on the day of the battle against Kokabiel, and your answers will influence the outcome of our talk."

"Well that is some big news just to spring on us out of the blue, but I get why you want this peace and that report. We will need to work together for what might be coming." Ikoraiza said softly.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you like this, but it was still uncertain if we could go through with the summit, since we were kind of desperate for a neutral location, but I think the school will serve our needs." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"And this meeting is in two days? I just hope we can finish our report on such short notice." Rias said softly.

Sirzechs smiled at that. "I'm sure you will be fine, sister. I know you are always very meticulous with your reports."

She smiled and nodded as Serafall turned to Sona. "I expect a similar report from you, Sona. Just to see if your observations coincide with Rias.

Sona smiled at her. "If that is what the Great Leviathan required of me, then I will of course obey."

Serafall smiled and hugged her sister. "Thank you Sona. I'm sure these reports will bring a lasting peace between the Three Factions just a little bit closer, and who knows what alliances might form when that happens."

Everyone smiled at that and only nodded. "Let's hope that it will happen, Lady Serafall. It will certainly help us all if we are not fighting each other." Sirzechs said with a smile.

Serafall smiled and nodded. "Indeed, Sirzechs, but you'll have to excuse us, I will have to speak to my dear sister and her husband in private for a bit."

Sirzechs nodded and as Ikoraiza went to hug his sister, Akeno made her way to Rias as well.

When Ikoraiza pulled back from Rias, she kissed him quickly. "I'll see you at home tonight, love, there are some things I need to talk to Rias about."

He smiled and nodded. "That's fine love, we'll see you tonight." He said softly.

She flashed him a wink and took a seat next to Kiba and Reya, while Serafall, Sona and the others bid their goodbyes.

…

When Serafall, Sona and Ikoraiza entered the Student Council Chambers a little while later, they immediately made their way to the private bathroom that was connected to their home, and while Ikoraiza was a bit weary being in such a state of undress while Serafall was present, he knew Sona needed this to relax a bit.

They changed separately and when he entered the bath, he couldn't help but blush. He was of course used to seeing Sona naked, but seeing Serafall in a similar position was a bit too much for him.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Iko. Serafall won't bite, unless you want to." Sona said with a wink.

He smiled and took a seat in between them, Sona immediately pressing herself against his side.

"I must say you two are awfully cute together. I can see you are truly happy with each other." Serafall said with a smile.

They both smiled at that. "We are truly happy, but it's not just each other we are happy with. Both of us found the happiness we want with the others too." Sona said with a smile to her husband.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're absolutely right, baby, we have found our happiness with our girls, but I am curious why you two wanted to have this talk here."

Serafall smiled at that. "Because I know my little sister better than most people think I do. She always feels most relaxed in here and whenever we need to have a heart to heart, I will always choose this location."

"That sounds serious Serafall, what's wrong?" Sona asked softly.

"It's nothing big Sona, but I do need to ask it. As you know we are the last remaining Sitri's, and that my title of Leviathan was given to me. There have been some mutterings among the supporters of the old factions of a rebellion, and I happen to know that Katerea is one of the people wanting to overthrow us, and I just wanted to ask you to be careful should they choose to confront you and Iko. I would never forgive myself if something happened to the two of you."

Sona smiled at her sister. "I promise to be careful Serafall, but I get the feeling that there is more you want to ask me."

Serafall smiled at that. "You truly know me better than anyone, and you're right there is something else, something I know I have no business in asking you, but I do have to ask it. Have you two given any thought about children at all?"

"We have, and we decided to wait until we know it is safe for us to raise a child, and I doubt that Sona will be the only one who will bear my child, but as I said, we want to wait until it's safe, so you don't have to worry, you'll be an Aunt someday." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

"That is all I wanted to know. I know I can be a nag sometimes, but you both know a Great Devil House stands and falls with its heirs." Serafall said with a smile.

He blushed as he felt her breasts press against him, which were a lot bigger than those of her sister, although he didn't mind that Sona's breasts were a bit smaller, they still were a perfect fit for his hands.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Ikoraiza, you'll learn I'm a very affectionate person to those I care about." Serafall said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. "I knew that already, but I'm not used to that affection when you are naked, Lady Serafall."

Serafall smiled at him. "Ikoraiza, please call me Serafall, you are my brother in law and if I know my sister a little bit I think it would make her very happy if we had a loose relationship as well."

He shared a glance with Sona, who smiled at him. "She's right Iko. I would love for you to have a good relationship with my sister as well, just different than what you share with us.

He smiled and kissed her. "Then I would love to get a little closer to you as well, although you will have to forgive me when I don't feel as comfortable in situations like this, at least for a little while."

"Of course I understand that Ikoraiza, I know you are used to being intimate with your five lovers, but trust me when I say that it will never, nor has it ever been my intention to make you feel embarrassed, and that situations like this will not happen often." Serafall said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled at her. "I think that would better for everyone. It might cause Sona and the others to get jealous of you, and that is something I think we both want to avoid."

Serafall nodded and smiled at him. "You are most certainly right. I would not want to lose the trust my sister has shown me in recent months after I have worked so hard to finally gain it."

Sona smiled and crawled over her husband to hug her sister. "I've always trusted you Serafall, it's just that obsession I had a problem with. But you have proven to me that you could let me go when the time was right. I love you just because you are my sister, the only one beside my husband and lovers who I trust implicitly."

"Thank you Sona, that means a lot to me, especially after everything you suffered through because of me." Serafall said in a whisper.

"I never blamed you Serafall. I know it must have been hard for you to let the only steady factor in your life for a very long time, I see now how much I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I promise to never let anything come between us again." Sona said in a similar tone.

Serafall smiled and hugged her tighter. "Ugh, Serafall, your boobs are smothering me." Sona said with a muffled laugh.

"Sorry, I always seem to forget that you're a bit shorter than me." Serafall said with a blush.

Sona smiled at that. "I know, but I'm glad my husband doesn't seem to mind." She said with a wink to Ikoraiza.

Ikoraiza smiled at that. "You have many other qualities my love, and I'm proud of you for admitting these things to your sister. I honestly didn't expect it to happen so soon after we talked about it." He said with a smile.

Sona blushed a little and crawled against his side again. "I know, but I figured it would be better for both of us if I told her as soon as possible, and I'm glad I did."

Serafall smiled at them. "I for one am glad you said what you needed to say, Sona. I'm glad that Ikoraiza has helped you overcome what was left of your shyness."

Sona only smiled and rested her head against his chest, tracing the muscles of his abdomen.

"I think I'll leave you two for a bit. There are still some things I need to do back home before the summit." Serafall said as she stood.

Sona and Ikoraiza hugged her with a smile. "We'll see you soon sister, and we will certainly do this again, I've missed our little talks."

Serafall smiled at that. "So have I, and I have a feeling this will become a common occurrence. We have a lot to still talk about."

Sona smiled and gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek before Serafall created a portal back to the Underworld.

Sona and Ikoraiza retook their seats, although Sona quickly got rid of their towels, so she could feel her lover's skin against hers once again, and of course she now opted to sit in his lap, which in her opinion was still the most comfortable spot against him.

Ikoraiza wrapped his arms low around her waist and kissed her deeply, reveling in the feeling of her lips against his own once again. "I hope this is enough for me to not go back to school, because as much as I liked it, I can't keep pretending to pay any attention to those classes anymore."

She smiled at that. "How did I expect this, but you're right, I made you and Kuroka a promise a few days ago and I will of course keep that promise."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Then may I suggest going home baby, so we can spend a little time with our lovers and perhaps get something to eat, all that talking has made me hungry."

She smiled and nodded before she got off him. "Of course love, I think the others will be waiting for us with dinner."

They then got up and made their way back to the changing rooms, where they got dressed and took a portal home, where indeed the others were waiting with dinner.

After dinner they all decided to make it an early night, cuddling up to each other in bed, with Sona and Koneko coming to rest on his shoulders as they fell asleep.


	19. Talk of Peace

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C19: Talk of Peace**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So I know this has taken way longer than it should, but the inspiration for this chapter has been lacking severely recently, add to that the fact that I have started a new job and that saps my energy more than I expected, hence the reason this chapter and the future ones will be shorter than they were before. It is the only way I can ensure that chapters will come online quick enough. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter and I will see you for the next one.**

 **Sitri Manor, two days later**

Two days later Kuroka and Ikoraiza were relaxing at their home, while Sona and the others were at school, mostly to make the last preparations for the Summit next week.

"It sure is quiet without the others here, isn't it Iko." Kuroka said as they were sitting in the bath, with her cuddled into his lap.

He smiled and kissed her. "It is, but to be honest I'm glad we don't have to go to school anymore. It is not anything for us."

She smiled and nodded. "True, I just couldn't take those stares anymore. Most of those boys were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I'm so glad Sona was there for me."

"I'm sorry that happened baby, but it proves my point that we are not made for school. We have just been out of that loop for too long a time, or in your case, never having been in that loop at all." He said softly.

Kuroka smiled and rested her head against his chest. "I guess you're right, being on the run never gave me much incentive to follow an education, but I did learn other skills that helped me survive."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "And you did a grand job of surviving, my sweet, and now that we are finally together you will never have to be alone again. I will keep you safe from everyone that would think to hurt you."

She purred contently and cuddled in closer. "There is something you must know though. I have known for a long time that the White Dragon had risen, but I kept silent because I was afraid of what that might mean."

"It's okay my sweet, the White Dragon is not our problem just yet, and when he will, we'll show him the power of the Sitri's, but I'm sure Issei can handle him." He said with a soft smile.

Kuroka smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm sure he can, and otherwise we'll show the White Dragon who he will mess with."

Ikoraiza smiled and pulled her closer while she nuzzled her head against his chest. "I love you Kuroka, I don't think I realized before how much I needed you."

"And I love you Iko, you have always been on my mind when I was on the run. I just hoped you wouldn't hate me." She said softly.

"I could never hate you, my love. It was always my intention to go and look for you eventually, I'm just sorry I didn't do that sooner." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled and kissed him before she sat up. "I think we should get out before the others come home, otherwise we will be teased relentlessly again."

He nodded and got out of the tub, holding his hand for her to take.

Kuroka took it with a blush and smiled as she stepped out and was pulled against her lover's naked body.

"You know how much I love it when you blush, you're absolutely adorable." He said softly as they dried themselves magically and clothed themselves in the same way.

She just smiled and kissed him softly as their lovers entered the house. "I must say I'm surprised to see you both still wearing clothes. I would've figured you two would be making love the entire day." Sona said as she gave her husband and lover a kiss.

They both smiled at that. "Contrary to popular belief, we both do know the meaning of restraint. We were perfectly content with cuddling up together in the bath until you all got back, in fact, we just got out and got dressed again" Kuroka said with a smile.

The others smiled and kissed them both as they cuddled up to their lovers. "We missed you girls today. Did you have fun at school?" He asked with a soft smile.

They nodded and sighed contently. "It was okay, just like every other day. Although I must admit I'm getting increasingly more nervous about this Summit, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Akeno said as she cuddled up to him.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "It'll be okay my love. I'll protect you all from anyone who would be so stupid as to try and hurt you."

Akeno smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know you will protect us my love, but you know the same goes for us. We will always protect you as well, even from yourself if you exceed your own limits again." Koneko said softly.

Ikoraiza smiled and pulled the shorter girl into his lap, letting her straddle one leg, so his wife could take the other one, both girls smiling at him and resting their heads against his chest.

This only left Tsubaki without a spot to sit, so she decided to fix them some dinner, since they hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

He felt a bit for her, but figured he could make it up to her tonight, and Sona seemed to notice him staring at her. "You're staring, love." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I just feel bad she can't join us right now. Sometimes I wish we could all cuddle up together." He said softly.

Sona smiled at that. "I know, but you can always make it up to her tonight, it's been a while if my memory is correct.

"And I will, my love, you know the last thing I ever want to do is make any of you girls feel left out." He said before kissing her.

They all had to smile at that. "Baby, you make us feel a lot of things, but making us feel left out is not one of them." Tsubaki said with an audible smile from the kitchen.

He grinned and relaxed a little bit more, while his lovers did the same against him. "I wonder what will happen with this talk, will there truly be a lasting peace?" Kuroka asked softly.

"I'm sure there will, all three factions are on the brink of extinction, and we all need humans to keep our numbers up. A peace agreement, especially after Kokabiel, will be in favor of all three factions." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

The girls smiled and waited patiently until Tsubaki came back with dinner, the four women enjoying the time they could spend with their love, until he went to pleasure Tsubaki for the evening.

…

After dinner had settled a bit, Ikoraiza took Tsubaki into his arms in bridal style, making her blush a bit.

When they entered the bedroom he kissed her deeply. "It's been a while since we made love together baby, I'm sorry it took so long."

She smiled and rested her head against his chest. "it's okay baby, we have been crazy busy over the last few weeks, so there hasn't really been time for any of us to really take our time in loving each other."

He smiled and kissed her softly before he laid her down on the bed. "Still, I want to show you how much I love you and how sorry I am for letting it take this long again, will you let me?" He asked softly.

She only nodded as he slowly started stripping her school uniform from her, until she was in her light blue lingerie.

"You're so beautiful Tsubaki, I love you." He said softly before he started peppering kisses over her entire body.

Tsubaki moaned loudly and rested one hand on top of his head, wanting any form of contact with her lover.

Ikoraiza smiled as he kissed his way down to her panties, rubbing her clit just enough to get her ready.

That made her moan even louder and she tried to guide him down to where she needed him most, and it seemed her lover was intent to pleasure her to the best of his abilities, since she had never seen him go along with her like he was doing now.

When he peeled off her now soaked panties he inhaled deeply, loving her scent almost as much as he loved her.

Without any further hesitation he started eating her out, taking his time in building up her orgasm, since he felt she deserved to have an amazing climax before they would make love together.

"Iko, my love, why are you always so intent on teasing me, I just want to get fucked by you. I need you." She said with a load moan.

He smiled as he pulled back. "I thought you liked a bit of teasing, but if you want me to make love to you right now, you just have to say the word."

"I want you to fuck me right now Ikoraiza Sitri, I am craving your cock inside of me." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her softly before he undressed himself, making sure she was watching his every move, and when he was naked he slowly crawled up to her, letting her know he still wanted to tease her a bit.

Tsubaki had enough and surged forward, pinning her lover to the matrass and then immediately lowering herself onto his dick. "I you won't fuck me, I'll fuck you, my love." She said as she started riding him.

He just smiled at her and let his hands roam over her body. "You know when I love you the most? When you take control of our lovemaking. It comes so natural to you that I always wait for you to make the first move." He said as he pulled her down for a kiss.

She moaned into his mouth and smiled against his lips. "Then from now on I will do exactly that. You always want to make sure we cum before you do, but what you don't know that everyone, including Sona, always cums at least three times whenever we make love to you, your cock hits all the right spots inside of us, so you don't have to tease us as much as you do."

That made him smile as he flipped them. "Then I will give you what you want, my love, I believe you said you wanted me to fuck you."

"I do, I need to feel you close again." She said with a load moan.

He smiled and kissed her softly as he started fucking her in earnest, making her moan even louder.

It was the first time in their intimate relationship that she felt the need to be as close as possible to him, and as he fucked her she lifted herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, which made him penetrate her even deeper.

Ikoraiza was a bit surprised at this but positioned himself in such a way that he cradled her a bit, so she could enjoy herself to the fullest.

Tsubaki moaned as she kissed him deeply, riding him as passionately as he was loving her. "I love you so much Iko, thank you for everything you have done for me."

"I love you too Tsubaki and I would do it all again given the chance, and of course I want to do so much more for you." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "Then I think once there is an actual peace between the three factions, we should all have a long talk about how we want the future to look, because I think there are five women in this house that desperately want your baby."

He smiled and kissed her. "And I would love nothing more than to be a father to your children, but you know that I promised Sona the first."

"We know, and we understand. We all know the importance of pure-blooded Devils being born, and we don't mind waiting a bit." She said softly.

Ikoraiza smiled and kissed her. "Tsubaki my love, I'm going to cum." He said with a soft groan.

She smiled and got off him, offering her soaking pussy to him. "Then let's make each other cum, baby. I'm close too."

He grinned and started eating her out without hesitation, while she also didn't hesitate to take his cock into her mouth.

Ikoraiza groaned and wrapped his arms around her thighs, eating her out in a similar pace as she was sucking him off.

Soon enough Tsubaki moaned loudly as she came, shuddering from the intensity of her orgasm as he lover painted the inside of her throat with his seed.

When they both had come down from their orgasms a bit, Tsubaki cuddled back up to him. "You were as amazing as ever baby." She said softly.

"I'm glad I can still please you, love." He said with a goofy smile.

Tsubaki smiled and kissed him softly before she cuddled into him and slowly fell asleep, Ikoraiza not far behind as he fell asleep a minute later.

 **Kuoh Academy: day of the summit, one week later**

When Sona and her peerage met with Rias' a week later, all of them were a bit surprised to see Riser's little sister with them.

"Good afternoon Lady Phenex, how have you been?" Ikoraiza asked politely.

She smiled a little at him. "I have been doing okay Lord Sitri, thank you for asking."

"May I ask what you are doing here, Lady Phenex?" Sona asked with a smile.

"I have been asked by the Great Devil King to act as a manager for the Red Dragon Emperor, and since I was greatly impressed by his performance in the Rating Game we fought, I don't mind being that close to him." She said with a smile.

"I see, I'm sure with your counseling our dear Issei will surely go far in our world." Akeno said with a smile.

Ravel blushed at that as Rias appeared behind her. "Hello Sona, Iko. How have you been?" She asked with a smile as she hugged her brother and sister-in-law.

"We've been doing great Rias, I hope you have been doing okay as well?" Ikoraiza asked with a similar smile.

She only nodded at that. "Of course, I have the love of my life close to me, my brother back in my life and of course all of my closest friends live in the same house or very close by."

They all smiled at that. "I guess that is a reason to be happy, and as much as I hate to burst your bubble here, we do need to get moving, we wouldn't want to be late for this meeting, otherwise Sirzechs might send Grayfia to get us." Ikoraiza said with a smile.

Rias nodded and looped her arm through that of Issei, while Ikoraiza wrapped an arm around Sona's waist, the two peerages making their way to the upper floors of the school where the Summit would be held.

Upon entering the room, they were surprised at the number of people gathered already. Besides Serafall and Sirzechs, there were of course the other two leaders of the great factions, which for the Angels was the Archangel Michael with what everyone assumed was a member of his peerage. It was a small boy that looked a bit frightened, but had within him a great power. Next to him was Azazel, the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, who was hanging casually in his chair.

Behind Azazel was a white haired boy who just radiated power, and Ikoraiza couldn't help but shake the feeling there was something familiar about that power.

"Welcome everyone, we appreciate you all coming here today, and before we start I think we should get introductions out of the way, just so everyone knows everyone. I'm Azazel and the young man behind me is Vali, otherwise known as the White Dragon Emperor." Azazel said a bit bored.

The blonde man to his left smiled at everyone before he spoke. "I am Michael, and the young man accompanying me for today is called Gasper, an Ace in my peerage."

Serafall smiled at that. "My name is Serafall Leviathan, and accompanying me today is my sister Sona, her husband Ikoraiza and her peerage."

Finally Sirzechs spoke, a soft smile gracing his face. "I am the Great Devil King Sirzechs and accompanying me are my Queen, Grayfia and my sister Rias and her peerage, which holds the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyodo."

"Ah, the Red Dragon Emperor, it's not often that we get both the Red and White Dragon Emperor in the same room together. But I think we should get down to business, the issue with Kokabiel, which you youngsters so expertly handled emphasizes the fact that we need to make peace between our three factions. All of us are barely in a state of equilibrium and therefore it would be a good idea to set aside our grudges and make this peace work." Azazel said with a slight smirk.

"I agree, continuing this war would only end up destroying the Three Factions, and I feel that we shouldn't weaken our numbers further." Michael said with a kind smile.

"Be that as it may, Lord Michael, but the fact remains that this town was attacked by a Leader Class Fallen Angel, and that you, who are living in this town, did nothing to stop him. I want to know why." Serafall said with a glare to Azazel.

Azazel smiled at her. "Well, that is quite easily explained, I knew of Kokabiel's plans and decided to send a bit of help, without letting him know that I was present. It took just a bit longer than expected for him to arrive." He said as he looked at Vali.

"I had some things to take care of first, the most important thing is that I was there in the end." Vali said with a bored tone.

"Yeah, just in time to reap the spoils of our struggles, typical for a White Dragon." Ikoraiza said with a smirk.

Vali scoffed at that. "It got the job done, that is all I care about, it wasn't even a challenge."

Ikoraiza glared at him and was about to take a step forward when Sona stopped him with a hand on his arm.

Again Vali scoffed at them before he turned his attention back to the meeting.

"Anyway, what happened with Kokabiel couldn't have been prevented even if I had been present. He was not alone in his beliefs, and I am sure he had supporters in all three Factions, so personally I think this is far from over." Azazel said with a bit of a frown.

"That I can agree with, from our side there have been rumors of a rebellion as well, and something tells me that whoever they are, they will strike soon." Serafall said with a similar frown.

Everyone nodded at that. "We will be ready, but I think it is time for the reports my sister and Lady Sona have written on the encounter with Kokabiel." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Thank you Sirzechs. We were first made aware of Kokabiel's presence by one of his minions that we fought before, namely Freed Selzen, a stray exorcist we encountered when Raynare kidnapped and killed Asia. He was also in league with Valper Galilei, who used to be the head of the Holy Sword Project, where my Knight Kiba was a part of. We, being Lady Sona's and my own peerage had several skirmishes before we encountered Kokabiel. Apparently he wanted to combine the pieces of Excalibur again and he nearly succeeded if it wasn't for us stopping his ritual, with the help of Sona's peerage of course. The battle with Kokabiel was hard fought until the White Dragon Emperor showed up to finish it." Rias said as she read her report.

"I, Sona Sitri, concur with this report and see nothing I can add to it." Sona said with a smile to Rias.

Azazel smiled at that. "We figured it would come to that, but there is one other thing that bothers me. When our three factions make peace, it is merely the start, we still have to consider the White and Red Dragon Emperor. They are destined to battle and are equally destructive, so I think we should ask them what they want."

"I'm just looking for an opponent as strong as I am, otherwise I'm not really bothered one way or another." Vali said with a bored tone.

"You can still find strong opponents and not have a war going on." Azazel said with a smirk to his charge.

Vali shrugged at that, which Azazel turn to Issei. "And you Issei, what are your thoughts?"

Issei blushed a little from being put on the spot. "I'd rather have peace and focus on the important things, like my friends and family, but if there is danger I will do everything in my power to protect them."

"Then I think we are in agreeance, let's get this treaty signed and call it a day. I think all of us have more things to do." Azazel said with a smile.

Everyone nodded at that and Sirzechs took an ornate scroll from his robes, which he signed before passing it over to Serafall.

The scroll went around to everyone at the table and everyone signed it without any form of hesitation. Even Issei and Vali were asked to sign it, as a show of trust in the two Dragons.

"Issei Hyodo, I believe you still wanted to ask me something?" Michael asked serenely.

Issei smiled and nodded. "Yes, although I must say I am surprised to see you remembered."

Michael smiled at him. "I made you a promise, didn't I?"

"Yes, indeed you did. I wanted to ask you if you could allow Asia, Irina and Xenovia to pray again. I know it would mean the world to them."

The three girls smiled at that, a loving look in their eyes. "I think I can allow that in the light of our newly found peace. After all, three devils who are able to pray won't be the end of the world, all I ask is to give me a bit of time to update the system." Michael said serenely.

"Thank you Lord Michael, it means a lot to us that you are willing to do this." Irina said with a smile.

He just smiled at them. "It is the least I can do for you three. You three were devout followers and it was my fault the things that happened to you happened in the first place."

The three girls smiled and bowed when there was an explosion that blew the roof off the chamber, the four leaders creating a shield around everyone just in time.

The Leaders then teleported everyone outside to the school grounds and saw that the sky was filled with masked Devils, Fallen Angels and what seemed like robed humans.

"Magicians, and powerful ones at that. Someone found out about our meeting." Sirzechs said softly.

"We'll deal with this, all three factions working together will be plenty to deal with them." Ikoraiza said with a smirk.

"Be careful brother, we don't know who is leading them." Sirzechs said as he checked their surroundings.

Serafall narrowed her eyes and gasped. "I know, that Katerea, one of the Leviathan descendants, who believes she should be the true heir to the Leviathan title."

Then I think you and Sona should be the ones to deal with her, we'll deal with the rest. Show her just how wrong she is in attacking us and trying to halt our progress." Sirzechs said with a smile.

Serafall nodded and then turned to her sister and her peerage. "I trust you with keeping Katerea off my back. Show them no mercy, they have chosen their side and deserve none."

"We will, Serafall, and don't worry, we'll show them exactly how wrong they are." Sona said with a smile to both her husband and sister.

Serafall smiled and hugged them all before they turned to the field again, where Vali was already in the air and ready to cause some mayhem.

Issei was also in his red armor, and that surprised the others a little. "Sona, do I have permission as well?" Ikoraiza asked softly.

She only nodded and smiled as Ikoraiza's demon wings appeared and his strength increased.


	20. Battling the Khaos Brigade

**Highschool DXD: Devils, Dragons and Demonic Artifacts**

 **C20: Battling the Khaos Brigade**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: So, it's been almost four months since I uploaded a chapter for this story, and I'm afraid to say this is the last. Inspiration for this chapter came literally these past three days, and I decided to end it in the way that I have done and not keep you guys waiting for drawn out chapters over the next months. That is also the reason the things that happen in this chapter happen the way they do. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I want to thank everyone who has stuck by me over the past months.**

 **Kuoh Academy School Grounds**

The moment Ikoraiza took to the air, he was confronted with an entire army of devils that seemed to want to fight him. He only smirked and unleashed a bit of his power, incinerating them instantly, which seemed to shock the others a bit.

Issei had meanwhile also activated his Balance Breaker and was fighting alongside Kiba and Xenovia, cleaving a way through the Magicians, and it looked the three of them were having a great time doing it. Even Vali looked impressive in his White Dragon Form as he was cutting his way through the Magicians and Fallen Angels.

Not wanting to be left behind, Ikoraiza summoned more of his power, more so than he had done in the fight against Kokabiel, before charging head first in the onslaught of Devils, Fallen Angels and Magicians.

Suddenly a crazed laugh sounded across the battlefield, and he growled when he saw who that laugh came from, and her appearance seemed to give the survivors a boost of confidence, attacking with renewed vigor.

A quick glance downwards showed him that his lovers and of course his sister and her peerage were also fighting the Magicians, except for his wife and sister-in-law, who were charging towards Katerea Leviathan.

Seeing that several Devils were also charging towards them, something inside of him snapped at the thought of any danger to his wife and her sister.

He roared loudly as two more demonic wings sprouted from his back, now counting eight in total, as well as two demonic horns that sprouted from his head. His hands glowed an eerie purple as he charged the threats to his wife and her sister, cutting Magicians, Fallen Angels and Devils in half with his powers.

Sona and Serafall faced off against Katerea, who had some significant changes done to her, mostly in her face that had some darker energy showing on it.

"Katerea, you traitor. You have chosen the path to your own destruction. Stand down now and we might show you mercy." Serafall said seriously.

The woman smirked at that. "I don't need your mercy, little girl. You are the usurper of my rightful title. I will end you and everyone you hold dear." She said before summoning a pale green sigil and firing a volley of energy bolts towards them.

" _That sigil belongs to Ophis, the Ourobouros Dragon. If she is involved you have to protect those you love if you want them to live. Also, you might want to tone back your power, if you do not want to change into a Demon."_ Moloch's voice sounded in Ikoraiza's mind.

He growled from the voice in his mind, and charged Katerea without thought, something darker overwhelming his mind as he collided with her. "You will not harm them. I will destroy you so utterly that there will not be enough of you to send back to your patron. You work for the Ourobouros Dragon, and she will know that the Avatar of Moloch has returned to finish what he started all those millennia ago."

That seemed to shock her as his eyes started to glow. "The Power of Four, into one, Moloch's wrath, incarnated in Death, War, Plague and Famine. Give me the power to send this creature to eternal damnation." He said as his power disintegrated the woman.

She screamed as her skin and flesh were seared from her bones and in the course of a minute her ashes fell down to the ground.

Ikoraiza wasn't done though, he channeled his power into large purple tentacles that sliced through every opponent that he could find, only turning to his wife and her sister once every enemy was dead, although he didn't revert back to his original form.

His eyes were still glowing a bright purple and while the tentacles had reverted back into his body, his horns and wings remained.

"Iko, is that you my love?" Sona asked softly as their lovers joined them.

He managed a faint nod, even though he wanted nothing more than to change back into his normal form and hug his girls.

" _I warned you what would happen if you didn't tone down your power. There is little to be done. You are mine now and I order you to go to the Dimensional Gap and destroy the Ourobouros Dragon."_ Moloch's voice said into his mind with an audible smirk.

" _No, I will not be your servant. I am stronger than you, I've proved that before when I claimed your power for my own."_

" _Foolish boy. To think you could harness the power of the Gods and not expect a price to be paid. I only used a small fraction of my power, and now you will find out why God, Azazel and even the Devil Kings are afraid of me."_

Ikoraiza screamed as he felt Moloch's influence claim his mind, only able to say a few words to his wife before it overtook him. "Sona, Tome, Destroy it." He said before he was forcibly teleported away.

The girls screamed in horror as they witnessed this, the others having visible trouble restraining them. "We'll get him back Sona, that I promise you." Rias said as she hugged her best friend and sister-in-law from behind.

"Oh we will, even if I have to tear down every town on this planet and the Underworld to find him. But we have something more important to do first. I need to destroy that Tome which gave him those powers." Sona said angrily.

Rias smiled and nodded. "I will take us there immediately, and I will be giving my big brother a piece of my mind. I told him that Tome was dangerous when I saw its power used against Riser."

"While you do that, we'll destroy that Tome, perhaps it will bring our lover back."

Rias nodded and led the five girls to Sirzechs and the others. "Rias, what happened back there, where is Ikoraiza?" He asked confused, and he was sure he wouldn't have believed what just happened if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

"What happened? That is seriously your first question? What happened is exactly what I was afraid of and what I warned you about. That Tome is dangerous and my its powers have apparently taken over our brother. We are going to destroy that Tome in an attempt to get Iko back." Rias said angrily, for once not talking to the Great Devil King Lucifer, but to her brother, who she felt was responsible for this disaster.

He only nodded and created a portal to their home. "I'm sorry sister, I didn't expect so much power to still remain in that Tome after so many years. I thought they were safe for him to handle."

Rias only glared at him as she and the five girls stepped through. "We will be talking about this later, when we get Iko back."

Sirzechs nodded and transported them to Gremory Mansion in the Underworld, while he was thinking how he was going to fix his mess.

 **The Underworld, Gremory Mansion**

When the six women arrived at the Manor, they all felt something was not right. There was a darker presence here than they were used to, and the closer they got to the Mansion, the stronger that presence seemed to become.

"Something is not right, there is something else here." Rias said softly.

"I feel it too, it's strikingly similar to what I felt in Ikoraiza's mind just before he started to change." Sona said in an equally soft tone.

Rias nodded at that. "We have to be very careful. If this presence we are feeling is Moloch, we may have the hardest fight we ever had on our hands."

"Then we better take the appropriate precautions." Koneko said as she sprouted her twin tails and ears.

They all nodded and focused their power, and the presence they were feeling seemed to respond by forming into a purple cloud above the mansion, a demonic figure clearly visible in the mist.

"How sweet, six young Devils trying to stop me from fulfilling my destiny. You will not be able to stop me. Thanks to Sirzechs I have taken control of the strongest host I had in ages, and even if you somehow manage to defeat me, it will not bring him back. Only when he has completed his task in the Dimensional Gap, will I consider breaking his bond to me, but I think I will keep him for myself for a little while longer. He shows great potential, and I plan to use that to take over all three Realms." The figure said with a wide smirk.

The six girls glared at him. "You have been defeated before and we will do it again." Sona said angrily.

It smirked at her. "Least of all you could defeat me. Your bond with him prevents you from damaging me, because any damage I will sustain will be absorbed and send back to him twice as strong. See it as a preventive method."

All of the girls glared at him. "We will find a way to defeat you and keep him safe from your influence." Koneko said with a growl.

Again it smirked at them. "You are of course welcome to try, but your struggles will be in vain none the less."

The girls scoffed at that as they made their way to the mansion, finding it completely deserted.

"The library is this way, but if our encounter with Moloch just now is any indication, he is a lot more powerful than we originally thought. We need to be careful for any type of traps." Rias said softly.

"I can't sense anything, and I doubt he will have had time to place them. I noticed some things that are beneficial for us." Kuroka said softly.

"Like what sis?" Koneko asked with clear hope in her voice.

Kuroka smiled and motioned them into one of the rooms, which happened to be Ikoraiza's and Rias' bedroom when they were younger. "He is a lot less powerful than he lets on. He is not able to transfer his damage to Iko, and he needs a lot of concentration to maintain his hold on Iko. Destroying his Tome will force him to show himself to us and he will need Iko to survive our combined power. So he will either have to summon Ikoraiza here or face his destruction. There is no in between anymore."

They all sighed in relief from that. "But what will happen to Iko when he summons him here?" Akeno asked softly.

"Then I suspect we will have to fight him, but I'm sure the love all six of us feel for him will win against Moloch's control. He won't harm us and Shirone and I will be able to pull Moloch's presence out of him without causing him harm." Kuroka said with a soft smile.

"Are you absolutely sure about that Kuroka?" Tsubaki asked softly.

She nodded at them. "I'm sure. Magical energies are my specialty, and Moloch's feel particularly weak right now. I think he transferred most of his power to Iko."

The girls smiled at that. "Then lets go and show that bastard what it means to screw with your lover, and with my family." Rias said softly.

They all nodded and followed the red head through the halls of the mansion to the library, the halls leading towards the room growing more dark and were covered with a thick purple energy.

 **The Dimensional Gap, roughly the same time**

When Ikoraiza appeared in the endless nothingness that was the Dimensional Gap, he had lost all control of his body and mind. He was a mere spectator to his body's actions, powerless to stop the things that he was doing. He couldn't even fight back against Moloch's influence anymore, and he knew that this would probably be his death, and while he regretted a lot of things, the one thing he regretted most was that he couldn't see his lovers again. Just one last time would have been enough for him to find peace.

As he flew through the endless space, he heard an echoing giggle around him, his advanced sight seeing Ophis smiling at him. "What a sight to see you here Ikoraiza Sitri, I never figured your kind could survive the Gap."

"You've got it all wrong, you filthy reptile, I have returned at long last to claim the Gap as my dominion once again." He forcibly said with Moloch's voice.

Ophis smirked at that. "Ah Moloch, it's been too long. So you finally found another Avatar, and imbued him with even more of your power. When will you learn that no type of creature is strong enough to kill Dragons. I will exorcise you just like I did last time."

He smirked right back at her. "And you think that I don't have a contingency plan this time around. If you exorcise me, the Gremory boy will die, and I know that his sister, who is mated to the Red Dragon Emperor, as well as his own mates will stop at nothing to hunt you down if that happens."

"The Red Dragon Emperor has other things on his mind right now, and so does the White. Great Red is here, and he is disturbing my peace." She said with a smirk as she focused her power, getting ready to battle with the ancient Demon Lord.

At that moment Moloch sensed his Tome was in danger, and he flashed a smirk to Ophis. "I seems you are lucky this time Ophis. The dumb sluts have found a way to my inner sanctum. See you in another era." He said before he again teleported away.

Ophis only smiled at him. "I think not Moloch, this is your end. The girls will see to that, and I think I will pay a visit to the mortal world to celebrate this."

…

When Ikoraiza appeared in the library of Gremory Mansion, his pushed back consciousness couldn't help but smile brightly at the sight of his five lovers and his sister battling the power of the Tome, and it was at this point he felt some of his own increased power flow back into the Tome, giving him some control back.

This was all he needed to focus his own powers, the powers given to him through his parents, and he focused them to destroy Moloch from the inside out.

On the outside the girls were startled when he fell to the floor and started to scream. "Quickly, focus your power on the Tome, Iko is fighting him from the inside." Kuroka said hurried.

They nodded and blasted everything they had to the Tome, Akeno and Tsubaki working together, utilizing Tsubaki's Sacred Gear to the fullest.

Bit by bit the Tome disintegrated, and the presence of Moloch in the room shrunk with each passing minute, and even Ikoraiza seemed to regain his former features, as the horns on his head retracted and his wings also reverted back to something more akin to Devil wings, although he kept all eight of them.

"No! This cannot be. I am Moloch, I will not be defeated by weak Devil sluts." Moloch screamed as his Tome was incinerated.

"You screwed up the moment you took control of my body, you bastard. We will end you once and for all and make sure no one will ever utter your name again." Ikoraiza said as he stood up shakily, adding his power to that of the girls.

They all looked at him worriedly, afraid that he might use too much power at this moment. He looked terrible weak and they were sure he would collapse before this was all said and done.

Within the next couple of minutes the Tome and Moloch were gone, and as they expected Ikoraiza collapsed to a knee, barely remaining conscious.

His five lovers immediately gathered around him. "Are you okay love?" Koneko asked softly.

He smiled faintly at them. "I've felt better love, this possession has taken a lot out of me."

They smiled and softly kissed his cheeks before helping him up, so he could talk to his sister. "It seems you saved me again sis. Thank you."

She smiled and hugged him gently. "Like I would allow anyone to possess you. The only one who is allowed to drive you crazy is me." She said softly, but clearly emotional.

He only smiled at that. "That is most certainly true, but would you mind if we continued this conversation at another time, I can barely keep conscious at point.

She nodded and summoned a portal, supporting her brother as they traveled home.

 **Occult Research Club Room, two days later.**

When Sona and her peerage walked into the Club room of Rias two days later, they were unsurprised to see Sirzechs and Grayfia there as well. "Good morning Rias, Sirzechs. I trust you are doing well today?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes we are, thank you Sona, and I think our brother has something to say to your husband." Rias said with a pointed look to the Devil King.

Sirzechs smiled at her. "Yes indeed. I'm sorry for everything Ikoraiza, I should have done more research on the Tome's power before I sent you to get it. I hope you can forgive me for this."

Ikoraiza smiled at him. "Of course I forgive you brother, and while this experience is one I never want to have again, it has taught me a lot about the abuse of power, and I hope you have done the same."

Sirzechs nodded at that. "I certainly have, and I promise to never again endanger anyone with these things ever again. Some powers are not meant to be used, by Devils, humans or anyone else."

Ikoraiza smiled and nodded. "I agree with that, we could of course claim them and store them for the purpose of keeping them out of enemy hands, but I'm sure the temptation of using these powers will be too great in the end."

Again Sirzechs nodded, but kept quiet for now. "Well I for one am glad to see you are feeling better, Iko." Rias said with a smile only a sister could have for her twin.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad to be back, as much as I like to be in bed and surrounded by my lovers, battling the exhaustion and remnants of that possession, I'm glad to be back among my friends again."

"And we are glad to have you back and at full strength again, my love, but there is one more thing that needs to be done. We had a visit right after the battle, and she would like to talk to you about what happened.

"Let me guess, the Ourobouros Dragon?" He asked with a smile.

They all nodded at him. "She's waiting for us in the Student Council Chambers, and you don't have to worry, she's not mad at you or anything." Sona said with a smile.

Ikoraiza only smiled and kissed her softly. "Then let's get this over with, I'm done with all of this Moloch crap."

"That is something we understand love, but she promised us to keep it brief. She understands what you have been through more than anyone." Kuroka said with a smile.

He only nodded and kissed her as well before bidding his sister and brother a nice day and giving Akeno a deep and passionate kiss, promising her something special tonight.

They entered the Student Council Chambers a few minutes later, all of them a bit weary of Ophis, since they all knew who she was and her reputation. "It's nice to finally meet the real Ikoraiza Sitri. I see you've recovered pretty well from Moloch's influence, and all clean of it as well, which was one of the main reasons I wanted to talk to you. Moloch has always tried to take over my home in the Dimensional Gap, and I have known him for millennia. He creates an Avatar once a century, and although this was the first time he chose a Devil, he made the mistake of confronting me directly. I am deeply sorry for everything that happened, and that includes giving my power to Katerea Leviathan. I just wanted peace in the Gap without Great Red there, and that seemed to be the fastest way to achieve that. I see now that there were other ways to achieve this."

"You should go and talk to the Red Dragon Emperor, he is usually willing to help pretty women." Koneko said in her deadpan voice.

Ophis smiled at that. "I will, thank you, but there was another reason I wanted to talk to you, Ikoraiza. I would like to thank you and your mates for destroying Moloch. Thanks to what you did, he will never be able to return to this world, and as a thank you, I want to give you a gift. I know the power Moloch gifted you was strong, but it was wild and uncontrollable. The power I want to gift you is just as powerful, and can be easily controlled, and unlike Katerea, your power will not bind you to me. You will always keep your sense of self."

"We are thankful for this gift Lady Ophis, but could we have a little while to think this over?" Ikoraiza asked respectfully.

She nodded and smiled before handing Sona a runic sigil. "Of course, use this to call me when you make your decision, but for now I will pay a visit to the Red Dragon Emperor."

They nodded as she used her magic to teleport away. "Now that we got that over with, I think we should call this a day and go home. I have a special surprise for all of you tonight."

The girls smiled at that. "Are you sure you feel up for that love?" Kuroka asked softly.

"Of course I am. You girls deserve that from me after what you have done for me. My strength has returned and I want to show you all exactly how grateful I am." He said with a soft smile.

The girls shared a look with each other and smiled at him. "If you are sure love, then we won't say no, so why don't you go and get Akeno, and we'll prepare a few things at home." Tsubaki said with a slight husk to her voice.

He smiled and nodded before he kissed them softly. "Of course, my loves. I'll see you soon." He said with heavy suggestion in his voice.

They blushed softly as he made his way to the Occult Research Club to get their lover.

 **Sona's Home, an hour later**

When Ikoraiza and Akeno stepped out of his portal, the entire bedroom was bathed in a warm orange light coming from several candles, but what really got them going was that their lovers were all on the bed and naked. "Why don't you go and join them, my love. I will be there shortly." He said huskily.

Akeno smiled and kissed his cheek softly before magically stripping herself and joining the four other girls on the bed, all of them kissing each other softly as Ikoraiza made his way to the bathroom.

Minutes later Ikoraiza entered the bedroom again, wearing nothing but the sultry smile on his face as he stalked towards them like a predator going for his prey.

"You girls are so amazingly beautiful, I am going to everything you girls want me tonight. You deserve nothing less from me tonight, especially after everything you did for me."

The girls smiled and pulled him to the bed. "Our wish for tonight is to shower you with every bit of love and affection we can give you, to reassure ourselves that you are okay and with us again." Sona said huskily.

"I will make the promise here and now that I will never voluntarily leave any of you ever again. I'm yours to do to whatever you please tonight." He said softly.

They all smirked and pounced on him, peppering his body with kisses, while Kuroka focused her attention on his rapidly hardening cock. "I still love the fact that you need so little coaxing to get hard for us." She said huskily.

He smiled at that. "Any man would have little trouble getting hard for you. I'm just lucky to have all of you in bed every night."

The girls smiled at him. "I think you know it is not luck that makes you have us in your bed. We all love you more than anything and want to spend the rest of our very long lives with you." Sona said with a soft smile..

Ikoraiza smiled and groaned softly as Kuroka lowered herself on his cock, moaning herself as she started riding him, under the watchful eye of her lovers.

Tsubaki, Koneko and Akeno busied themselves with peppering kisses across his face and body, and he tried to kiss them both back with equal passion.

Sona straddled her husband, smiling down on him as she kissed him softly. "Enjoying yourself, my love?"

He only nodded as he pulled her into a kiss. "Of course I am, my lovers are all here and close to me, and you are showing me exactly how much you love me."

Sona smiled at him. "And let me guess, you want to show us exactly the same?" She asked softly.

"What kind of lover would I be if I didn't have your pleasure as my first priority. All of you deserve something special from me tonight." He said with a soft smile.

The girls all smiled at him. "We would of course love to be pleasured by you, but only after Kuroka has pleasured you. You deserve it as much as we do." Tsubaki said softly.

He smiled at them as Kuroka increased her pace, being close to cumming herself and by the feel of his pulsing cock inside of her, he was close as well.

Wanting to try something new for her lover, she got off him and put his cock between her generous cleavage, being rewarded with his delicious cum seconds later.

"That was amazing as ever love, but I believe we are far from done." Kuroka said with a smile.

He only nodded and after regaining his breath, he flipped them over, so that all five of his lovers were flat against the mattress, naked and ready for him. Deciding to switch things up a little, he started with Koneko, who was in her usual petite form and her pussy was beyond wet and her nipples seemed to be hard enough to cut glass.

He wasted little time eating her out, making the little nekomata moan and mewl beneath him. "It's been too long since we have done this Iko. I don't know if I can last long tonight." She said softly.

"You don't have to hold back on my account love. We have all the time in the world to make love to each other." He said with a soft smile.

Koneko moaned loudly as she bucked up her hips as she came, screaming his name over and over as she came undone.

He lapped up her juices with relish, and when she had come down from her high a bit, she gave him a gentle smile. "You were amazing love, but you really tired me out."

"Then rest, my love." He said before pecking her on the nose.

She smiled and kissed him properly before curling up against the blankets and he moved on to Akeno, who immediately pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I've been waiting a long time to feel you inside of me again, Iko, and tonight I will do exactly what I have planning to do for a while."

He just smiled at her. "You may do whatever you want to me, after I have pleasured you. You deserve it."

Akeno smiled but shook her head. "I will get enough pleasure from getting fucked by you, now stick that cock inside of before I ride you as Kuroka did just now."

He flashed her a cheeky smirk and kissed her softly. "Like I said love, I'm yours to do whatever you please. I was just teasing you."

Akeno smirked and pushed him to the bed, straddling him with practiced ease. "Then I will make sure to pleasure us both, my dear Iko, there are still three other women that are craving a turn with you." She said as she slid onto his cock, pinching her nipples with a loud moan.

Ikoraiza had to smile as she rode him, loving to see her in her element. He knew she was a dominatrix at heart, and as much as she loved him, she knew he wanted her to be happy and letting out those urges on him every once in a while, made her more than happy.

Because she had worked herself up for this the entire day, it didn't take her long to scream out her orgasm, shuddering on top of him as she rode out her high.

When she stopped shaking in post orgasmic bliss, she got off him and gave him a soft kiss. "You were amazing love, as you always are, but you really wore me out."

"That's a bit unlike you my love. Usually you are a lot more energetic. Are you feeling okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kissed him. "The last few days have taken a lot out of all of us. You were nearly dead when we got you to bed, and all of us were needed to heal you from your injuries, and that drained us a lot." Akeno said softly before rolling towards Kuroka.

"And you girls are still sure you want to make this an all-nighter? If you girls are tired I would love to cuddle up to you girls as you get some well earned rest." He said softly.

The girls all shared a look with each other before nodding. "Okay love, but I hope you don't mind if Tsubaki and I claim your shoulders tonight. We need to be close to you again." Sona said softly.

He just smiled as he pulled them against him, the two girls smiling softly as they got comfortable against him as they slowly fell asleep, the others not far behind as they cuddled into their lovers.

 **Sona's Home, two weeks later**

Two weeks later Ikoraiza and the girls had come to a decision. He had accepted Ophis' offer, mostly because he had felt drained over the last week since being rid of Moloch, and the girls suspected this had something to do with the sheer power that the Demon had given him.

The dragon had promised that there would not be any other changes to his body or mind, and now that she was in front of them again, they could see the sincerity in her mere presence.

The last couple of weeks also saw a fair slew of changes in attacks from the Khaos Brigade, which had stopped almost overnight.

Right now Ikoraiza was still adjusting to the power he had been given, and the girls noticed the change a little, because he was even more affectionate with them, and to top it all off, Sona was pregnant with their first baby.

The others felt their maternal instincts rise as well and spent every waking moment with each other, which only made their already unbreakable bond even better.

They all knew their lives would change tremendously from this point forward, since the girls knew that once the little Sitri was born, the rest of them would be pregnant soon enough, which is all they all ever wanted from their lover.

Ikoraiza himself couldn't have wished for a better life than the one he was leading right now. His wife was pregnant, his lovers were happy and with his new power he could protect his little family forever, and all of this because a Demonic Artifact, the Devils he loved, and the Dragon that made his sister happier than he had ever seen her.


End file.
